Creciendo Juntos
by Piqitoooh
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos desde los 4 años, a medida que crecen su amor crece en secreto, ninguno sabe que el otro lo ama ¿que pasara cuando se descubra su amor? ¿durara mientras crecen? Muchas canciones :D llegaron a los 18
1. Los Twilighters y La Fiesta

**Hola!!**

**Bueno aquí de nuevo yo :P debido a que Viajando por el mundo no tuvo mucho éxito decidi hacer una nueva hirtoria, no voy a dejar Viajando por el mundo pero voy a tardar en actualizarlo por que buscar info sobre paises me da mucha vagancia y no me inspiro mucho, asi que bueno espero que este tenga mas éxito :P**

_**Nada de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a la fabulosa stephanie Meyer!!**_

_**Estoy editando la historia, porque quedo un desastre xD **_

_**Empecemos**_

_**Bexos!!**_

_**Piqitoooh**_

--

**Bella POV**

Me desperte temprano, hoy iria al cumple de los gemelos Hale, cumplian 7 años! Aah ya no esperaba para cumplirlos yo tambien, era la menor del grupo por desgracia...

Los 6 nos haciamos llamar "Twilighters" xQ nos encantaba el Crepúsculo, eramos:

Edward Cullen el niño mas guapo que conocia su pelo cobrizo y sus ojos verdes deslumbraban a cualquiera, el tenia 6 años y su dulce hermana Alice con su cortito pelo negro y unos ojos ambar increíbles, era muy imperactiva y mi mejor amiga, ella tambien tenia 6 años.

Después estaban los Hale; Rosalie y Jasper que hoy cumplian 7 años, eran rubios y de ojos azules¡Eran bellísimos!

Y mi hermano Emmett de 7 años tambien su pelo castaño oscuro y con rulos y sus ojos marrones, era fuerte y muy divertido.

Después estaba yo Bella Swan, pelo castaño y ojos chocolate, era muy frágil y torpe y la mas chiquita tenia 5 años, pronto cumpliria los 6 el 13 de septiembre :)

Me arregle rapido con mi conjunto preferido mi vestido Azul que me regalo edward en Navidad y mis zapatitos haciendole juego, estaba despeinada pero le pediria a mi mama Renee que me ayudara, fui a despertar a Emmett.

Su habitación era un desastre, las medias tiradas por ahí, sus pantalones encima de su cama y el durmiendo encima de un monton de ropa en el piso, me rei, y fui a despertarlo

"Emm, despierta, tenemos que ir al cumple de Rose y Jazz" lo sacudi un poco, pero se paro rapido y grito

"¿donde esta el fuego? Yo te rescatare mi queriada Rose"- se paro y se puso en pose de heroe, Emmett y Rose eran novios desde el año pasado, al igual que Alice y Jasper

"en ningun lado Emmett, pero vistete hay que irnos"

"Esta bien, pero vete a despertar a papa y a mama estas muy despeinada, ¿asi quieres ver a tu Edward?" – por desgracia me sonroje, solo Emmet y Alice sabian que a mi me gustaba Edward

"¡¡Que cruel eres!! ¡MAMAAAAAAAA EMMMETT ME ESTA MOLESTANDO!"- grite a todo pulmon!

"No Bella shhh por favor shhh"- Emmet suplicaba que me callara, pero justo vino mama arreglada con papa al lado mirando a mi dulce hermanito enojados

"¿¿Emmett cuantas veces dije que no molestaras a Bella con Edward??"- ¿que? ¿Como sabian mama y papa de Edward?

"¿Les contaste? ¡¡TRAIDOR!!"- sali corriendo a mi habitacion pero como no me tropeze con la alfombra y me puse a llorar, mama vino rapidamente y me alzo en sus brazos

"Bella ya deja de llorar no pasa nada, y tu hermano no nos dijo nada, solo que escuchamos sus discusiones y nos enteramos"- mama me trataba de calmar, logre calmarme y me baje de ella para pedirle disculpas a mi hermano

"Perdon Emm, no devi gritarte traidor"- hize un puchero y el me abrazo y me hizo girar, haciendo que nos cayéramos los dos

"Jajajaja, vamos hay que irnos, ¿¿mami me peinas??"- la mire a mami, y ella me tomo la mano y fuimos al baño a peinarme, cuando sali estaba lista con mis dos colitas, bajamos rapido hacia el auto de papi y me sente atrás con emmett que traia sus pantalones levi's favoritos y su remera sin mangas

Tardamos 5 minutos en ir, pues nos habiamos mudado cerca de los Cullen, los Hale vivian con ellos por que su madre habia muerto a darles luz y su padre nunca lo conocieron, Lilian Hale antes de morir habia dicho que sus hijos vivieran con su primo Carlisle Cullen padre de Edward y Alice y su esposa Esme Cullen, tambien dijo que queria que se llamaran Rosalie y jasper, pero por decisión de Carlisle agregaron a Rose, Lilian en honor a ella, es un poco triste su historia, lo se pero tuvieron un final feliz, viven muy alegremente con ellos y son personas muy humildes, todos los dias van al cementerio a visitar a su madre. Por fin llegamos su casa era hermosa, una mansión blanca, con toques antiguos, tenia tres pisos y la parte trasera era toda de vidrio para ver los crepúsculos y los amaneceres.

Al llegar estaba todo con colores rojo y verde los colores favoritos de ellos, habia globos, serpentinas, y un cartel enorme que decia: "Feliz cumple Rose y Jazz" habia una gran mesa con comida, y un monton de niños, mis amigos, bajamos con emmett y corrimos hasta mis mejores amigos, con sus reglaos

-"¡¡Roseee!! Feliz cumple..."- llegue antes que Emmett y la abraze con su reglao, ella me miro muy feliz

"Gracias Bella, no te hubieras molestado, ven vamos a dejarlo por alla asi después cuando se van todos los abrimos los 6 juntos como siempre" – me sonrio recordando nuestra tradición, abrir todos los regalos los 6 cuando todos se ivan

"Jazz! Feliz Cumple para ti tambien"-abraze a Jazz que venia con Emmet, Em se acerco a Rose y le dio un beso en la mejilla e hizo que ella se sonrojara

"Bella, ¡suelta ya a mi novio!" –grito mi amiga Alice riéndose, yo solte a Jazz, me encantaba abrazarlo para molestar a Alice, Edward venia con ella, cuando me vio me sonrio y yo me olvide otra vez de respirar

"Hola Ali, hola Ed"- me sonroje al saludar a Edward

"Hola Bella, ¿como estas?"- Edward siempre era tan caballeroso

"Roja como va a estar"- la iba a matar a mi amiga Alice siempre que decia eso me hacia poner mas roja

"Oh basta, de burlarse de mi, vamos a jugar con los demas"- dije tratando de cambiar de tema

"¡Vamos!"- dijieron los 5 y empezamos acorrer en dirección a los tros invitados, entre ellos Tanya, Irina, kate, Katie, Eric, Mike, Jess, Ang, Ben, Tyler, Lauren y mi mejor amigo Jacob.

"Hey Jake ¿como estas?"- Jake era un chico moreno de pelo negro sedoso, era grande para tener 4 años, era amigo de los Cullen y los Hale pero no se llevaba muy bien con Edward, era mi mejor amigo el sabia mucho de mi, menos que me gustaba Edward

"Bien Bella ¿y tu?"

"Bien, oye estas hirviendo"

"Oh no, papaaaaa"- empezo a gritar

"¿Que pasa hijo?"- Billy corria **(N/A: todavía no tuvo el accidente asi que por ahora camina)**

"Me estoy transformando en hombre lobo aaaauuuuuuuuuuu"

Nos empezamos a reir todos, siempre haciamos eso y nos encantaba, Billy creia en licantropos y vampiros, molesto se fue con mis padres y los cullen

"¡bien hecho Jake!"-grito Jazz

"un dia se va a enojar y no nos creera mas devemos dejar de hacer eso"- Rosalie a veces era algo negativa

"¡oh tuve una vision chicos!"- Alice siempre decia que podia ver el futuro, nadie le creia, pero siempre sonaba muy convencida

"que Alice gran pitonisa"- le deciamos asi por la historia de Edipo rey que nos habian leido el año pasado en el jardín de infantes

"vi que Edward, Rose, Jazz, Emm y yo nos disfrazaremos de vampiros para asustar a nuestros padres"

"¿y yo?"- dije triste

"tu como siempre seras la debil humana que Edward deba proteger"

"no vale, ¿cuando voy hacer yo tambien un vampiro?"

"Bella me agradas como humana"- Se veia tan encantador Edward

"Esta bien, ¡pero antes de que cumpla 6 sere vampiro!"

"Siempre tan cabezota ¿no?"

"Sip"

"¡Oigan dejen de discutir hay que prepararnos! ¡A mi habitación yaaaaa!"- grito Ali

--

**Bueno ese Fue el primer Capitulo :D**

**Espero ke les gusteee :)**

**Un Bexooooteeee!!**

**Piqitoooh**


	2. La Fiesta y La Nueva Niña

**Holaaa!!**

**Bueno me alegro muchisimo que les gustara el primer capitulo no sabia si iva a estar bueno o no, bueno para ke se den una idea pienso describir sus crecimiento hasta los 17**

**Bueno como saben pronto tendre que hablar del colegio ¬¬ **

**Para que sepan pienso usar el sistema Argetino, osea el sistema del hemisferio sur **

**Que seria las clases empiezan en marzo y terminan en diciembre, podes entrar a primer grado con 5 años si cumpliste antes de junio sino no, osea que Bella, Edward y Alice estan en jardin de infantes menos Rosalie, Jazz y E"¡¡mmett que estan en primer grado, es para que sepan :P**

**Para este capitulo necesitan musica: **_**xuxa- ilarie **_

**Bueno empecemos**

_**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA FABULOSA STEPHENIE MEYER SOLO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE **_

_**Besooooos**_

_**--**_

**BELLA POV**

Estabamos subiendo las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Ali, su habitación era toda blanca con flores rojas por todos lados, tenia muchas muñecas y un set de maquillaje de princesas de Disney. Ella se agacho y saco su "Cofre Vampiristico" donde tenia todo lo necesario cada vez que mis amigos se disfrazaban de vampiros, lo abrio y empezo a sacar las polveras blancas y el lapiz labial negro para hacer las ojeras, yo estaba ayudando a Rose a pintarse las ojeras cuando…

-"¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH NO ESTAAA!!"-Alice estaba buscando por toda su ordena habitación desesperada apunto de llorar

- "¿Ali, que pasa?"- Jazz se acerco a ella

- "¡los lentes no estan! ¡Sin ellos no somos nada! NADAA"- estaba realmente desesperada

-"¿Ali donde estaban la ultima vez?"

- "estaban en el "CV""- ella le decia asi al cofre vampiristico cuando sabia que alguien escuchaba la conversación- "¡si no aparece me muero aquí mismo!"

- "Ali si eres un vamp….."

-"SHHH Bella silencio, shhh todos"-susurro, se acerco a la puerta sigilosamente y la abrio de par en par y cayo una Lauren y una Jessica muy avergonzadas- "¡lo sabia! ¡Brujas tienen mis lentes!"

- "queriamos jugar al tesoro perdido ¿que tiene? Tanya me dejo sacarlos"-dijo Jess jugando con los lentes de contacto de Ali

Tanya y su familia eran como hermanos para los Cullen, Tanya hacia lo que queria y siempre le sacaba las cosas a Ali o a Rose, era muy mala con los chicos menos con Edward, "su chico", por desgracia nuestros padres nos obligaban a jugar con ella y sus hermanas Irina y Kate , las dos ultimas no eran malas pero hacian todo lo que Tanya decia asi que cada vez que jugabamos a los vampiros ellas eran el otro clan pero siempre arruinaba Tanya el juego llorando porque Edward me salvaba a mi en vez de a ella sin entender que la debil humana era yo y no ella.

"¡bueno Lauren igual es mio no de ella! ¡Sacale sus cosas a ella no a mi!"

"Ah no me importa, aquí tienes tus estupidos lentes, ¡me voy esta fiesta es aburridisima! ¡Prefiero jugan a las cartas con mi abuelo! Adios"- y se fueron, por la ventana las vimos hablar con sus padres e irse

Jessica y Lauren para tener 7 años eran muy creidas y odiosas siempre peliando por tener las mejores Barbies y por su pelo, a pesar de que no eran nuestras amigas, las invitabamos por cortesana …. Cortesania …. No me sale la palabra

"Edward…. ¿Porque las invitamos siempre a nuestros cumpleaños?"

"Por Cortesía"

"Ah cierto asi se decia"- me sonroje cuando el me dedico una hermosa sonrisa

"Bueno ahora que tengo mis lentes de contacto (lentillas en otros terminos) podemos terminar de disfrazarnos"

"¿No puedo ser hoy yo tambien un vampiro? Solo por hoy"

"No Bella, y ayuda a Rose que se esta pintando la mejilla"

Suspire, siempre lo mismo, no tardaron mucho en prepararse, bajamos los 6 corriendo, por suerte no me cai y salimos afuera, donde estaban los demas, aunque faltaba la mayoria.

"¿Carlisle? ¿Donde estan Tyler, Eric, Katie y Mike?" – pregunto Rose viendo que faltaba la mayoria de sus invitados menos Tanya, Irina, Kate, Jake, Angela y Ben

"Se tuvieron que ir, vinieron con Jessica y Lauren y ellas se querian ir y no les quedo otra que irse, ni se pudieron despedir"

"Ah"- Rose estaba muy triste, odiaba que la gente se fuera sin despedirse, casi al borde de las lagrimas, se acerco a mi hermano y lo abrazo fuertemente

"Prometeme que si un dia te vas te despediras de mi"- Rose lo miraba con ojos llorosos Emmett le sonrio

"Nunca me ire, pero te lo prometo"

"Bueno hijo en realidad si no iremos"- dijo mi madre

"¿QUEEEEEE?"- gritamos todos, ¿¿nos iriamos??

"Claro, a las 9 nos iremos ¿no se pensaran quedar a dormir cuando mañana uds tres tiene jardin y uds tres colegio no?"- dijo mi padre riendose de nuestra cara de susto

Todos nos empezamos a reir aliviados, pero cuando recordamos que ivamos a decir que eramos vampiros, bueno que ellos eran vampiros, ya era tarde,asi que decidimos bailar, Jazz puso su Cd compilado infantil y sono nuestra cancion favorita ILARIE de XUXA **(pongan aquí la cancion)**

Empezamos a bailar, y a saltar. Alice como siempre se puso enfrente y empezo a cantar(**N/A:la cancion es pegadiza asi que si quieren bailarla sigan las instrucciones xuxa dice como se baila, en los ilarie hagan pogo, salten y si quieren empujencen es mas divertido)**:

_amigos...  
sin parar..._ahí cantamos todos a todo pulmon_-_

_Es la hora es la hora  
es la hora de jugar  
brinca brinca  
palma a palma  
y danzando sin parar_

_Un pasito para el frente  
y un pasito para atras  
jugaremos todos juntos  
ser feliz no esta de mal_

_y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
este es el show de Xuxa y los saluda con amor._

_y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
este es el show de Xuxa y los saluda con amor._

_Es la hora es la hora  
es la hora de jugar  
brinca brinca  
palma a palma  
y danzando sin parar_

_Un pasito para el frente  
y un pasito para atras  
jugaremos todos juntos  
ser feliz no esta de mal_

_y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
este es el show de Xuxa y los saluda con amor._

_y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
este es el show de Xuxa y los saluda con amor._

_y ahora solamente los bajitos... -_

_Es la hora es la hora  
es la hora de jugar  
brinca brinca  
palma a palma  
y danzando sin parar_

_Un pasito para el frente  
y un pasito para atras  
jugaremos todos juntos  
ser feliz no esta de mal_

_y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
este es el show de Xuxa y los saluda con amor._

_y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
este es el show de Xuxa y los saluda con amor._

Empezamos hacer lo que la cancion decia, varias veces me cai, pero siempre me levantaba y seguiamos bailando, en la ultima parte del _Ilarie ilarie ilarie oh oh oh_ empezamos a saltar, Em, Ed y Jazz se empezaron a empujar y se cayeron al piso matandose de risa, nosotras nos acercamos a ellos y los ayudamos, pero hicieron que nosotras tambien nos cayéramos, todos los demas invitados nos miraban con el ceño fruncido, ninguno de nosotros entendiamos nada hasta que Jake vino a ayudarme

"Bella creo que deberian incluirnos a nosotros tambien en sus juegos siempre juegan entre uds"

"Jake, sabes que uds se pueden incluir nadie se los prohibe"

"Pero nos gustaria que nos avisaran nada mas"

"Esta bien"

"¿Rose jugamos unas escondidas?"- Ali, se habia acercado a ella que hablaba con Ang y Ben

"¡¡Siii!! ¿Juegan?"- Rose los miro con ojos suplicantes pero Ang puso cara triste y susurro

"Nosotros ya nos vamos, mis padres nos vinieron a buscar"

"Oh… bueno… gracias por venir, los veo mañana en el colegio"- Rose los abrazo a los dos, cuando los solto fue con Emmett y empezaron a hacerce cosquillas, mientras que Ang y Ben se despedian de todos

"¿Bueno quien mas juega a las escondidas?"- Grito Alice por el micrófono

"¿Como se juega Alice?" –dijo Tanya no muy entusiasmada- "Si es en pareja yo con Edward"

Edward la miro, y se alejo un poco, estando mas cerca de mi y se acerco a mi oreja

"Si es en pareja yo contigo porfas, salvame de la sanguijuela"- asi le deciamos nosotros a Tanya sanguijuela porque se pegaba a Edward como una.

"Ok"- me volvi a sonrojar pero el solo me sonrio

"¡Bueno las reglas! Rose, Jazz, Emm y yo ya las sabemos pero los demas no, son asi: **uno empieza a contar hasta 50**_**(N/A: en realidad es hasta 100 mas o menos, pero seria raro que unos chicos de 6 años sepan contar hasta 100)**_** mientras que los otros se esconden en todos lados del jardin, cuando el que cuenta termina nos tiene que empezar a buscar, cuando encuetra a uno toca el lugar donde estaba contando y dice: "**_**Pica fulano en tal lado"**_** obio que con el nombre y en el lugar donde esta, el otro sale y se queda ahí, hasta que alguno que no haya sido descubierto y corra hasta donde contaban y grite: "**_**Pica para mi pica para todos" ¿**_entendieron?"

"¡Siiiii!"- gritamos todos

"¿Bueno quien cuenta?"

"¡Yo cuento!" – Jake alzo la mano soriente

"Bueno Jake tapate los ojos y cuenta en el Sause llorón" **(es un arbol busquen en el google si no lo conocen)**

"Ok"- Jake se acerco al Sauce, tuvo que subir por las raices esquibando sus largas hojas, cuando llego al tronco, empezo a contar- "1, 2,3, 4,5…"

"¡Ok, ahora todos a escondernos!"- susurro Ali

Todos empezamos a Escondernos, Emm y Rose se escondieron debajo de la mesa de comida

-"15, 16,17"

Alice en el tronco del árbol caido,

-"27,28, 29"

Tanya y sus hermanas detrás de los ombús,

-"32,33, 34"

Jazz se escondio entre las rosas, como estaba vestido de camuflaje iba perfecto para ese lugar,

-"43,44, 45"

yo me escondi en la casa del Arbol, no era muy alto y tenia escaleras, subi y me escondi ahí

-"47,48"

Estaba sola, espiando a Jake, cuando senti a alguien al lado mio, mire y ahí estaba "dward, sonriendome

-"¡50! ¡Listos o no alla voy!"- grito Jake

- "hola Bella, hace mucho que no te veo"-susurro riendose yo tambien me rei, me encantaba estar con el, era alguien muy dulce, pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero el me veia como una amiga, una hermana, nada mas

- "¿tu crees que nos encontrara?"

-"no se, pero va a tardar en encontrar a todos, no creo que sea muy inteligente"

-"¡Edward! Es mi amigo, ¡no me gusta que hables asi de el! ¿Por que no te cae bien?"

- "¡PICA ALICE EN EL TRONCO!"-grito Jake y se escuchaban los pasitos de una enojada Alice

- "porque es muy chico para andar con nosotros"

- "Edward es un año menor que nosotros ¿que tiene?"

-"¡PICA TANYA, IRINA, KATE DETRÁS DE LOS ARBOLES! AUNCHH BRUJA"- el grito de Jake, nos parecio raro pero al fijarnos se sujetaba el brazo, era obio, que Tanya le habia pegado

- "ja, se lo merece"

-"¿porque se merece que la sanguijuela le pege?"

- "por encontarla, encima ¿por que lo defiendes? ¡Si tanto te gusta ve a buscarlo!"

-"no me gusta, encima creo que no es tan tonto por que solo le falta Jazz , Emm, Rose y nosotros"

-"no los va a encontrar"

-"¡PICA JASPER EN LAS ROSAS!"- Grito Jake riendose, de Jazz por tener olor a "niña"

- "¿que decias?"

- "Bella no quiero discutir contigo ¿ok?"

- "esta bien"

-"PICA EMM Y ROSE DEBAJO DE LA MESA" -Jake grito tanto que hizo que los pajaros volaran-"EDWARD, BELLA DONDE ESTAAN"-empezo a canturrear

-"no creo que nos encuentre ese chucho"

- "¡basta Edward!"

-"¡No quiero!"

-"PICA EDWARD Y BELLA EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL"- grito Jake señalandonos, no nos habiamos dado cuenta de que gritabamos

Bajamos del arbol, mientras que Jake saltaba y cantaba por la victoria

"gane gane lero lero!"

Edward estaba enojado y se fue enojado donde estaban Tanya y sus hermanas, ella lo vio, grito y lo abrazo, estuvieron juntos 15 minutos hablando del colegio hasta que Carmen, la madre de Tanya y sus hermanas anuncio que se ivan, aunque ellas lloraron y suplicaron se fueron, Jake al rato tambien se fue y solo quedamos nosotros 6, muy alegres subimos los regalos a la habitación de Rose y Jazz, era grande toda verde con toques rojos, habia soldaditos por todos lados y muñecas por ahí, pero estaba mas ordenada que la habitación de mi hermano, corrimos las muñecas y los soldados y nos sentamos en el piso

"bueno empezemos por este, es de…."- Emm trataba de leer la tarjeta, olvidando otra vez que no sabia leer

"Emm dame eso, es de Billy y Jake"- Rose le saco la tarjeta y la leyo en voz alta, Emm empezo a abrir el regalo y saco unos hermosos peluches, un Oso para rose y un Gatito para jazz

"Mmm o Billy sabe como me dices o es pura casualidad"- todos estallamos de risa, Jazz decia que Ali, su primer amor era como un gatito por que era muy imperactiva y Rose decia que mi hermanito era un oso muy cariñoso

"Es obio que sabe" – dijo Ali

"Bueno veamos el otro, este es de la familia de Tanya, ¿apostamos que es?"- dijo Jazz

"Apuesto que es otro perfume"-dijo Rose

"¡Utiles escolares!"- dijieron Emm y Ed

"Ropa" –Dije yo, todos me miraron y se rieron

"Mmmm creo que es un porta foto"- dijo Ali concentrandose

"¿Cuanto apostamos cada uno? "–dijo Jazz sonriendo

"10 centavos cada uno ¿ok?"

"¡OK!"

"Aver aver" – Jazz abrio despacio el regalo y miro y sonrio macabramente- "el ganador es…."

"¡Dilo ya Jazz!" –Grito Emmett mucha paciencia no tenia

"ALICEEE"- y saco dos porta fotos horribles, eran todo negro y muy chiquitos, de seguro Tanya los habia elegido, era muy egoísta con los regalos

Todos le dimos la plata a Alice que sonreia

"veamos el proximo es de….. Ang y Ben"- Dijo Edward, todos sabiamos leer solo a Emm le costaba un poco

"¡libros! Para Rose es "La Bella y La Bestia" Emmet te dijieron bestia jajajaja"- todos nos empezamos a reir- "y para Jazz es "La Guerra de las Galaxias""

"bueno este es de Mike y Tyler"- dije cuando lo abri grite- "¡arañas! Aaaaaah"

Solte el frasco que las tenia, por suerte Rose lo agarro antes de que se rompiera

"es para Jazz"–dijo

"este es para ti Rose es de Jessica y Lauren"- Dijo Alice lo abrio y saco un set de maquillaje Juliana (**Es una marca de maquillaje de niñas horrible)** – "siempre tan generosas"

"bueno este es de Bella, Emmett, Reneé y Charlie" – dijo Rose, yo sonrei, sabia que le iva a gustar- "¡¡guaaaaau graciaaas!! Siempre quize el Libro de autos y como armarlos y repararlos, gracias gracias gracias"- ella corrio hacia nosotros y nos abrazo dandonos muchos besos, ella amaba los autos ese libro sabiamos que le iba a encantar

"¡vaya! ¿Todo sobre la guerra civil y todas las guerras del mundo? ¡Son los mejores! Si no fuera porque quiero a mi Ali ¡me caso ahora mismo con uds!"- dijo Jazz con su libro, a Jazz amaba tanto la guerra, una vez nos conto que cuando fuera grande seria profesor de Historia para contar al mundo las grandes batallas

"bueno y el ultimo el de Edward, Alice y nosotros"- dijieron Carlise y Esme, entrando a la habitación con dos sobres- "Feliz Cumple chicos"

"gracias" – sonrieron y abrieron los sobres, adrento habia dos llaves de plastico, los miraron sorprendidos y después gritaron- "¿AAAAAAAH DE VERDAD? ¿NO ES UNA BROMA?" –Carlisle nego con la cabeza divertido- "GRACIAAAS"- corrieron a abrazarlos, todos estabas muy felices menos Emm y yo que no entendiamos nada

"¡¡nos regalaron los autos que andan solos!!"

"¿¿Los que te subes pones la llave y andan por si solos??"- dijo Em sorprendido

"Sii"- gritaron

"Guau, que suertudos"-dije

"Emmett, Bella, es hora de irnos mañana tienen clases"

"Ufaa"-

nos despedimos de nuestros amigos,pero cuando salude a Edward fue un poco frio

"Ed ¿podemos hablar antes de que me vaya?"

"¿que?" – dijo cortante

"perdon por lo de hoy, no quiero pelear contigo, ¿me perdonas?"

"Claro Bella, perdoname tu a mi no debi tratarte asi"

"Sii"

Nos abrazamos un rato y mas feliz me fui con mis padres al auto

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue quedarme dormida en el auto

**Edward POV**

Después de haber arreglado las cosas con Bella, nos fuimos todos a dormir, pero antes debia hablar con Rose y Jazz, Alice por suerte ya estaba por irse a dormir, pero cuando entre a la habitación de ellos, estaban alrededor de alice, preguntandole que le pasaba, ella estaba conla mirada aucente, yo solo le creia que tenia visiones y esa era una

"Ali ¿Que ves?"- la sacudi un poco y ella desperto y me miro muy feliz y grito

"¡Por fin!" –me abrazo y yo la mire desconcertado- "¿recuerdas de que siempre te quejas de no tener una amiga confidente?" –asenti con la cabeza, no me malinterpreten Rose, Jazz, Emm, Ali y Bella son mis mejores amigos, pero nos contabamos todo, bueno casi todo, solo Rose y Jazz sabian que a mi me gustaba Bella, se lo queria decir pero me ve como un amigo, un hermano y creo que le gusta Jake por eso lo odio, necesitaba a alguien que me entendiera como Emmett confia ciegamente en Ali, y Jazz confia en Rose o Bella en Jake, yo tambien queria tener mi propia mejor amiga- "bueno la encontraras"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"¡Lo veras mañana!"

"¡Pero yo quiero saber ahora!"

"Espera hasta mañana" insistio mi hermana "¡Ahora a dormir todos!"

"Ok, pitonisa"

Todos nos fuimos a dormir, tuve un sueño muy raro, soñe con una chica que le contaba todo, era mas grande debia tener 12, ella me escuchaba y me aconsejaba, me trataba como Jake la trataba a Bella, pero Bella estaba cerca de ahí y ponia una cara horrible ¿Celos? No se que eran pero me desperte, lo unico que se que era un sueño

Me prepare con mi delantal a cuadritos azul, baje y vi a mi hermanita con el mismo delantal que yo nada mas que rosa, estabamos casi listos cuando bajaron Rose y Jazz con sus guardapolvos blancos, todos subimos al auto de mama que nos llevo al Instituto, ahí habia Jardin de infantes, colegio y secundario, en la puerta estaban Bella con su delantal rosa y Emmet con su guardapolvo, bajamos y me fui con Bella y alice al jardin donde ahí estaba nuestra maestra la Señorita Carla, aunque algunos le deciamos Piqitoooh su apodo, era un poco bajita, con un pelo castaño claro y medio cortito, pecosa y con ojos marrones brillosos, era muy amable y dibertida, algo infantil, pero nos agradaba a todos.

Me sente en la mesa redonde del medio como siempre con Bella, Ali, Ang y Ben, todos nos fuimos sentando y la señorita hablo

"buenos dias chicos"

"buenos dias Señorita Carla"- canturreamos todos

"¡bueno hoy les tengo una noticia muy importante! Traten de adivinarla"

"¿esta embarazada?"

"No, Emma, pero tiene algo que ver"

"¿Me va a adoptar?"

"Daniel tienes familia no te voy adoptar"

"¡Entonces adopteme a mi!"

"Tampoco Rupert, tu tambien tienes"

"¿Su marido volvio de Italia?"

"¡Bien Bella! Tambien tiene algo que ver"

"¡Su hija tambien volvio!"

"¡Bien ahí Alice! A ver ahora relacionen eso"

"¡Su hija va a estar con nosotros!"

"¡Bien Edward! Si mi pequeña Alina volvio de Italia y esta lista para empezar el jardin y quiero que sea con uds, Alina pasa"

Y ahí entro una pequeña niña, muy parecida a la Señorita Carla, se veia muy timida toda roja y algo cachetona, tenia un pelo muy fino y un castaño claro casi rubio, ojos marrones brillosos y muchas pequitas, causaba mucha ternura, se quedo parada y bajo la mirada

"Ali querida saluda a los niños"

"Hola"- dijo bueno susurro, pero todos le sonreímos igual, con un poco de confianza me levante

"Ali bienvenida, siéntate con nosotros"- ella levanto la mirada y me sonrio, era muy tierna, se acerco y se sento al lado de Bella, que la miraba algo enojada

"Hola soy Alice, ellos son mis amigos Bella, Ang, Ben y el mi hermano Edward"

"Hola soy Alina aunque ya lo saben"-

Tiodos nos reimos, pase toda la mañana con ella, era alguien divertida si la llegabas a conocer, creo que Alice tenia razon, creo que encontre a mi mejor amiga.

--

**bueno aqui les dejo el 2° Cap!!**

**grax de verdad por sus reviews **

**aah si como se dan cuenta la señorita Piqitoooh soii yo :P me gusta darme algo de protagonismo soii egocentrica :P Alina amo ese nombre asi kiero ke se llame mi primera hija :P va a tener protagonismo esta niñita asi ke :P no al odien ANTES de tiempo jeje :P**

**bueno Bexooos!!**

**hasta el prox Cap!!**

**Piqitoooh**


	3. Sin Titulo xD

**Holaaa!!**

**Bueno como no tengo sueño decidi desvelarme y escribir el 3° cap ) **

**Sinceramente me quiero matar, en mis intentos de sueños tuve inspiraciones para cap cuando sean mas grandes, yo ya los quiero compartir buaa, en fin, creo que este fic, sera mas songfics, xQ habra muchas canciones.**

**Bueno empecemos!!**

**Dejen Reviews con quejas, insultas, cosas lindas,chocolates, a Edward, con lo que quieran )**

**Bexos!!**

**Piqitoooh**

**--**

Edward POV

Hace un mes llego Alina con su padre y fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, ella era la amiga que necesitaba, le contaba todo, no es que hubiera mucho que contar cuando tienes 6 años, pero era facil ser yo con ella, siempre le mostraba mi musica con el piano y me hacia olvidar que Bella le gustaba Jake.

Ed, a Bella no le gusta Jake ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?- dijo mi amiga cuando saliamos al jardín de mi casa

Nali, tu no los vez cuando estan juntos parecen Rose y Emm!

Ed, porque me sigues diciendo Nali?

Porque no te quiero decir Alina asi que lo di vuelta y queda muy origilan

Original Ed? Si Claro jajaja

Bueno tu me entiendes

En fin, cuando voy a conocer a Jake?

Nunca, lo unico que me falta que mi mejor amiga tambien se enamore de el

Ed, si yo me enamoro de el, tienes el camino libre para estar con Bella

No me gusta Bella- susurre, era muy observadora, pero todavía no estaba listo para admitir eso, ella y Bella no se llevaban bien, con mi familia excelente pero con Bella era otra historia, Rose y Jazz decian que Bella y Nali se parecian a mi y a Jake, me molesto que compararan a mi amiga con ese chucho, pero algo de razon tenian

Claro Ed, lo que tu digas!

Cambiemos de tema, me aburre pelear contigo

Ok, oye pronto sera el cumple de Bella!

Falta un mes Nali

Y? Conociendo a Alice querra ayudar a Bella y quisiera ayudarlas yo tambien, no podrias convencer a Bella?

Nali, sabes que estoy peleado con ella

Cierto, lo olvide- se puso triste, en parte era mi culpa que yo estuviera peleado con Bella, pero ella se culpaba asi misma porque la discusión habia sido sobre ella

Flash Back

Hacia 3 dias que Alina habia venido y le contaba a mi hermana y a Bella, lo divertida que era, Alice saltaba de la emocion, ellas se llevaban muy bien, pero Bella tenia el ceño fruncido y estaba callada de hace un buen rato.

chicos yo me voy, ya empieza "chiquititas" y no me lo quiero perder!- dijo mi dulce hermanita

adios Ali- dijimos Bells y yo, Alice salio de la habitación, se oia como cantaba mientras bajaba las escaleras

Bells te pasa algo? Estuviste callada todo el dia

A mi? Nada, solo pensaba

En que?

No eras el gran lector de mentes? – me rei, siempre que jugábamos a los vampiros yo era el que leia las mentes

pero contigo es mas difícil, en que pensabas?

pensaba en tu amistad con alina

Ah, que tiene?

No crees que talvez te estas enamorando de ella?

Bella! Tengo 6 años!

Y? Tu hermana tambien y esta de novia con Jazz, al igual que Rose y Emm

Y tu con jake no?

Edward yo no estoy de novia con Jake

Entonces porque siempre estan juntos tomados de la mano?

Porque es mi mejor amigo!

Alina tambien es mi mejor amiga y no ando tomado de la mano con ella!

Pero estan todo el dia juntos! Y hablas siempre de ella! Cuando no estas con ella te acuerdas de que tienes amigos! Nunca estas con nosotros siempre con alina

Es mentira eso, tu te vas siempre a La Push para estar con Jake y por eso nunca estas cuando Alina esta aquí jugando con nosotros!, asi que si estas celosa de que yo tenga una amiga vete acostumbrando por que Alina y yo seremos amigos por siempre y tu no arruinaras mi amistad!- vi que a Bella le caian las lagrimas

Asi que para ti arruino amistades Edward?- estaba llorando, sus ojos chocolates me miraban tristemente, la habia lastimado en serio

No Bella, perdona no quize decir eso- me acerque a ella para abrazarla, pero se alejo de mi y se acerco a la puerta

No me vuelvas hablar nunca mas Edward Cullen- y con eso cerro la puerta de un portazo

Fin Flash Back

Edwaaard? Edwaaard?-una mano paso por mi cara- Oh mira un libro de Motzart!

Que en donde?- mire a todos lados, cuando me di cuenta estaba en el jardín de mi casa con una Alina riéndose de mi

Jaja Ed recordando el momento de la pelea otra vez?- se puso otra vez triste

Si, es que me pone mal, verla aquí siempre y que me mire con odio

Mmm y porque no le pides perdon

Ya lo hize Nali, pero no me habla, solo me mira con odio

bueno porque no le compones una melodía? Talvez asi hagan las pases

No, Alice me dijo que ella haria las pases conmigo si yo hablaba primero con jake y nos haciamos amigos, pero eso es imposible

Porque? Prefieres perder tu amistad y dejarle el camino libre a Jake ganandote dos enemigos, o prefieres recuperar a Bella, ganar 2 amigos y tener el camino libre para ti?

Nali no me gusta Bella y aunque me gustaria tener a Bella de amiga otra vez no puedo ser amigo de ese- me miro y levanto una ceja, sabia lo que estaba pensando, ella creia que si yo solo hablaba con Jake, Bella me perdonaria, solo con intentarlo

Ed, si tu hablas con Jake yo hablo con Bella, asi todos seriamos amigos!

No, tu si quieres habla con ella y sean amigas pero yo no voy hablar con el

Entonces te acabas de ganar otra enemiga Edward!

Que? Porque?

Porque eres un orgulloso Ed! La Amistad vale millones de veces mas que el orgullo!

Ah esta bien mañana hablare con el, Feliz?

Yo no, Bella si- me sonrio y volvio a mi lado

Guau, ya son las 5?- mire mi reloj de Power Rangers

Oh no! "Chiquititas"!, Ed si me perdi el principio te mato!- Nali salio corriendo para mi casa, me rei y fui atrás de ella,

Llegue al salon, ahí ya estaban todos, Rose, Ali y Nali estaban en el piso sentadas sobre almohadones, Jazz, Emm y Bella, en el sillon, esta ultima me miro con odio y puso la vista al televisor, y por ultimo en mi sillon inflable estaba Nicolas, el hermano manor de Alina, nos llevábamos muy bien, no tenia pecas y tenia piel mas o menos bronceada, tenia cabello castaño y con rulitos , era parecido a su padre, el me vio y se corrio para dejarme lugar, negue con la cabeza y me sente al lado de Nali, justo estaba empezando el progama, con la canción, las chicas se pararon y empezaron a bailar, para mi era una tortura pero no tenia nada mejor que hacer, si tocaba el piano me matarian, estaba seguro, me dedique a ver el programa, Emmett se puso a cantar a todo pulmon "Habia Una Vez", lo grito tanto el tema ke tuvimos que apagar el televisor, se encapricho como siempre pero después, se puso a jugar al family.

Ed? Podemos hablar?- dijo Jazz un poco preocupado

Si, claro que pasa?

A solas

Subimos a mi habitación y la cerraros con llave, Jazz estaba muy preocupado, se habia sentado en mi cama y miraba el suelo, cuando lo mire detenidamente una lagrima caia

que te pasa Jazz?

Tengo... miedo- le costo mucho decir la ultima palabra, era algo imposible de que Jasper Hale tuviera miedo, algo grave habia pasado

De que?

Jasper POV

Después de que Edward y Bella se pelearan, tenia presentimientos, Carlisle y Esme no son lo mismo, lo disimulan bien pero siento que estan preocupados, asustados y ... odio, Edward era mi mejor amigo junto a Emmett, correspondia que le contara

de que Esme y Carlisle se ...

se que? Jazz no me gusta el suspenso!

Separen- susurre

QUE??

Shhh, baja la voz! No quiero que Rose escuche!

Que se separen? Que te hace pensar eso?

No se lo preciento, cuando estan juntos, desde tu pelea con Bella

Estas seguro Jazz?

Si, tengo miedo de perderlos a ti a Emm, a Bella y a tu hermana Edward

No creo, debe ser otra cosa Jazz

Eso espero

Alina POV

_Oh no porfavor no! Que lo que escuche no sea sierto! _Habia subido para decirle a edward que me iva, pero no podia creer lo que habia escuchado Carlisle y Esme se separarian? Si se separaban perderia a mi mejor amigo! A mis nuevos amigos y a Bella que no habia tenido oportunidad de ser su amiga. Tenia que ayudarlos, pero ¿como? Jazz no se lo queria contar a nadie y lo bien que hacia, pero tenia que investigar por mi cuenta!

De repente me cai al suelo

- Nali? Que hacias detrás de la puerta?- estaban Jazz y Ed mirándome

nada, me ayudas?- le tendi una mano para que me ayudara a levantarme

estas segura? Tu cara no dice lo mismo- rayos

bueno... yo escuche todo- era mejor decirles la verdad, talvez los 3 podiamos resolver todo esto

creo que no deberías escuchar conversaciones de otros Alina- hay no, cuando Jasper me decia Alina era porque estaba enojado conmigo

Jazz, no fue mi intención, venia avisarle a Ed que me iva y escuche

Nali, te quiero mucho, pero opino lo mismo que Jazz

Perdon, no queria hacerlo

Esta bien... ven aquí- Jazz y Ed me abrazaron

Bueno vamos abajo? –preg Ed

Para que?

No te ivas?

Aah claro, me habia olvidado – empezamos a bajar las escaleras, cuando Jazz me agarro la mano

Nali a nadie lo que escuchaste si? Tampoco te metas, te lo pido como amigo

Pero... quiero ayudarlos no se pueden _separar_- susurre la ultima palabra por si alguien nos escuchaba

Alina enserio no

Esta bien- suspire, no se lo prometi ni se lo jure, los ayudaria con o sin su ayuda! O como me llamo Alina!

Bajamos, solo estaba mi hermanito Nicolas, adoro a mi hermanito solo tiene 4 años y ama la musica tanto como yo, lo adoro es mi compinche en todas!

Nali, mama ya vino- todo el mundo me dice Nali, por culpa de Ed!

Ok, vamos- lo tome de la mano y fuimos hacia la puerta gire la cabeza y los salude a todos con la mano.

En la puerta estaba mi mama, con una hermosa sonrisa, fuimos los tres al auto, ahí estaba mi papi, el era alguien mas o menos alto, moreno de piel con un pelo castaño medio laro lacio arriba rulos abajo, ojos café, era igual a mi hermanito, amaba a mi familia, pero ahora no me podia entretener, tenia que averiguar ya lo que pasaba! Tal vez mañana, en el jardín se me ocurra algo.

Bella POV

Llamenme terca si quieren, pero no podia perdonar a edward por lo que me habia dicho, si era tan orgulloso, para perdonarlo haria que su orgullo se fuera a ¿dónde dice mami que se valla papi cuando esta enojada con el? Bueno no me acuerdo pero una vez lo dije y me reto, me dijo que la proxima vez diga que se valla a juntar flores, entonces haria que su orgullo se fuera a juntar flores. Lo que mas le dolia era que yo fuera amiga de Jake, si a el tanto le importaba mi amistad como dijo estos dias para perdonarlo, tendría que ser amigo de Jake o por lo menos intentarlo ¿no?

Bella, nos vamos- dijo mi mami, le sonrei y tome su mano

Y Emmett?

En el auto querida, te quedaste dormida- de verdad me habia quedado dormida?

Adios chicos!- salude a mis amigos menos a Edward, que se puso triste, lo admito me duele verlo asi, pero tiene que aprender!

Al llegar a casa, me cambie y descanze, mañana seria un gran dia, Jake se cambiaria a nuestro jardín de infantes pero el iria a la sala de 4, mientras que nosotros estamos en la sala de 5, aunque Alice cumplio los 6 hace poquísimo, Ed y ella se llevan 1 mes, raro no?, técnicamente son mellizos, pero Edward nacio primero a los 8 meses, nadie sabia que eran dos, hasta que llego el 9 mes, cuando nacio Alice, todos creian que Esme estaba gorda por el embrazo, no asi no se dice... ¿? ¿Como se dice? Asi Embarazo, pero en realidad estaba Alice(**N/A: si soy sincera no se si puede pasar, a mi me dijieron que si, pero bueno es un fanfic todo puede pasar no?)** Ali nacio en Julio y Ed en Junio, el tranquilamente podria estar en primer grado, pero el queria estar con Alice y conmigo, Rose y Jazz el año pasado cuando estaban en el jardín conocieron a mi y hermano, cuando lo invitaron a ir a su casa a jugar, yo lo acompañe, pero Alice me vio y tambien me invito, ese dia 11 de marzo de 1996 somos amigos.

Cuando me levante, fue lo mismo de siempre, desperte a mi hermano, papi se fue temprano, antes de irse nos dio como siempre chocolates, desayunamos con mami, nos lavamos los dientes, nos cambiamos y fuimos al instituto, ahí ya estaban los Hale, los Cullen Alna, esta ultima me sonrio cuando me vio bajar del auto de mama, no tengo en nada en contra de ella, es que bueno ella le gusta Edward, eso creo y tiene mas posibilidades que yo y me enoja, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella porque realmente no quiero, ella me quiere sacar a Edward.

Salude a todos menos a Edward y a Alina, me fui con mi mejor amiga Alice , ahí ya estaba la Seño Carla, todos nos sentamos, eramos muy pocos, a decir verdad en la salita, habia 3 mesas redondas donde se podian sentar 6 personas en cada una, en la del medio estabamos, Edward, Alice, Ang, Ben, Alina y yo, en la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana, estaban Rupert, Emma, Daniel, Ginny, Luna y Neville, en la otra mesa que estaba contra la pared estaban Lucy, Peter, Edmund, Susan, Caspian y Tumnus (**para el que no se acuerda es el fauno de Narnia) **todos eramos muy buenos amigos.

bueno chicos, hoy es miércoles, eso que quiere decir?- pret la Seño

DIBUJAAAAAAAAAR! –gritamos todos

Muy bien! Vengan a mi escritorio hay hojas para todos, espero que no se hayan olvidado sus utiles para dibujar, eso va para ti Tumnus- Tumnus se puso colorado, y bajo la cabeza, Lucy le alcanzo sus lapices de colores de repuesto que traia para el.

Empezamos a dibujar, amaba dibujar, estaba dibujando a mi familia y amigos, pero cuando lo vi, estaban Edward y Alina en el dibujo, Edward tomado de mi mano y Nali, como todos le decian, con el codo en el hombro de Jake, eso era raro, pus a Nali yo no la consideraba una amiga y estaba enojada con Edward que me pasaba? Porque los habia dibujado?

esa soy yo?- me sobresalte, no me habia dado cuenta que Alina estaba mirando mi dibujo, no es que se notara mucho que era ella, pero la habia hecho con pecas y habia puesto su nombre inconscientemente

s-s-si- tartamudie, es raro que ella me hablara, nunca lo hacia

guau, si que tienes talento, quieres ver el mio?- una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, intente sonrei pero salio una mueca, pero sin embargo me mostro un hermoso dibujo de ella con los Cullen, los Hale y mi hermano y yo, pero no eramos exactamente nosotros, habia hecho animales, supuse que Alice era el gatito negro y Jazz el zorrito amarillo, habia una hermosa mariposa roja, supuse que por su belleza era rose, un osito marron de peluche era Emmet, después Edward era un leoncito, al lado habia un pequeño Conejito blanco, era ella y al otro lado de edward una ovejita, que era yo.

Es hermoso Nali

Gracias-su sonrisa se hizo mas grande- me dijiste Nali?

No te dicen asi?

Si, pero pense que bueno... como nunca hablamos me dirias Alina- parecia triste, creo que fui muy grosera con ella

Bueno y que tal si hacemos barro y cuenta nueva?

Jeje me encantaria hacer barro, pero creo que la frase es borron y cuenta nueva- me sonroje y le tendi una mano, ella agarro mi mano y me tiro hacia ella para abrazarme, le devolvi el abrazo, hasta que un portazo llamo mi atención, mas porque decia, gritaba mejor dicho mi nombre

BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- mi hermano entro orriendo y se tropezo con un lapiz y por suerte cayo en los almohadones

Emmett? Estas bien- La Seño Carla lo levanto mientras nos miraba a todos enojada porque nos estabamos riendo, ella el año pasado habia tenido a mi hermano en la salita de 5

No no estoy bien, mire- abrio su puño y mostro algo blanco, todos nos acercamos para ver que era... un diente

Emm! Se te estan cayendo los dientes como a la Abu Marie!- exclame, mi abu preferida antes de morir habia perdido la myoria de sus dientes, mi hermano tenia el mismo destino que ella?

Oh no, no ,no mis dientes, mis preciados dientes

Emm, tranquilo, siempre a esa edad a los niños se les cae los dientes, para dejar paso a los dientes permanentes, encima el Raton Perez ( hada de lo dientes, es lo mismo) vendra y te dejara dinero

No, no no, yo siempre me lavos los dientes porque a mi? Prometo lavarlos tambien los sabados pero que no se caigan- lloriqueaba

Emm no se caeran todos al mismo tiempo, a travez de los años se iran cayendo

Encerio? Y el Raton Perez me traera mucho dinero?

Depende

De que?- su lloriqueo ya habia pasado, ahora su cara estaba iluminada, pensando en toda el dinero, que le podia traer ese famoso Raton Perez

De que te laves todos los dias los dientes

Sipirili!!- grito mi hermano y se fue muy feliz sin antes despeinarme, pero después casi todos se pusieron a llorar, porque no tenian la edad suficiente para que se les cayera los dientes

Y a ti Bella quieres que se te caigan los dientes?- dijo Alina

Por ahora no y a ti?

Estaria bueno, pero no, me gusta que esten en mi boca- nos reimos las dos, al final no era tan mala como yo crei

Edward POV

No lo podia creer, Nali estaba hablando con Bella y se reian juntas, mientras todos hablaban con la señorita para que les arrancara los dientes, me acerque a mi mesa, Ang habia dibujado un lorito, Ben, autos de carreras, me rei y segui mirando, Alice, me dibujo a mi con el ceño fruncido, tal cual como estaba ahora, me rei, habia tenido "una vision" seguro, el mio era simple yo con mi piano, mas bien era un circulo con cuerpo de palito, el piano me habia salio mas o menos bien, Nali, nos habia echo a todos nosotros como animales, y por ultimo, el dibujo de Bella, me encantaba, eramos todos nosotros, con Nali, y ella y yo estabamos tomados de la mano, sonrei para mi y me guarde su dibujo en mi mochila, espero que no le importe, pero igual no le dije nada.

--

**holaaa!!**

**bueno Nali y Bella, se van haciendo amigas ),**

**ya sabemos que a Edward le gusta Bella, pero se hara amigo de Jake para salvar su amistad con ella?**

**Nali gusta de verdad de edward?**

**conocera a Jake, Nali?**

**aah si estan los chikos de Harry Potter, los nombres de los actores que hacen de Ginny, Luna y Neville, no me los se, asi que decidi, llamarlos asi P**

**tambien los de Narnia, tampoco me se los nombres xD **

**en fin, si puedo, porque hoy hay paro de Profesores, vagos de mierda ¬¬ las clases se tuvieron que extender hasta navidad cuando tenian que terminan en la primera semana de diciembre! subo otro cap ) **

**quiero saber algo, que prefieren:**

**a) sigo con la historia y describo su desarrollo a los 17?**

**b) pasa algo y llegan a los 15 por ahi?**

**c) no sigo con la historia porque es una perdida de tiempo?**

**bueno me voii llendo )**

**espero sus reviews n.n**

**Bexoooooooooteeeeees D**

**Piqitoooh**


	4. me gusta Bella y Nali conoce a Jake

Holaaaa D Holaaaa D

**Como tan?? Yo feliz ) llegue a los 13 reviews xD**

**Bueno che póngale onda, para mi 13 es mucho :P cuando llegue a 20 hacemos fiesta jajaja**

**Bueno después de la encuesta ke hize, estuve 3 dias contando los votos:**

**3 votos**

**1 voto**

**jajaaja y bueno P**

**la verdad es que voy a saltear algunos años, no hay tantos cambios, cuando entras a los 10 ahí si que hay cambios que yo por desgracia no tuve y las compañeras de mi hermanito si ¬¬ u.u' soy una pandereta xD**

**aclaroo algoo, yo escribo con musica, y no se porque pero a mi cel se le ha dado de pasar todas las de electro, asi que si queda medio raro no me culpen, porque mi mente viaja y baila xD para las Argentinas: NO SOY FLOGGER! Un pokito puedo ser pero no lo soy P jeje**

**para este Fic necesitan canciones: "Bella's Lullaby" de Edward Cullen! Tan chiquito y ya compone musica P y "De musica Ligera" de Soda Stereo**

**bueno los dejo con el fic!**

**Dejen Reviews con amenazaas, chocolates, Don Satur (galletitas), a edward, cualkier cosa ;)**

**Bexitooos!!**

**Piqitoooh**

**--**

**Alice POV**

Mientras la mayoria lloriqueaba porque no se les caian los dientes tuve una vision, donde Edward, mi dulce y tonto hermano, le robaba el dibujo de Bella y se lo guardaba, cuando lo mire estaba guardándolo, Alina estaba hablando con bella y se reian juntas, me acerque Alina y le mostre lo que edward, hacia, ella sonrio y siguió hablando con Bella, fui a donde estaba Edward para pedirle una explicación a mi hermanito, y que admitiera que le gustaba Bella, toco el timbre para el descanzo, el peor momento para hablar con alguien, ¿porque? Sencillo, Emmett, Rose y Jazz siempre compartian sus descanzos con nosotros y nunca podias hablar con nadie, y Nali siempre se iva con edward por ahí. CLARO! Nali, le sacaria la información, di un paso, cuando todo se puso negro

Nali, estaba sentada con Edward debajo del sause lloron de mi casa, ella lloraba, mientras que Edward la miraba enojado

"_Edward, ¿porque? Crei que eramos amigos"- estaba desesperada_

"_Me traicionaste, te aliaste con el enemigo, y le contaste a mi hermana mi secreto, no puedo ser amigo de alguien como tu, no te quiero ver nunca mas!"- Edward se levantaba y se iva, dejando a Nali llorando, con el se fue la vision_

parpadie tres veces

"Alice?"- una mano paso por mis ojos, que se encontraron con unos ojos marrones

"oh, perdona me quede tildada, decias?" –Nali me miro extrañada y se encongio de hombros, sonriendo

"vamos al patio Ali, nos estan esperando"- mire para todos lados y no habia nadie en el salon, solo Bella en la puerta esperándonos, la agarre de la mano y saltando fuimos al patio

el descanzo fue largo, estuvimos jugando un largo rato a la familia, Nali y Edward no jugaron, estaban hablando en una esquina, de vez en cuando descubria a Bella espiandolos, cuando un grito vino donde estaban ellos, cuando todos los observamos Nali abrazaba a edward, el le devolvia el abrazo muy feliz, Bella se levanto y dijo que iria al baño, todos asentimos con la canbeza pero ella giro la cabeza hacia Edward, dejándome ver una lagrima silenciosa. Tenia que ayudarla, pero algo me decia que este no era el momento de hablar con ella, talvez cuando terminaran las clases.

Alina POV

Era el descanzo, genial momento de hablar con Edward, mientras los demas jugaban a la familia, me lleve a Ed a una esquina, nos sentamos y empezamos hablar del hada de los dientes.

"tu crees que exista? Yo no"- dijo mi amigo cortando un poco de pasto

"yo creo que si, si no quien te trae el dinero? Mi prima el año pasado se le cayo una muela cuando estabamos en la casa de mi abuela y al otro dia habia 5 debajo de su almohada, quien mas se lo podria dar si no era el hada?"

"tus tios?"- dijo mirándome como si fuera obio

"hay Ed, que poca imaginación, dejame creer en algo"- bufe, no me dejaba creer en nada, el era Ateo, según Carlisle, por que no creia en nada

"Nali, no puedes creer en todas esas cosas, vamos Santa Claus, Los Reyes Magos, vamos eres inteligente para creer en eso"- lo mire enojada y le saque la lengua

"bueno como soy tan inteligente, tengo razon"

"en que?"

"en que te gusta Bella"-sus ojos se abrieron como platos dejando mas al descubierto sus ojazos verdes, su boca casi tocaba el suelo, me rei de el- "Ed cierra la boca que las moscas entran"

"¿por qué dices que me gusta Bella, cuando sabes que no es asi?"

"porque guardaste su dibujo en tu mochila"

"eh... esteee... yo lo guarde para que no se rompiera, porque le salio muy lindo"

"claro, Ed y yo en las noches soy frankestein, vamos admítelo, te prometo no desircelo a nadie, pero dile, andaa por fis"

"esta bien me gusta Bella"- susurro

Edward POV

Nali grito y me abrazo, estaba feliz por fin, le dije mi ultimo secreto, talvez ella me ayudaria, le devolvi el abrazo feliz, de tanta fuerza que Nali hizo nos caimos al piso, ella estaba radiante, casi se parecia Alice le faltaba saltar y cantar de la emocion

-"cuando piensas decircelo?"- estaba loca o que? Como se lo iva a decir, no entendia que yo y ella ya ni nos hablabamos?

-"nunca, o por los menos hasta no saber que siente ella por mi"

-" quieres que te lo averigue??"

"no, gracias pero no, encima todavía tengo que hablar con el Chucho"

"cierto"- de pronto se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano- "me re olvide, tengo que llevarle esto a Nico"- saco de su bolsillo, un yo-yo naranja.

"quieres que te acompañe?"- le pregunte

"puedo ir sola Ed, no te preocupes, ve con los demas, últimamente estas muy apartado de ellos"- ella se levanto y se limpio su delantal de la tierra y se fue corriendo al patio de los de 3 y 4 años.

Como me habia dejado solo, segui su consejo y me fui con mis amigos, todos hablaban animadamente, cuando me vieron sentarme, reino el silencio, hasta que Emmett empezo a aplaudir, todos lo empezaron a imitar menos Alice y Bella, esta ultima tenia la cara roja, como si estuviera llorando, y la primera me miraba radiante ¿qué les pasaba?

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta que pasaba, porque Jazz empezo a felicitarme, felicitarme es poco, empezo a abrazarme y darme codazos, diciendo:

-"bien Ed! Yo sabia que te gustaba"- me guiño un ojo y me dio un codazo, oh por dios, me habian escuchado? Sabian que me gustaba Bella? Por eso habia llorado ella, porque no me queria y tenia miedo de lastimarme?

"y bueno cuenta todo, como le dijiste que te gustaba?- de que hablaba Emmett, si yo todavía no le deica nada a Bella, ella habia escuchado

"perdon?"- fue lo unico que pude decir, estaba nervioso, Bella no me sacaba su mirada

"claro, como le dijiste a Nali que te gustaba?"- dijo con toda naturalidad Emmett

"QUEEEEEEEE?? QUE A MI ME GUSTA NALI? ESTAS LOCO O QUE?"- no se que me paso, pero lo grite, todos me miraban, y se reian, todo colorado me sente y escondi mi cara en mis manos.

"pero lo vimos, cuando Nali te abrazo y tu estabas radiante de felicidad, es obio que le pediste que fuera tu novia"- eso si que no lo esperaba, Rose sabia que yo queria a Bella como podia decir eso? Claro, talvez Bells tenia razon, pasaba tanto tiempo con Nali, que parecia que estaba enamorado de ella, tenia que aclarar eso ahora!

"no, le estaba contando algo, y bueno ella se puso feliz, y yo tambien porque ahora no le oculto ningun secreto"- cuando termine la frase mire a Bella y después a Jaz y a Rose, que captaron al toque que secreto era, solo Ali, Emm y Bells no entendían

después de aclarar todo sono el timbre, mire para todos lados y Nali no volvia, pense en irla a buscar, pero volverían las confusiones para mis amigos, me despedi de Rose, Jazz y Emm, y entre al salon con Bells, Ali todavía se despedia de Jazz en la haciendo su "saludo secreto" que consistia en que Jasper le daba un beso en la mejilla a Alice, y ella le daba tambien un beso a el en la mejilla con una suave caricia, eran muy tiernos a decir verdad, Bella me mpezo a zarandear, cuando la mire a los ojos, quede hipnotizado en ese mar de chocolate,

-"perdon Bells, que pasa?"

-"nada, queria saber si estabas aquí todavía"- fue muy fria cuando me respondio, cuando me di cuenta que me habia hablado, hace un mes que no me hablaba, extrañaba su dulce voz – "Bells me hablaste, eso quiere decir que me perdonas?"

"no, quiere decir que la Señorita Carla hace rato que te esta llamando y no respondes"

"bueno pero por si no te das cuenta me sigues hablando"- me miro con odio, pero le sonrei, lo unico que ella hizo fue darse vuelta y empezo hablar con Alice ¿cuándo se habia sentado? Si que debi quedarme tildado un buen rato, pero Nali todavía no llegaba

"y Nali?"- pregunto la señorita Carla, al parecer mi apodo hacia ella era famoso todo el mundo le decia asi

"le fui a dar su yo-yo a Nico, no te preocupes má"- dijo Nali, entrando toda roja, me miro con su cara de "lo que te tengo que contar" , se sento y presto atención a la clase.

Estuvimos aprendiendo los numeros y las letras, fue divertido jugar a decir palabras que solo tuvieran una consonante como "Mi Mama me ama" o cambiar todas las vocales como con la canción " a la mar estaba serena, serena estaba a la mar"**(N/A: para lo de ala mar estaba serena, hay que cambiar las vocales todas por una sola con A: "a la mar astaba sarana, sarana astaba a la mar" con E: "e le estebe serene, serene estebe e le mer")**

Al llegar a casa, comi mi rico sándwich de jamon y queso, mientras hablaba con mi mama Esme, Alice estaba en la casa de Bella, y Rose y Jazz habian idoal cementerio con Carlisle, estaba muy aburrido, Nali vendría a las 3 tenia su clase de canto, no me quedo otra que practicar con mi piano.

Me sente en el banquito negro y cerre los ojos, concentrándome, al principio toque la canción favorita de Esme, pero de repente la imagen de Bella, vino a mi mente y la melodía sonaba distinta,**(N/A: aquí pongan la nana de Bella, bajenla si no la tienen se llama "Bella's Lullaby")** era melancolica, triste, estaba viéndola llorar el dia de la pelea, pero empeze a recordar, todas los juegos, las tardes compartidas, y la musica empezo a ser tierna, dulce, recorde cuando jugábamos a ser vampiros y ella era mi humana enamorada, cuando empezamos nuestro primer dia en el jardín, que ella tenia mucho miedo, pero nos hicimos buenos amigos enseguida gracias a Alice, sonrei y cerre los ojos, pensando en su risa, en su voz, su aroma, la musica fluia, era una hermosa nana, mi ultimo recuerdo fue en la pillamada de principio de año cuando la vi por primera vez dormir a Bella, era algo demasiado tierno, la ultima nota sono despacio y llena de ternura, abri los ojos y todo el mundo aplaudia, estaban mis padres, Rose y Jazz. Mi madre se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

"Eso fue lo mas tierno que oi en mi vida"- dijo mi mama en mi oido, sonrei para ella y empeze a escribir las partituras en las hojas que estaban en el piano, faltaba quince minutos para que llegara Nali, mientras escribia, seguia recordando a Bella, sin darme cuenta, el tiempo paso y esos quince minutos habian pasado como segundos, no me habia dado cuenta hasta que alguien me saco las hojas y las leia.

"no se nada de piano, pero por lo que veo, es para Bella"- dijo mi amiga Nali, devolviéndome las hojas, sonriendo de una forma increíble

"que te hace pensar eso?"- como sabia que era para Bella?, tan obio era?

"Bueno no se, me queme el cerebro pensando y pensando y bueno tambien fue porque escribiste Bella bien grande arriba de la primera hoja, por cierto que bien escribes"- mire la hija y era verdad decia "BELLA" con flores y corazones, creo que no andaba bien de la cabeza últimamente.

"ok, tu a nadie de esto entendido?"

"si, si, como digas, vamos a tu habitación, tengo ganas de escuchar Soda Stereo"

subimos a mi habitación, que estaba en el tercer piso, cuando llegamos al ultimo escalon, ella se sento y empezo a respirar agitadamente

"un dia, voy a desaparecer si sigo subiendo y bajando tantas escaleras, no me extraña que halla paso de 24 kg a 18 kg"- me rei, ella con toda sus fuerzas trataba de engordar, le habian dicho que estaba muy flaca y se quejaba, que subir y bajar las escaleras le hacian perder peso. Al llegar, puse el CD de los soda, la musica empezo y Nali agarro el peine que estaba de decoración y me lo lanzo, lo sabia, tenia que cantar, me prepare y empeze a cantar **(N/A: pongan la canción yaa)**

_Ella durmió  
al calor de las masas  
y yo desperté  
queriendo soñarla  
algún tiempo atrás  
pensé en escribirle  
que nunca sorteé  
las trampas del amo- _pensaba en Bella, y Nali se dio cuenta, llego el estribillo y los dos empezamos a cantar_  
De aquel amor  
de música ligera  
nada nos libra  
nada mas queda  
No le enviaré- _en esa parte canto Nali, seguro que pensaba en alguien por que se sonrojo_  
cenizas de rosas  
ni pienso evitar  
un roce secreto  
De aquel amor  
de música ligera  
nada nos libra  
nada mas queda  
De aquel amor  
de música ligera  
nada nos libra  
nada más queda  
nada más queda  
nada más queda  
nada más queda_

Al terminar la canción, nos reimos y empezamos hablar de tonterías, cuando record que ella estuvo todo el descanzo desaparecida

-"Nali, ¿dónde estuviste todo el descanzo? Solo le llevabas el yo-yo a Nico y volvias, pero te tardaste años!"- ella se sonrojo y tuvo la mirada perdida

Alina POV

Cuando Edward me pregunto porque haia tardado tanto lo unico que respondi fue:

"conoci a Alguien"

Flash Back

Estaba caminando al patio de los mas chicos, no era tan difícil, de buscar a Nico, estaqba sentado con sus amigos, con cara triste, obio si todos estaban con sus yo-yos menos el, al verme salio corriendo

-"Nali! Mi yo-yo ya! Que me aburro!"

"hola hermanito, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar y tu?"- el rodo los ojos y extendio su mano, saque su yo-yo y se lo de, el salio corriendo para donde estaban sus amigos y yo me quede ahí de brazos cruzados esperando, cuando se dio cuenta volvio y me abrazo

"Gracias, eres la mejor"- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

"lo se, ahora vete a jugar"- me di la vuelta, para volver al patio, estaba por abrir la puerta que comunicaba al patio de los de 5 y 6 años cuando un chico choco contra mi.

Era de mi altura, pero parecia de 4 años, era moreno, tenia un hermoso pelo negro y era bastante lindo.

"estas bien?"- le pregunte, el chico me miro a los ojos con esos ojos negros que me cautivaron.

"claro! Soy fuerte, y tu? Te golpeé muy fuerte?"- oh por dios, me eh quedado muda! _Di algo Alina di algo_

" sabias que hay 9 planetas en el sistema solar?"-

"eh? No, no sabia, gracias por la información?- me miro extrañado, _oh bien echo_ _Alina! Vuelve a decir otra tontería asi y me largo_

"eh, estas bien?"- volvio a preguntar _Alina Lorreine Salerno di algo inteligente o me largo entendiste?_

"eh.. si, no me dolio el golpe"- le sonrei timidamente,

"me alegro, oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?" - ¿me preguntara si soy tan tonta como parezco?

"claro, que?"

"como es posible que haya 9 planetas? Solo estan la Tierra y Marte!"- genial, tratare de no quedar como una come libros

" si, primero esta Mercurio, Venus, Tierra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Neptuno, Urano, Plutón" el chico abrio sus ojos como platos y se empezo a reir, su risa era muy contagiosa y le sonrei calidamente, creo que ese chico me gustaba

"que nombres mas ridículos que tienen los planetas jajaja, oye por siento yo soy Jacob Black y tu?"- oh por dios! El era Jake? Si Bella era la novia era una suertuda!

"Alina Salerno, pero todos me dicen Nali, por culpa de mi mejor amigo"

"asi que tu eres la famosa Nali eh? Bella siempre habla de ti" que bella hablaba de mi? Eso si que no lo esperaba

"que dice de mi?"

"que eres la novia de Edward" cuando dijo el nombre de ed parecia que escupia el nombre

"que yo que? Oh no no no, Ed y yo somos amigos nada mas" al parecer esa noticia le molesto un poco

"y no te gusta ni nada por el estilo?"

"noo ¿porque?"

"por nada, deja" Jake bajo la cabeza, cuando iva a abrir la puerta vi la hora, el descanzo ya habia terminado!

"oh, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, un gusto Jake"- el me saludo con la mano y se fue

Fin Flash Back

-"Nali? Estas viva?"- le sonrei a Edward y lo empuje

-"claro que estoy viva, solo recordaba ...algo"

-" y bueno? Me vas a decir a quien conociste?"- si algo sabia muy bien era que no le podia confesar a edward que habia conocido a Jake y que me gustaba! O si podia?, este era mi momento de cambiar de tema!

" no se su nombre, pero no importa, nosotros tenemos que hablar de algo!"

"que cosa?" genial pico el anzuelo

"sobre Carlisle y Esme"

"ah ... ellos... que pasa?" empezamos a susurrar

"Ed, recuerdas lo que dijo Jazz, hay que averiguar que pasa!"

"tienes razon, pero como?"

"no te preocupes yo me encanrgo"

Me quede a comer aprovechando que no tendríamos clases al otro dia, pero hoy si o si averiguaba que pasaba entre los padres de mi amigo!

--

**holaaa!!**

**Guau que cap P**

**Alina conocio a Jake y ya le gusta ;) **

**Bueno como soy buena les adelanto algo:**

**En el prox cap se sabra que pasa entre Carlisle y Esme **

**Y si Edward se traga su orgullo y habla con Jake**

**Ya lo tengo todo en mi mente, asi que ya me pongo a trabajar en ello )**

**Espero sus reviews **

**Bexoooos!!**

**Piqitoooh**


	5. La Pillamada

**Holaaa!**

**Wii 18 Reviews **

**Si llegamos a los 30 subo el cap 6, jeje soy mala**

**Bueno ahora sabremos que pasa entre Carlisle y esme, que ha muchos, les a intrigado eso.**

**Bueno para hoy necesitan la canción "Pequeño Amor" de chiquititas, es tierna la canción, todos los dias le dejo si quieren alguna canción para que escuchen si quieren xD **

**Recomendación de Canción no esta en el fic: you found me- kelly clarkson**

**Perdon si el fic se ve horrible, pero algo pasa lo subo y no aparece como yo lo escribo asi que ni idea que pasa, pero bue, los dejo con el cap 5 **

**Bexitos!!**

**Reviews, si llegamos a los 30 subo el cap 6 **

**Piqitoooh**

**--**

**Alina POV**

Cenamos tranquilamente, estabamos todos, bueno casi todos, Rose, Jazz, Ed, Ali, Carlisle y Esme, se sentia la tensión entre los padres de mi mejor amigo, creo que todos lo sentiamos, porque estabamos todos callados, hasta que Ali, rompio el silencio

"papi puedo hoy hacer una pillamada?" Ali puso carita de gato con botas de shrek

"quienes estan invitados?"- Carlisle siempre la dejaba hacer todo lo que queria si no superaba el numero de 10 personas en la pillamada

"bueno aver, nosotros cuatro, mas Nali, Emm, Bells y Jake"- genial si Jake venia Edward sabria que ya lo conoci y me llamaria traidora, tendría que hablar primero con el antes de que ed se entere

"esta bien, llamalos, Nali quieres usar mi telefono celular para avisarle a tu madre?" me pregunto la dulce esme

"descuide, cuando Ali termine con el telefono, la llamare"

Después de un rato Ali volvio saltando diciendo que ya venian en camino, y que no tuvo que llamar a Jake, Edward por un momento sonrio, hasta que mi amiga dijo que el estaba en la casa de Bella para quedarse a dormir.

decidi llamar a mi madre, que no tuvo ningun problema, un poco mas relajada me sente en el sillon mirando una película, mientras que Jazz y ed subian las bolsas de dormir a la habitación de ali. Ali y rose se habian ido con Carlisle a alquilar una película, mientras que esme preparaba unos bocaditos, decidi hablar con Edward y Jasper, era ahora o nunca.

"Ed, Jazz tenemos que hablar"- los dos me miraron e hizieron un movimiento con la cabeza para que prosiguiera- "creo que es hora de hablar con los demas sobre lo que pasa entre Carlisle y Esme, asi todos podriamos averiguar que pasa"

"creo que tienes razon, no hacemos ningun bien ocultándole esto a nuestros amigos"Jasper se sento en el suelo meditando

"pero el chucho tambien se tiene que enterar?"siempre tan terco mi amigo

"Ed, piensa en esto si el viene podras hablar con el, y arreglar las cosas con Bella"Edward lo considero y acepto la propuesta, mientras esperábamos, ordenamos la habitación de Ali, para que cabieran las bolsas de domir

**Bella POV**

Después de un duro dia, Alice habia estado toda la tarde conmigo convenciéndome que no tenia porque esar triste, cuando ella se fue sentia que tenia que contarle a alguien lo que me pasaba, necesitaba a Jake, lo habiamos invitado a dormir, estaba hablando con el, sobre como Nali y yo nos estabamos haciendo amigas, y de cómo crei que ed y ella eran novios, cuando recorde que tenia mi dibujo y se lo iva a mostrar, el telefono de la cocina sono, baje corriendo, tropezándome con el ultimo escalon, pero lo antendi, era Alice

"diga?"

"_Bells? Habla Alice!"_

"hola Ali! Que paso?, hace un rato te fuiste"

"_voy hacer una pillamada, estan invitados tu y Emm, quieren venir?"_

"me encantaria Ali, pero estamos con Jake, que se queda a dormir"

"_genial Bella, me sacaste un peso de encima! Lo estaba por llamar! Dile que venga, Nali se queda asi se conocen_"

"esta bien, ahora vamos para ya, adios Ali"

"_Adios Bells!"_

estaba por subir las escaleras cuando Emmett y Jake bajaban con las mochilas, que siempre usábamos cuando ivamos a ir a dormir a lo de ali.

"como supieron que Ali nos invito a su casa a dormir?"

"duh, Alice llama solo a las 8 de la noche, para invitarnos a dormir" dijo mi hermano

"y tu Jake? Como sabes que tambien te invito?" mi amigo se rio, y puso los ojos en blanco

"porque es obio, encima le avisaste que estaba aquí," bueno ellos tenian razon, tenia que preparar mi mochila, y avisarle a mi papa, para que me llevara.

No tarde mucho en preparar todo, 10 minutos máximo, Charlie por suerte se habia cambiado y estaba afuera guardando las mochilas en el baul de la patrulla, yo me estaba despidiendo de reneé, que me dio unas galletitas muy ricas.

En el viaje estuvimos hablando de ladrones, Charlie nos conto que una vez habia atrapado un ladron, que no sabia robar, no entendimos, hasta que nos conto que fue al banco, y cuando le dieron la plata, no sabia que hacer, y la devolvió otra vez, todos nos matamos de risa, la pasábamos bien escuchando las historias de Charlie, pero habiamos llegado a la casa de los Cullen, donde nos recibio un muy feliz Carlisle.

"hola chicos, hola Charlie ¿cómo estan?"

"bien!" respondimos todos, mi papa se despidio de todos y se fue, cuando lo vimos doblar la curva, Emmett saltaba por todos lados.

"bien Carlisle, ¿donde es hoy la pillamada?"

"en la habitación de Ali es seguro, la ultima vez fue en la de Rose y Jazz"Jake, casi siempre venia con nosotros a las pillamadas, pero si el iva Edward, se marchaba a la casa de Ben. Hoy era distinto, estaba Nali, el se quedaria estaba segura

"bueno es en la habitación de Ali, suban los esta esperando"

subimos al segundo piso, donde estaban todos, Alice y Rose pintaban unos libros para colorear, Jazz y Ed jugaban a los soldaditos, estaban todos, o eso crei.

"hay por fin se tardaron toda la vida en llegar!" dijo Rose parándose y saludarnos, Jazz y Alice tambien nos saludaron, menos Edward que se quedo sentado en la cama de Alice mirándonos a Jake y a mi que estabamos tomados de la mano.

"permiso, no ven que quiero ir con Rose? Porque tapan todo el camino" mi dulce hermanito nos empujo a Jake y a mi para poder saludar a su novia, de venganza Jake le puso el pie y Emm se cayo, todos nos partiamos de la risa.

"aah, porque a mi? Siempre me pierdo todo!" dijo una voz atrás nuestro, Alina estaba con un hermoso pillama, era un short rojo y una remera con tiritas blanca y roja.

Nali al ver a Jake se sonrojo ¿por qué? No se, pero se acerco timidamente a el.

"Nali" dijo tendiendo una mano, Jake le guiño un ojo y tomo su mano

"Jake" no entendia nada, ¿porque Nali se sonrojaba?, ¿porque Jake le guiñaba un ojo?...

pero después me cayo la ficha, ellos se habian conocido! Pero Nali no queria que Edward se enterara, tendría que hablar seriamente con edward, pero primero que el haga las paces con Jake.

La pillamada fue de lo mas comun, comimos muchas papas fritas, frituras de queso (chizitos), mani salado, galletitas y mucha coca-cola, debían ser como las 10 de la noche, y decidimos mirar una película, "IT: el payaso" era de terror, ya estaban empezando los creditos cuando Jazz paro la película.

"hey ¿por qué hiciste eso?" se quejo mi hermano Emmett

"Jazz, espero que tengas una buena escusa!" dijo su gemela

"si la tengo!, Nali, Edward y yo tenemos algo que decirle"por la cara de Ed y Nali, no era nada bueno, todos nos quedamos callados, Edward tomo aire

"miren chicos, algo pasa entre mis padres, creemos que se van a separar, y no lo podemos permitir" eso realmente no lo esperaba ¿Carlisle y Esme? Eran la pareja mas hermosa y unida que se amaba mas que nadie que conocia, no podian!

"como que Carlisle y Esme se van a separar?, ¿ adonde vamos a ir tu y yo Jazz? Nos van a separar de todos!" Rose estaba apunto de llorar, Emmett se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

"¿estan seguros? ¿No seran imaginaciones de uds?" aunque Jake, no tenia la misma relacion que teniamos los 6 con Carlisle y Esme, se preocupaba mucho al igual que todos.

"segurísimos, necesitamos su ayuda chicos" dijo Nali

"no creo que se separen"

"¿por qué dices eso Alice?"

"porque lo habria visto, Ed, pero no veo nada, los veo juntos"

"opino que hay que averiguar igual que pasa entre ellos! Tal vez no se separen pero hay que saber!"

"bien dicho Bella" dijo Nali

"bien tengo un plan, los necesitamos a todos!" Nali saco un monton de hojas con dibujos "nos separaremos en grupos, grupo "los gatitos": Jazz y Alice, uds iran al despacho de carlisle y traigan su agenda"

"si" Jazz y alice se fueron de la habitación en silencio

"bien Grupo "los ositos cariñositos": Emm, Rose necesito que vayan a la cocina y vean si Esme dejo algo escrito sobre alguna salida, ella siempre anota todas las salidas detrás de la caja de galletitas" dijo Edward leyendo el papel que nali le habia dado

Emm y Rose, apenas le dijieron cual es su misión, se retiraron

"ok, grupo "fighter": Ed y Bella, vayan a la habitación de ellos y escuchen todo lo que dicen" ed y yo nos quedamos sentados, no podia ir con Edward, Alina sabia que estaba peleada con el, igual me hacia grupo con el ¿estaba loca?

"chicos se que estan peleados, pero , entiendan, nosotros dos" dijo señalandose a ella y a jake- "no hay mucha coneccion con tus padres Ed, lo mas conveniente es que vayan uds"

"y ¿uds que haran?" tal vez le podia cambiar de lugar a Jake

"nosotros somos el grupo "Colados", vigilaremos que Anastasia no nos encuentre" Anastasia era la ama de llaves de los Cullen, nos odiaba a todos, por cualquier cosa que hiciéramos iva y le contaba a los Cullen.

"¿no puedo intercambiar con Jake? Que el vaya con edward y yo contigo Alina" Alina lo penso, y miro a Edward que negaba con la cabeza

"esta bien, Jake Edward suerte"

Alina me agarro la mano y bajamos al primer piso, donde dormia Anastasia, la puerta estaba media abierta y estaba ella roncando muy fuerte, Nali y yo nos miramos y resistimos el impulso de reirnos.

**Edward POV**

Mi mejor amiga era una traidora, ¿como me iva a dejar con ese chucho? Jake ya estaba caminando para la habitación de mis padres, el tampoco parecia feliz de la decicion entre Alina y Bella. Decidi hacerle caso a mi amiga y hablar con jake.

"Jake?"

"si Edward?" que pocos modales que tenia, parecia que me iva a escupir cuando dijo mi nombre

"gracias, no tienes porque hacer esto y sin embargo lo haces"

"no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Bella y por mis amigos" ¿que le vaian todos? era un grosero!

"igual gracias" el puso los ojos en blanco, y puso la oreja en la puerta, decidi hacer lo mismo, mis padres por suerte estaban levantados pero estaban discutiendo

_"Carlisle Cullen, niégamelo, vamos di que es mentira"_

"_pero es mentira, te lo juro Esme!"_ oh no, ¿qué habia echo mi padre? ¿Le mentia a mi mama?

"_entonces ¿que significa esto?"_ no me habia dado cuenta que todos mis amigos estaban ahí escuchando la conversación de mis padres, Bela se mordia el labio, Rose y Alice estaban a punto de llorar, Jazz estaba palido y Emm trataba de consolar a Rose y a Ali, Nali estaba con los ojos como platos escuchando

"_Esme no es lo que parece"_

"_ah no, por lo menos admítelo! Cuando se lo diga a tus hijos, que vergüenza!"_ hay no, de verdad se ivan a separar!

"_prometo no volver hacerlo Esme, esta vez va enserio"_

"_Carlisle, esto lo haz echo mil veces, no te lo puedo seguir perdonando, cuando seas hombre, vuelve por mi, yo me voy"_

NOOOOO! Mis padres se ivan a divorciar! Estabamos todos a punto de llorar, cuando mi madre abrio la puerta y todos caimos en su habitación, mi padre estaba en la cama mirándonos sorprendidos.

"niños ¿qué hacen aca?" mi mama estaba muy preocupada "¿por qué lloran? No no shh Rose no llores, tu tampoco Ali ¿qué les pasa?"

"se van a separar, eso nos pasa, ¿por qué? Papa ¿qué hiciste?" nunca le habia levantado la voz a mi padre, Rose y Alice, estallaron en llantos, mientras que Jazz le caian unas lagrimas, Nali, Bella y Emm trataban de consolarlos, Jake estaba en un rincón mirando a todos y mirando a Carlisle en busca de una explicación. Mi padre nos miro a todos y mi madre tanbien, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, estallaron en risas

"¿separarnos? ¿Que comieron?" mi padre estaba revolcándose en la cama, sujetándose la panza de tanto reirse, todos nos calmamos y los miramos confundidos

"pero si los escuchamos, Carlisle hizo algo mil veces y tu Esme dijiste que te ivas" dijo tratando de respirar bien Rose

"hay niños, vengan entren" todos entramos tratando de calmarnos "miren Carlisle y yo estabamos jungando al Scrabble**(N/A: asi creo que se llama, es el juego donde tenes que formar palabras, cada letra vale puntos esta muy bueno)** y bueno a Carlisle, le gusta hacer trampa, se guarda fichitas, en la manga de la camisa y asi gana"

todos miramos a mi padre, que estaba muy colorado, agacho la cabeza y sacudio la manga del lado izquierdo donde cayeron unas 5 fichitas.

"estoy harta de que haga trampa, por eso me iva a la cocina, a buscar agua, después su padre, vendría atrás mio y me pediria disculpas, pero esto viene desde hace mucho y es un poco cansador"

"pero en la mesa estabamos todos callados y habia como una tensión y hace dias que siento como un odio entre uds" dijo Jazz ya calmado

"bueno digamos que nos volvimos un poco viciosos con Carlisle a los juegos de mesa, y nos la pasamos jugando, pero siempre encuentra una forma de hacer trampa y odio que haga eso" explico nuestra madre

"antes de la cena habiamos jugado al truco y bueno oculte el 1 de espada y bueno esme se enojo y bueno sintieron eso" mi padre estaba de verdad avergonzado, todos felices saltamos encima de ellos, no se separarian!

Estuvimos un rato jugando al "dialogo con mímica" **(N/A: es muy conocido este juego, son 2 grupos o mas, cada grupo escribe en papeles muchas películas, después uno del otro equipo elige un papel y trata de que sus compañeros adivinen la película sin hablar, haciendo mímicas, es muy divertido)** cuando el reloj marco las 12, nos fuimos todos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, estabamos todos mas relajados, Alice, rose, Bella y Nali saltaban para todos lados, bella se cayo miles de veces, y aunque me moria por ayudarla, no podia, ella seguia enojada conmigo.

Estabamos todos en el patio hablando y jugando al "dialogo con mímica" chicas vs chicos, las chicas ivan ganando 5 a 2, me tocaba a mi, "la Bella y la Bestia" no sabia como pero lo intente...

Primero les mostre cuantas palabras eran

"cinco palabras" dijieron los tres, perfecto, marque que empezaria con la 1° palabra, señale a Rose.

"LA!" grito Jazz, asenti con la cabeza, marque la 2° palabra, señale a Bella

"mujer" dijo Emm, negue con la cabeza y la volvi a señalar "niña" dijo Jake, volvi a negar y la señale "Bella" grito Emmett desesperado, asenti con la cabeza, marque la 4° palabra, no sabia como marcar la palabra "Y" señale a Alice

"La Bella ... ¿La?" dijo Jake, con mala gana asenti y señale a Emmett

"La Bella y La Bestia" grito Jazz asenti con la cabeza y empezamos a saltar los 4. aunque igual, ganaron las chicas 5 a 3.

"ganamos, ganamos ¿quiénes son las mejores? NOSOTRAS!" cantaban las chicas.

Las estaba mirando como festejaban, bueno en realidad miraba a Bella, ella se dio cuenta y se acerco a mi.

"¿Ed podemos Hablar?"

"claro" fuimos al sause lloron, donde nos sentamos, ella bajo la vista, se veia adorable.

"Ed, vi como intentaste arreglar las cosas con Jake, Nali, me dijo que subiéramos, que queria ver si hablaban uds y bueno, vi como te trato Jake y te queria pedir disculpas" le sonrei, pero vi como las lagrimas caian, le levante la cara, y le seque las lagrimas, se veia tan tierna.

"Bells yo tengo que pedirte disculpas, te dije cosas horribles y no las merecias, no llores y dime que me perdonas"

me sonrio y se seco las lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos chocolate

"te perdono si tu me perdonas" le sonrei y la abraze.

"te perdono Bells" ella me dio un beso en mi mejilla, y nos pusimos rojos los dos. Felices de volver hacer amigos, volvimos con los chicos que se despedían de Jake.

"Bells, Billy me vino a buscar, ¿te llevamos tu casa?" le pregunto con mucha esperanza

"no Jake, yo me quedo, Charlie nos vendra a buscar a Emm y a mi a las 6:30 como siempre" el chucho ese, medio enojado se fue, no se si fue mi imaginación o que, pero Nali lo miraba con ¿amor? Talvez fue mi imaginación.

Muy alegres pasamos la tarde escuchando canciones, hasta que llego Alice con su CD de "Chiquititas".

"muy bien, es hora de karaoke!" dijo el duende que yo llamo hermana

"Ali, no por favor no" rogaba Bella

"bueno, porque Bella lo pide... ella y edward van primero" ah por fin escucharia a Bella cantar, siempre dicen que canta hermoso y cantaria conmigo que feliz soy ¿QUÉ CANTARIA CONMIGO?

"Alice yo no canto" dijimos Bells y yo

"oh claro que si, Ed te escuche cantar "De musica Ligera" ayer y Bells a ti miles de veces te escuche cantar, asi que nada" la abremos peleado como 10 segundos mas para no cantar, pero el diablito nos gano.

"Cantaran: "pequeño amor""

Bella y yo medio asustados agarramos lapices, como si gueran micrófonos

,**(N/A: Pongan la cancion ya!)** la musica empezo, y Bella empezo a Cantar, cantaba hermoso, no sabia que pensar, cuando ella me escuchara, siempre decian que cantaba bien, pero esto era distinto, le cantaba a ella.

_Bella**Edward ****los dos**_

_Crece, busca, juega, gana._

_Tengo miedo de perderte,_

_sin tus besos no soy nada._

Bella cerro los ojos, era mi turno de cantar, empeze a cantar y ella abrio los ojos

_**Llora, vive, sueña, alcanza.**_

_**Te regalo nuestra estrella,**_

_**y me visto con tus alas.**_

Los dos nos fuimos acercando y nos tomamos de la mano y cantamos juntos

_**Pequeños amor,**_

_**por siempre tu.**_

_**Pequeño amor,**_

_**dame tu luz.**_

_Pequeño amor quiero aprender,_

_junto a tus ojos verme mujer_

_Pequeño amor, verme mujer_

Empezamos como a bailar, yo la hacia girar, nos acercábamos y nos alejábamos sonrientes

_**Pequeño amor,**_

_**por siempre tu.**_

_**pequeño amor,**_

_**dame tu luz.**_

_**Pequeño amor quiero ser**_

_**el que te enseñe a ser mujer**_

_**El que te enseñe a ser mujer**_

_Mira, toca, espera, llega_

_hasta mi con tu locura,_

_yo te atrapo en mi ternura._

_**Libre, vuela, ama, reina,**_

_**de mi mundo eres el sol,**_

_**de tu mundo soy tu amor.**_

_**Pequeños amor,**_

_**por siempre tu.**_

_**Pequeño amor,**_

_**dame tu luz.**_

_Pequeño amor quiero aprender,_

_junto a tus ojos verme mujer_

_Pequeño amor, verme mujer_

_**Pequeño amor,**_

_**por siempre tu.**_

_**pequeño amor,**_

_**dame tu luz.**_

_**Pequeño amor quiero ser**_

_**el que te enseñe a ser mujer**_

_**El que te enseñe a ser mujer**_

Cuando termino la canción, me acerque a Bella y le di un beso en la mejilla y ella me repondio con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa

--

**holaaaa!!**

**Guaaaau que cap!!**

**Hay me imagine a Bella y A Edward cantando me moria! Me re emocione.**

**Les gusto que les pasaba a Carlisle y a Esme, casi me caigo de la silla cuando lo empeze a escribir, por dios que infantiles jajaja.**

**Bueno ya se perdonaron Bells y Ed (LL)**

**Bueno me voy llendo, porque tengo que ir al cole, y me estoy desvelando por uds espero que sus reviews me conpensen las ojeras que voy a tener!**

**Bexos!!**

**Los kiero muchoo **

**Piqitoooh**


	6. 5 años despues, La noticia

Holaaa

**Holaaa!!**

**Wiii vamos por 21 reviews!!**

**Oh oh oh oho oh oh barilo barilo barlicheee (8) aree xD**

**Bueno despues de desvelarme y subirles el cap 5 saben como me dormi al otro dia?**

Por suerte ya habia dado la lección de ingles y dormi en esa clase, pero después las cargadas fueron insufribles, mas que en la hora de geografia tuve prueba y puse que la capital de China es hong kong ¬¬ en fin ya me lleve 4 materias a diciembre o recuperatorio u.u'

E decidido que pasen ya 5 años porque ya no se me ocurre que puede pasar a los 5 y porque el publico pide mas accion!

Y por que soy muy buena yo les doy lo que piden.

Bueno los dejo con el cap 6

**Bexooos!!**

**Piqitoooh**

**--**

**Bella POV**

Han pasado 5 años ya, desde que descubrimos el misterio de carlisle y esme. ¿qué ha pasado en este tiempo? No mucho, Nali y yo somos muy buenas amigas, que decidimos empezar canto las dos juntas, aunque la profesora McFlurry dijo que Nali tiene talento para la composición y yo para el canto, dicho eso, nali dejo canto para empezar a estudiar musica, a escrito varias canciones, muy buenas.

Edward desde los 4 que tocaba el piano, pero después de que yo empezara en la academia "Escuela de Rock" el empezo tambien piano.

Mi dulce hermanito desde que fuimos a un concierto de "virus" ama la bateria, el empezo sus clases al igual que Jazz la guitarra. Alice no quizo saber nada con la musica pero empezo diseño, un talento natural, a decir verdad y Rose empezo un curso de modelaje, aunque las dos cantaban hermosamente, la musica no les atraia tanto como a nosotros.

¿Y Jake? Bueno aunque me duele decirlo, Billy sufrio un accidente el año pasado y ahora anda en sillas de ruedas, el, jake y sus dos hijas se mudaron a Phoenix, jake y yo nos escribimos siempre, y hablamos por telefono todo los dias. Viene todos los veranos.

Entre los 7 no hubo muchos cambios fisicos, seremos un poco mas altos y las muelas se caen muy seguido, por suerte para Emm ya cambio toda la dentadura al igual que Rose y Jazz, yo tenia últimamente un dolor, pues me estaban creciendo las muelas de juicio, la unica que sufria como yo era Alice.

Esa mañana tenia que ir al instituto, ya estaba en 5° año, cuando llegue, mis dos amigas me esperaban, muy sonrientes, apenas llegue las dos me abrazaron.

"hola mellis!"- pus me olvide de ocntar, que a Nali y a Ali les dicen "las melli", ¿porque? Sencillo, son casi iguales, bajitas, energéticas y una gran habilidad a la hora del chantaje emocional, la unica diferencia es que Nali es casi rubia y con pecas y Ali es morena y sin pecas, por eso eran mellis y no gemes.

"hola Bells!, como estas? Hoy estas mas hermosa que ayer"

"que tarea no hiciste Nali?" Nali fingio estar ofendida mientras Ali bailaba riéndose alrededor nuestro

"yo hize toda mi tarea! Exepto la de historia, que espero que me pases" las tres nos reimos y entramos a nuestra clase de matemática, la profesora Angeluchi, era la mejor, tenia mucha paciencia y con juegos y risas entendiamos todo.

"chicas, mañana quiero ir al centro comercial con Esme ¿quieren ir?" Alice uso su chantaje emocial con nosotras, tuve que prestar atención al pizarron y no mirar a Alice, pero cuando mire para ver que estaban haciendo que estaba muy callada, habia doble chantaje emocional, Nali se le habia sumado.

"ah no, eso no es justo! Yo no voy."

"vamos Bella no va a ser tan horrible, y si no dices que si dudo que no te dejen en paz" dijo una voz a mi lado.

"vaya, Edward Cullen llegando tarde, ¿qué paso?" el puso los ojos en blanco y me sonrio, ¿dije que Edward estaba mas guapo?

"después te cuento, ahora di que si, porque parecen estatuas, y creo que no estan respirando"

"esta bien voy" ellas saltaron y gritaron, e hicieron que la profesora nos mirara, las tres nos sonrojamos y bajamos la cabeza.

"pero con una condicion" dije mirándolas severamente, Ali bufo y puso los ojos en blanco

"a ver cual es la condicion ahora"

"que Edward venga con nosotras y tambien Emm, Rose y Jazz" su cara se ilumino, mientras que la de edward estaba horrorizada.

"oye porque me metes a mi?" Edward trataba de usar el chantaje emocional conmigo, pero por alguna razon en los hombres no hacia efecto.

"por que si yo me undo, te llevo conmigo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" me hizo un mollin re tierno y miro para la ventana.

La tarde fue comun, en los descanzos estabamos con nuestros amigos, que se mostraron complacidos con ir al centro comercial, tal vez yo era la unica rara que no le gustaba las compras, estaba leyendo un libro cuando Edward vino con un jugo de naranja y se sento al lado mio.

"leyendo eh?, ¿quieres?" me ofrecio jugo y tome un sorbito, señalando el libro, lo cerre.

"si, me vas a contar porque llegaste tarde hoy?" el me sonrio

"porque mi mama me queria contar algo y me retrase"

"asi y que te conto?"

"bueno.. eso es algo que quisiera contarte hoy en mi casa con todos, te parece?" me deslumbro con sus ojazos verdes esmeralda

"esta bien, pero no hagas eso" me miro confundido

"hacer que?"

"deslumbrarme, lo unico que vas a lograr es que me desmaye" el se rio con su risa musical, y se acerco a mi.

Estaba demasiado cerca, casi sentia su respiración, el tomo mi cara con sus dos manos, y...

"CHICOS! ED, BELLS!" Emmett venia corriendo, hacia nosotros, y Ed y yo todavia estabamos muy cerca.

Ed se siguió acercando y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me estaba por decir algo, cuando Emmett llego, respirando agitadamente con sus manos en sus rodillas.

"¿interrumpo algo?" Ed y yo nos miramos, cuando nos dimos cuenta que el todavía tenia sus manos en mi cara, las bajo rapidamente, y me guiño un ojo.

"no" dijimos los dos, pero yo me sonroje, últimamente, Edward por nada me daba besos en la mejilla, yo tampoco me quedaba atrás, pero Ed tambien le daba besos a Rose y a Nali, a Alice la abrazaba y la despeinaba mas de lo que estaba pero de vez en cuando tambien le daba besos.

"parecian que se ivan a besar" Emmett pellizco la mejilla de Edward y lo empezo a mover para un lado y para el otro "pero Edward jamas va a besar a mi hermanita hasta que ella tenga 12 verdad Edwarcito?"

Ed le quito la mano y lo miro enojado, mientras yo bajaba la cabeza mas roja que un tomate

"yo voy hacer lo que quiero y si Bella quiere yo la beso ahora mismo" cuando Edward dijo eso, supere mi record y casi me pongo bordo, mire a edward que se reia con Emmett

"tu haces eso y yo a ti te mato, seras mi amigo todo lo que quieras pero con ella no, si quieres algo con ella que sea encerio no para jugar" a pesar de que se reia, los dos sabiamos que Emm hablaba encerio.

Después de eso, el dia transcurrio tranquilo, yo con un nuevo golpe, me habia caido sobre la pelota de Volley en gimnasia.

Al terminar las clases, fuimos al a casa de los Cullen, donde comimos un pastel de papas, mientras que esme andaba de un lado para el otro, preparándose para ir a su nuevo trabajo.

"Ed, diles la noticia después de comer si?" todos lo miramos a Edward, que tenia el tenedor en la boca,

"ndo tde frofufes mda, to tfes dfigo" dijo con la boca llena

"Edward no hables con la boca llena!" todos nos reimos, el trago

"dije: no te preocupes ma, yo les digo, ¿feliz?" puso los ojos en blanco y miro maternalmente a su hijito

"mas o menos, pero no importa, vuelvo a las 7, no destruyan la casa si?" todo la despedimos con la mano y ella se fue.

No tardamos mucho en comer, ayudamos a edward y a Alice a fregar los platos y guardarlos, cuando terminamos, tuvimos que hacer nuestra tarea, por suerte nosotros no teniamos mucha, exepto Emmett, Rose y Jazz, mientras ellos terminaban su trabajo practico de los biomas, nosotros jugábamos a los video juegos en la play de Jazz.

Cuando bajaron mis dos amigos y mi hermano, Ed paro el juego.

"bueno, ahora que estamos todo, tengo algo que decirles, es mas para Bella y Emmett, no te ofendas Nali" dijo mirándonos primero a mi hermano y a mi y después a Alina

"para nada" ella sonrio.

"mama esta mañana me conto, que bueno a Charlie y a Reneé les dieron ganas de tomarse unas vacaciones por su aniversario de 10 años, y como no sabian que hacer con los dos, nos pidieron que se quedaran con nosotros un mes!" dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Todos saltamos de felicidad, nos abrazabamos y cantabamos, era la mejor noticia de mi vida, un mes entero con Edward de la noche a la mañana, mas feliz no podia ser.

--

**Se que es corto, pero queria subir un cap, antes de que se olviden de mi **

**Hay me mori cuando me imagine a Edward haciendo la carita de chantaje emocional**

**¿no es tierno?**

**Y cuando parecian que se ivan a dar un beso! **

**Por dios, eso me paso ayer xD uno de mis tres amores me hizo eso ¬¬ me dejo con las ganas del beso.**

**Para los que no se dieron cuenta Nali, se llama Alina Lorreine Salerno, apellido de mi gran amor xD asi que mis amores de seguro aparecen pior cosas insignificantes, pienso mas en ellos que en cualquier cosa jeje.**

**Bueno me voy!**

**Reviews, con quejas, instrumentos de tortura, una bomba atomica, un Edward?, a mis tres amores xD con lo que quieran!**

**Bexos!!**

**Piqitoooh**


	7. La Depedida y el Centro comercial

**Holaaa!!**

**Wiii vamos por 29 reviews!!**

**Bueno hoy realmente tengo una inspiracion! **

**Graxias por sus reviews, y si alguna le interesa...**

**ME DECLARE A JULY!!y bueno como que me correspondio, Ahora el lunes hablamos aah estoy re feliz!**

**Todo mal con los otros dos, en especial con maty ¬¬ me ve como una maquina de plata y lo mas gracioso que recien el martes pasado se entero mi nombre! Bue mi nombre... mi apodo, ahora me dice Pico, y ayer tratando de provocarme como últimamente le gusta hacer me dice: "me estas ignorando?" "noo" "a porque si me ignoras lloro" ¬¬ HDP...**

**Bueno ahora que toy hiper feliz! Aca les dejo algo que hoy aprendi: "En la vida hay que arriesgarse". **

**Bueno dado que me amenazaron, Valee jaja, dijo que si no subia un capitulo mas largo pronto, me saca a mis amores!! Nooo con ellos no! Y menos ahora, con July que todo va viento en popa jaja. Asi que decidi terminar este capitulo que debi terminar hace 2 semanas jaja**

**Bueno para hoy necesitan: "Estoy Enamorada de Todos" de Chiquititas**

**Si ya se que es algo infantil, pero el tema me representa mucho, y dado que Nali seria yo esta bueno el tema.**

**Recomendación personal: Sera de dios- erreway**

**Nos vemos al final del cap**

**Bexos!!**

**Piqitoooh**

**--**

**Bella POV**

Estaba demaciado feliz en el auto, estaba cantando a todo pulmon, mis padres lo notaron, Emm tambien lo noto, pero estaba tan feliz como yo.

Al llegar a casa, fuimos a la cocina donde mis padres se sentaron y nos hicieron la seña de que nos sentaramos nosotros tambien.

-"bueno chicos, ya saben la noticia ¿no?"- dijo mi padre

"si... estaremos bien, no les haremos ningun desastre a Carlisle y a Esme" dijo mi hermano con el tipico discurso que hacia mi padre cada vez que ivamos a dormir a lo de los Cullen por una semana.

"nos bañaremos todos los dias, los ayudaremos en todo lo que necesiten" segui con el discurso.

"y por sobre todas las cosas, les haremos caso en todo lo que digan" dijimos los cuatro a la vez, nos reimos todos y una lagrima corrio por la mejilla de mi mamá.

"ya estan grandes, ¿cuándo crecieron tan rapido Charlie?" Reneé se habia pusto a sollozar, Emm se paro y la fue a abrazar, Charlie los miraba de forma tierna y me abrazo. Cuando me agarro la cara para darme un besito en la mejilla chille de dolor.

"¿qué paso Bella?" pregunto mi madre preocupada encima del hombro de mi hermano

"papi, sin querer me toco donde esta creciendo mi muela de juicio" escuche una risilla, mientras mis padres me miraban extrañados.

"¿muela de juicio? Es imposible Bells, tienes 10 años, no crecen hasta mas o menos los 18, ¿no seran las muelas permanentes?" dijo mi papa mirándome a los ojos.

"Emm dijo que era la muela de juicio y como me dolia mucho le crei" mis padres pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"hay Bells nunca vas a aprender, no confies en lo que te dice tu hermano, ¿recuerdas cuando dijo que los perros hacian "Mu" y que los numeros ordenados eran 8, 4, 1, 3, 9, 7, 2, 5, 6? Pense que habias aprendido" dijo Reneé riéndose, del recuerdo cuando dije los numeros en mi primer examen de matemáticas en primer grado.

"pero si a Rose, Jazz, Ed ya les crecieron y a Ali les esta creciendo" mi madre le fruncio el ceño a mi hermanito que hizo un pucherito, haciendo que mi madre se relajara

"Emmett ¿cuánta gente esta metida en tu bromita?" pregunto mi padre, acariciándome el pelo.

"solo ellos, pero en mi defensa, es culpa de Bella, fuimos al dentista hace dos semanas, y yo empeze con esto, hace cuatro dias, si ella no fuera tan despistada, habria visto los afiches del dentista" nos reimos todos, y mi madre le dio un beso en el cachete a Emmett

"Mama, ya no soy un nene chiquito, ya soy casi ¡un adolecente!"

"¿encerio? ¿dejaste ya de dormir con el Dr. Oso mimoso?" Emmett por primera vez que yo recuerde, se puso todo rojo. Yo me rei bastante, mi dulce hermano no podia dormir nunca sin su osito de peluche.

"Bueno, ya que nos vamos mañana, ¿qué quieren hacer hoy para nuestra despedida?" dijo mi padre mirándonos.

"¿Vamos al cine a ver SpiderMan 2?" sugirió Emmett

"yo preferiria ver Lilo y Stich" dije yo.

"¿no prefieren ir al bowling?" sugirió mi mama

"SIII!" gritamos mi hermano y yo.

No tardamos mucho ir al bowling, estaba mas o menos lleno, por suerte no era muy de noche, asi que no habia peligro, de la gente que iva y fumaba mientras jugaba.

Cuando nos pusimos los zapatos, nos preguntaron que elegiamos, bochas o las tipicas bolas de bolos. Para mi me eligieron las bochas, son mucho mas chicas que las otras y no tienen agujeron, se pueden tomar con una mano, ya que no pesan mucho, para mis padres y Emmett, si eligieron las otras, tenian mucha fuerza para levantarlas. La de Charlie, era azul y blanca, mientras que la de mi madre era amarillo, la de mi hermano era mi preferida, a Emm le costaba elegir un color, asi que eligio la de muchos colores, parecia la bandera del orgullo gay.

Empezamos con los tiros, empezaba primereo mi madre, después yo, seguido de em y por ultimo mi padre. Mi madre al primer tiro, derribo 5, al segundo derribo solo 3. Era mi turno, casi temblando agarre una de las bochas marrones y la lanze, y como no, se fue por la canaleta sin derribar ninguno.

"Bells tienes que derribar los pinos, no es tan difícil" dijo riéndose mi hermano.

Agarre otra y la lanze. ¿dije alguna vez que odio esto? Si no lo dije lo digo ahora, LO ODIO! Se habia ido otra vez por la canaleta, haciendo que mi hermano temblara de la risa, lo mire muy enfadada, el me ignoro y se siguió riendo, tomando su bola y lanzándola, haciendo una chuza, el me miro divertido

"asi se hace, hermanita, es cuestion de la muñeca y fuerza" frunci el ceño y le saque la lengua.

Y asi fue todo, jugamos, a la cuarta ronda tire mis primero 7 pinos, pero nunca una chuza, por suerte, me estaba volviendo una genio, aunque no pude superar a mi hermnao, que gano con 5 chuzas, mi padre y mi madre se ganaron el segundo lugar y yo el tercero y ultimo.

A decir verdad no era tan malo como yo crei, el tiempo se nos habia ido volando, eran las 10 de la noche.

Al llegar a casa, miramos a nuestros padres, mañana ellos se irian y no volverían dentro de un mes. Mis padres sonrieron y nos abrazaron. Se que nos empezaron a cantar, y dijieron algo, pero me habia quedado dormida.

Al otro dia, debian ser como las 8 de la mañana, y habia un gran alboroto, mis padres se habian olvidado de preparar sus valijas, y nosotros tambien, teniamos solo media hora para que los cullen nos vinieran a buscar. Por suerte no tardamos mucho, 25 minutos máximos, mi madre nos abrazo a los dos y mi padre tambien.

"se portan muy bien chicos, eh? No quiero que hagan lios y por favor llamenos, todos los dias, llevamos el celular por las dudas." Mi mama nos empezo a besar y tocaron una bocina, al salir estaba un renault 19 negro** (no se nada de autos, pero no se de ningun mercedes en el 2002, año en el que supuestamente esta pasando todo, asi que por ahora tienen este auto que me encanta xD) **estaba conduciendo un muy cansado Carlisle, y en el asiento de copiloto un muy feliz y dormido Edward, me sonroje al verlo. Mire a mis padres y me puse a llorar, sabia que los extrañaria, era un mes, no una semana. Mi madre tambien lloro, pero nos dijo lo mucho que nos amaba y que nos cuidaramos, nosotros dijimos un simple "igualmente" a veces no eramos muy demostrativos con ellos. Los vimos alejarse en el remis, cuando doblaron en la curva, subimos al auto.

"buenos dias, ¿cómo durmieron?" pregunto Carlisle

"bien" dije yo, estaba muy cansada.

"Bella, estas muy dormida, mejor descanza, no sabes lo que te espera" dijo sonriendo Edward.

"¿qué es lo que le espera?" pregunto mi hermano con una sonrisa macabra. Estaba esperando que fuera algo malo.

"¿qué no sabias que hoy, ella, Rose, mi mama y Alice iran al centro comercial?" dijo riéndose Ed, lo habia olvidado, iriamos al centro comercial!

"tu tambien vas, Edward" dijo Carlisle divertido por mi cara de horror, solo con imaginarme a Alice y Rose y todas esas tiendas, era mi infierno.

"¿cómo que voy? Papa, tu sabes que yo no voy con ellas, solo van Emm y Jazz" dijo Edward, asustado, todo avismo de diversión se habia ido, me empeze a reir, recordando que lo habia obligado a ir con nosotras.

"Ed, si vas, ¿no lo recuerdas? Tambien van Jazz y tu Emm, fue la condicion que acepto Alice para que yo vaya." La cara de Emmett no tenia precio, estaba paralizado, lo unico que se desde la ultima visita al centro comercial, mi hermano se espanta con la palabra "comprar".

"¿yo tambien? ¿ tan mal hermano soy que me haces esto Bella?" los tres nos reimos, viendo a mi hermano en posición fetal.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, estaban todas las luces apagadas, exepto la de la cocina, supuse que Esme, estaba preparándonos el desayuno, nunca se olvidaba de nada, era capaz de levantarse a las 5 de la mañana para preparar un banquete si fuera necesario, era tan especial ella, era como otra madre para mi, me conocia mas o menos desde que tengo memoria, bueno desde los 4 años, para ser especificos, la queria mucho.

Al entrar, nos recibio Esme, con un delantal de color crema, nos sonrio maternalmente y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

"¿tienen hambre o prefieren dormir?" nos pregunto mientras entrábamos a la cocina, encima de la mesa habia comida para un ejercito, pastelitos, facturas, una torta, moffins, etc. Al ver tanta comida nuestros estomagos gruñeron, ella sonriente nos dijo que nos sentaramos mientras nos preparaba una buena taza de chocolate caliente.

"bueno, los voy dejando para que coman tranquilos, Edward ¿tambien vas a desayunar ahora o prefieres ir a dormir?" dijo Carlisle abriendo la puerta de la cocina

"prefiero desayunar" dijo tomando un moffin de chocolate. Esme nos dios nuestras tazas y se retiro con Carlisle, se notaba a leguas que estaban muy cansados y a las 11 iriamos al centro comercial.

"y ¿cómo fue la despedida con Charlie y Reneé?" pregunto Edward antes de tomar un sorbo de su chocolatada.

"aaah, te abria encantado venir, hermano! Fuimos al bowling, 5 chuzas eh... ¿cómo te quedo el ojo?" dijo mi hermano casi gritando.

"Emmett shhh, hay gente durmiendo" susurre mirándolo enojada, Emm se encogio de hombros y siguió hablando con Edward contándole con lujos de detalles la salida. Cuando llego a la parte donde las bochas se habian ido por la canaleta, alguien salto encima mio y de Emmett.

"wiiiiiiiiii, llegaron!" grito Alice en mi oreja.

"amor! Te extrañe mucho, gracias por llamar anoche, me encanto todo lo que dijiste" Rose estaba ofendida, normalmente se llamaban todas las noches, pero con la despedida Emm se habia olvidado.

"perdoname, es que salimos con mis padres, y me olvide llegue muy cansado. ¿me perdonas mi princesa?" mi hermano podia ser algo tonto, pero la mayoria de las veces era un dulce.

"claro" Rose le sonrio y le dio un beso en los labios muy cortos, todos hicimos gesto de asco.

"puaj, aquí no" dijimos Edward y yo riéndonos.

"oye es mi hermana Emmett!" dijo divertido Jazz mientras tomaba unas cuantas galletitas.

"ya dejenlos, es un piquito nada mas"

"siempre tan defensora de los pobres ¿no Ali?"

"si, ¿algun problema Edward?" lo miro, con una ceja alzada, a pesar de que era tan menudita, daba miedo.

"no ninguno" todos nos reimos y desayunamos en paz. Hablamos de la despedida, todos estallaron de las risas cuando Emmett conto todas las veces que falle, estaba muy roja, pero me divertía, hacia muchísimo que no pasaba tiempo con mis 5 mejores amigos.

Debian ser las 10 cuando Esme nos dijo, que en una hora nos ivamos y que nos prepararamos. Todos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, Emmett dormia al lado de la habitación de Jazz y Rose, era toda gris con detalles blancos, no habia muchas cosas, solo algunas cosas de deportes. La mia estaba en el tercer piso enfrente de la de Edward. Era toda celeste con encajes dorados. Después de bañarme no me quedo otra que ir a la habitación de Alice, donde ella me haria el make over. Me puse un hermoso vestido azul floreado, tenia dos tirantes muy finas que se ataban al cuello, con unas sandalias celestes. Me ate el pelo en dos trencitasque empezaban debajo de mis orejas.

Alice usaba una remera blanca de modal, con un pantalos por encima de los tobillos negro, y unas converce blancas. Rose estaba con una remera algo holgada, raro en ella, pero queria cubrir un poco, lo que habia desarrollado este año, era roja la remera y una falda corta blanca con unos zapatitos de charol rojos.

Los chicos ivan casi iguales, remeras manga cortas, la de edward era azul oscuro, la de emm negra y la de Jazz verde militar, con pantalones de jean y sus zapatillas converce haciendo juego con las remeras.

Estabamos a punto de salir, cuando tocaron el timbre, Carlisle abrio la puerta para salir, estaba llegando tarde al hospital, dejando entrar a Nali, que llevaba su vestido lila. Se veia muy alegre y llevaba en la mano una carta. Nos abrazo a todos, mas a Edward y vino hacia mi mostrándome la carta

_Para: Alina Lorreine Salerno_

_De: Jacob Black_

"¿te escribe Jake?" ella me sonrio y me mostro la carta, tenia una foto de el, estaba bastante robusto casi casi tanto como mi hermano pero no tanto, un poco mas que Jasper.

"lee la carta Bells" Edward nos miraba ceñudo, tratando de averiguar que era lo que estabamos haciendo, pero nos escondimos mas, Nali me habia confesado cuando cumplio los 6 años que le gustaba Jake, pero nadie le queria decir a Ed, por miedo de que se sintiera traicionado, se odiaban con todo su ser los dos, Jake no me habia hablado por mas de 1 mes cuando se entero que sentia algo por Ed.

_ 1° de septiembre de 2002_

_Nali: _

_¡Hola! ¿cómo estas? Vaya parece que no se termina mas el año ¿no?_

_Te extraño mucho, y mas cuando haciamos enojar a Bella, a ella tambien la extraño, pero no de la misma forma que a ti, igual faltan 3 meses y nos veremos de nuevo._

_Al menos que... Bella haga algo por su cumpleaños, si hace algo y me invita, nos veremos antes._

_En esta carta te dejo una foto mia, para que no me olvides. Se que es corta mi carta, no como las otras pero me tengo que ir, Sam, ha venido a visitarnos y me llevara hacer salto de acantilado, ¡va a ser alucinante! Me gustaria que estuvieras aquí._

_Me voy despidiendo._

_Te quiere mucho. Tu Amigo Jake._

_P.D: mandale saludos a todos de mi parte, menos a ... él._

"¿no de la misma forma que a ti?" alze una ceja y la mire "¿te quiere mas a ti que ami? Me siento ofendida" nos reimos las dos, y fuimos donde estaban los demas.

"oh Nali, dice la profesora Sundae que escribas una canción para el martes" dijo Edward, cuando llegamos a su lado, Nali rodo los ojos y lo miro.

"¿es necesario que me arruines el dia Eddie?" el gruño, pero ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrieron, si no fuera por que se que a Nali le gusta Jake, ahora la odiaria por besar a Edward, como cuando teniamos 5 años, por suerte, todo eso se fue en el pasado y ahora eramos grandes amigas, no tan cercanas como lo era con Rose y Ali, pero algo es algo.

Al llegar al centro comercial, Alice salio volando a todas las tiendas, primero fuimos a Chikie's **(no se como corno se escribe pero es una marca famosa en argentina)** donde nos hizo probar mil y un ropas, los chicos se habian ido a tomar un helado a Branka, me estaba provando unas remeras celestes, cuando Alice entro corriendo a los provadores, casi gritando, saque la cabeza del provador y la vi en el piso, con un monton de ropa alrededor, las vendedoras la miraban enojadas.

"Ali ¿qué paso?" dijo Rose saliendo del probador con un vestido rojo, muy hermoso.

"te queda muy hermoso ese vestido Rose, lo llevamos... y Alina se fue sin comprar nada de ropa, que yo le estaba trayendo" dijo señalando muchas remeras rosas.

"¿y todas rosas Ali? Esta bien que sea mi color preferido, pero existen otros colores, ¿sabes? Después no me convina nada con eso." Dijo Nali apareciendo de la nada atrás de ella agarrando tres remeras del suelo.

"disculpen señoritas pero, ¿cuántos años tienen?" dijo una de las vendedoras enojadas, mirándonos a las cuatro.

"Rose y yo tenemos 11, Bella ahora cumplira los 11, en 12 dias y Nali los cumple en diciembre ¿y ud?" dijo Alice sonriéndole miestras colocaba la ropa que se le habia caido encima de una de las sillas.

"25 y no tienen la edad para pagar estas cosas, ¿esta su madre aquí?" por suerte aparecio Esme, con los chicos, que trataban de no reirse, ella nos miro a todas y sonrio.

"soy yo, no se preocupe yo apagare todo lo que se lleven las niñas" la vendedora puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a sentar con su compañera para leer una revista.

"que grosera, yo me cambio y me voy de aquí, Bells apurate me quiero ir ya!" dicho eso Rose entro al probador a cambiarse, no esoperaria a que me lo dijieran dos veces y me empeza a cambiar.

Cuando sali ya estaban todos, Esme tenia unas cuantas bolsas de esa tienda, la mire confundida y ella me guiño un ojo. Empezamos a caminar hacia la otra tienda, pero era Cipriano donde los chicos entraron seguidos de una energética Alice, que iva eligiendo camisas, chombas y pantalones para los chicos.

"vaya" dijo Nali mirando las fotos de los modelos que estaban pegadas en las paredes.

"Alina, ¿cómo puedes mirar a _esos_ cuando tienescarne de categoría enfrente tuyo?" dijo mi hermano señalándose, todos nos empezamos a reir, hasta a la vendedora, que parecia mas cariñosa que la de la otra tienda, se le escapo una sonrisa.

"es que son muy guapos" dijo mirando a los maniquís. Nosotras suspiramos y la miramos muy divertidas.

"estas enamorada de todos Nali" grito Edward desde el provador, mientras que Alice le alcanzaba un pantalos de corderoy marron oscuro.

"oye ese seria una buena letra para una canción" dijo Rose mirando camisas para Emmett "hey, Emm, te gustan las camisas negro azulado con un oso negro de fondo?"

"SI, alcánzamela Rose, amor" grito Emm desde el otro provador.

"es una gran idea" sonriendo Nali se sento en la mesa de espera de Cipriano y parecia ausente, igual que Alice, cuando tenia supuestamente una vision. "ya tengo la letra, todo" dijo saltando, se acerco a la vendedora.

"disculpe ¿tiene una hoja y una lapicera?" la vendedora la miro y saco un block de hojas amarillas gastadas y una lapicera mordida en la parte de atrás, se las entrego y con un pequeño gracias, Nali se volvio a sentar y empezo a escribir.

"oigan, diganme un chico" de repente levanto la vista y me miro.

"¿Jake?" parecia mas una pregunta que una respuesta, pero sonrio y saco la foto de el de su bolsillo, pero pronto fruncio el ceño y me volvio a mirar " necesito otro chico, que sea la contra de Jake"

"pues es obio Nali, Edward" dijo Jazz, con unas cuantas remeras que le dio a la vendedora "¿no tiene esta remera en verde oscuro?"

"si, ¿asi esta bien o mas oscuro?" dijo mostrándole una de color verde mate.

"no, esa esta bien, gracias" el tomo la remera y volvio al probador.

"GRACIAS JAZZ" grito Nali y volvio a escribir.

Después de unas cuantas horas mas y un pequeño accidente en la heladeria cuando nosotras fuimos por nuestros helados, llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, todos muy felices menos Emmett que tenia una mancha en su remera negra, de helado de menta, por culpa de Jazz.

Al entrar Carlisle nos estaba esperando mirando el noticiero, el nos sonrio y fue a darle un hermoso beso lleno de amor a Esme.

"¿y como les fue?" pregunto

"¡bien!" dijimos todos

"mal" dijo Emmett, todos nos reimos

"¿qué paso?"

"Jazz, mi querido mejor amigo rubio, me tiro helado a mi remera favorita!" dijo alzando las manos con un toque dramatico.

"el se lo busco, dijo que parecia gay, comiendo helado de menta, con frutilla a la crema" Carlisle miro ceñudo a Emm, pero le sonrio, y rodo los ojos.

"¿vamos arriba chicas?" pregunto Alice, va era mas una orden que una pregunta.

Cuando subimos todas, empezamos a escuchar musica, cantabamos cristina aguilera, cuando de repente la musica se paro. Nali estaba mirándonos con una gran sonrisa.

"¿qué paso?" preguntamos Rose y yo.

"oh Nali, es una gran canción! Tienes que mostrársela a todos, vamos a llamar a los chicos, los necesitamos."

Llamamos a los chicos, y llegamos al salon, mi hermano se puso en la bateria, Jazz en la guitarra o bajo, realmente no sabia distinguir mucho eso, y Ed en el piano, Nali, iva repartiendo las partituras a los chicos y nos dio una hoja. Nosotras la miramos y ella solo dijo

"son el coro" todas sonreímos y nos pusimos en frente del micrófono para cantar nuestro hermoso coro, ella se paro enfrente del micrófono principal.

"uno, dos, un, dos, tres, va"

_Alina __**Coro (**_**pongan la canción ya)**

La musica empezo a sonar, Nali cerro los ojos y empezo a cantar

_ahh  
Estoy enamorada de todos,  
de todos, de todos **(ooh ooh de todos)**  
Y no puedo elegir uno solo  
porque no se, cual me gusta mas **(cual le gusta mas)**_

Estoy enamorada de todos,  
de todos, de todos **(ooh ooh de todos)**  
Y no puedo elegir uno solo  
porque no se, cual me gusta mas

_  
_el coro salia perfecto, ella sonreia, la canción estaba perfecta_  
_

_Esta vez va a ser perfecto,  
no me puede salir mal,  
este chico me da vuelta,  
que romantico sera_

de repente la puerta se abrio y entro Jake, que la miraba embobado a Nali, ella lo miro y le empezo a cantar_  
_

_él me gusta porque es fuerte,_

_me hace sentir protegida_

pero después miro a Edward y le guiño un ojo

_  
él me gusta por lo dulce_

_y me dice cosas lindas  
_

_Él por alto,_

_él por flaco  
y él por que baila tan bien **(baila tan bien)**  
Tengo tanto amor en juego,  
que no se, no se,  
no se_

Estoy enamorada de todos,  
de todos, de todos  
Y no puedo elegir uno solo  
porque no se, cual me gusta mas

Estoy enamorada de todos,  
de todos, de todos **(ooh ooh de todos)**  
Y no puedo elegir uno solo  
porque no se, cual me gusta mas

Esta vez va a ser perfecto,  
este chico es el correcto,  
es el principe del cuento no me puedo equivocar  
Pero aquél esta re fuerte,  
me parece tan buen moso,  
me gusta el de pelo largo  
también el de pelo corto

Él por timido,  
él por loco,  
todos me parecen potros **(me parecen potros)**  
Tengo tanto amor en juego,  
que no se, no se,  
nose  
Tengo tanto amor en juego,  
que no se **(ah),** no se **(ah),**  
no se **(me gustan todos ooh)**

al terminar la canción todos aplaudimos y descubri que en la canción comparaba a Edward y a Jake, Edward era el dulce, flaco, el de pelo corto y el que bailaba tan bien, mientras que Jake era el fuerte, el loco, el que estaba re fuerte y el de pelo largo. Le sonrei y fui a abrazar a mi amigo, mientras Edward me miraba algo enojado.

--

**Guaaaauuuuuuuuuu!!**

**Que cap!!**

**Jajaja es el mas largo que eh escrito espero que te guste Valee : )**

**ya saben que hacer cuando me tardo con un cap, amenazarme con que me sacan a mis amores xD**

**Perdon si traje a Jacob, pero este mes no va a ser tan facil y hermoso para Edward y Bella como ellos creen, Jake va a complicar un pokito las cosas **

**Bueno espero poder subir de aquí hasta el lunes si puedo, pero el sabado tengo un 15 y me tengo que portar bien si quiero ir. **

**Deséenme suerte para el lunes!**

**Si quieren después en mi perfil si consigo fotos de July y Maty las subo de Agus tengo.**

**Espero sus reviews : )**

**Bexitooooos!!**

**Piqitoooh**


	8. Charla con Esme

**Holaaaaa!!**

**Perdon por la tardanza! Pero estas semanas pasaron muchas cosas!**

**La primera y la mas importante, salio Amanecer, y estuve leyendo y leyendo, ya lo termine n.n no pienso decir el final ni nada, pero a mi el libro me encanto, si quieren saber algo, mandenme un MP y yo les dire todo lo que quieran saber.**

**Segundo, no tiene mucho que ver pero bue, July y yo somos Amigovios, para los que no saben que es, es como ser novios, nada mas que sin ser oficial. Asi que ando re feliz mal!**

**Después esta semana tuve examenes T.T**

**Martes: geografia ¬¬ / Miércoles: Tecnología / Jueves: Historia /Viernes: Matemáticas y Salud Y Adolescencia.**

**Bueno dado que mi queria Valeeh me sigue amenazando escribi este cap.**

**Bueno leyendo mis otros capitulos, me di cuenta que le di demasiado protagonismoa Nali y Edward, pero la necesito en esta historia.**

**Este cap es para Esme, casi nunca, aparece en los fics, y creo que se merecia uno.**

**Para hoy necesitan: Don't Go Breaking My Heart- Elton John**

**Recomendacion Personal: Como Alí- Los Piojos**

**Bueno nos vemos al final!!**

**Bexos!**

**Piqitoooh**

**--**

**Edward POV**

Cuando entro Jacob y abrazo a Nali y a Bella, me enoje bastante, sabia que el y Nali eran buenos amigos, me sentia un poco traicionado por ella, ¿qué le iva hacer?, no soy su dueño, ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

Enojado como estaba, subi al despacho de mi padre, un buen libro, me relajaria. Al llegar al primer piso, abri la puerta, sin tocar. Habia alguien detrás del sillon giratorio de mi papá, cuando mire, era mi madre, que leia pacíficamente, "El Retrato de Dorian Gray" de Oscar Wilde, ella levanto la vista para mirarme con sus ojos verdosos como los mios.

-"hola Ed, ¿paso algo?" – me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, sabia que no pasaba nada, pero al ver mi cara enojada, hizo una mueca y dejo el libro sobre el escritorio.

-"¿Edward?"- se levantó y me tomo en brazos, como si fuera un niño de 5 años y no de 11. la mire, levantando una ceja, solo se rio y me apreto mas a ella.

-"ma, bajame, no tengo 5 años."

-"hay Edward, para mi siempre vas a tener 5 años." Nos reimos los dos.

"ma, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" la mire a los ojos.

" si, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿ cómo supiste que papá era el indicado?" ella fruncio el ceño, tratando de averiguar el porque, normalmente esas preguntas las hacia una mujer a otra, pero yo queria saber si Bella era de verdad la indicada para mi.

"bueno, yo conoci a tu padre cuando yo tenia 16 años, el tenia 13. me habia fracturado una pierna, el que me atendio fue tu abuelo, y Carlisle estaba ahí, para hacerle compania. Al principio no me fije en el, tambien era muy chico."

"pero 3 años, es nada. Y te casaste con el." Ella se rio.

"bueno cuando me enyesaron la pierna, tu abuelo, le dijo a Carlisle que me cuidara un rato, mientras el iva a atender un llamado. El se acerco a mi, con miedo y empezamos hablar."

**Flash Back **

**Esme POV**

El se acercaba, era rubio, tenia unos ojazos azules, parecia una estrella de cine, era bastante alto para su edad. Se acerco a mi, y empezo a observar mi pierna.

-" ¿te duele?" tenia una voz preciosa, pero recorde que el tenia solo 13 años, y yo tenia 16. no me podia atraer ese pequeño niño.

"no mucho, tu padre hizo un trabajo excelente" le sonrei calidamente, el se puso rojo pero me devolvió esa calida sonrisa.

"soy Carlisle, y tu ¿eres?" extendio su mano, yo la tome.

"Esme, ¿por qué estas aquí?" queria saber mas de el, puede sonar extraño, pero me gustaba ese niño, por lo menos queria ser la amiga.

"oh, me encanta la medicina, y mi padre me trajo, para presentarme a sus colegas y ver que profesión me gustaria seguir"

"a mi me gusta la pediatria, amo a los niños ¿y a ti?" enfatice la palabra niño, para que captara mi indirecta, el sonrio mas y sus pequeños hoyuelos se marcaron.

"quiero ser cirujano y salvar vidas" cuando dijo salvar vidas, sus ojos brillaron, de verdad me empezaba a gustar este chico.

"vaya, es sorprendente." Sin darme cuenta nos habiamos acercado bastante, hasta que la puerta se abrio, y entro el doctor.

"bueno señorita, ya se puede retirar, sus padres ya estan aquí." Me levante, y salude al doctor y después a Carlisle.

"muchas gracias doctor, adios Carlisle, fue un gusto hablar contigo"

"igualmente Esme" ensancho mas su sonrisa, que le devolvi con demasiado amor.

**Fin Flash Back**

**Edward POV**

"¿ y desde ese dia, fueron novios?" pregunte, imaginándome el amor a primera vista de mis padres.

"oh no, ojala, pero no se dio. Lo volvi a ver 10 años después, el ya era cirujano, debo agradecer ese hospital para siempre."

"¿lo volviste a ver en el hospital?¿qué te paso?" mi mamá hizo una mueca.

"habia tratado de suicidarme" susurro

"¿Qué? ¿por qué?"

"porque, habia perdido un bebe, el dolor que senti ese dia, no te lo puedes imaginar, mi pequeña cosita." Ella sonreia débilmente, pero en sus ojos habia tristeza.

"¿era de papá el bebe?"

"no, era de otro hombre, el habia muerto y después mi pequeña cosita fallecio, no tenia razon para vivir y me tire de un acantilado, por milagro de dios, sobrevivi y volvi a ver a Carlisle."

**Flash Back**

**Esme POV**

Estaba en terapia intensiva, acostada en mi cama, con todo mi cuerpo casi enyesado, cuando entro el doctor cullen. Esos ojos azules, los recordaba, ¿pero de donde?

"bueno señorita veo que sus heridas estan mejorando" esa sonrisa, lo conocia , pero ¿de donde?

"gracias, hizo un gran trabajo." Le sonrei calidamente, por alguna razon, a ese hombre lo conocia.

"bueno señorita..."

"Esme" le dije. Me miro confundido y despues sonrio de nuevo.

"bueno señorita Esme, si necesita algo, no dude en presionar ese botón y yo vendre enseguida."

"seguro, Doctor Cullen"

"llameme Carlisle" me sonrio y cero la puerta. Carlisle ese nombre, lo recordaba. ¡Era el hijo del doctor que me habia curado la pierna! Era Carlisle, mi niño de 13. lo habias vuelto a ver. Una esperanza de vida volvio a nacer de mi.

**Fin Flash Back **

**Edward POV**

"que tierno" le sonrei, y ella me devolvió una sonrisa mas grande.

"esa misma noche, Carlisle habia ido para ver mis heridas, y le dije quien era, el sabia que era yo, pero queria que yo lo recordara, los tres meses, que estuve en el hospital, hasta recuperarme, fueron los mejores de mi vida. Todos los dias Carlisle venia a mi habitación y nos quedábamos horas hablando y riéndonos. El dia que el me tuvo que dar el alta, me puse muy triste, pero el estaba mas sonriente."

"¿estaba feliz de que te ivas? Que cruel que era papá a sus 23 años." Dije mirándola ceñudo, ella se rio, con su risa cantarina.

"no, estaba feliz, porque apenas cruze las puertas del hospital sin ningun yeso, el vino vestido de traje y corbata y me pidio para salir a cenar esa noche." Miro al techo recordando ese momento "debo adimitir, que eso no lo esperaba, y desde ese dia fuimos novios. Todas las noches saliamos, ivamos al cine, a ver una película en su casa, o mirar las estrellas, siempre era todo muy romántico, hasta el dia que me pidio casamiento"

"¿qué hizo? ¿Lo escribio en el cielo como el año pasado?" recordando por su aniversario N°9 habia escrito: _Feliz Aniversario Mi Querida Esme._

"fue mas romántico, habiamos ido a cenar bajo la luz de las estrellas, habia un concierto al aire libre, al principio era todo muy comun y romántico, comiamos fideos con salsa. De repente apagaron las luces del escenario y entro un hombre con unas gafas muy grandes, se sento en su piano, y dijo _para una pareja especial, para Carlisle y Esme_. La luz nos enfoco a nosotros, tu padre me sonrio y me dio un beso en la mejilla."

"¿quien era el hombre?" pregunte, conocia muchos pianistas, pero ninguno que tuviera gafas grandes.

"Elton John" puse mis ojos como plato, sorprendido " empezo a sonar una canción muy hermosa Don't Go Breaking My Heart"

"¿ese tema? ¿el que papá siempre canta?" pregunte, lo conocia bastante bien, papa siempre antaba el tema cuando estaba de buen humor y para sus aniversarios, ese tema estaba todo el dia.

"el mismo, al año nos casamos. Cuando el me propuso casamiento, ya estaban en nuestras vidas, Rosalie y Jasper, yo no podia tener hijos. Aunque Rose y Jazz, siempre me dijieron _tia_ tu sabes, que son como dos hijos mas."

"¿por qué al año se casaron?" sus ojos brillaron con ternura y amor

"porque a la semana, me entere que estaba embarazada de un mes, a los siete meses, naciste tu, el bebe más hermoso que vi en mi vida, tus ojitos verdes brillaban, tu pelo cobrizo me encantaba, mi primer hijo, mio y de Carlisle, eras el fruto de nuestro amor." Me sonrio y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, le limpie su cara y le sonrei.

"después, llego mi otra lucesita al mes, Alice. Estaba sorprendida, habiamos tenido mellizos. Ella era mi lucesita, tu mi estrellita, sus ojitos me miraban con mucho amor, ya desde ese momento era hiperactiva, no lloraba, pero se movia a todos lados y cuando se vieron, te pusiste a llorar, pero ella te sonrio. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida, mis dos hijitos juntos" la abraze muy fuerte.

"¿en ese momento te enteraste que ya no podias tener hijos?" sabia muy bien que en el parto de Alice, mamá casi habia muerto para darle a luz, pero sobrevivio, aunque le dijieron que ya no podia tener hijos.

"si, estaba muy cansada, llevaron a Alice, al centro de enfermeria para que la bañaran, mientras que a ti te llevaron con Carlisle. Te puedo asegurar que el estaba demasiado feliz" "y bueno a los cinco meses nos casamos, con mis cuatro hijitos, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y tu"

"vaya, que tierno, ¿por qué nunca nos contaron esto?"

"nunca preguntaron, se los ivamos a decir cuando se sintieran como tu, que no habia alguien especial para uds, pero los encontraron antes de que nos diéramos cuenta." Me miro tiernamente

"espera, Rosalie a los 5 años conocio a Emmett, fue el primer amor que se formo, a los 2 meses Jasper le dijo a Alice, que el la amaba desde que estaba en tu pancita, y ella le dijo que lo estaba esperando y se pusieron de novios ¿en que momento yo encontre mi amor?" lo sabia muy bien cuando encontre mi amor.

"Edward, tu lo encontaste, al año que Rosalie y Emmett se conocieron, cuando viste a Bella, hijo se noto a leguas que fue amor a primera vista, tendrías que ver sus caras, cuando se vieron por primera vez." Se que dijo algo mas pero no la escuche, recorde ese dia...

**Flash Back**

**Edward POV**

Estabamos en la entrada del Instituto, buscaba a mi hermana, sabia que tenia que ir ahora al primer año de primaria, pero por decicion propia decidi acompañar a mi hermana, que venia con una chica palida, con pelo castaño, bastante hermoso, y sus ojos chocolate me cautivaron, cuando ella me miro, se puso colorada, pero sus ojos brillaron, y debo admitir que vi un angel, en vez de una chica, mi hermana nos miro a los dos y sonrio macabramente

"Bella, vamos, te quiero presentar a mi hermano" dijo empujando a esa chica que se llamaba Bella. Ese nombre le favorecia.cuando llegaron hasta donde yo estaba, le sonrei calidamente, ella me devolvió una sonrisa avergonzada, pero hermosa igual.

"hola, soy el hermano de este monstruito, Edward" le tendi una mano que ella tomo, casi temblando.

"soy Bella" susurro, cuando nuestras manos se tomaron, una corriente electrica paso por todo mi cuerpo, estoy seguro de que ella tambien la sintio, ya que me solto al instante.

**Fin Flash Back**

**Edward POV**

"¿Edward estas aqui, o estas hace 5 años atras?" pregunto mi madre divertida.

"hace 5 años atrás" ella me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. "pero ¿cómo sabes que me enamore de ella en ese momento?"

"hay Edward, soy tu madre, no te tuve 8 meses en mi vientre, para no saber cuando mi hijo se enamora, como dije, tenias que ver tu cara, parecia que habias viste el sol por primera vez en tu vida, ella tambien estaba asi, te lo puedo asegurar"

"¿entonces crees que Bella es la indicada para mi?" la mire a los ojos, sabia que ella jamas me mentiria, pero si lo hacia para sentirme bien, me doleria bastante.

"ella es para ti, fueron creados uno para el otro, estoy segurísima, estoy tan segura de que te llamas Edward"

"pero ¿ella no esta enamorada de Jacob?"

"Edward, si ella estuviera enamorada de el, ahora estarian de novios o algo, el tambien la ama, te loa seguro, por eso te tienes que apurar, aunque no creo que ella, le dijiera que si si estuviera enamorada de el." La mire confundido y me dio un guiño complice.

"Edward, no soy quien para decirte esto pero, Nali lo ve a Jake muy cariñosamente ¿no crees?" abri los ojos, era verdad, Alina siempre lo miraba cariñosamente, pero ella nunca me dijo nada, pense que solo eran amigos.

"¿es-es-esta enamorada de Jacob?" no podia ser, mi mejor amiga con ¿ese?

"Edward, no la púedes culpar, Jake es guapo y cariñoso con ella, por eso Bella nunca le dijo que si a Jake, aunque el tampoco se lo dijo, si lo hiciera ella se negaria, quiere demasiado a Nali para traicionarla asi, pero Nali sabe que Jake ama a Bella, sufre bastante por eso, aunque no te des cuenta" baje la mirada pensando, ahora entendia porque Bella se encerraba en la habitación de Alice con Nali, Rosalie y Alice, la consolaban por su dolor. ¿qué clase de amigo era que no me habia dado cuenta de su dolor? Y todo el tiempo diciéndole que Jake estaba enamorado de Bella, la habia lastimado demasiado.

"¡mama tienes que ayudarme!" mi madre se sobre salto

"¿qué hiciste Edward?" me miro con el ceño fruncido, ella sabia mi odio a Jake.

"lastime demasiado a Nali, y a Bella, siempre le dije a Alina que Jacob amaba a Bella, y a Bella la culpaba de salir con ese chucho, por eso siempre lloraba, porque no queria traicionar a Alina y yo le llenaba la cabeza a Nali, SOY UN IDIOTA" me agarre la cabeza, era un completo idiota,

"no eres idiota, los celos te volvieron loco, no sabia que hacer, creo que deberias ir con ellas y pedirles perdon por todo, son tu amigas y las hiciste sufrir bastante"

"tienes razon, gracias mama, eres la mejor" la abraze myuy fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando cruze la puerta, la volvi a mirar, ella solo me sonrio y volvio a su libro.

Tenia que pensar en algo, tenia que pedirles perdon a Bella, Nali y agadecerle a mi madre, ¿pero como? ¿como puedes hacer tres cosas en una sola? Mientras bajaba las escaleras me encontre con Emmett y con Jasper.

"chicos, tenemos cosas que hacer, vamos a mi habitación ya!" me miraron confundidos, se encogieron de hombros y empezamos a subir a mi habitación, donde les conte todo mi charla con mamá, ellos aceptaron ayudarme.

"¿y si les regalas flores? ¡A las mujeres les encantan!" sugirió Emm paseando por la habitación.

"Emm, eso se regala en un aniversario o algo, ¿un peluche no seria mejor?" dijo Jasper sentado en mi sofa de cuero jugando con un disco.

"no creo, tienen demasiados, soy un idiota ni una idea se me puede ocurrir" escondi mi rostro en una almohada. Jasper se habia pusto a abrir y cerrar la tapa del disco, al principio era molesto pero al rato fue irritable.

"Jasper, la puedes cortar, me esta molestando el sonidito." Dije irritado tirandole la almohada. Se le cayo el disco, se le habia roto la tapa. Me levatne y recogi el Cd, cuando lo mire era de Elton John, y sonrei.

"¿Edward Estas bien?" pregunto Emmett a mi lado.

"recuerdan la canción que canta mi padre siempre, Don't Go Breaking My Heart, a las chicas les encanta ese tema, ¿por qué no lo tocamos?"

"pero ellas no se saben la letra" dijo Emmett

"pero Esme y Carlisle si, ¿quieres hacerles un concierto a ellas?" dijo Jasper sonriente, sabiamos que ellas siempre habian querido que les hiciéramos un concierto pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad, este era nuestro momento.

"¡manos a la obra!" gritamos los tres. A la hora, estabamos decorando el garaje donde ensayábamos siempre, habiamos echo un cartel, que decia _Complices al Rescate Del Amor _se que suena raro, el cartel, pero las chicas miraban una novela mexicana llamada asi y amaban las canciones, les encantaria. Cuando terminamos todo, fuimos a buscar a Carlisle, que ya habia llegado, el sabia mi plan, estaba eufórico.

Ya estaba todo listo, mi padre estaba en el escenario, Emmett estaba en la bateria, Jasper en la guitarra electrica y yo en mi teclado.

"chicas, vengan al garaje ya,TODAS" dijo mi padre por el altavoz de Rosalie, que tiene por ser la capitana de la porristas. A los pocos segundos, entraron todas confundias, pero vieron el cartel y empezaron a gritar, la ultima en entrar fue mi madre, que tenia la camara. Nos saco unas fotos y le dio la camara a Alice.

"bueno, estuve hoy pensando mucho y creo que lastime a dos personas que quiero mucho y queria agradecerle a mi mamá todo lo que hace por mi siempre, por eso pensamos en hacerles este minimo concierto para uds" dije por el micrófono, ellas aplaudieron y se sentaron en las sillas que habiamos puesto.

"Esme ¿me acompañas? se que te sabes este tema perfectamente" mi padre le sonrio y ella subio al escenario y tomo un micrófono y se dieron un gran beso.

"¿listos? Un, dos, un, dos ,tres ,va" dijo Emmett golpeando los palillos de la bateria

pongan la canción ya, no voy a decir quien canta cada parte, porque por desgracia no la tengo aca. Pero sepan que cuando canta la mujer es Esme y cuando canta Elton es Carlisle.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind_

Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Honey when you knock on my door  
I gave you my key

Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart

And nobody told us  
Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us babe  
I think we can make it

So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
You put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights

En el final se volvieron a besar, y todos aplaudimos, Bella se enjuagaba las lagrimas y Nali estaba parada aplaudiendo como loca, Rosalie se habia ido a besar a Emmett, mientras que Alice sacaba fotos, Jake estaba en un rincón mirándonos ceñudo, yo sonrei con satisfacción y me acerque a Bella.

"¿me perdonas por todo lo que te dije todos estos años?" ella sonrio y me abrazo, de la emocion, no se que me paso pero la agarre la cara y le di un pequeño beso en la boca, fue solo un roce de labios, me senti bastante bien, ella se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada, habia mucha gente, pero por suerte nadie nos vio. Le guiñe un ojo, y fui con Nali, que me abrazo riéndose. "¿me perdonas tu tambien? Fui muy cruel diciendote cosas sobre, bueno ya sabes quien" ella me beso la mejilla y sonrio mostrando sus blancos dientes, sabia que me ahbia perdonado.

"bien echo galan, espera a que se revelen las fotos, tengo una especial para ti" me susurro mi hermana al odio, me quede paralizado en ese momento. Habia sacado una foto al beso.

**--**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**

**Bella y Edward se dieron un "piqitoooh" jajaja **

**Hay dios que cap, les juro que se me cayo una lagrima cuando Esme conto el nacimiento de Edward, no se que me paso, me puse sensible jaja**

**Perdon por tardar, pero ya aviso, voy a empezar a tardar...**

**En fin... **

**Bexoooos!!**

**Piqitoooh**


	9. Cumpleaños de Bella Parte I

**Holaaa!**

**Bueno la verdad estoy triste, 2 review, esta bien se que estamos en una temporada difícil, hace dias se estreno Crepusculo hay gente que se va al cine, hay examenes, trabajos y obligaciones que cumplir, pero me pone mal no tener reviews y pienso que la historia no les gusta Bueno cambiando de tema hay fotos de Agus y Maty en mi perfil, de July tengo dsp paso su flog. Si ya se que soy re pesada pero bue .... es el amor? xD es mas estamos de novios con July!! Vamos 2 meses =D**

**Para hoy necesitan: solo importas tu- Franco De Vita**

**Recomendación de Películas: Stick It actua Kellan Lutz!**

**Recomendación Musical: Perdido en Ti-Diego Gonzalez**

**En fin....**

**Vamos por el cap 9 **

**Nos vemos al final!!**

**Bexooos!**

**Piqitoooh**

**--**

**Bella POV**

Habian pasado 11 dias desde mi pequeño pico con Edward, ninguno de los dos dijimos nada pero estabamos muy juntos estos dias, aparte de ir a la escuela, por las tardes saliamos todos, incluidos Nali y Jake, habiamos ido al zoológico, y a la plaza casi todos los dias.

No paso casi nada interesante, exepto la desesperación de Ali de todos los dias, porque después de ese dia desaparecio su camara, hasta ayer que Esme la encontro en la habitación de Edward, este ultimo con Esme fueron a revelarlas, cuando volvieron Ed se encerro en su habitación, nadie pudo entrar solo Nali.

Hoy era sabado, debían ser las 11 de la noche, todos estaban en la suya; Rose y Emm estaban en su habitación hablando y contando chistes, la risa de mi hermano retumbaba por toda la mansion; Jazz y Jake luchaban en el mini gimnasio de Carlisle, mientras que Ali, Nali, Esme y Carlisle apostaban entre ellos para ver quien ganaba, Jake y Nali se quedarian a dormir esa noche, Edward estaba en su habitación escuchando musica muy alto. Habia ido a su habitación para decirle que le bajara el volumen a la musica ya que trataba de leer en el despacho de Carlisle, cuando estaba en el tercer pasillo, reconoci la musica Franco De Vita. Entre sin golpear ya que no me escucharia, y me quede en estado de Shock, Edward estaba con un peine en la mano fingiendo ser un micrófono y cantando a toda voz "si la vez", me quede petrificada en la puerta, cuando termino el tema levanto la vista hacia mi y se sonrojo furiosamente, escondio el peine detrás de el, acercándose a mi.

"¿Bella hace mucho que estas ahí?" fue lo unico que pregunto, mientras con el mando paraba la siguiente canción que reconoci como "solo me importas tu"

"eh no, hace poquito pero lo suficiente para verte cantar" se que me sonroje mientras bajaba la mirada, el se enojaria conmigo después de unos hermosos dias de pura tranquilidad.

"Bells, te lo ruego, te lo imploro si quieres me arrodillo, pero a nadie esto ¿si?" me suplico con esa mirada de cachorrito.

"no le pensaba decir a nadie Ed, ¿por qué escuchas Franco De Vita? La semana pasada dijiste que no te caia bien y que jamas en tu vida escucharias un cd de el ¿qué paso?" no se de donde vino esa tranquilidad pero me sentia mas relajada con el, sabiendo que no estaba enojado.

"bueno, ¿recuerdas que ayer fui al Walt Mart con Esme a revelar las fotos, y de paso compramos algo?" asenti y el se puso mas rojo "estaban pasando _solo me importas tu_ y me gusto el tema, y cuando encontre una recopilación de sus mejores temas escuche varios y me gustaron, asi que me compre el CD pero no queria que nadie los viera"

"exepto Nali ¿por eso grito?" el se rio nerviosamente

"bueno ella si lo vio, pero no le dio importancia"- agacho su cabeza- "........ella grito por otra cosa" susurro mas para el que para mi

"¿qué vio?" dije sentándome en la orilla de su cama.

"nada interesante" dijo rapidamente y nervioso, alce una ceja y tome una almohada para colocarla en mi regazo y poder apoyar el codo comodamente, pero al levantrla dejo al descubierto una foto. Edward paseaba en la habitación hablando para el mismo, no lo pude escuchar que era lo que se debatia, por lo tanto tome la foto y la di vuelta para encontrarme a mi y a Edward besándonos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" Edward volteo a verme y me atajo cuando estaba apunto de caerme de su cama.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto preocupado, alce la foto, el estaba mas palido que de costumbre, parecia un vampiro.

"¿qué es esto? ¿por esto escondiste la camara de Alice? ¿ella nos vio?" no lo podia creer, Alice habia tomado una foto, y Edward la habia escondido ¿se avergonzaba? Claro que se avergonzaba ¿quien en su sano juicio querria besarme? Estaba muy avergonzada, baje la cabeza y una solitaria y traidora lagrima cayo, el levanto mi cara para poder ver mis ojos y otra pequeña lagrima salio de mis ojos.

"¿Por qué lloras?" sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, al ver que no respondia tomo el mando y empezo a sonar la canción _solo me importas tu__**(pongan el tema ya)**_ la musica era tranquila, me fui relajando, respire hondo y escuche con claridad la letra, mientras que Edward se sento en su sofá de cuero negro y miraba la foto con tristeza.

_Lo siento si alguna vez te he herido  
y no supe darme cuenta a tiempo  
_el suspiro, algo dentro de mi me decia que mí, que tenia que acercarme. Me sente a su lado y juntos miramos la foto.

_mientras soportabas en silencio  
tal vez algún desprecio  
tal vez no sirva de nada_

el me miro y me sonrio y alzo un dedo, que me indico que escuchara con atención, frunci el ceño pero me concentre en la letra.

_el darme cuenta ahora  
solo importas tu  
siento que en mi vida solo importas tu  
entre tanta gente, solo importas tu  
hasta el punto que a mi mismo  
se me olvida que también existo  
solo importas tu  
da igual si tengo todo o nada  
solo importas tu_

la letra era bastante bonita, le sonrei. El solo me miraba, pero ahora habia un brillo de ¿amor? En sus ojos. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero talvez solo talvez ese beso los dos lo esperábamos. El me tomo de la mano y la beso sonriéndome.

_Lo siento si en tu lugar he puesto a otra  
era solo parte de este juego_

Cuando empezo la segunda parte, sentia que el me estaba pidiendo perdon atravez de la canción, el problema era el porque me lo pedia.

_y mientras yo jugaba tu ibas en serio  
fui tonto y no lo niego  
mis aires de importante_

"no eres tonto" susurre, el me sonrio y puso un dedo en mis labios para que me callara.

_y me doy cuenta ahora  
solo importas tu _

_Siento que en mi vida  
Solo importas tu _

_entre tanta gente  
solo importas tu  
hasta el punto que a mi mismo  
se me olvida que también existo  
solo importas tu  
da igual si tengo todo o nada  
solo importas tu  
entre tanta gente  
solo importas tu  
hasta el punto que a mi mismo  
se me olvida que también existo  
solo importas tu  
da igual si tengo todo o nada  
solo importas tu  
solo importas tu  
solo importas tu_

Cuando termino la canción, empezaba "si tu no estas" pero el la paro, y me miro a los ojos. Su tristeza habia vuelto. Talvez queria decirme que ese beso no significo nada para el y tenia miedo de mis sentimientos, suspire y espere a su rechazo....

Que nunca llego.

"Bella... ¿por qué llorabas?" levante la vista, para encontrar su bello rostro enfrente mio.

"por..." queria decirle, pero a la vez no queria no era el momento "nada"

"a gente normal no llora por nada, hay un porque" uso el poder de su mirada para deslumbrarme, mientras se sentaba al lado mio.

"pero yo no soy una persona normal, soy un vampiro" dije en broma, pero como lo dije me arrepenti, Edward me miraba muy serio.

"tu no eres un vampiro y jamas lo seras, antes muerto" puse los ojos en blanco y me pare, era mi turno de caminar en circulo por su habitación.

"Edward, los vampiros no existen, no exageres" el me miro enojado pero sonrio.

"perdona, es que verte palida con ojos rojos y fria me"se quedo cayado "no se como explicarlo"

"te ¿repugna?" pregunte con miedo a la verdad, sabia que no existian los vampiros, pero si yo era vampiro, podia estar con el para siempre.

"no, pero en falta de una palabra, usemos esa" suspire y volvi a su lado. Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos, no pude mas y mire la luna toda roja.

"mira la luna" dije tratando de desviar su mirada de mi nuca que me empezaba a inquietar.

"¿qué tiene? Es luna llena" lo mire y le guiñe un ojo.

"hay hombre lobos por ahí" el puso los ojos en blanco y salto en cima mio para hacerme cosquillas en mi panza. Nos empezamos a reir, cuando me solto yo tenia lagrimas en mis ojos de tanto reir y le empeze hacer cosquillas a el. De tanto reirnos a los dos nos caian lagrimas. Puse mi cabeza en su estomago y lo miraba a los ojos, el se sento y yo lo imite.

El tomo mi cara y se acerco lo suficiente para sentir su aliento.

Me recorde que tenia que respirar, cerre mis ojos, y senti sus labios en los mios. Esta vez no habia sigo un roce, habia sido un pico con todas las de las ley. El tomo mi cara y dijo:

"Feliz cumple Bella" lo mire y mire el reloj de pared, marcaban las 12 de la noche, oficialmente era mi cumpleaños.

Queria decirle algo, ¿pero qué? No se me ocurria nada. El se levanto y abrio la puerta, dejando caer a unas avergonzadas, Alice, Rose y Nali.

"holaa, ¿qué las trae por aquí mis dulces chicas?" dijo con una voz dulce y amenazadora, las tres se levantaron y Alice se acerco a mi bailando, dandome un beso en la mejilla.

"Feliz Cumple Bella" se dio vuelta y miro enojada a su hermano "vinimos a saludar a Bella" dicho eso se acercaron Rosalie y Alina a saludarme. Me empezaron a tirarme de las orejas por mis 11 años, cuando Emmett salto encima mio, aplastándome.

"hermanita ya tienes 11" grito mientras seguia abrazandome y aplastandome contra el sofa.

"emm… no puedo…. Respirar" dije entrecortada, el se rio y se paro, dandole la oportunidad a Jazz y Jake de saludarme. Jazz me dio un cortito abrazo, mientras que Jake me levanto y me hizo girar por toda la habitación, cuando me bajo yo estaba muy mareada, me tuve que sentar, mirando a un muy enojado Edward.

"feliz cumple Bella" dijieron Carlisle y Esme entrando por la puerta y sonriendo.

"gracias" dije sonriendoles. Ellos me tendieron una carta y un regalo.

"es de parte de tus padres" dijo Esme

"¿de mis padres? ¿esta aca?" pregunte levantandome

"no, pero antes de irse, nos pidieron que te dieramos esto, por tu cumpleaños" me explico Carlisle.

"oh" mire con tristeza el regalo y la carta, decidi abrir primero la carta.

_Querida Bella:_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Perdon por irnos antes y saludarte por medio de esta carta. Pero se que disfrutaras mas tu cumpleaños con los Cullen y los Hale. _

_Pasala bien hoy, no te enojes y deja que Alice te organize la fiesta, nos pidio el permiso y se lo concedi. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Te amamos._

_Mamá y Papá._

Cuando termine de leer, una lagrima cayo. Levante la vista y no habia nadie, solo Edward que miraba la luna.

Decidi abrir el regalo de mis padres, era un hermoso vestido celeste, lo deje encima del sofa y me acerque a Edward.

"¿Por qué miras la luna fijamente?" le prengunte, mirandolo a los ojos, el me devolvió la mirada y sonrio calidamente.

"porque me hace recordar algo" dijo misteriosamente.

"¿a qué?" no me gustaba ser muy metida, pero Edward era una persona distinta a los demas, sus pensamientos eran muy profundos.

" tal vez algún día te lo diga" dijo riendose y poniendo otra vez la cancion de "solo importas tu"se sento en su cama, haciendome una seña de que lo acompañara.

Me sente a su lado y lo mire a los ojos.

"Bella, ¿te puedo preguntar algo sin que te ofendas?"

"¿por qué me iva a ofender?"

"¿tu… sientes algo… por m…. por Jake?" no le respondi de inmediato, por un segundo crei que me preguntaria si yo sentia algo por el, pero si el me preguntaba eso ¿Qué le respondia? ¿La verdad? ¿Qué lo amaba desde el primer momento que lo vi? ¿o le mentia? Pero el no me habia preguntado eso, el me pregunto sobre Jake, tal vez era mejor decirle la verdad hasta un punto.

"no, Jake es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero pero como amigo" le respondi bajando la mirada.

"y si el te pidiera para ser algo más ¿tu qué le dirias?" me pregunto tambien bajando la mirada.

"¿a qué van estas preguntas Edward?" el se puso rojo, y murmuro cosas que o entendi solo capte

"es que no quiero que salgas con el" bueno eso explicaba mucho, todos sabiamos la rivalidad que habia entre Edward y Jacob, pero aunque sintiera algo por Jake, no podria traicionar a Alina, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Jake. Aunque era extraño que Alina no se lo dijiera a Edward, el era su mejor amigo.. ¿o ella tambien sentia cosas por Ed?

"Edward, ¿tu sientes algo por Alina?"

**EDWARD POV**

¿si yo sentia algo por Nali? Claro que si! ¿Acaso no era mi mejor amiga? ¿mi confidente? ¿no le contaba cada uno de mis mas profundos secretos a ella?

"Bella, es obvio que siento algo por Alina" ella se entristecio. Creo que no era eso lo que ella se referia. "entiendeme, la quiero mucho, pero es mi amiga, ella es mi Jacob" dije sonriendole. Ella levanto la mirada y me sonrio timidamente.

"¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta charla?" pregunto riendose.

"¿puedes creer que ya ni me acuerdo?" dije tambien riendome, aunque era mentira, y ella no habia respondido una de mis preguntas, decidi, dejarlo ahí, era su cumpleaños y no queria tener una discusión con ella. Bella de repente bostezo y sus parpados se fueron cayendo. Le cante su cancion que habia compuesto para ella, que solo Alina habia escuchado. Al segundo cayo profundamente dormida en mi cama.

La mire como dormia hasta la 1, yo ya estaba listo para dormir en el sofa, pues seria muy desubicado dormir con ella en la misma cama. Ya me habia tapado, cuando Bella empezo a murmurar dormida.

"Edward…." Dijo mi nombre con tanta claridad, me acerque a ella que tenia una pequeña sonrisita en la cara.

"quiero huevos fritos" se rio calmadamente y dio media vuelta para quedar en frente mio. Ella soñaba conmigo, no pude reprimir una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ella solo suspiro y no volvio hablar en toda la noche. La mire un rato largo, estaba muy cansado y queria hacer algo por ella, ella queria huevos fritos tendria huevos fritos.

Cuando baje las escaleras vi que apenas eran las 3, ella no se levantaria dentro de varias horas, termine subiendo las escaleras cuidadosamente, para no despertar a nadie y profundamente me dormi en mi sofa.

Tuve un sueño bastante raro, soñaba que estaba con Bella en un claro, ella me miraba con amor y me decia que me amaba, rode para un costado, para sacar la imagen de Bella de mi mente, cuando me di cuenta que no me cai del sofa, si no que estaba mas comodo y sentia un calor cerca de mi cuerpo, abri lentamente los ojos, para encontrarme la cara de Bella a 2 centimetros de la mia.

"AAAAAAAAAH" ella grito cayendose de la cama. Preocupado salte y la fui a ayudarla a levantarse.

"¿estas bien?" claro que no esta bien idiota, ¿no vez que la asustaste?

"¿como… como llegue aquí?" pregunto mirando la cama, miestras se paraba, negando mi ayuda.

"te quedaste dormida, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Cómo yo llegue ahí?" señalando la cama. Estaba seguro de haberme dormido en el sofa, es mas ahí estaban las sabanas tiradas. Trate de recordar, pero nada.

"esta bien Edward, no importa, ire a cambiarme" dijo confundida, se acerco a la puerta y giro su cabeza para mirarme "Buenos dias" dijo y cerro la puerta llendose, me sernte en mi cama y trate de recordar pero nada.

No se porque me vino imagen de nosotros chiquitos, era tambien su cumpleaños, y yo estaba en su cama y habia pasado exactamente lo mismo. Habia hablado esto con mi padre, y el me dijo que yo era sonambulo. Era eso! Habia caminado dormido, hasta mi cama. Decidi no inquietarme demaciado, hoy era sabado, tenia que bajar y preparar los huevos fritos de Bella, me vesti lo mas rapido que pude y baje las escaleras, en la cocina solo estaban mis padres, Carlisle estaba leyendo el diario tomando un café, mientras que mi mamá cocinaba, me acerque a ella y le conté mi plan que tenia para hoy, ella sonrio y con un guiño, me ayudo a preparar mi regalo para Bella.

--

**Perdoon por la tardanzaa!! no me mateen...**

**pero tuve que estudiar, leer, salir con julian que ahora ta en españa, disfrutar las vacas, pero ahora tengo mas tiempo, prometo escribir mas segudo... =)**

**grax a Valeeh tengo muchas ideas para este fic, espero no desilucionarlos ^^**

**Hasta la Prooox ^^**

**Reviews plizzz =)**

**Piqii (LL)  
**


	10. Cumpleaños de Bella Parte II

**Holaa!!**

**Bueno 3 reviews…**

**Cada vez me siento peor, la historia va del mal en peor no?**

**En fin… sigo escribiendo xQ Valee me amenaza xD y xQ siento que las personas que no dejan reviews les gusta la historia (puedo soñar no?)**

**Veamoos, no a pasado nada asi que vamos como siempre**

**las canciones que necesitan para hoy:**

**Autenticos decadentes- tuta tuta**

**El simbolo- cachete con cachete**

**Bandana-llega la noche**

**Mambru-a veces gano**

**Recomendación Personal:**

**(no me maten pero se me pego la cumbia)**

**Agrupación Marilyn- me enamore**

**En fin nos vemoos**

**Piqii**

**--**

**Edward POV**

Estaba cocinando los huevos fritos para Bella, cuando Emmett y Jasper bajaron.

"vaya, Eddie cocinando" dijo Emm sentandose en la mesa "¿qué nos estas preparando?"

"para ti, nada Emmett" gruñi.

"oh, ¿para Bella entonces?" dijo Jasper con una sonrisita y mirando cómplice a Emmett.

"es su cumpleaños ¿no? No le compre nada, asi que decidi prepararle el desayuno. no tiene nada de malo, soy el amigo" dije tratando de convencerme mas a mi mismo que a ellos.

"aja sese, te encantaría hermanito" dijo Alice entrando a la cocina "bueno dado que hoy es el cumpleaños de Bella.."

"¿Por qué no esperas a que estemos todos Alice?" dijo Alina sentandose muy cansada.

"Nali tiene trazon, nunca nos esperas" se quejo Rose agarrando la leche de la heladera.

"ya estamos todos ¿puedo decir lo que vamos hacer hoy?" dijo mi hermana perdiendo la paciencia.

"Ali, no estamos todos" dijo una vos dormida y molesta.

"bueno ahora si Jake, dios!, a este paso Bella bajara y se enterara de todo!"

"¿enterarme de que?" dijo Bella entrando a la cocina, mirandonos a todos.

"aaaghh nada, Bella, nada" dijo Alice llendose al comedor. Bella fruncio su ceño y miro a todos. "¿dije algo malo?" preguto inocentemente.

"no, Bella ¿Por qué no vas al comedor y ayudas a Esme con los juguetes que dejaron tirados anoche?" sugirió mi padre entrando con alice pisandole los talones. Bella se puso colorada y salio disparando a ayudar a Esme. "aprobechen estos 10 minutos, no creo que tarden mucho" dicho eso se marcho, agarrando un panecillo.

"bien, lo dire rapido ¿ok? Las preguntas al final" Alice se paro en su silla y saco un papel doblado "ok, a las 14 hs empezara la fiesta, Emmett, ten encargate de la musica" dijo Alice pasandole un CD virgen, Emmett sonrio macabramente y Rose le saco el CD. "yo mejor lo ayudo" dijo Rosalie mirando severamente a Emm.

"perfecto, Jazzie amor, necesito tu habilidad de cocinero, mamá y papá no estaran a la tarde y necesitamos hacer un gran pastel, ¿puedes?" haciendo su carita de cordero degollado, Jasper la miro y asintió con la cabeza. "gracias te amo, bien Alina, te imploro que decores el patio y te sugiero que no uses guirnaldas, las romperas todas y son las unicas que hay" Alina toda roja dijo un pequeño ok. "Jake, queria que tu distrajeras a Bella, pero necesito que me ayudes, a comprar todo lo que falta para la torta, tu sabes mejor que yo que se necesita." Jake sonrio "cuanta con ello pitonisa"

"bueno eso es todo! Manos a la obra" grito mi hermana.

"oye ¿y yo qué?" dije sintiéndome excluido. "¿no te lo dije?" negue con la cabeza mientras ponia el desayuno de Bella en un plato "tu eres la distracción, hasta las 13:57, que no salga de la casa ¿entendiste?"

"si Ali"

Al rato, aparecio Bella muy cansada y sentandose en su silla, nos miro a todos. "¿les pasa algo?"

"no que va" "¿Cómo crees?" "nopo" dijimos. Ella nos miro desconfiada, yo le acerque su desayuno que le habia preparado.

"feliz cumple Bella" dije dejandole el plato frente a ella.

"¿lo hiciste tu Edward?" asenti y empeze a comer unos panecillos. "vaya gracias"

Me sonrio calidamente y feliz le devolvi la sonrisa. Ahora solo me quedaba pensar que haria para distraerla hasta las 13:57.

**Bella POV**

Después de desayunar, me fui a mi habitación que compartia con Alina cada vez que venia, me recoste en mi cama y cerre los ojos para que mi mente fluyera libremente.

Mi sueño habia sido muy raro, soñe con Edward, pero eramos grandes, 17 o 18 años debiamos tener y estabamos en una isla solitaria y muy calurosa, y tenia antojos de huevos fritos y me levanto y que desayuno HUEVOS FRITOS! No creo que Edward lea mi mente o tal vez lo intuyo, no se, pero el sueño no terminaba ahí, seguia con un gran claro, donde el y yo estabamos tirados bajo la luz del sol y el me dicia que me amaba. ¿era eso posible? ¿Que Edward Anthony Masen Cullen me ame?Sinceramente no lo creo.

Estuve asi, divagando mi mente tratando de que no se fuera hacia Edward Cullen, casi lo habia logrado, pensando en mis padres cuando de repente, entro el mismisimo Edward Cullen por la puerta.

"Bells, no deberias estar sola hoy" me regaño "¿Te puedo hacer compañía o prefieres que me vaya?" ¿de verdad me preguntaba eso? Era obio que queria que se quedara.

"quedate" el se sento al lado mio, mientras yo me sentaba rapidamente haciendo que me diera vueltas la cabeza.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto preocupado.

"si, si, es solo que me sente muy rapido, solo eso" dije tratando de calmarlo. "y dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?" le pregunte.

"no se… ¿quieres jugar a las damas?" dijo sonriendome timidamente.

"claro! Pido negras!" dije bajando las escaleras.

Fuimos la segundo piso, donde estaba la sala de juegos, habia una gran variedad de juegos de mesa, mas que en una juguetería. Trate de agarrar la caja, pero no llegaba, Edward la agarro y me la tendio con una sonrisa.

"veo que todavía no creci" dije riendome y tomando el juego.

"ya vas a crecer Bella, no te preocupes" dijo tiernamente.

** EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Jugamos varias partidas, de las cuales el me gano la mayoria, de las 3 que gane, sospecho que me dejo ganar, o habia mejorado después de jugar 25 veces. Estabamos preparando para otra ronda mas, cuando nuestros estomagos rugieron, nos pusimos muy colorados y bajamos a la cocina, pero una Alice muy apurada nos trajo unos sándwiches de Jamón y queso.

"estamos limpiando la cocina, no queremos que la ensucien" nos explico Alice y volvio a la cocina.

"¿Alice limpiando? Vaya, que si le afecto no ir de compras esta semana" dije recordando el castigo de Alice, por saturar la tarjeta de credito de emergencias la semana pasada tratando de comprar todo el set de Hello Kitty

"no me extraña, ante de ayer la vi estudiando" dijo Edward sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. "se le Safo un tornillo" nos reimos bastante rato, pensando cual seria la proxima locura de alice. Terminamos de comer a las 12:30.

"yo me voy a bañar" dijo de pronto Edward "Bells, tu tambien deberias irte a bañar y probarte el vestido que Renée y Charlie te regalaron"

"mmm esta bien, ¿te bañas tu primero?"

"si no te molesta, prefiero ir yo" mirandome a los ojos

"no, no me molesta" dije aturdida bajo el efecto de su mirada

Edward se fue a bañar, mientras yo subia la escalera a mi habitación otra vez, fui preparando mi ropa, el vestido, los zapatitos, y mi neceser. Estaba en mi cama leyendo "el viaje al centro de la tierra" de julio verne, cuando Edward entro para avisarme que ya me podia ir a bañar, fui rapido a bañarme, me encantaba sentir el agua caliente relajando todos mis musculos y el olor a mi shampoo favorito. Me vesti rapidamente al salir de la ducha. Ganándome un tropezón con el agua del piso. Sali del baño toda vestida y con mi pelo humedo y suelto. Edward estaba afuera del baño esperandome.

"¿hace mucho que estas ahí?" le pregunte, sonrojandome

"lo suficiente, para escuchar como te caiste" dijo mirandome serio "sabes que estuve a punto de entrar ¿no?" me reprocho

"no, porque no sabia que estabas ahí, es mas ¿Por qué me esperabas?" pregunte entrecerrando mis ojos

"son las 13:56" dijo como si fuera algo obio, y tomando mi mano fuimos bajando las escaleras.

"¿y?" dije sin entender

"ya lo veras"

Al llegar a la puerta que conducia el patio, su reloj alarma empezo a sonar, marcaban las 13:57 "justo a tiempo" murmuro y cruzamos la puerta.

"SORPRESAAAAAAA" gritaron todos. El patio estaba hermoso, habia una mesa con comida, y en otra habia un gran radio grabador, habia listones azules en los arboles mas cercanos y otros con globos, entre los dos ombues habia un cartel que decia : _Feliz cumpleaños Bella._

Les sonrei a todos y abraze a cada unos de ellos. Ali, tomo mi mano, que Edward tenia sujeta, y me llevo para abrir los regalos.

"Ali, no queria nada y tu lo sabes" ella me sonrio y me dio el primer paquete, era blando y liviano, lo abri con cuidado tratando de no cortarme como el año pasado. Adentro habia una hermosa blusa azul en escote en V, muy fina y hermosa.

"gracias Alice" dije abrazandola, ella me respondio con una gran sonrisa.

"este es de Jasper y Rosalie" dijo tendiendome el regalo, lo abri y me quede pasmada.

"oh, gracias chicos" dije abrazandolos y mirando mi nuevo ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta.

"Bella abre el mío, ábrelo, ábrelo, ábrelo" dijo mi hermano saltando y dandome un regalo plateado, cuando lo abri, mis ojos se humedecieron, habia una hermosa foto de mamá, papá, el y yo sentados en el jardin trasero de casa, de ese mismo verano. "pense que te gustaria recordar el dia que atrapamos al mapache que habia entre los arbustos" dijo orgulloso, mire bien la foto y papá y el tenian rasguños en los brazos y en la cara, sonrei y lo abraze muy fuerte.

"bien Bells, no sabia que regalarte, pero crei que esto te seria util" dijo Alina muy tímidamente tendiéndome un regalo cuadrado. Era un hermoso libro de partituras "por si un dia quieres empezar a escribir tus propias canciones" le sonrei y le di un corto abrazo ya que Jake reclamo mi atención. "bien el mio" dijo dandome una bolsita de colores muy pequeña, adentro habia una hermosa pulsera plateada, con un lobito de madera colgando. "vaya, gracias jake" dije sonriendole, el me abrazo muy fuerte, cortandome la respiración. "jake… no… respiroo" riendose me solto.

"bueno gracias chicos, me encantaron los regalos" dije, mirandolos a todos.

"me siento ofendido Bella" dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda, me di vuelta y Edward me miraba, fingiendo estar enojado con sus manos en la espalda. "¿no quieres mi regalo?" me habia previsto que me diera algo, habia pensado que el desayuno era su regalo.

El me tendio una pequeña cajita forrada en seda azul, la tome en mis manos con mucho cuidado y ahí habia una pequeña cadenita plateada con un corazon verde, intui que era de esmeralda, el tomo la cadenita y me aparto el pelo. Me puso con mucho cuidado la cadena. Cuando la vi, como colgaba en mi cuello, le di un abrazo profundo y mas largo que el de los demas.

"bien, ya son las 14! Emmett pon la musica!"

**(****pongan tuta-tuta)**

Emmett empezo a bailar murga, seguido de Alice, Nali y Jake. Los cuatro bailaban y empezaron a cantar

_Ya llega la comparsa  
Muy conocida en el mundo entero  
Recorriendo los barrios  
Con la alegría de los murgueros  
Llega con este ritmo  
Ritmo de murga muy popular  
Y que hace muchos años  
Lo bautizamos tu ta tu ta_

Emmett tomo del brazo a Jasper y a Jacob y empezaron a saltar con el coro

_Se viene el tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta  
Bailando el tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta  
La murga el tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta  
Haciendo el tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta_

Los chicos agarraron a Edward, los 4 juntos empezaron empezaron a saltar por todos lados abrazados, mientras que Ali, Nali y Rose me tomaban del brazo e imitabamos a los chicos

_Las zapatillas gastadas  
De bailar tanto por la avenida  
El bombo y los estandartes  
Mis compañeros en esta vida  
Es tradición de mi pueblo  
Herencia del negro que aquí llegó  
A ellos se lo dedico  
Tocando el bombo con emoción_

Era muy dibertido saltar y chocarnos con los chicos, nos soltamos y formamos una ronda grande y empezamos a saltar otra vez

_Se viene el tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta  
Bailando el tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta  
La murga el tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta  
Haciendo el tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta tu ta_

_Con la comparsa yo quiero bailar  
Y así las penas poder olvidar  
Bailo este ritmo de bombo y tambor  
Que es como mi corazón._

Despues de tanto saltar, nos caimos todos y nos empezamos a reir escandalozamente. Estabamos muy despeinados, Emmett y Alice seguian bailando murga y se le sumaron Jasper y Rosalie siguieron hasta el fin, era increible las ganas que tenias para seguir saltando y bailando.

Al terminar la cancion, nos sentamos, seguia un tema lento, Mandy de Barry Manilow. Estabamos comiendo riendonos y contando chistes. Emmett se acerco al radio grabador y puso otra cancion.

"bien amor, te necesito" dijo, miestras Rosalie se levantaba con una sonrisa picara.

"chicos, todos en pareja YA" ordeno Rosalie. Jazz y Ali, fueron los primeros en pararse y situarse donde etaban Rose y Emm. Nali y Jake fueron los siguientes. Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta ahi. "bien la cancion dice lo que tienen que hacer asi que disfruten"

Dijo Emmett.

**(pongan cachete con cachete, al principio es un embole, pero dsp vean como se prenden)**

La musica empezo y empezamos todos agarrarnos las manos y movernos para un lado y para el otro.

_Y que tal si salimos todos a bailar,  
todos a bailar, todos a bailar  
Y que tal si salimos todos a bailar,  
todos a bailar, todos a bailar_

Cuando empezo a ponerse el tema movido, Edward y yo nos moviamos al principio lento, pero al ver como todos se dejaban llevar por la musica, haciendo bailes raros, los seguimos haciendo, dando vueltas, y riendonos.

_Si bailas cachete con cachete  
Pechito con pechito y ombligo con ombligo  
Así me animo a bailar contigo  
Bailar contigo si tiene motivo..._

Al escuchar esa parte de la cancion Edward y yo nos congelamos, y nos paramos en seco, pero algo o alguien mejor dicho nos empujo y empezamos a bailar como decia la cancion.

_Porque si juntamos lo cachetes  
Juntamos lo pechitos y juntamos el ombligo  
Moviendo así se siente de lo lindo  
Bailando así se siente divertido...  
Bailamos Cachete con cachete  
Juntamos pechito con pechito  
Movemos ombligo con ombligo  
Y si nos gusta juntos todos lo seguimos..._

Cuando senti el cachete de Edward en el mio, senti una corriente electrica, y mas cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaron para poner pecho con pecho, mi cuerpo estaba que ardia, decidi mirar a mi hermano que bailaba con todas las ganas del mundo con Rosalie, conocían perfectamente la cancion bailaban re bien!, mire a Edward que estaba muy colorado, los dos estabamos rojos

_Y que tal si salimos todos a bailar,  
todos a bailar, todos a bailar  
Y que tal si salimos todos a bailar,  
todos a bailar, todos a bailar_

En esa parte nos pudis separar todo rojos, pero la cancion nos volvio a traicionar, volviendonos a juntar nuestros cuerpos, pero Edwaard me sonrio y eso me dio confianza, aunque estaba toda roja, baile con todas mis ganas.

_Si bailas cachete con cachete  
Pechito con pechito y ombligo con ombligo  
Así me animo a bailar contigo  
Bailar contigo si tiene motivo...  
Porque si juntamos lo cachetes  
Juntamos lo pechitos y juntamos el ombligo  
Moviendo así se siente de lo lindo  
Bailando así se siente divertido...  
Bailamos Cachete con cachete  
Juntamos pechito con pechito  
Movemos ombligo con ombligo  
Y si nos gusta juntos todos lo seguimos..._

Empezamos a divertirnos, cada vez mas aunque nos tuvimos que volver a separar, nos reiamos de lo absurda que era la cancion.

_Y que tal si salimos todos a bailar,  
todos a bailar, todos a bailar  
Y que tal si salimos todos a bailar,  
todos a bailar, todos a bailar_

_Y que tal si salimos todos a bailar  
Y que tal si salimos todos a bailar  
Aquello con aquello lo de ella con lo de ello  
Lo tuyo conlo mío, con ritmo nos movemos_

_Y que tal si salimos todos a bailar,  
todos a bailar, todos a bailar  
Y que tal si salimos todos a bailar,  
todos a bailar, todos a bailar_

Cuando termino la cancion, nos abrazamos con Edward riendonos, habia empezado la siguiente cancion, que no pude reconocer, porque Alice la habia parado.

"chicas, todas ya mismo a mi habitacion" ordeno.

"chicos, todos a mi habitacion" imito mi hermano a Alice, pero Edward me solto y los chicos se fueron a la habitacion de Emmett.

Rose, nali y yo seguimos a Alice, hasta su habitacion, donde nos dio unas pelucas de colores y de corte casco.

"bien, Bells tu eres la unica que no sabe, cantaremos Llega la Noche de Bandana, los hcicos tienen su propio numero, pero no se cual es" dijo Rosalie poniendose la peluca de color rojo, Nali ya se habia puesto su peluca rosa y Alice me tendia la mia que era azul, miestras que la de ella era verde.

"¿te sabes la letra Bella?" pregunto Nali. "si" murmure.

"perfecto, vamos" dijo Alice.

Bajamos las escaleras, los chicos ya estaban ahi, sentados en el piso, con bandanas en la cabeza, nos gritaron y alice detuvo sus gritos con una mano.

"nosotras somos Las Pelucas y vamos a cantar para uds, disfruten del show" dijo tratando de no reirse y empezo la musica.

**(pongan ya Llega la noche)**

Rosalie

_Cuando todo esta al reves en mi cabeza  
Y las cosas no son como las ves  
Y el mundo pesa  
Solo quiero irme de aquí_

Alina

_Entonces llega la noche  
No hay tiempo para reproches  
(Hey, no sigas mas)  
Yo no me pierdo esta noche  
La vida se empieza a celebrar_

Todas

_Hey, hey  
Hay una luz a tu alrededor  
Hey, hey  
Que enciende tu alma y tu corazaón  
Hey, hey  
Que va marcando tu dirección  
Hey, hey nene  
Ah..._

Alice

_No me dejo convencer por la tristeza  
Si lo que me hizo mal una vez  
No me interesa  
No se que esperas para venir_

Bella

_Entonces llega la noche  
No hay tiempo para reproches  
(Hey, no sigas mas)  
Yo no me pierdo esta noche  
La vida se empieza a celebrar_

Todas

_Hey, hey  
Hay una luz en tu corazón  
Hey, hey  
Que enciende tu alma y tu corazaón  
Hey, hey  
Que va marcando tu dirección  
Hey, hey nene  
Ah...x2_

_Uh, ya llega la noche llega, llega  
Uh, ya llega, me voy de aca  
Uh, ya llega, la noche llega, llega  
La vida se empieza a celebrar_

_Hey, hey  
Hay una luz en tu corazón  
Hey, hey  
Que enciende tu alma y tu corazaón  
Hey, hey  
Que va marcando tu dirección  
Hey, hey nene  
Ah...x2_

Cuando termino la cancion, hicimos una reverencia y nos sentamos en el lugar de los chicos. Miestras que ellos se paraban para cantar.

"mis queridas damitas, tenemos el honor de presentarnos, somos los Gaspar** (les puse gaspar porque la cancion de "mambru se fue a la guerra" tambien esta un Gaspar) **y vamos a cantar porque si no Alice nos mata" dijo riendose.

**(pongan ya A veces Gano)**

Emmett

_uuuahhh! eiiiaa! uuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!!!_

Jasper

_A veces gano, a veces no,  
a veces duermo, a veces no  
no siempre vuelo ni llego primero  
y nunca toco las puertas del cielo  
pero esta noche me quedo con vos_

Jacob

_A veces tengo, a veces no  
soy sobre todo, un soñador  
de lo vivido estoy convencido  
que de lo bueno no siempre he aprendido  
pero esta noche me quedo con vos._

Todos

_Puede ser que esta vez  
mi destino le gane a mis cartas  
y la balanza me canso y hoy gano yo  
y mi confianza  
Puede ser que esta vez  
el pirata se tome revancha  
porque el barco no se hundió y mi corazón  
no dice basta_

Emmett

_A veces llamo, a veces no  
a veces guardo y a veces doy  
a contramano de mis deseos  
la buena suerte esquiva mi anzuelo  
pero esta noche me quedo con vos._

Edward

_A veces miro a veces no  
a veces vengo pero no estoy  
en la cornisa de las promesas  
ninguna reina se sienta en mi mesa  
pero esta noche me quedo con vos._

Todos

_Puede ser que esta vez  
mi destino le gane a mis cartas  
y la balanza me canso y hoy gano yo  
y mi confianza  
Puede ser que esta vez  
el pirata se tome revancha  
porque el barco no se hundió y mi corazón  
no dice basta_

_Uh-uh-uh-uh-uhu-uh x3_

_Puede ser que esta vez  
mi destino le gane a mis cartas  
y la balanza me canso y hoy gano yo  
y mi confianza  
Puede ser que esta vez  
el pirata se tome revancha  
porque el barco no se hundió y mi corazón  
no dice basta_

_Mi corazón no dice basta  
yo no digo basta, a veces digo basta  
no siempre digo basta, me cansa decir basta_

Al terminar de cantar todas aplaudimos y los abrazamos, estallamos todos en risas.

Seguimos toda la tarde jugando y bailando, hubo una carrera a caballo, los chicos nos llevaban encima yo iva encima de Edward y Alina encima de Jacob, ganamos Edward y yo las 5 carreras.

Habia sido mi mejor cumpleaños. Una tarde con mis amigos y el amor de mi vida ¿Qué podia ser mejor? Con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir.

--

**Wooooww**

**Que cap!**

**Les digo que Las Pelucas tenian baile, era el de Bandana, busquen por youtube y vean el baile, los chicos igual, pero no me dio ganitas de poner todo el baile, me duelen las manos =P  
**

**Bueno espero sus reviews ^^**

**Bexiis!!**

**Piqii (LL)**


	11. Sorpresa Para Alice y Rosalie

**Holaaa!!!**

**Vaya 6 reviews =)**

**Me hicieron re feliz =)**

**Are ke yo me conformo con uno solo xD**

**Jajaja**

**Bueno esta noche me voy a Carlos Paz, Córdoba, Argentina ii hasta el domingo 18 un vuelvo, así ke no creo poder subir ii les traigo este cap**

**Decidí darle algo de protagonismo a Emm y Rose, Ali y Jazz =) para los que no recuerdan digo sus edades:**

**Edward, Bella, Alice, Alina: 11 años  
Emmett, Jasper y Rose: 12 años  
Jacob: 10 años xD**

**=)**

**Bueno para hoy necesitan:**

**Yo te voy amar- n'sync**

**Lo hare por ti- nash**

**Recomendación personal:**

**Mi perro dinamita- patricio rey y los redonditos de ricota**

**Bexiiis!!**

**Piqii (LL**

**--**

**Emmett POV**

Eran las 10 de la mañana, hacia mucho calor, obviamente era diciembre. El mes que estuvimos con los Cullen estuvo de lo más. Después del cumple de mi hermanita, no paso mucho, eran casi todos los días iguales, ensayos con la banda, peleas entre todos, pasar tiempo con mi Rose, lo común.

Hace unos días fue el cumple de Alina, el 17 de diciembre, para mi significaba una cosa, el 1 de enero se acercaba, ¿Qué tenia de especial el año nuevo? Para mi, Rose, Alice y Jasper, mucho ese día no solo di mi primer beso el año pasado, si no que a los 5 años le pedí a Rose que fuera mi novia, así que mañana cumplíamos… 7 años juntos. Si que el tiempo pasaba rápido.  
para Jasper y Alice pasaba lo mismo también cumplían 7 años juntos, pero a diferencia que no habían dado su primer beso, lo sabia porque Jazz esperaba a esta fecha.

Me levante de mi cama, ya estaba en mi casa, y baje a desayunar, ahí ya estaba Bella leyendo como siempre y comiendo un cuenco de cereales. Ella apenas levanto la vista cuando entre y me dedico una sonrisa. Ella sabia mi plan para hoy, ella distraería a Rose y a Ali con Nali, hasta que Jazz y yo preparáramos todo.

"¿Cómo piensas distraer a las chicas?" le pregunte sentándome y comiendo el cuenco que mama me había dejado en la mesa.

"Nali, quiere hacer algo esta noche, y necesita nuestra ayuda, creo que eso es distracción suficiente, si no sirve, inventare algo" me respondió con una gran sonrisa. Había olvidado por completo que Alina festejaría año nuevo con nosotros. Cada año desde que conozco a los Cullen, festejábamos año nuevo allá, en la mansión Cullen, sin embargo navidad lo festejábamos cada uno en su casa, porque era mas para estar en familia, este era el primer año que Alina y Jacob festejarían con nosotros.

"¿Qué quiere hacer Alina hoy?" pregunte masticando el cereal.

"que te importa" dijo sacándome la lengua. Nos reímos los dos, decidí no insistir, para no molestarla y subí a mi habitación a preparar todo.

**Alice POV**

Eran las 4 de la tarde y no había rastro de Jasper, me sentía triste, siempre en fin de año pasábamos los días juntos hasta que eran las 12, tal vez tenía otras cosas que hacer. Decidí no preocuparme y no entristecerme, subí a la habitación de Rose, donde estaban Alina y Bella, ya había visto, que quería hacer Alina, así que entre y me senté en el piso, esperando que Nali se confesara.

"chicas" murmuro, estaba más roja que un tomate, pero no superaba a Bella todavía "ustedes saben que yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Jake ¿no?" pregunto en un susurro mirando más a Bella que a nosotras.

"si" respondimos todas mirándola.

"bueno, esta noche, como saben la tradición, de besar a sus parejas cuando suenen las 12 campanadas, bueno, yo quería besar a Jake y necesito su ayuda" dijo rápidamente y en voz muy baja. Rose salto encima de ella abrazándola.

"oh, tu primer beso en año nuevo, como yo, ¡esto es genial Alina! Hay que ponernos en marcha" dijo súper contenta Rose.

"hey Rose, tranquila, nos encargaremos todas de ayudarla" trato de tranquilizarla Bella. Pero lo que había dicho Nali, me dejo más preocupada, Jasper y yo todavía no nos habíamos besado.

"creo que esta noche seremos dos las que demos nuestro primer beso" dije mirándolas, roja por primera vez en mi vida.

"Uo, ¿Ali nunca te has besado con Jazz?" pregunto Rose mirándome

"bueno, lo hemos intentado, pero me asusto, y salgo corriendo" explique bajando la mirada.

"Ali, no te preocupes yo se lo que se siente, un montón de mariposas en tu estomago, terror por que el beso no le guste, hasta incluso ganas de vomitar **(eso me paso a mi)** pero relájate, es una experiencia única e inolvidable" me tranquilizo Rosalie abrazándome.

"Ali, no tengas miedo, si esta noche sale bien, las dos habremos dado nuestro primer beso con el chico que amamos" me animo Alina "oye, hablando de besos ¿Bella ya has dado tu primer beso?" le pregunto Rose a mi mejor amiga, que se puso bordo.

"¿yo? No" dijo Bella, bajando la mirada.

"que mentirosa eres Isabella Swan" grito Nali riéndose."Vi la foto, tu y Edward mua mua mua" se mofo dando besitos al aire.

"bueno, pero yo por lo menos yo e besado ya" respondió una avergonzada Bella.

"Uo Bella, eso nadie se lo esperaba de ti" dije riéndome.

"hay cállense, mejor enfoquémonos en dejarlas despampanantes esta noche" sugirió ella tratando de desviar el tema.

"me parece bien, pero no te libras de esta Bella" le advirtió Rose.

Pasamos toda la tarde eligiendo la ropa para esta noche, peinados, y hasta maquillaje. Debían ser ya las ocho, porque se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina, mamá debía estar preparando el pollo, para esta noche. Estaba saliendo de mi habitación para ir a bañarme, cuando Jasper apareció en la puerta sonriéndome.

"hola Alice" dijo ensanchando su sonrisa "¿me acompañarías un minuto al salón de fiestas?" era raro, el salón de fiestas, jamás se utilizaba, al menos que lloviera y festejáramos navidad o algún cumpleaños ahí. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo escaleras arriba, el salón estaba en el tercer piso, al lado de la habitación de Bella. Antes de entrar el me tapo los ojos con una venda, sentí pasos a mi lado y el perfume francés de Rosalie.

"¿Emm qué pasa?" la escuche decir. Se ve que era una sorpresa para las dos.

Las dos escuchamos abrirse una puerta y entramos, nos sentaron en dos sillones.

"no se saquen las vendas todavía ¿ok?" dijo Emmett severo, se escucharon unos ruidos metálicos, intente hacer trampa, pero lo único que conseguí fue un manotazo en la cabeza, de Emmett seguro.

"en fin, Rose ¿Cómo es que estas Aquí?" le pregunte, aunque no la podía ver sabia que estaba a mi izquierda, ella suspiro.

"estaba en mi habitación agarrando mi maquillaje para Alina, cuando Emmett golpeo la puerta, me pidió que lo acompañara aquí, decía que había un fantasma, pero cuando subíamos las escaleras me tapo los ojos, no entendía nada, y no me ha dicho nada, y ahora estoy sentada con los ojos tapados y muriéndome porque no estoy lista para esta noche" se quejo Rosalie subiendo el tono de su voz.

"chicos, Esme nos matara si no estamos todos juntos para año nuevo" les dije, tratando de pararme"

"amor, Esme sabe que estamos aquí, y para antes de las 9, estaremos abajo y ustedes se podrán arreglar y hacer toda las cosas de chicas que quieran" respondió mi Jasper.

Estuvimos calladas un rato mas, mientras se escuchaban las peleas entre Jasper y Emmett por quien iba primero para no se que, termino ganando Jasper, volvieron a escucharse unos ruidos y las instrucciones de Emmett de cómo se usaba algo.

Estaba apunto de dormirme cuando Jasper me saco la venda, y vi el salón todo rosa con un escenario pintado de rosa y un teclado, encima había dos grandes regalos, Rosalie y yo estábamos en estado de shock. Nos miramos y sonreímos a nuestros chicos, abrase muy fuerte a Jasper, el me tendió el mas alto de los regalos, mientras que Emmett le daba a Rosalie el mas ancho. Las dos abrimos los regalos, eran dos hermosos peluches, el mío era un gran zorrito naranja, mientras que el de Rose era un gran oso pardo. Los chicos se subieron al escenario y nos dedicaron las mas grandes de sus sonrisas.

"empezare yo, esta canción es para ti, Alice, te amo con toda mi alma, estos 7 años junto a ti, fueron de ensueño" su voz dulce y suave, me acuno, Emmett estaba en el teclado, para hacer la música.

**(pongan Yo Te voy Amar)**

La música era suave y hermosa, cerré mis ojos y escuche la hermosa canción que mi novio me había compuesto.

_Cuando sientas tristeza que no puedas calmar  
cuando haya un vacío que no puedas llenar  
te abrazare, te hare olvidar  
lo que te hizo sufrir, no vas a caer mientras estés junto a mi_.

Le sonreí y abrí mis ojos húmedos, el me guiño el ojo y siguió con la canción

_si siente un frío tu corazón  
seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
hasta ya no respirar,  
yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar_.

Mis lagrimas caían silenciosamente por mis mejillas, solo veía a Jasper, que me sonreía y cantaba con esa hermosa voz, todo lo que habíamos vivido pasaba por mi mente. Más feliz no podía ser.

_Yo siempre te he amado, y amor yo estaré  
por siempre a tu lado nunca me alejare  
prometo mi amor  
te juro ante Dios (te juro ante Dios)  
nunca te voy a faltar  
tu corazón no volverá a llorar._

_Si siente un frío (siente un frío) tu corazón (tu corazón)  
seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
hasta ya no respirar  
yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar._

Lo amaba mas que nadie, y el estaba ahí, amandome a pesar de todo lo que yo algunas veces le hacia sufrir, no podia tener tanta suerte de tener a un novio como el.

_Sigo muriendo por ti (sigo muriendo por ti)  
yo te quiero así  
sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida  
no se como podré yo vivir._

_Si siente un frío tu corazón (siente un frío tu corazón)  
seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión (tu ilusión)  
hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar.  
Y cada día yo viviré (intentare)  
intentando como te voy a querer  
hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar.  
Hasta ya no respirar  
yo te voy a amar_

Cuando termino la canción, salte al escenario, mirándolo a los ojos, esa mirada era de confianza, amor y ternura, sin pensarlo dos veces, le agarre la cara y lo bese. Fue corto, pero fue demasiado dulce, mi estomago estaba repleto de mariposas, mi corazón latía a mil por minuto y mi cara estaba roja y húmeda por las lagrimas, el me abrazo y me dio otro beso, me dijo que me sentara otra vez, e intercambio lugar con Emmett.

**Rosalie POV**

Después de ver la gran actuación de Jasper, me imaginaba que Emmett cantaría, la canción de mi hermano era hermosa y desbordaba de dulzura, no sabia lo que me esperaba de mi, pues mi Emmy era muy romántico a veces, pero otras veces… era mejor ni pensarlo. Alice me sonrió y me apretó la mano, para darme confianza, le sonreí y me prepare para el show de mi Emmy.

**(Pongan Lo Hare Por Ti)**

La canción empezaba como si fuera un relojito, obra de Jasper y el teclado. Y empezó la canción.

_Cada noche despierto  
Para ver si tú sigues aquí  
Porque yo no me creo  
Que tú quieras estar junto a mí_

Lo mire a los ojos, ¿Cómo podía creer que yo no quería estar junto a el? El solo me negó con la cabeza.

_Cada día te marchas  
Y me das un beso antes de ir  
Sé que tú no lo sabes  
Pero es lo que me hace vivir_

Lo mire radiante, recordando todas las veces, que el me había dicho que yo era su razón para vivir.

_Sólo puedo hacer tu voluntad  
Todo lo que digas tú será  
Lo único que quiero  
Es tu felicidad_

Me reí disfrutando todas las veces que Emmett hacia todo lo que yo quería, el sonreía y se marcaban sus hoyuelos.

_Todo lo que pueda hacer por ti  
No será bastante para mí  
Desde el día en que te conocí  
Soy así x2_

Mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer, escuche a mi lado una risita, mire a Alice, que me mostraba sus ojos rojos, ella había llorado también, cuando mi hermanito le canto.

_Si una vez tú me dices que te vas  
Qué va a ser de mí  
No le veo sentido a mi vida  
Si tú no estas aquí_

Mis lagrimas ahora caían mas rápidamente, susurre "jamás me voy a ir" el ensancho mas su sonrisa.

_Yo no quiero pensar  
Cuándo va a ser el fin  
Sólo quiero decirte al oído  
Sólo puedo hacer tu voluntad  
Todo lo que digas tú será  
Lo único que quiero  
Es tu felicidad_

_Todo lo que pueda hacer por ti  
No será bastante para mí  
Desde el día en que te conocí  
Soy así x2_

_Sólo puedo hacer tu voluntad..._

_Todo lo que pueda hacer por ti..._

La canción termino y yo estaba echa un mar de lagrimas, subí al escenario y lo bese apasionadamente, el me acaricio mi mejilla y me susurro un "te amo" lo abrase fuerte mente y cerré mis ojos, guardando este día para siempre en mi memoria.

--

**Buaaaaaaa**

**Sniff sniff, genial estoy llorando.**

**Guaa quien diría que puedo ser romántica, si creen que no lo fui, díganmelo por reviews =D**

**Nos vemos de acá a una semana =)**

**Bexiiis!!**

**Piqii (LL**


	12. La Confuncion de Alina

**Holiiii!!**

**Wiii 6 reviews =)**

**Mejore ¿no?**

**Muchas gracias enceriioo ^^**

**Buenoo tenia una idea ii me inspire en Carlos Paz i mi nueva ayudante ii mi amiguita del alma me dio su opinión como va ir la historia**

**Nadie ser lo espera wuajajaja :P hasta ella no se espera algo.**

**Bueno nos quedamos en año nuevo :O**

**¿¿Alina y Jacob se besaran?? Chan chan chan!! **

**: P**

**¡Me compre la Banda Sonora Original de Crepúsculo! Son geniales las canciones, mi favorita es la 11 :) no digo como se llama porque no me acuerdo xD**

**Para hoy necesitan:**

**Total Eclipse Of The Heart- Bonnie Tyler**

**Recomendación:**

**Bailar pegados- Sergio Dalma  
x la canción recomendada no me culpen :P**

**Vi las 100 mejores canción en español de los 90 en VH1 ii amoo las canciones de los 80 y los 90 =)**

**Bexiiiis!!**

**Piqii**

**--**

**Alina POV**

Escuchamos gritos de alegría detrás de la puerta con Bella. Si, Isabella La-Santa Swan estaba espiando a nuestras amigas, bueno yo también, pero yo nunca fui un angelito, así que de mi nadie se sorprendería ¿no?

La mire cómplice a Bella y nos reímos bajito. De repente sentí una presión en la parte superior de mi oreja y alguien sujetándome y arrastrándome por la oreja. Mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba Edward Cullen riéndose. Al lado mío alguien se quejaba del dolor, Bella estaba igual que yo, pero sostenida por Jacob. Nos arrastraron riéndose hasta el salón, nos sentaron en el sillón y se empezaron a reír fuertemente, mientras que Bella y yo nos frotábamos nuestras orejas.

"valla, valla, valla La Santa Bella espiando, ¿eh? Eso no lo esperaba de ti, me desilusionaste" dijo Jake negando con la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de desilusión.

"bueno Jake, yo no puedo decir lo mismo, de Nali podemos esperar cualquier cosa ¿no?" dijo mi mejor amigo. ¿Desde cuando se hablaban sin rencor?

"bueno, si estábamos espiando ¿y? ¿Uds que hacían ahí?" pregunte mirándolos enojada.

"nosotros fuimos a buscarlas pequeña chusma" me respondió Jacob golpeándome la nariz con su dedo índice. Le aparte el dedo con la mano muy fuerte y me fui al patio a ayudar a Esme a poner la mesa. Sentí pasos atrás mío, no me di vuelta sabia quien era.

"vamos Nali ¿te enojaste? Solo estabas espiando, no había mucho que ver. ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Jake preocupado. Sinceramente no me enojaba que me sacaran de ahí, pero quería ver lo que se sentía por mis propios ojos lo que era el primer beso. El me tomo de la muñeca y me hizo dar la vuelta, lo mire a los ojos.

"no me pasa nada Jake, solo que estoy triste nada mas" dije sin mentirle. Se sintieron gritos del otro lado, iba a ver que sucedía, pero otra vez el me agarro de la muñeca.

"¿triste? ¿Por el divorcio?" Jake sabía que mis padres se habían divorciado ese mismo octubre, mi padre había engañado a mi madre y nos abandono, en noviembre un compañero del trabajo de mi madre, un profesor, la invito a salir, me caía bastante bien ese señor. Aunque eran novios con mi madre, no era algo muy formal, ahora vivíamos con mi madre, mi hermano y mi tía Vale.

"no, el divorcio ya lo supere, es solo que, ¿nunca te has detenido a pensar como seria tu primer beso?" no se que me llevo a decir eso, parecía haber salido de labios ajenos.

"¿mi primer beso?" repitió debutativo, acerco más su cara a la mía sin quitarme los ojos de los míos. Se escucho un vidrio romperse y mas gritos, el miro para la puerta y volvió su vista a mi.

"si, es que bueno, normalmente la gente se da su primer beso cuando esta emocionado ¿no? Digo como es año nuevo la mayoría se besa y no se si lo disfrutan, pero visto de afuera uno diría que no, pero tal vez si, no se en realidad, yo jamás di mi primer beso, no es que este desesperada, pero da curiosidad ¿no? No…" me tapo la boca con su mano. Los dos sabíamos bien que cuando estaba muy nerviosa divagaba y mucho, no se me callaba ni bajo el agua, bueno tal vez con su mano si.

"ya Alina, no entendí nada de lo que dijiste" me sonrió burlón y bajo su voz hasta hacerla mas seductora, se parecía bastante a la de Elvis Presley, amaba imitarlo "pero por lo que entendí, no diste tu primer beso…. Al igual que yo" acerco mas su cara, podía sentir su aliento, yo fruncí los labios esperando su beso. Cuando corto la magia riéndose como idiota de mi.

"Alina ¿quieres que yo sea tu primer beso?" se siguió riendo. Sacudí mi muñeca para que me soltara y avergonzada me fui a mi habitación. Al entrar Bella, estaba sentada con una almohada tapándole la cara.

"¿tú también tuviste unos minutos en el infierno?" me pregunto cuando levanto la vista y vio mi cara de sufrimiento.

"si y no creo que baje a cenar, me iré a dormir temprano" dijo acostándome cabeza abajo.

"vamos Nali, lo tuyo no puede ser peor que lo mío ¿Qué paso?" pregunto.

"nada, creí que Jacob me iba a besar, prepare mis labios para besarlo y el se rió de mi, eso paso" dije empezando a llorar.

"oh" ella se sentó en mi cama y me acaricio la espalda "¡quieres saber que me paso a mi?" asentí sin levantar la vista. "Edward y yo estábamos esperándolos, queríamos darles intimidad, cuando Esme nos trajo Fresita **(sidra sin alcohol en Argentina) **y en mi intento de ayudar, derrame todo encima de Edward. El se enojo y empezó a gritar, trate de ayudarlo, pero rompí la botella y se desparramo en sus zapatillas, volvió a gritar y ahora se encuentra en su habitación maldiciéndome seguro" ah, por eso eran los gritos.

"bueno, creo que las dos tuvimos una mala noche" dije levantando la vista, ella sonreía forzadamente.

"¿bajaran a comer? Después de lo ocurrido, no se si podré mirarlo te necesito" me suplico.

"estará Alice, ella sabe mas que yo manejar esta situación" me excuse.

"ella estará en la nubes después de lo sucedido con Jazz y tu lo sabes" dijo poniendo carita de cordero degollado, no me movió un pelo, pero teníamos que estar unidas mas que nunca esta noche.

"esta bien, pero antes iré hablar con Edward me debe una explicación" tenia bastante curiosidad porque Jacob y el ahora parecían mas amigos

"¿es por lo de Jake y el? Ya se lo pregunte, es una apuesta que hizo con Emmett, tienen que aguantar hasta las doce tratándose bien , si ganan, le pasara algo muy malo a mi hermano, si no, a ellos" abrí bastante mis ojos por la sorpresa

"valla, eso explica todo…. Que interesados" dije soltando una débil risita, ella me acompaño en esas risas.

"igual iré hablar con el" dije levantándome.

"y yo con Jake, me va a escuchar" le sonreí y cruce la habitación para ir a la de Edward que estaba en frente, Bella bajo las escaleras llamando a Jake con la voz del exorcista.

Golpeé la puerta y mi mejor amigo me abrió, estaba muy enojado.

"hola" dije sonriéndole, se había cambiado, antes tenia una remera blanca y unos vaqueros, ahora tenia una remera negra y otros vaqueros un poco mas oscuros. Estaba descalzo.

"oye ¿no haz visto mis zapatillas converse negras?" pregunto cuando se agacho para mirar debajo de su cama. Me senté en su sillón tirando al piso las converse blancas húmedas que había encima. Señale en un rincón, donde daba al baño.

"están ahí" el levanto la vista y las recogió, mientras se las ponía, me miro fijamente.

"¿estuviste llorando?" pregunto, mis ojos debían estar rojos.

"¿estuviste gritando" dije reparando en su voz que estaba rasposa.

"yo pregunte primero, pero si lo estuve" lo mire enojada, odiaba que se peleara con Bella, les hacia tan mal a los dos.

"si llore, pero lo mío no es nada, comparado con que te peleaste otra vez con Bella" le fruncí el ceño, el levanto las cejas de sorpresa y su rostro se instalo el dolor.

"¿Bella cree que estoy enojado con ella?" pregunto preocupado "pero, yo grite por la ropa, nada mas, no la culpo, ella solo quiso ayudar no puede pensar eso." Se tapo la cara con las manos.

"Edward ve y habla con ella" dije relajando mi rostro

"eso haré pero a la medianoche" dijo con un guiño. No tuvo que decir mas, la besaría.

"bien, ya que estas vestido, otra vez, ¿vamos?" me levante de un salto, el me abrazo por el cuello, mientras que yo le rodeaba con mi brazo su cintura.

"¿y por que llorabas?" pregunto recordando mientras íbamos bajando la escalera.

"una tontería, después con mas tiempo te cuento" no podía contarle en ese momento, porque lloraría otra vez, el frunció el ceño y asintió no lo olvidaría.

Al salir al patio había dos mesas, con cinco pollos asados y varias ensaladas, casi todos estaban sentados, mi madre Piqitoooh y mi tía Vale, mi hermano Nico, el padre de Jacob, las hermanas de Jake estaban en Hawai con Sue Clearwater y sus hijos, no los conocía, pero vendrían este verano. Jacob estaba al lado de su padre, mirando su plato vacío, Bella le debía haber gritado para que tuviera esa expresión. Renée y Charlie, Esme y Carlisle. Rosalie y Emmett, trajeron otra ensalada mas y se sentaron, Bella nos vio y bajo la vista sentándose al lado de Alice y Jasper.

Edward se sentó al otro lado de Bella, mientras que yo me sentaba entre el y mi tía. Ella era muy observadora, vio mi angustia en mis ojos, me dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la cabeza, la mire y ella solo sonrío, me esperaba una larga charla, pero con ella era distinto no eran molestas, sino me hacían sentir bastante bien, subían mi estado de animo, la quería bastante a mi tía. Mi madre era muy observadora, pero ella sabía perfectamente que me incomodaba hablar con ella en algunos temas, pero cuando la necesitaba de verdad ella estaba.

La comida fue tranquila, hubo risas por las bromas de Emmett hacia la forma de comer de Jacob, o la mini guerra de pan entre Alice y yo, las dos amábamos mojar el pan en el juguito que quedaba después de la ensalada de lechuga y tomate con cebolla. Termino ganando ella, como siempre.

Eran las 11:45 faltaba poco para las doce, habíamos levantado los platos y los restos de comida, para traer los postres, helado, turrón y pan dulce. Estaba mirando el cielo con un vaso lleno de helado de tramontana. Sentí a Jake sentarse a mi lado.

"todavía no están los fuegos artificiales" dijo en plan de broma, hice una mueca en respuesta.

"hable con Bella" dijo y se quedo callado, lo mire y parecía haberse ruborizado, genial Bella le dijo que yo gustaba de el. "este… mira yo nunca…. Bese a una chica…. Y no se como se hace" el se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano suavemente. "no sabia, que te había lastimado, perdóname" se recostó y puso su cabeza en mis piernas. Nos quedamos sentados así mirando las estrellas.

"10, 9, 8" la cuenta regresiva había empezado. "3, 2, 1 FELIZ AÑO" los fuegos artificiales empezaron, eran hermosos, Jake se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi cara.

"feliz año nuevo" dijo y sentí sus labios. Fue corto y dulce, pero le faltaba algo, no sabia que exactamente. Abrí los ojos y el me miro sonriente.

"Tenia razón" susurro mas para el que para mi.

"¿en que?" pregunte, realmente estaba incomoda, no era lo que yo había esperado.

"le dije a Bella que no estabas enamorada de mi, tu y yo sabemos que a ese beso le falto algo y era el amor" lo mire boquiabierta ¿no estaba enamorada de el? ¿Como podía ser?

"¿no estoy enamorada de ti? Pero si mi corazón late a mil por horas y me pongo toda roja, cuando estoy contigo" trataba de encontrar una explicación a eso y no la encontré.

"Nali, cuando nos conocimos todos tus amigos tenían su amor, tu no, te emperraste en encontrar uno y cuando me viste, confundiste tus sentimientos, soy un hermano para ti, no algo mas, te aferraste a creerte que estabas enamorada de mi, que note diste cuenta que tu amor ya lo habías encontrado" me explico, había algo en sus ojos, yo no era como los demás que podían ver mas allá de los ojos, sabia que había algo, pero no lo podía descifrar.

"entonces ¿Quién es?" el me miro como si fuera obvio.

"Edward" dijo y me lo quede mirando como si estuviera loco.

Era mi mejor amigo, nada más. Sabíamos tanto del otro cada momento vergonzoso, feliz, triste. Era imposible vernos como algo más.

"si ya se que es lo que estas pensando, ¿nunca te diste cuenta de tus celos hacia Bella?" me pregunto.

"pero eran, por que tu estas enamorado de ella" respondí sin pensarlo.

"no, era porque ella tenia a Edward. Piénsalo un momento, si te sientes mal y necesitan que te consuelen ¿a quien llamas?"

"a Edward"

"tienes problemas con el estudio ¿a quien llamas?"

"a Edward"

"si hay que hacer trabajos en equipo ¿a quien eliges primero?"

"a Edward"

"entonces ¿de quien estas enamorada?" pregunto.

"de Edward" mi voz sonaba lejana….

…………………………..

Ya estaba en mi casa, eran las tres de la mañana, le había contado a Edward todo lo sucedido, menos mi reciente descubrimiento.

Mi madre se había ido a acostar y mi hermano también. Mi tía estaba en su habitación escuchando música de los 80, golpeé y entre, estaba sentada relajándose, me sonrío y me ofreció sentarme en frente de ella.

"Así que supuestamente estas enamorada de Edward ¿eh?" pregunto, yendo al grano.

"¿y tu como sabes eso?"

"bueno se nota que estabas medio incomoda en la presencia de el, después de tu charla con Jake y porque lo escuche a el riéndose, hablando por teléfono con Quil creo, contándole que te había echo creer eso para sacarse de encima a Edward y el quedarse con Bella" ese maldito… no podía creerlo, me había arruinado la noche, había sido distante con Edward, había maltratado a Bella, esto no se iba a quedar así. Sentí mis ojos humedecer.

"me voy a vengar" dije con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

"Alina, la venganza no es buena" me reprocho. Me seco las lagrimas y me miro a los ojos y susurro "el perdón es sagrado, se que hizo algo horrible, casi te peleas con una amiga por un chico del cual no sientes nada y lo ves como un hermano. No se como es que le creíste Alina" me abrazo tiernamente, ella era la mejor, la quería mucho.

"es que todo lo que me pase, siempre acudo a Edward, creí que de verdad me gustaba, digo el fue mi primer amigo, mi confidente, siempre me ayuda, me aconseja, y esta mas que nadie cuando lo necesito, ¿Qué iba a pensar?"

"que es de la familia, acaso ¿la familia no hace lo mismo que el?"

"puede ser" baje la mirada, estaba muy confundida, ya sabia que lo de Jacob era un capricho por encontrar mi amor, como había dicho ese… pero lo de Edward, ya no sabia si lo quería como amigo, hermano o algo mas.

"Nali, tu solo relájate y piensa, estas cosas a veces no tardan mucho en darse cuenta cuando son obvias, pero a veces si tienden a tardar, solo piensa cual es la diferencia entre tu hermano y el" asentí con la cabeza, la abrasé mas fuerte. Me pare y fui hasta la puerta.

"gracias tía Vale, te quiero muchísimo, siempre sabes que decir" ella me sonrío

"suerte pequeña, yo también te quiero muchísimo. Cerré la puerta atrás mío y fui a mi habitación. Puse música lo necesitaba urgentemente, busque el CD que me había regalado ella, el de Bonnie Tyler, puse el tema 3 y la música empezó.

**(Pongan la canción. Traducción en negro)**

_Turna round, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart _

_  
__**Date la vuelta ahora y entonces conseguiré  
Una pequeña pizca de soledad y tú nunca vendrás alrededor.  
Date la vuelta ahora y entonces conseguiré  
Una pequeña pizca del cansancio de escuchar el sonido de mis lágrimas  
Date la vuelta ahora y entonces conseguiré  
una pizca de lo más nervioso que he estado  
en todos los años que han transcurrido.  
Date la vuelta ahora y entonces conseguiré  
una pequeña pizca de lo aterrador, y entones veré la mirada en tus ojos.  
Date la vuelta ahora, ojos brillantes, y entonces caeré aparte  
Date la vuelta ahora, ojos brillantes,  
y entonces caeré aparte**_

Llorando como estaba, por el dolor de lo que me había echo Jake, no se lo perdonaría, tal vez en el fondo, muy en el fondo, si lo había querido a Jake y el me había lastimado, había jugado conmigo, dándome falsas ilusiones y lo único que quería era que yo le facilitara su camino hacia Bella.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart _

_  
__**Date la vuelta ahora y entonces conseguiré  
Una pequeña pizca del descanso y de soñar con algo salvaje  
Date la vuelta ahora y entonces conseguiré  
Una pequeña pizca del ser indefenso y de yacer como un niño en tus brazos  
Date la vuelta ahora y entonces conseguiré  
una pizca de enojo de saber que lo he perdido, y llorar.  
Date la vuelta ahora y entonces conseguiré  
una pequeña pizca de lo aterrador, y entones veré la mirada en tus ojos.  
Date la vuelta ahora, ojos brillantes, y entonces caeré aparte  
Date la vuelta ahora, ojos brillantes,  
y entonces caeré aparte. **_

Seguí llorando, sin prestarle mucho a la canción, me relajaba la música tranquila que tenia, aunque cuando la música cambio, sentí la necesidad de hablar con Edward. Tal vez muy en el fondo veía a Edward como algo más.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
_

_**Y te necesito esta noche  
Y te necesito más que nunca  
Y si sólo me sujetaras  
Estaremos sujetados por siempre  
Y nosotros sólo estaremos haciéndolo bien  
Porque juntos, nunca estaremos mal  
Podemos llevarlo hasta el final de la línea  
Tu amor es como una sombra sobre mí todo el tiempo  
No sé qué hacer y estoy siempre en la oscuridad  
Estamos viviendo en un barrilete de polvo y despidiendo chispas.  
Realmente te necesito esta noche  
El "para siempre" va a empezar esta noche  
El "para siempre" va a empezar esta noche**_

Una parte de mi me decía que sentía algo por Edward, otra que Edward no lo era, pero mi alma gemela era muy cercana a el.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart _

_**Hace mucho tiempo yo me enamoré  
Pero ahora sólo estoy cayendo aparte  
No hay nada que pueda yo hacer  
Un eclipse total del corazón  
Hace mucho tiempo hubo una luz en mi vida  
Pero ahora sólo hay amor en la oscuridad  
Nada puedo decir  
Un eclipse total del corazón  
**_

Esa parte realmente me iba como anillo al dedo, pensé con amargura, prestando atención a la canción, sabia bastante ingles, 3 años de particular servían de algo.

Me estaba cayendo hacia los brazos de Morfeo, pero la canción se torno más fuerte y no me dejaba dormir.

_Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
_

_**Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes  
Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes  
Date la vuelta ahora y entonces sabré  
que tú nunca serás el chico que siempre quisiste ser  
Date la vuelta ahora y entonces sabré  
que tú siempre serás el único chico que me quería  
por la manera en que soy.  
Date la vuelta ahora y entonces sabré  
que no hay nadie en el universo  
tan mágico y maravilloso como tú.  
Date la vuelta ahora y entonces sabré  
que no hay nada mejor y no hay nada que yo no querría hacer  
No hay nada que yo no querría hacer **_

La música se torno un murmullo para mi, tarde o temprano me dormiría, no quería apagar la música, era lo único que me mantenía despierta y mis pensamientos lejos de ellos.

_**  
**__And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight _

_  
__**Y te necesito esta noche  
Y te necesito más que nunca  
Y si sólo me sujetaras  
Estaremos sujetados por siempre  
Y nosotros sólo estaremos haciéndolo bien  
Porque juntos, nunca estaremos mal  
Podemos llevarlo hasta el final de la línea  
Tu amor es como una sombra sobre mí todo el tiempo  
No sé qué hacer y estoy siempre en la oscuridad  
Estamos viviendo en un barrilete de polvo y despidiendo chispas.  
Realmente te necesito esta noche  
El "para siempre" va a empezar esta noche  
El "para siempre" va a empezar esta noche **_

Mis lágrimas desaparecieron y mis ojos se cerraron, dejando la última parte de la canción, como una canción de cuna.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart _

_**Hace mucho tiempo yo me enamoré  
Pero ahora sólo estoy cayendo aparte  
No hay nada que pueda yo hacer  
Un eclipse total del corazón  
Hace mucho tiempo hubo una luz en mi vida  
Pero ahora sólo hay amor en la oscuridad  
Nada puedo decir  
Un eclipse total del corazón**_

Lo único que sabia antes de dormirme, que hablaría bastante con Edward y Bella, no había descubierto que pasaba por mi corazón y era mejor aclarárselo a ellos lo de Jake, para que no hubiera problemas, tal vez si los hubiera, pero mi amistad era mas importante que un amor de juventud, como solía decir mi Abuela. Esa noche tuve un sueño, que solo me dio a entender una cosa, mi amor estaba más cerca de lo que yo creía, y tenía que ver con Edward.

--

**Pufff... **

**Para mi el Cap es un desastre xD**

**Dejen su opinión :) **

**La "tía Vale" es :) es por todo lo que has hecho por mi amiga :) te quiero muchoo.**

**Bexiiiiis (LL)**

**Piqii**


	13. Declaracion

**Holiiii**

**Vaya seguimos con 6 reviews por cap :P**

**No me kejo, me gusta ^^**

**Bueno averr aclaro unas cositas.**

**Nunca dije donde viven, por que uso todo sobre el sur**

**Como el sistema educativo y las estaciones del año. Y me simplifica todo, espero que no les moleste.**

**Otra cosa, voy hacer preguntas y kiero ke las respondan ok? Porque odian a la pobre de Alina, cuando no hizo nada y solo esta confundida.**

**Nunca se confundieron sus sentimientos hacia un amigo? A mi me paso -.-' Agus unos de los ex amores mios, estaba confundida, porque el mui…. Me histerikeaba, pero ya paso tengo a mi July (LL)**

**Quien le planteo la duda a Alina? Es obvio ke JACOB BLACK! Y SE LA AGARRAN CON ALINA**

**Entonces… A quien odian? La ke haya dicho Alina, se lo vuelvo a preguntar a kien hay ke odiar?? :P a Jake nmuii bieen xD**

**Perdon si me saco :P pero no me gusta sinceramente ke la gente se la agarre con otras porque esta confundida, es horrible :( **

**Cancion para Hoy: **

**Es por Ti- Juanes**

**Recomendación:**

**Mariposa technicolor- Fito Páez**

**Bexiiiis :)**

**Piqii :)**

**--**

**Edward POV**

Me había levantado tarde, el recuerdo de anoche, me había echo dormir como tronco, sin preocupaciones, todo aclarado con Bella, sin duda, había sido el mejor año nuevo de mi vida.

_**Flash back**_

Eran las 11:55 de la noche, Alina estaba sentada en un rincón viendo las estrellas, con Jake en sus piernas, sonreí, Bella había hablado con el, esperaba que Jake le correspondiera a mi amiga y no le amargara la noche. Busque a Bella, quería decirle, que no estaba enojado con ella, la encontré en el porche de mi casa leyendo. Me acerque a ella, me senté a su lado, ella tenia los ojos rojos, había llorado. Sin pensarlo la abrase.

"¿Edward, qué haces?" me pregunto debutativa, pero devolviéndome el abrazo.

"te pido perdón, eso hago" le dije, apoyando mi mejilla, en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Edward, soy yo la que te tiene que pedir perdón, no tu." Me dijo, bajando su mirada, estaba muy triste, me sentí fatal. ¿Cómo era que siempre me las arreglaba para hacer sufrir a la persona que amaba?. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la mire a los ojos.

"Bells, no fue tu culpa, perdóname, por hacerte creer que estaba enfadado contigo, jamás podría hacerlo" una lagrima traicionera cayo de sus ojos. "no llores te lo suplico"

"Edward, te arruine la ropa, gritaste, no me mientas, estabas enfadado conmigo." Me recordó.

"Bella, grite por la ropa si, pero no por ti, ¿no te das cuenta que el simple echo de pensar en enojarme contigo, me aterra?"

"¿Por qué te aterra? Solo somos amigos, y siempre hay peleas entre amigos" dijo mas triste que antes.

"Bella, nunca escuchaste el tema "Es Por Ti" de Juanes ¿no?" le pregunte, recordando la canción que Jasper cantaba en Navidad para Alice.

"no, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?" dijo confundida.

**(Pongan la canción Edward la canta sin música)**

_Cada vez que me levanto  
y veo que a mi lado estás, me siento renovado_

Me miro confundida, le sonreí, pero seguí cantando para ella.

_Me siento aniquilado, aniquilado si no estás  
Tu controlas toda mi verdad y todo lo que está de más_

Cerró su libro y me miro a los ojos, sus ojos tenían un brillo de ¿esperanza?

_Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol  
Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón  
Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer  
Y es por ti...  
Que late mi corazón  
Y es por ti...  
Que brillan mis ojos hoy  
Y es por ti...  
Que he vuelto a hablar de amor  
Y es por ti...  
Que calma mi dolor_

Ella empezó a sonreír, estaba muy feliz, se notaba el amor en sus ojos, una de mis manos descansó en su mejilla y ella cerro los ojos, puso su mano en la mía y la apretó mas en su mejilla, le sonreí como nunca.

_Y cada vez que yo te busco  
Y no te puedo aún hallar  
Me siento un vagabundo  
Perdido por el mundo  
Desordenado si no estás_

_Como mueves tú mi felicidad  
Y todo lo que está de más_

Ella ahora sabía, que yo la quería como algo mas que una amiga.

_Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol  
Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón  
Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer  
Y es por ti...  
Que late mi corazón  
Y es por ti...  
Que he vuelto a hablar de amor  
Y es por ti...  
Que brillan mis ojos hoy  
Y es por ti...  
Que calma mi dolor_

Termine de cantar, y baje mi mano esperando su respuesta, ella me miro, me hizo el gesto de que escuchara, preste atención, era la cuenta regresiva.

"3, 2, 1 FELIZ AÑO" gritaron nuestras familias.

"Feliz año Edward" dijo, quise decirle igualmente, pero sus labios se encontraron con los mios, dejándome sin palabras. No fue un pico, como habían sido nuestros otros dos besos, era un beso verdadero.

Ella corto el beso y se ruborizo. La abrasé y cerré mis ojos.

"Te quiero" le susurre en el oído, ella me abrazo mas fuerte y oculto su rostro en mi pecho.

"yo también" dijo.

_**Fin flash back**_

No le pude preguntar si quería ser mi novia, mi madre había venido y nos llamo a comer, fuimos tomados de la mano, todos nos miraron, pero cuando me preguntaron lo negué. Mi corazón se marchitaba cuando decía que todavía no se lo había preguntado. Todos me dieron palabras de aliento, excepto Alina. Ella sonreía, pero en sus ojos estaba la confusión. Me contó todo, la humillación que le hizo Jacob, quise pegarle, pero no me dejo y su beso con el. Me contó que el le dijo que ella no estaba enamorada de el, pero se callo de repente y no contó mas, no quise presionarla, algo en mi me decía, que ella necesitaba estar sola. Ella estaba distante hacia mi, la quise abrazar para despedirme, pero solo se alejo y se despidió con la mano, a Bella la maltrato, bueno solo la empujo, ella dijo que fue sin querer, yo sabia que fue apropósito. No la saludo, ni le hablo, era raro en ella.

Seguí dando vueltas en mi habitación, enfrente de la mía, dormía Bella, no quería molestarla, eran recién las 10, baje las escaleras, desayune con mis padres y los de Bella. Casi a las 2 bajaron todos, nos habíamos quedado hasta las 3 de la mañana despiertos, estábamos agotados.

Comimos tranquilos, los padres de Bella se fueron con Billy y Jake a la media hora.

Estábamos mirando Pokemon, cuando el timbre sonó. Abrí la puerta dejando entrar a una Alina demasiado confundida, su rostro también estaba el dolor.

"Ed ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?" me pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos. La lleve al patio, donde nos sentamos en las hamacas.

"¿qué pasa?" le pregunte.

"Jacob me dijo que estoy enamorada de ti" dijo, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer dos lagrimas en su pantalón. ¿Mi mejor amiga enamorada de mí? Ósea ¿que todo lo que yo le había contado, todas sus palabras de aliento eran mentiras, ella solo quería ser algo mas y fingía ser mi amiga? Me sentía traicionado.

"Espera Edward" dijo, cuando yo me levantaba para irme.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decirme que después de 7 años de amistad, tú estabas enamorada de mí? ¿Que todo fue mentira?" le grite. Ella empezó a llorar más fuerte y se arrodillo en el piso, tapándose la cara. Aunque me dolía su traición, no podía dejarla axial, me arrodille frente a ella.

"Edward… yo no se si lo estoy" me dijo, la mire perplejo. "entiéndeme, una parte de mi, me dice que si, que lo estoy, y la otra que no, que tu solieres como mi hermano, te juro que no me entiendo, pero por favor, no me odies" dijo llorando mas fuerte. Supe que decía la verdad, la abrasé y me quede con ella, hasta que se quedo sin lágrimas, seco sus ojos con el reverso de su mano y me miro.

"Edward, te lo juro, no se si lo estoy" repitió. Asentí y la mire.

"Nali, si tu, bueno lo llegaras a estar, te das cuenta que me alejare de ti ¿no?" le advertí.

"no, no lo hagas. Solo me harías sentir peor." Me suplico, me iba a negar, cuando un muchacho moreno empezó a correr hacia nosotros.

Al principio pensé que era ese chucho de Jacob, hasta que me di cuenta, que era mi gran amigo Seth. Alina parpadeo varias veces y también miro a Seth, el aminoro el paso cuando nos vio a nosotros dos arrodillados en el césped, abrazados.

"¡Edward!" grito y se arrodillo y me golpeo la espalda, solté a Alina y lo abrasé. Mire a Alina, en sus ojos ya no había confusión ni dolor, solo curiosidad, le sonreí, su cara me decía algo.

"Seth, te presento a mi mejor amiga Alina" ya no estaba enojado con ella. Ella se sonrojo y le tendió la mano, Seth me guiño un ojo y abrazo a Alina, ella se sonrojo mas.

"un gusto conocerte" dijo guiñándole un ojo a ella.

"Ho…hola" dijo Nali. Seth se empezó a reír y le sonrío.

"y yo que pensé que no eras tímida Nali" ella lo miro con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo sabes que me dicen Nali?" le pregunto. El rodó los ojos y me señalo con la cabeza.

"hace 7 años que vengo escuchando de ti, creo que te conozco mas que este piltrafa" dijo riéndose, me sume a sus risas y ella también.

"entonces ¿tu eres el hijo de Sue?" le pregunto.

"sip, ¿Qué Edward no te hablo de mi?" ella negó con la cabeza, el hizo un gesto de disgusto y empezó a fingir que lloraba." Oh, Eddie, pensé que me amabas ¿y no le hablaste de tu esposo a tu amiga? Quiero el divorcio" dijo con voz de mujer. Los tres empezamos a reírnos. Fuimos a dentro, por fin veía otra vez a mi mejor amigo. En verano siempre iba a visitarlo, pero este año el se mudaba, con mi familia, nadie lo sabia solo mis padres, el y yo.

La tarde paso tranquila, Alina estaba muy feliz, sonriente, hablo con Bella y le contó toda la situación. Antes de irse, la lleve a mi habitación a mi amiga.

"muy bien, habla" le ordene mientras me sentaba en mi cama, ella estaba parada y muy roja.

"¿de que quieres que hable?" dijo sonriendo.

"Alina, no quiero sonar, como una chica emocionada, así que suelta lo que tienes que decir." Le dije, ella puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a bailar por la habitación.

"vaya Seth, es taaaaaaaan lindo, gracioso, infantil, y muy tierno, me encanta" dijo cantando y bailando, me reí de ella.

"vaya, primero llegas y te lloras todo y al minuto eres capas de hacerte todo el musical de "Cantando Bajo la lluvia" si no te conociera diría que eres una mentirosa" le dije riéndome. Ella me frunció el seño y me abrazo.

"gracias por todo, eres el mejor" me dio un fuert4e beso en el cachete y se fue de mi habitación saltando, me reí de ella negando con la cabeza, ¿Quién la entendía?. Me recosté en mi cama, cuando sentí mi puerta chirriar. Me levante y vi. A Bella en la puerta mirándome.

"pensé que nunca vendrías" dije sonriéndole, ella se acerco a mí y se sentó en mi cama, hoy primero de enero, yo le diría que la amaba.

**--**

**Wiiii**

**Alina ya no esta confundida :) **

**Les gusta la parejita que hacen Alina y Seth? Yo no quería que Nali se quede con Jake, el no la merece ¬¬ **

**Ksjaksjaksjak**

**Bueno se los dejo ahii, para dejarselo picando lalala**

**Nos vemos en el proximos :)**

**Espero que les gustara ^^**

**Bexiis!!**

**Piqii**

**Vale Te Quiero Mucho Hermanita mía (LL)**


	14. Lo Que todos Esperaban

**Holi holi :)**

**7 reviews :)**

**Haber ke hago para subir los reviews?**

**a) Les bailo la macarena**

**b) me visto de mono y hago payasadas**

**c) les traigo a los Cullen y en caso de ke le gusten los perros, a los lobos :P**

**Ah les gusto la c) no? Ya saben ke hacer xD**

**Haii me encantoo ke atodas aprueven Nali&Seth :) como Nali en realidad soi yo :P i yo odio a Jake, me dije a mi misma. Porque si lo odio termino con el? Onda ke a mí me gusta Seth dsp de los Cullen y entonces, paso lo ke paso :P**

**Para hoy necesitan:**

**Si no te hubiera conocido- cristina aguilera y Luis Fonsi**

**Recomendación:**

**Carla- Miguel bosé **

**Si me kieren conocer escuchen esa canción xD tiene mi nombre y fue escrita para mi, por un español de voz atrayente (baba)**

**En fin vamos por el cap :)**

**Bexiis!!**

**Piqii (LL)**

**--**

**Bella POV**

Espere en mi cuarto, eran las ocho de la noche, Edward quería hablar con Nali, después de lo de anoche, no tuvimos tiempopara hablar, y con la llegada de Seth, menos tiempo.

Escuche a Alina salir de la habitación de Edward tarareando, asome la cabeza por la puerta, ella bajaba las escaleras saltando, aproveche y crucé los 2 metros que separaban mi habitación con la de el. Abrí la puerta y asome la cabeza, el estaba acostado en su cama, pero se sentó al escucharme entrar, me sonrío

"pensé que nunca vendrías" dijo, me senté a su lado y le sonreí. Me tomo de la mano.

"supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí ¿no?" le pregunte.

"no Bells, no me doy cuenta, dime ¿Por qué estas aquí?" me pregunto, puse los ojos en blanco y respondí

"tu eres el chico, te corresponde a ti" dije recordando lo que Alice me había dicho esa misma mañana.

"Bella, aléjate de Alice" dijo Edward riéndose, me puse colorada. "bueno, mejor no te alejes, si no fuera por ella, hoy no estaríamos aquí"

Estaba cerca de decirlo, lo sabía, nos fuimos acercando más y más.

Pero un golpeteo en la puerta nos hizo sobresaltarnos.

**Alice POV**

Estaba en mi habitación, esperando a Bella, cuando vi que Emmett los interrumpiría, salí corriendo, pero llegue tarde, Emm estaba con Edward y Bella.

"Emm ¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba mi amiga, su voz sonaba molesta.

"nada, quería venir y estar un rato con uds" dijo el muy torpe de mi amigo.

"Emmett, Rosalie te busca" dije con la rabia contenida desde la puerta, Edward y Bella articularon la palabra "gracias" sin sonido. Emmett, me siguió y empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

"¿eres tonto o que? ¿No te das cuenta que Edward se le estaba confesando?" el abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

"¿enserio? Ups" dijo sonriendo, le golpee la nuca y seguimos bajando.

**Bella POV**

"le debo una a Alice" dijo Edward. "¿en donde estaba?" me pregunto riéndose.

"creo que estabas diciendo que gracias a Alice, hoy estábamos aquí sentados."

"así" y se puso muy colorado. "este.. Bella…" empezó a balbucear, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

"¿quieres ser mi novia?" me pregunto, mirándome con sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Quería decir un montón de cosas que para Alice seria cursis, pero preferí el sencillo. "si" el me abrazo y me beso. Estaba eufórico. No podía creerlo, después de 7 años el y yo éramos novios, era el mejor día de mi vida.

"Edward te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo" le dije poniéndome colorada.

"yo te quiero mas" me dijo, sonriendo con su sonrisa torcida.

"yo te quiero mas Edward" le dije.

"Bells, eso es comparar a un árbol con un bosque" me dijo y me beso otra vez, creo que si gano la competencia.

**Seth POV**

Escuche detrás de la pared las risas de mis amigos, si mi habitación estaba justo al lado de la de Edward y enfrente de la de Bella y Alina. No quería ser grosero, pero quise escuchar la conversación de el y de Nali, y escuche lo que quería, le parecía lindo. Sonreí para mí recordando sus palabras. Salí de la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido y baje las escaleras, ahí estaba sentada Nali en el teclado portátil que tenia Edward, cuando su piano lo llevaban a reparar, por el bruto de Emmett.

Ella estaba cantando bajito y fruncía el seño, la mire bien y tenia hojas con partituras y una lapicera en sus manos, su pelo castaño claro le tapaba casi toda la cara, pero se notaba que estaba frustrada. Me acerque sigilosamente y la escuche

_Como un bello amanecer  
tu amor un día llegó  
Por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió  
Iluminando mis noches vacías_

Mire sobre su hombre y cante la siguiente frase.

_Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambió  
Supe al mirarte que al fin  
se alejaría el dolor_

Ella pego un salto y me miro, cónsul mano en el corazón.

"Seth me asustaste" me reprocho y fingió una cara de dolor, era tan tierna.

"perdón, canto mal ¿no?" le dije, sabia que no cantaba mal, en Hawai tenia mi propia banda. Pero por problemas personales, la había abandonado.

"no al contrario, me acabas de dar una idea." Dijo sonriendo, tacho unas notas musicales y agrego otras, se corrió un poco en el banco dejándome lugar, para sentarme. Me senté y mire la hoja, solo tenia esa parte.

"¿te ayudo?" le pregunte. Ella me miro con ojos tiernos y me sonrío calidamente.

"si, por favor, necesito entregar esto el 3" sonaba desesperada.

"dime que necesitas" ella me acerco la hoja y me marco la parte que yo había cantado.

"este párrafo le falta algo, las notas las tengo, la letra no" la repitió y se tapo la cara. Volví a cantar esa parte y susurre

"_que para siempre seriamos dos_"

Ella levanto la vista y me miro, estaba radiante.

"esa frase, me gusta" empezó a escribir y vi otra vez su arruga en su frente.

"que es lo que Edward siempre dice con respecto al amor?" me pregunto, tratando de recordar.

"¿que sin el latido del corazón de Bella no vive?" pregunte.

"perfecto." Dijo y empezó a escribir furiosamente en el papel.

Mire el estribillo, era hermoso, ella siguió escribiendo y me miro y canto.

"_toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor" _ella sonrío para ella y escribió, había un pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas.

"_así yo te imagine, tan bella como una flor"_ le cante, ella me miro y sonrío mas y escribió, ella no sabia, pero yo la veía así, mas bella que una flor. Siguió escribiendo, de vez en cuando me miraba y agachaba la cabeza cuando se encontraba con mi mirada. Estaba muy tierna escribiendo. Empezó repasar la canción y tacho una frase y la reemplazo por otra, no pude ver que era lo que había escrito primero, pero vi que puso "_nada tendría sentido si no te hubiera conocido" _ella suspiro y me miro.

"gracias Seth, te debo una"

"no hay porque, me gusta mucho la música" ella levanto las cejas.

"valla, ¿en Hawai estudiaste canto?" me pregunto.

"canto, guitarra, piano y composición musical, pero la ultima lo abandone" le conté.

"¿Por qué? Yo estudio composición musical y me gusta" así que teníamos algo en común, amábamos escribir canciones.

"digamos, que escribo en ingles las canciones, pero lo abandone, por razones personales" trate de explicar, esperaba que no me preguntara por esas razones, vi su curiosidad, pero sus ojos se abrieron de repente y empezó a buscar entre un montón de hojas con canciones algo. Cuando lo encontró, empezó a leer, dijo unas cuantas palabras, sonaban descripciones, derepente me miro y miro otra vez la hoja, y así dos o tres veces, y se desmayo. Me la quede mirando un segundo sin caer que se había desmayado, y me pare a ayudarla, la recosté en el sillón y espere. Ella parpadeo y me miro y se puso muy colorada, vio otra vez la hoja que tenia, era una canción, se titulaba "enamorada de todos" y susurro

"son dos en uno" trago y me miro otra vez, se sentó y cabeza y releía la canción mientras me miraba. Trate de ver sobre su hombro, ella marco las palabras _fuerte, dulce, alto, flaco, baila bien, pelo largo y corto _mire la ventana que era como espejo yo tenia el pelo casi largo casi corto, _tímido y loco. _ La mire ceñudo y le saque la canción.

"oye dame eso" dijo enojada.

"¿Para quién es?" le pregunte, sentí un pinchazo agudo en mi corazón, para quien fuera no quería que se le acercara a ella.

"la escribí pensando en Edward y Jake" dijo, recordé que Edward me había contado que ella le gustaba Jake y el era su mejor amigo.

"entonces ¿Por qué me mirabas?" le pregunte.

"es que tu eres como Edward y Jacob juntos" dijo muy colorada, levante una ceja, me gusto su comparación, así que era como el chico que le gustaba y su mejor amigo en uno.

"bueno cambiando de tema, que vas hacer con la otra canción, la que escribiste recién, ¿se la vas a mostrar a los demás?" le pregunte, ella estaba incomoda, aplaudió recordando.

"cierto" dijo y lleno sus pulmones de aire. "EDWARD BELLA BAJEN YA" grito

Al rato bajaron mis amigos tomados de la mano. Se sonreían uno al otro, Nali sonrío radiante a los dos y le guiño un ojo a Edward. Les entrego las hojas con las canciones, ellos la leyeron y sonrieron.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Estábamos todos listos, Edward y Bella, estaban en el escenario, habían puesto un CD con música de fondo, que iba perfecto con la canción.

**(Pongan la canción)**

Alina se sentó a mi lado y sonrío, estaba muy nerviosa por su creación, le apreté su mano y ella sonrío más pero sin mirarme.

**Bella**

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_**Edward **_

_(Oh) oh_

_**Bella**_

_Ooh oh  
Como un bello amanecer  
Tu amor un día llego  
Por ti dejo de llover y sol de nuevo salio, ooh  
Iluminando mis noches vacías_

La voz de Bella era hermosa, suave, era perfecta para la canción.

**Edward**

_Desde que te conocí  
Todo en mi vida cambio  
Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor  
Que para siempre seriamos dos_

Alina me miro y sonrío mas, la parte que yo le había sugerido le encantaba.

**Los dos.**

_Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi  
(Mi amor)  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir_

**Bella**

_Sin el latido de tu corazón_

**Edward**

_El mundo es mas frío_

**Los dos**

_Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera, conocido  
Ooh, yeah, oh_

**Bella**

_Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor_

Nali se río bajito, Bella le quiño un ojo, parecía una broma privada entre ellas.

**Edward**

_Así yo te imaginé, tan bella como una flor_

Esa parte pegaba muy bien, y era verdad, Edward y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que Bella y Alina eran hermosas.

**Los dos**

_Supe que siempre seriamos dos  
Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir_

**Bella**

_Sin el latido de tu corazón_

**Edward**

_El mundo es mas frío_

**Los dos**

_Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera_

**Edward**

_Conocido_

**Bella**

_Que hubiera sido de mi  
Nada tiene sentido_

**Edward**

_Si no es contigo_

**Los dos**

_No se_

**Bella**

Que hubiera sido de mí

**Edward**

_Hubiera sido_

**Bella**

_No, no_

**Los Dos**

_Sin tu mirada, enamorada no se_

**Edward**

_Si yo podría vivir_

**Bella**

_Sin el latido de tu corazón_

**Edward**

_Sin ti, el mundo es mas frío_

**Los dos**

_Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera conocido  
Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera conocido_

La canción termino, todos nos paramos y aplaudimos, los dos se dieron un beso corto y todos empezamos a gritar mas fuerte, excepto Emmett, que parecía enojado, pero después que Rose le digiera algo, el se encogió de hombro y aplaudió sin mucho entusiasmo. Mire a Alina, ella susurro "gracias" y me abrazo, sentí algo en mi estomago, esta chica me gustaba, yo lo sabia, había visto muchas fotos de ella, pero ahora que la conocía, sabia perfectamente que ella estaba echa para mi.

**--**

**Wiiii**

**Otro capitulo más!**

**Hay no es lindo? (voz de hombre)**

**Un se porque pero me gusta decir eso con voz de hombre xD**

**Bueno no creo que pasen mas año tal vez meses, pero de aquí en mas empiezo a contar todo.**

**Aquí les dejo los cumpleaños así yo no me mareo y uds tampoco, yo invente las fechas no son exactas. Y digo cuanto cumplen.**

**Emmett: 29 de Enero – 13 años**

**Jacob:1 de Marzo- 11 años**

**Rosalie: 25 de Abril-13 años**

**Jasper: 25 de Abril-13 años**

**Edward: 20 de Junio- 12 años**

**Alice: 20 de Julio- 12 años**

**Recuerden que yo invente la chifladura que Alice y Edward son mellizos**

**Con un mes de diferencia xD**

**Seth: 6 de Agosto- 12 años**

**Bella: 13 de Septiembre- 12 años**

**Alina: 17 de Diciembre-12 años**

**Bue ahí ta, asi yo no me mareo y uds tampoco xD**

**En fiin byebye ^^**

**Bexiiis!!**

**Piqii**

**Valee Hermanitaa TKMMM ni la cordillera nos separa ^^**


	15. En La Playa

**HOLIII!!**

**Wiii 8 reviews ^^**

**En fiin, ya no hincho mas con los reviews :P**

**Aaah el 3 cumpli 3 meses con Julian :D**

**Y bueno ya les digo algo, tardare en subir xQ el 16 y el 23 tengo ke rendir las mesas de febrero -.-' en fiin**

**Buenoo algo ke no dije en el anterior estan en el 2004 verano :P ni yo me acuerdo u.u' soy un desastre.**

**Oh algo que eh inventado al ver que medio pais dice ahora OH MY CARLISLE!**

**El original es:**

**En nombre del padre, del hijo, del espiritu santo, amen**

**_En nombre de Carlisle, de Edward, del espiritu de Aro, Marco_ xD**

**Es algo de mi hermana y mio nos matamos de la risa cuando lo dije xD**

**Si alguien le ofendio sorry :P**

**Asi keee les dejo con el cap :)**

**Valeee te extraño mucho hermanaaa :(**

**Cancion para hoy:**

**Hoy quiero- teen angels / casi angeles (es lo mismo)**

**Recomendación personal:**

**Abarajame la bañera- illya kuryaki and the Valderrama (el nombre no se como se escribe xD)**

**Hoy me pienso enfocar en todas las parejas :)**

**ExB, AxJ, RxE, SxA**

**Bexiis (LL**

**Piqii**

**--**

**Edward POV**

Mi felicidad estaba completa, desde que Bella y yo éramos novios estábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, excepto cuando se iba a su casa y cuando a mi hermana y Rose la secuestraban para maquillarla.

Emmett, estuvo la primera semana de nuestro noviazgo enojado con Bella, era muy protector con ella y sinceramente le molestaba que ella estuviera de novia tan joven. Tuve que hablar con el.

**_Flash back_**

"Emmett" dije, acercándome despacio, el estaba recostado en el sillón, hacia una semana exacta de mi noviazgo con Bella.

"¿Qué?" Dijo con amargura y me miro con odio. Me senté en el brazo del sillón y lo mire fijamente.

"Emmett sabes que quiero a Bella, jamás la lastimaría, me conoces desde los 4, ¿Por qué desconfías de mi?" El se sentó y bajo la mirada.

"No quiero que sufra Edward, es pequeña, frágil, dulce y compasiva, no es fácil ver a tu hermana crecer y que derepente tu mejor amigo se ponga de novio con ella." Me explico.

"Bueno como tu siempre le dices a Jasper, tu mejor amigo y tu hermana hacen fuego en la cocina" dije en plan de broma. El me tironeo del brazo para adelante y caí boca abajo sobre el sillón.

"Edward, ni se te ocurra hacer nada con Bella, solo besos ¿entendiste?" Dijo severo.

"Emmett te juro que la cuidare mas que mi propia vida." El negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco.

"Me comporto como un necio ¿no?" Dijo riéndose, pero había tristeza en sus ojos.

"Un poco, ¿pero hay algo mas aparte de que no quieres que sufra?" Le pregunte.

"Bueno, has visto toda esa gente que se suicida por amor? Tengo miedo que haga eso, es mi única hermana y tengo miedo, tu no sufriste tanto, porque sabias que Jasper y Alice, se conocen desde que tienen pañales, pero es distinto conmigo, tu la conoces de los 4, ella siempre te quiso y tu nunca demostraste si la querías como algo mas, ella sufría mucho cuando creía lo tuyo y lo de Nali" abrí la boca para replicar pero no me dejo "lo se eran amigos, pero ella es necia, como tu cuando creías lo de ella y Jake, tuvieron muchas peleas y ella siempre lloraba, sufría, Ed todo a pasado muy rápido, hasta hace una semana eran amigos, que se besaban a escondidas y ahora son novios, no la lastimes te lo suplico, si lloraba por Peleas tontas, imagínate si cortan, no lo soportaría, cuídala y si llega a ver problemas trata de solucionarlo o tener tacto si llegaran a cortar, por favor" me rogó.

"Te lo juro" le repetí y el me abrazo.

**_Fin flash back_**

En este momento no estábamos en casa, estábamos en el auto de papa todos apretujados, eran pasadas las 3 de la madrugada. Estábamos yendo a la playa, en el auto de Carlisle y Esme íbamos Emmett, Jasper, Seth y yo. En el de al lado, el auto de los Swan iban Renée, Charlie, Rosalie, Alice y Bella. Eran vacaciones juntos, Alina estaba ya en la playa, hacia 5 días que se había ido, Seth estaba triste pero no decía nada. Mis amigos estaban durmiendo, y por lo que vi en el auto de al lado también, estaba muy aburrido, mis padres en el asiento de adelante hablaban tranquilamente sobre el camino.

"Edward, duérmete, no llegaremos hasta dentro de 4 horas." Dijo mi madre viendo el mapa. Suspire y trate de dormirme otra vez.

Cuando me volví a despertar, eran las 6, el sol estaba saliendo, mis amigos se empezaron a despertar.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Pregunto Jasper bostezando.

"No, pero falta poco" dijo mi padre.

Un estomago gruño y todos miramos a Emmett, que se reía sigilosamente, el se encogió de hombros.

"Tengo hambre" dijo en modo explicativo, todos reímos y mi madre empezó a buscar los sándwiches que había preparado para el viaje.

"Toma Emm" dijo dándole uno "¿alguien mas quiere uno?" Nos pregunto. Todos negamos con la cabeza y miramos por las ventanas, estábamos pasando por un campo, había vacas y algún que otro caballo. Un auto nos dio alcance y pude ver a mi novia despertándose, ella miro para los costados y se desperezo, estando ellas 3 en la parte trasera, no estaban apretadas, observé que despertó a mis hermana y a Rose, ella miro para la ventana y me saludo. Le sonreí en modo de respuesta, pero alguien a mi lado empezó a quejarse, Jasper.

"Oh por dios, ¿qué es ese olor?" Dijo tapándose la nariz, Seth, se empezó a moverse y también se empezó a tapar la nariz tosiendo.

"Emm cierra la ventana, no quiero oler las necesidades de las vacas" dijo desesperado Seth. Trate de oler y un olor nauseabundo llego a mis fosas nasales. Empecé a toser, era demasiado fuerte, mis padres también empezaron a toser, estábamos todos verdes por el olor, que aumentaba cada vez mas.

"Creo que las vacas no fueron" dijo Emmett todo rojo. Todos lo miramos, hasta mi padre casi deja el volante, pero mi madre le recordó que estábamos en un auto.

"Explícate antes que me saque el cinturón y te mate" lo amenacé. El miro a Esme y me ignoro.

"¿Tenia cebolla el sándwich que me diste Esme?" Le pregunto y todos caímos en la cuenta. Cuantas veces Bella nos había advertido del frágil estomago de mi amigo, podía comer de todo, pero algunas cosas, le producían gases y normalmente salían por el sótano y no por la azotea.

"Pero Emmett ¿no te diste cuenta? ¿No sabes que es lo que comes idiota?" Dijo Jasper pegándole en la cabeza. Y ahí empezó la guerra entre ellos dos, el pobre Seth que estaba en el medio, fue golpeado varias veces.

"Chicos basta, o se van caminando hasta la playa" dijo enojado mi papá. Todos nos quedamos tranquilos por un rato, hasta que sonó mi celular, un mensaje.

"_¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto ahí?_" Preguntaba mi hermana. Puse los ojos en blanco, y mire por la ventana, Alice asomaba la cabeza, le respondí con gestos.

Abrí los brazos como si fuera un gorila, ella asintió y dijo Emmett, hice una pedorreta con la lengua, me gane una reprimenda por parte de mi mamá, pero Alice hizo un gesto de asco, Bella se reía y vi un destello rubio moverse de la risa. Las mire enojado y baje la ventanilla, Bella me imito, había una distancia entre los auto pero nos escuchábamos bastante bien.

"Me alegro que se diviertan con nuestro sufrimiento, a la vuelta el se va con uds" les advertí.

"Oh si claro te encantaría" dijo Rosalie, empujando a mi hermana y a Bella, para que yo la pudiera ver. Puse los ojos en blanco y mire a mis amigos, Emmett y Jasper estaban despeinados por los golpes, y Seth estaba encogido sosteniendo sus brazos golpeados.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio y se escucho un sonido de algo subiendo por un tubo y alguien dio un eructo bastante fuerte, haciendo que las chicas en el auto de al lado se rieran.

"Emmett por el amor de dios, basta, queremos llegar a la playa sanos, el pobre de Carlisle nos va a tener que curar a todos por la intoxicación de tus pedos y eructos" dijo Seth harto de las asquerosidades de mi cuñado, sonreí a ese pensamiento, me encantaba pensar en Bella como mi novia, y en Emmett como mi cuñado, aunque fuera asqueroso, escuche un golpe a mi lado y vi que Jasper se había golpeado con la mano en la cara.

"Dios el olor hizo que a Edward se le quemaran las neuronas, esta sonriendo el tarado" le pegue en el brazo y el se rió, Esme nos miro severos a todos y desistimos de nuestros juegos infantiles.

"Me alegro, que a la vuelta será mas fácil llevarlos, el próximo verano, le pedimos a Carla si no pueden llevarse a otro, porque soy capaz de matarlos a los 4 por el barullo que hacen" dijo mi padre enojado, normalmente era una persona calmada, pero estábamos apretados, cansados, y un olor a excremento en el auto, habíamos pasado el limite de su paciencia.

"¿Por qué la vuelta será mas fácil?" Pregunto Emmett, tratando de calmar los nervios de Carlisle.

"Porque Carla vuelve el mismo día que nosotros y se ofreció a llevar a uno mas en su auto, así serán tres personas en los tres autos y habrá comodidad para todos" explico mi madre.

"¿Quién es Carla?" Pregunto Seth, todos sonreímos.

"Es la mamá de Alina, nosotros le decimos Piqitoooh o Piqii pero, su nombre real es Carla" le explique.

"Ah, ¿pero no iba también su tía?" me preguntó Jasper

"Si, pero como copiloto, y ella y su hermano iban en el de atrás hay espacio para otro mas" le respondí.

"¿Tiene un hermano? Y yo creí que la conocía" dijo Seth, el y Nali eran buenos amigos, pero ella antes de irse había estado muy fría con el, el no sabia el porque, y eso lo ponía mas triste. Las chicas sabían el porque, Bella estuvo a punto de contarme pero la mirada de mi mejor amigo la silencio y no me contó nada.

"Si y también una hermana mas grande, pero ella no quiso ir, es una amarga" dije riéndome.

"Edward, no seas maleducado, no quiero oírte decir eso nunca mas de ninguna persona ¿entendiste?" Dijo severa mi madre, yo asentí y baje la mirada.

"¿Cuántos años es mayor que Alina?" Pregunto Seth interesado.

"Haber, la gata de Misha tiene 13" dijo Emmett con todo el odio del mundo. "Alina sigue con 11 y después Nico que cumplirá 9, se llevan 2 años cada uno" el y Misha se llevaban como perro y gato, en el cumpleaños numero 8 de Nali, ellos dos casi se mataban, desde ese día Emmett cada vez que veía a Misha maullaba o la miraba con odio, dependía de su humor.

"Emm no soy tu madre, pero no hables así de nadie" le rogó mi madre.

El viaje fue cada vez mas tranquilo. Prendimos la radio, se escuchaba las risas de los comentaristas, hablando del buen tiempo y sobre las nuevas canciones que habían salido.

"_Entonces que me dices Karen, ¿escuchaste la nueva canción de Daniela Herrero?" _Preguntaba la conductora, se empezó a escuchar el tema de fondo. _"Claro Brenda, en este momento esta en el puesto numero 5 de nuestro raiting, y con solo una semana de su salida" _explicaba la co-conductora.

"_Después del termino de la novela de Costumbres Argentinas, la protagonista saco su nuevo CD No Voy a Mentirte, en este momento estamos escuchando Fuera de mi Tiempo" _explico la conductora, dando paso al el volumen, la canción estaba bastante buena, escuchamos un eco, las chicas también estaban escuchando el mismo tema que nosotros.

Después de varios temas, sentimos el olor al mar, estábamos bastante cerca, pasamos por varias casas, y llegamos al centro, cada vez que pasábamos por cada cuadra, veíamos el mar, azul oscuro, había olas y un poco de gente, empezamos a sonreír todos, Charlie nos dejo pasar a nosotros primero, la calle era contramano y nos podíamos chocar si intentábamos ir los dos autos en paralelo, como habíamos echo en la ruta.

Llegamos al hotel, en menos de 5 minutos, estábamos a una cuadra de la playa y a media cuadra del centro, bajamos y un señor gordo y algo alto nos ayudo con las maletas. Estábamos en el 3° piso, había solo 4 habitaciones, la habitación 9 había una señora con su nieto, en la 10 estaba Nali y su familia, lo sabíamos porque ella nos había mandado un mensaje y había reservado las otras habitaciones. En la 11 estábamos mis padres, mi hermana, Jasper , Rosalie y yo, y en la 12 estaban la familia de Bella con Seth, habíamos tratado de que nos dejaran que estuviera en nuestra habitación, pero el gerente nos dijo que el máximos eran 5, pero hicieron una excepción, ya que pedimos camas marineras, pero otra cama ya no entraba, los padres de Bella gentilmente, ofrecieron que Seth se quedara con ellos, total era unas vacaciones en conjunto, y Seth y Emmett tenían cama marinera, Bella tenia una para ella sola y lo disfrutaba.

Guardamos las mochilas con nuestras ropas en los armarios y nos duchamos después de un viaje bastante largo. Nos preparamos para el desayuno ya vestidos para ir a la playa, apenas crucé la puerta, fui en busca de Bella, ella me abrazo y me beso la mejilla, la tome de la mano. Mientras bajábamos, nos dimos cuenta de la ausencia de Seth.

"¿Y Seth?" Pregunto mi novia.

"No se, habrá ido a buscar a Nali supongo" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Si, tuve una visión hace un rato, ella ya lo sabe le mande un mensaje mientras viajábamos, esos dos necesitan hablar" dijo mi hermana desde la espalda de Jasper en la que estaba subida.

Llegamos al salón donde desayunaríamos esas 2 semanas y el encargado de la cocina muy amablemente junto dos mesas para nosotros.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer las medialunas que nos habían dejado las señoras que pasaban con jarras con café, mate cocido, té o leche. Mire a Bella, sin poder creer todavía mi suerte, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y apretó mas mi mano, si que tenia suerte que ese ángel fuera solo mio.

**Seth POV**

Cuando todos bajaron a desayunar yo fui a buscar a Alina, su despedida fría, me había dejado realmente destrozado, ella con toda la calidez del mundo saludo a todos menos a mí.

**_Flash Back_**

"Entonces los espero" dijo tomando de las manos a Bella y la abrazo, empezó a abrazar a todos, abrazo mas a Edward y le dijo algo en el oído, haciendo que se sonrojara, ella se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la puerta, me quede helado, ella había saludado a todos menos a mi. Alguien tosio fuerte mente y ella lo miro, Emmett, claro debí imaginármelo, él me señalo con la cabeza. La sonrisa de ella perdió toda su calidez y paso a una mirada fría, se acerco a mí y me tendió su mano, me recordó la vez que la conocí, pero esa vez ella estaba triste y me había animado a abrazarla, pero su frialdad, me dio a entender que si la abrazaba perdería mi cabeza, la tome y la sacudí una vez y ella me soltó, saludo a todos otra vez y se fue.

Me caí en el sillón y mire el suelo, alguien me palmeo la espalda, mire y vi a Edward, él me sonrió dándome animo.

**_Fin flash back_**

Dude en tocar la puerta, ella estaba enojada y no sabia el porque, pensé bien que era lo que iba hacer, si me abrían la tía o la madre le pediría para hablar con ella a solas, si me abría el hermano preguntaría por ella y la sacaría al pasillo y si ella misma me abría la sacaría yo mismo. Golpee la puerta y espere. Se escucharon pasos, y una mujer de 30 años abrió, era igual a Nali, supuse que era la madre.

"¿Esta Alina?" Pregunte asustado, ella me miro y sonrió, me dejo entrar sin decir nada.

"Nico, Vale bajemos a desayunar que llegamos tarde" salió un niño, de piel un poco mas clara que la mía y mas oscura que la de Alina, con pelo lacio y rulos en las puntas, el me miro y sonrió ampliamente. ¿Por qué todos me sonreían y no me decían nada? Detrás de él salió otra chica de unos 27 años, casi nada que ver con su hermana, sus ojos eran verdosos azules, ella sonrió mas que todos y abrazo a su hermana. Los tres me miraron y señalaron una habitación.

"No tarden mucho, tienen que desayunar" dijo la madre y salieron de la habitación. Me quede congelado mirando la puerta que ellos habían cerrado, sentí a alguien detrás mio y me encontré con una Alina bastante triste y guapa. Llevaba un bikini fucsia con un short verde claro. Me miro y sonrió.

"Vaya, la pitonisa me asusta" dijo me toco el hombro con su mano y fue en busca de algo al armario. Sabia que Alice era la pitonisa, pero ¿por qué la asustaba? ¿Ella le había dicho que yo al iría a buscar?

"¿Cómo estas? Te extrañe bastante ¿sabes?" Dije sintiéndome un completo idiota. Ella sonrío para si misma tomo unas cartas.

"Bien, algo quemada, estuve mucho en el sol ¿y tu?" Pregunto agarrando unas toallas.

"Bien, te venia a buscar para que fuéramos al salón a desayunar, pero veo que ya te ibas con tu familia" mi voz se fue perdiendo, ella me miro a los ojos y había algo en sus ojos, cariño o ternura no sabia que era.

"En ese caso, vamos, tengo hambre y nos espera una hermosa tarde en la playa." Me dijo, le abrí la puerta, ella tenia cuatro toallas y un mazo de cartas en sus brazos.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Le pregunte feliz de que ella me tratara con cariño, como siempre.

"porfis" dijo pasándome unas toallas. Bajamos al salón y estaban todos, nos sentamos cerca de la familia de ella, y comimos. Aunque queríamos quedarnos un poco mas, el salón se cerraba a las 10, y faltaban 15 minutos para que cerrara. Juntamos las cosas, y bajamos a la recepción a dejar las llaves de las habitaciones.

La recepcionista guardo las llaves, y nos dedico una sonrisa mientras volvía a su revista.

Antes de irnos, del mostrador de la recepción, recogimos panfletos sobre salidas, para ese verano.

Al llegar a la playa, había gente, la arena era tibia y amarilla casi naranja, era mas oscura al llegar al agua que tenia un color marrón, pero al irse alejando era azul (describo una playa Argentina, no se como son en otros países) dejamos las cosas a un costado y empezamos a ayudar a poner las sombrillas. Charlie y Renée tuvieron problemas con la de ellos y la de Emmett y Bella, eran bastante viejas y oxidadas y no se abrían con facilidad. Carlisle había llevado 4, mientras que la familia de Alina tenían como una carpa, dijeron que era mas fácil y menos aparatosa, cuando les preguntaron por que no tenían sombrillas. Las 4 mujeres tiraron las toallas al piso y se tiraron a tomar sol, Carlisle y Charlie prendieron la radio portátil, debía haber un partido. El hermano pequeño de Alina, Nicolás, estaba sentado con Carlisle y Charlie, ellos le enseñaban jugar al rugby por planitos en la arena.

Mis amigos se sacaron la remera y empezaron a ponerse bloqueador. Odiábamos hacer eso, había viento y nos llenábamos de arena pareciendo milanesas. Las chicas se quedaron con los shorts, pero sin remera. Hablaban tranquilamente. Cuando me pasaron el bloqueador, me di cuenta que todavía tenia los panfletos, los deje en el suelo, para ponerme bloqueador en la cara.

"Oigan, esta tarde hay un concurso de bandas" dijo Rosalie, tomando el panfleto amarillo. Mis amigos la miraron y se acercaron leyendo por encima de su hombro.

"Podemos presentarnos, somos una banda ¿no?" Dijo Edward tomando el panfleto y leyendo las bases y condiciones.

"¿Los 8? Chicos, sinceramente yo paso, tengo pánico escénico, una cosa es frente a uds otra frente a media playa" dijo Alina retrocediendo.

"Vamos Nali será divertido" dijo Bella tratando de convencerla.

"No y no. Ali no intentes siquiera tu carita porque sabes que conmigo no funciona" le advirtió ella y se sentó en el suelo.

"Tu si te sumas ¿no Seth?" Me pregunto Emmett. Lo pensé y no tenia ganas de pararme en un escenario.

"Creo que es mejor que los Twilighters se presenten esta vez." Dije, pronunciando el nombre de cómo se llamaban los 6 desde los 4 años. Aunque Nali y yo parecíamos que estábamos en el grupo, los dos nos negamos, ellos eran supuestamente vampiros y yo prefería ser un licántropo, era divertido jugar a los vampiros y licántropos, aunque Jake y yo éramos los únicos licántropos, y ellos los vampiros, Nali dijo que por ahora prefería no tomar partido y ser medio vampiro medio licántropo. Nos reímos de su ocurrencia, y todavía no se nos ocurría un apodo, pero siempre tirábamos ideas.

"¿Y uds que harán entonces?" Dijo Jasper mirándonos. Me quede pensando un rato otra vez.

"Si quieren les escribo una canción, o ¿prefieren cantar una de las suyas?" Pregunte miedoso.

"Nali, no te molesta ¿verdad? Eres nuestra compositora, pero me gustaría una canción de Seth, pero si te molesta usaremos una de las tuyas" dijo Edward mirándola preocupado, ella le saco la lengua.

"hay Edward tan mala me crees, me gustaría escuchar un tema escrito por Seth" dijo y me sonrió "si necesitas ayuda, pídemela, tu me ayudaste una vez, te debo una"

"Sin duda, tu eres mejor que yo" le dije muy colorado. Ella se rió y tomo la mano de Bella y empezaron a correr hacia el agua, Ali y Rose no tardaron en seguirlas. Jazz y Emm con las paletas (son como raquetas pero toda de madera y lisas) hacían una cancha en la arena, Edward estaba observando a Bella, estaba deseoso de ir con ella, pero íbamos a jugar 2 contra 2, y sin el yo quedaba indefenso.

Empezó el juego, (es como el tenis, pero con paletas de madera una pelota que pica como la san pu.. Y obviamente en la arena) Emmett golpeo la pelotita, la pelota reboto casi hasta el cielo y cayo muy lejos, Edward y yo salimos corriendo a buscarla, pisamos un castillo de arena de una nena, el chico que estaba con ella nos insulto y amenazo, pero la pelota seguía su curso y no caía mas. Al caer golpeo una sombrilla y reboto sobre la cabeza del chico que estaba leyendo, el se froto la cabeza y tomo la pelota y nos miro furiosamente, su rostro me parecía conocido. Su piel era cobriza como la mía, su pelo negro estaba atado en una coleta. El miro a Edward y este hizo lo mismo.

"¿Edward?" Pregunto enojado y sorprendido. ¡Era Jacob! Me miro a mi y entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Seth? ¿No estabas en Hawai con tu familia?" Me pregunto.

"Me mude a la casa de los Cullen, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunte. Edward resoplo y le saco la pelota de la mano.

"Seth, vamos mi mamá se preocupara por nosotros si tardamos, y mas si tiene que ver con gente indeseable" dijo con desprecio mirando a Jacob, ¿me perdía de algo? Si era así yo quería saber.

Jacob escupió en los pies de Edward, el se enojo y casi le arranca la cabeza. Le sujeté de los brazos y lo lleve arrastras a donde estaban mis amigos. Al ver la cara de Edward, Jasper se acerco a el y lo tranquilizo, pero Emmett miraba al mar, buscando a Bella.

Las chicas llegaron medio minuto mas tarde y miraron nuestras caras, sus sonrisas se formaron en muecas preocupadas.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Bella a su hermano que la miraba, como si le hubiera pasado algo.

"¿No te paso nada?" Le pregunto el, ella negó con la cabeza y Emm miro a Edward que todavía estaba enojado. "¿Qué paso Edward que venias enojado?"

"Jacob" dijo y su rabia aumento, parecía querer matar a alguien, daba miedo. La cara de Alina perdió todo su color. Bella abrió los ojos, mientras que Rose y Alice se miraron. Jazz resoplo y Emmett asintió. No entendía nada.

"¿Paso algo con Jacob?" Pregunte todos rehusaron en mirarme y ninguno contesto. "Chicos paso algo, cuentéenme." Dije desesperado.

"Nada, es algo viejo y que preferimos olvidar todos" dijo Alina enojada. Algo había pasado e iba averiguar que pasaba. Mis amigos agarraron a sus novias y se las llevaron a mar, sin decir nada, me quede ahí con Nali, ella rehusaba mirarme. Se acostó sobre una toalla boca abajo y miro para el otro lado. Me quede ahí mirándola y suspire. Ya no sabia que hacer, ella no me daba ni la hora. Me senté a su lado y pensaba que era lo que había echo para que su actitud conmigo cambiara, no se me ocurrió nada. Ya que no me daba ni 5 de bola, empecé con la canción, tome las hojas rayadas de Bella y una lapicera y mire hacia el mar. ¿Qué podía escribir? ¿Amor? ¿Rompimiento? ¿Las olas y el viento? Observe a mis amigos jugando y arrojándose agua y bolas de arena mojada, parecía barro. Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas, su propio hermano le había tirado arena en el pelo. Re reían y se divertían, les tenia envidia. ¿Cómo podían estar en pareja y divertirse tan fácilmente? Mis recuerdos volvieron a una época que yo quería olvidar definitivamente, por eso me había ido a vivir con los Cullen, para olvidar mas fácilmente mi pasado. Mire para mi costado y la vi a Nali, su sonrisa y su alegría me encantaba, te encariñabas con ella fácilmente, pero estos días estaba muy fría, y la había visto enojada por Jake. Recordé que a ella le gustaba ¿había pasado algo entre ellos dos? Trate de no pensar en ello. Ella seguía sin mirarme, tenia una vista perfecta de su nuca. Quería que me mirara, ver sus ojos brillar de alegría. Esa frase me gusto y como si fuera un tornado, la letra apareció. Escribí en la hoja la letra, pero algo no funcionaba. Parecía para hombres la letra, no había rastro de algún toque femenino, como decía Alice y Rose. Busque mi lado femenino, según ellas todos lo teníamos, y para mi desgracia no lo encontré. Suspire enojado e hice un bollo la canción. Me tape la cara con mis manos, tenia ganas de gritar, sentí una risita a mi lado, mire a través de mis dedos y Nali leía la canción, o mejor dicho la hoja arrugada que parecía basura.

"Esta bastante bien, pero solo ¿la cantan los chicos?" Me dijo divertida, mi cara no fue muy agradable, pero ella se rió mas y aulló.

"¿El lobito esta enojado?" Se lo estaba pasando bastante bien. Le saque la hoja de las manos y la metí en el bolsillo de mi pantaloncillo de baño. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Me pregunto y su sonrisa era resplandeciente. Suspire y asentí con la cabeza, ella tendió su mano, le entregué la hoja y ella la releyó otra vez. "Lo primero, tienes que pasar la hoja, lo segundo tienes que pensar en los que cantan" asentí y pase la canción.

"¿Cómo pensar en los que cantan?" Le pregunte, ella me indico algunas de mis frases.

"Esto es muy Edward, le encantara cantar esa parte." Dijo señalando unas frases. Marco casi el final. "Esto es mas para Jazz, pero te falta Emmett y las chicas claro." Me la quede mirando, entendía lo que decía.

"Y ¿qué sugieres para Emmett y las chicas?" Ella se rió y me señalo a mis amigos. Emmett sujetaba de la cintura a Rosalie y bailaban sin música, eran ridículos, pero se me ocurrió su parte. La escribí y fueron ocurriéndome las partes para las chicas, no eran muchas, pero parte tenia. Al terminarla se la mostré a Alina, que estaba muy cerca de mí. Ella la miro y su sonrisa se ensancho mas.

"Es perrrrfecta" dijo pronunciando la R. Feliz como estaba la tome de las manos y la bese. Al darme cuenta lo que había echo nos miramos a los ojos y nos pusimos muy colorados. Sentimos risas cerca de nosotros.

"Vaya y yo creí que serian mas discretos" dijo una voz que conocía perfectamente, Esme. Habíamos olvidado que estaban ahí cerca.

"Debería enojarme por besar a mi hija, pero me da igual, ya esta grandecita." Dijo la madre de Alina.

"OH dejémosle en paz, vamonos al agua, antes que terminemos como huevo frito." Dijo Renée riéndose. Ellas se fueron, había mas risas detrás de nosotros, nos negamos a ver, sabíamos que eran Carlisle, Charlie y Nico. Avergonzados como estábamos, nos tiramos en las toallas y nos tapamos la cara, ninguno podía decir ni mu ni mirarnos.

**Emmett POV**

Después de la actuación de Seth y Alina, se me ocurrió algo romántico para mi novia. Tome a Rosalie de la mano y la lleve a caminar. Íbamos cerca de la orilla, alguna que otra vez el agua tocaba nuestros pies, ella estaba confundida, no le dije adonde la llevaba, pero iba tranquila, el echo de estar los dos solos, nos bastaba. Llegamos cerca de un puente, donde la gente pescaba. La mire a los ojos y le tendí una caracola rosada. Ella confundida como estaba la tomo.

"Es muy bonita Emm" me dijo y la miro, la dio vuelta y la miro por todos los ángulos para ver si tenia algo especial, no lo encontró. Yo me reí, ellos nunca había ido a una playa como esa, yo iba casi todos los veranos, mientras ellos iban a Hawai, sus playas hasta donde yo sabia, eran limpias y cristalinas, no había nada de ese tipo de caracolas.

"Sabes es mágica la caracola" le dije riéndome, ella me miro con cara de pocos amigos y se rió.

"¿Mágica? ¿Cambia de color o habla?" Me pregunto con mofa.

"Mas o menos habla, mira escucha por la abertura" le dije, ella me miro como si estuviera loco, pero lo hizo. Sus ojos se abrieron y alejo la caracola de su oreja.

"Se escucha el mar" me dijo sorprendida y miraba la caracola "¿cómo lo hace?" Me pregunto. Me encogí de hombros.

"No tengo la menor idea" le respondí, ese era un misterio para mi. Ella me la devolvió y agacho su vista. "¿No te gusta?" Le pregunte triste.

"No, si me gusta, es que no la merezco" me respondió triste, sentí las lagrimas aunque no las viera. Ella me dio la espalda y empezó a llorar. La abrasé y la di vuelta levantando su mentón para que me viera.

"¿Cómo que no la mereces? La mereces mas que cualquiera en el mundo" le dije mirando sus ojos que bordaban de lagrimas.

"Emm ¿cómo es que tengo tanta suerte de tenerte conmigo? No puedo, no te merezco, tu eres alguien alegre, con una familia, con una chispa que nadie tiene ni siquiera Alice puede superarte y yo, solo soy yo" me dijo mas triste que nunca.

"Rose, esto es al revez, eres la chica mas hermosa del planeta, que ha tenido solo un problema, pero eres fuerte, valiente, alguien que aguanta hasta la mas mínima cosa, que soporta mis idioteces, mis asquerosidades, y tienes familia, Esme Carlisle, Jazz, Ed y Ali ¿qué son? También estoy yo, tu novio y el chico mas afortunado del mundo por tenerte en mi vida, esta Bella que es tu amiga y tu cuñada, y toda la gente que te quiere, esas personas son tu familia, no es necesario que estén ligados a ti por sangre, si no por el amor y el cariño que te tienen, tienes mas de lo que te imaginas mi amor" le dije, ella sonrió y se enjuago sus lagrimas, me abrazo y me beso tiernamente.

"Tu si que sabes animarme y hacerme sentir querida, te amo" le sonreí y la volví a besar.

"Yo también te amo" nos quedamos ahí un rato, mirando el cielo y la gaviotas pasar. Ella tenia su cabeza en mi hombro y sus ojos cerrados, el sol nos pegaba en la cara pero era perfecto, no nos quemaba y nos hacia sentir en el paraíso.

**Alice POV**

Estaba con Nali, reconfortándola, ella estaba en estado de Shock, Seth estaba igual que ella, pero el estaba con Edward y Bella. Jasper había desaparecido, lo extrañaba y lo buscaba por todas partes, pero no lo encontraba. Alina salió del estado de shock a los pocos segundos y me miro radiante.

"Me beso Ali, me beso" me susurro feliz, le sonreí y la abrasé. Yo sabia que se sentía ser besada por el amor de su vida. "No fue igual que con Jake, fue dulce y eufórico" se rió recordando "pero había amor, hay soy tan feliz" dijo y cayo de espaldas en la arena. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba distraída y se volvió a sentar. "Estará bien, debe estar buscando un carrito de comida, se que quería un perrito caliente (pancho, hot dog es lo mismo) no te preocupes" me dijo, le hice una mueca de preocupación.

"Es que no me dijo nada, solo se fue" le dije hiper preocupada.

"Ve a buscarlo entonces, estaré bien, llamare a Bella, ella si me prestara atención" dijo riéndose, me sentí culpable por primera vez en mi vida.

"Perdón, lo encuentro y me cuentas bien ¿si?" Le prometí. Ella negó con la cabeza y me tendió una hoja.

"Tienes que cantar, así que esta noche te cuento" me dijo, asentí con la cabeza y fui en busca de mi amado.

Lo busque y lo busque y no lo encontré, estaba preocupada, mire hacia el mar, pero ni rastro de el, camine por la arena, pero nada, me encontré con Rose y Emm sentados y abrazados al lado del puente, ellos negaron haber visto a Jazz, pero se levantaron y me acompañaron hasta donde estábamos. Ellos se quedaron ahí y fui por el otro lado. Después de casi una hora buscándolo lo encontré, estaba sentado en una de las dunas, al verme sonrió y palmeo un espacio vació a su lado. Llegue ahí y me senté y lo mire muy enojada.

"¿Sabias que estaba preocupada por ti?" Le dije muy enojada. El sonrió.

"Si, lo sabia, pero sabia que me encontrarías, pasaste como 5 veces por aquí y ni me viste, pero me encontraste justo a tiempo, como yo quería." Lo mire confundida.

"Sabes que no entiendo ni jota ¿verdad?" El se rió mas y me abrazo y beso mi coronilla.

"Si, lo se, pero valdrá la pena tu solo mira para adelante" mire y vi que el sol estaba oculto tras unas nubes. Empezó una llovizna, pero como empezó termino, no había durado mas de 5 minutos. Lo mire a Jazz, el solo me dijo "shh" y mire otra vez al cielo, las nubes se despejaron y el sol volvió a salir, dejando un hermoso arco iris, encima de nosotros, los 7 colores eran tan fuertes y brillantes. Me quede sorprendida. No lo podía creer, era tan hermoso.

"¿Cómo sabias que iba a llover?" Le pregunte, mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos eran cálidos y llenos de amor.

"Tu me lo dijiste, hace una semana, hablaste sobre este arco iris, pero veo que te olvidaste" lo mire sorprendida, era verdad, yo le había contado sobre el arco iris ¿cómo se me había pasado de largo? "Me alegro que las chicas me ayudaran a distraerte toda esa semana" dijo riéndose de mi expresión y me abrazo mas.

"Ósea que esa emoción de las compras, de las salidas de chicas, las ganas de hacer tortas y mas compras fueron para olvidarme sobre esto?" Le pregunte, el asintió y me beso.

"Odio que sepas todo, y alguna que otra vez tengo suerte de sorprenderte, era lo menos que podía hacer por mi pequeña gatita que amo con todo mi corazón" esta vez lo bese yo.

"Te amo mi zorrito hermoso" lo bese otra vez. Aunque me quería quedar ahí para siempre con el, teníamos que cantar, me maldije por inscribirnos, pero ya era tarde, nos levantamos y fuimos con todos los demás.

**Bella POV**

Faltaba poco para que empezáramos a cantar, la letra nos la sabíamos de cabo a rabo, estábamos en nuestras habitaciones cambiándonos. Todos habíamos tenido una tarde hermosa, nos habíamos divertido, y todas habíamos tenido nuestra parte romántica.

Mientras estábamos en la peatonal comprando los conjuntos para esta noche, mis amigas me contaron sus experiencias románticas, me pareció muy dulce lo de mi hermano y la caracola, Rose ahora la tenia de collar, la habían perforado y puesto una hermosa cadenita de plata. Ya sabia lo de Alice y su arco iris, pero no dejaba de ser romántico. Aunque Nali no lo llamo romántico, estaba eufórica, por que el beso de victoria de Seth había sido todo lo que ella quería.

"Beso de victoria?" Le había preguntado Rose.

"Se le llama así, cuando pasa algo muy emocionante y sientes la necesidad de besar a alguien" dijo Ali poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Aunque nosotras le jurábamos, que ese beso era muy esperado por los dos, ella solo lo negaba, pero su felicidad no se iba. Yo fui la ultima en contar mi momento romántico.

**_Flash back_**

"Vamos Ed, no va a pasar nada, el no me vio, solo piensa que estas tu, ni sabe lo nuestro" trataba de convencerlo, el seguía enojado por su encuentro con Jake.

"Bella, no quiero que el se te acerque, no lo voy a perdonar, por lo que hizo, casi nos separa, hace que nos peleáramos con Alina, y por si fuera poco sigue tras tuyo, se suponía que era un viaje para relajarnos y olvidarnos de todo, pero como no el siempre arruina todo." Dijo cada vez mas enojado, tome su rostro con mis manos y lo mire fijamente. "Solo somos nosotros dos, olvídate de el" el asintió y me beso la frente. "El solo pensar, que alguien mas te quiera me duele, puede que llegue un chico mejor que yo y te vayas con el, tengo miedo Bells" me dijo triste. "Nadie te reemplazara jamás en mi corazón" le dije y el me beso en los labios. Caminamos hacia el pequeño riacho que se había formado, cuando la marea había bajado. El se agacho y tomo algo del riacho.

"Mira una estrella marina" me dijo y me mostró una pequeña estrella marrón. Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí.

"Déjala ahí, se va a morir" el se carcajeo, su mal humor se había ido. Me alzo en brazos y me llevo corriendo al mar.

"¿Edward que haces?" Le pregunte, el todavía tenia la estrella en su mano.

"Si no puedes tener la estrella en la arena, la tendrás en el mar" me dejo en el agua y me dio la estrella. La estrella estaba quieta, pero parecía tan frágil, tenia miedo de romperla.

"Vamos a dejarla en el agua juntos" le dije, el me abrazo por la espalda y tomo mis manos con las suyas, y la estrella se hundió en el agua. "¿Tu crees que este bien?" Le pregunte preocupada de que alguien la pisara.

"No se sinceramente, pero ahora ella es feliz al igual que yo" me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita y me beso los labios.

**_Fin flash back_**

Mis amigas habían gritado y me pegaron por no mostrarles la estrella, yo me reí y negué con la cabeza eran imposible mis amigas.

Me había dejado torturar por Alice y Rose, mientras ellas se cambiaban, Alina andaba por las nubes. Ella estaba vestida igual que nosotras, un short corto y negro de satén, con una musculosa blanca brillante, ella tenia el chaleco negro. El short de Alice era verde al igual que su chaleco, todas las remeras eran blancas, el de Rose era rojo, mientras que el mío era azul francia. No habíamos visto a los chicos, pero se vestían parecido a nosotras, pantalones de chándal blancos, con remeras acorde a su pareja. El de Edward era azul francia, el de Emmett rojo, el de Jazz verde y el de Seth negro. Aunque Alina y Seth no se presentaban estaban así vestidos, porque pertenecían al grupo, ya que ellos habían compuesto la canción.

Llegamos a la playa en un segundo. El escenario era enorme, tenia parlantes, y varios micrófonos, estaba cubierto por carteles gigantes de Coca-Cola que era el organizador del concierto. Estábamos atrás del escenario muy asustados. Siempre nos presentábamos en nuestra casa y por primera vez en frente de la playa. había bastante gente. Alina y Seth con nuestras familias estaban en primera fila. Respiramos profundo y esperamos nuestro turno.

La primera banda estaba compuesta por dos personas, una chica de pelo oscuro y un chico casi rubio, cantaban un cover de Pimpinela, Olvídate y pega la vuelta, bastante bien cantaban, pero se notaba que estaban nerviosos, se habían trabado en la primera parte.

Los segundos eran 4 chicos cantando carnavalito. A muchos no les gusto, pero nosotros aplaudimos fuertemente, venían de muy lejos y no se habían trabado ninguna vez. Los terceros, no se habían presentado, por problemas, eran 4 chicos, pero uno de ellos había vomitado de los nervios y no pudieron cantar. Los siguientes éramos nosotros. Me sentí realmente mareada, estaba muy nerviosa, mi estomago se contrajo, pero sentí unos brazos cálidos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Tranquila lo harás bien" dijo mi amado, respire hondo por quinta vez y subimos al escenario. Alice que era la mas relajada de nosotros nos presento.

"¡Hola a todos! Yo soy Alice, y este es mi hermano Edward" muchas chicas gritaron cosas a mi novio, me enrojecí de pura rabia. "Y esta su novia y mi mejor amiga Bella" camine con una sonrisa y tome la mano de mi novio, muchas chicas me abuchearon pero otros chicos me aplaudieron. Mi hermano se acerco y le pidió el micrófono a Alice.

"Y yo su hermano mayor Emmett así que ojo" amenazo mi hermano nosotros nos reímos, y mucha gente también. "Esta es mi novia Rosalie y soy muy posesivo" advirtió otra vez mi hermano, los chicos aplaudieron y silbaron a mi cuñada. Alice volvió a tener el mando del micrófono. "Y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante mi novio Jasper" nosotros aplaudimos como locos cuando llego mi amigo, el sonrió, muchas chicas, hicieron el ademán de desmayarse. "Y todos juntos somos...." dijo Alice arrimando el micrófono a nosotros.

"LOS TWILIGHTERS" gritamos todos y empezó la música.

**(Pongan la canción ya.)**

_Oh oh oh oh ooooh  
Oh oh oh oh_

Empezamos acercarnos a nuestras parejas, moviendo nuestros cuerpos, mi tensión desapareció solo con ver los ojos de Edward.

**EDWARD**

_Hoy quiero que me mires, oh, oh hoy quiero  
Hoy quiero que te dejes llevar por un momento  
_el me acaricio la cara y me sonrió, el señalo a Jasper y el tomo la mano de Alice y se acercaron al borde del escenario.

**JASPER**

_Sabes bien,  
Que yo te veo bailando al sol y digo_

Emmett se abrió paso entre ellos dos y nos arrastro a mi y a Rose con él, Alice junto espalda con espalda conmigo, mientras que Rose y Emmett hacían lo mismo.

**EMMETT**

_Mueve tu cintura,_

**CHICAS**

_que rico_

**EMMETT**_  
Muévete nena,_

**CHICAS**

_hoy quiero_

Edward y Jasper se acercaron y nos tomaron de las manos a mi y a Alice.

**TODOS**

_Hoy quiero que me digas que si, sino desespero  
Ya dibuje tu nombre en la arena y aquí te espero  
Sabes bien, que se acelera mi corazón contigo  
Y otra vez, estoy bailando al ritmo de tus latidos  
_miramos al frente y sonreímos al publico, la gente bailaba con nosotros.

_Hoy quiero que me mires_

Hicimos con nuestras manos un cuadrado encerrando nuestras caras._  
Hoy quiero que me vengas a buscar  
Yo quiero estar junto a ti y ya no te pido más_

Los chicos nos abrazaron y nos dieron un beso en el cachete.

_Hoy quiero que me mires_

Volvimos hacer ese gesto con las manos_  
Yo Quiero ver tus ojos brillar_

Los chicos señalaron sus ojos y señalaron los nuestros_  
Cuando te acercas así, yo veo el cielo y el mar_

Y terminamos haciendo el gesto del sol y del mar con las manos riéndonos y bailando.

_Oh oh oh oh ooooh  
Oh oh oh oh  
_

**CHICAS**

_Hoy quiero que me mires, oh, oh hoy quiero  
Hoy quiero que te animes a darme, el cielo entero  
_nos acercamos mas a los chicos, como si le susurráramos en el oído y les guiñamos el ojo.

**TODOS**

_Sabes bien, con una coca bailando al sol te miro  
_como regalaban coca-colas gratis, todos las alzaron.

**EMMETT**

_Nena tu eres mi hermosura si, _

Esta vez juntamos nuestras espaldas con nuestras parejas.

**CHICAS**

_como quieres_

**EMMETT**_  
Dame tu frescura aquí, _

**CHICAS**

_Hoy quiero  
_**TODOS. (hacen lo mismo)**

_Hoy quiero que me mires  
Hoy quiero que me vengas a buscar  
Yo quiero estar junto a ti y ya no te pido más  
Hoy quiero que me mires  
Yo Quiero ver tus ojos brillar  
Cuando te acercas así, yo veo el cielo y el mar_

_Ohohohoh..._

**CHICAS**

_Así_

**CHICOS**_  
Quiero rozarte suavemente como una brisa del mar  
Ohohohoh...  
Con mis amigos en la arena todo puede vacilar  
Ohohohoh...  
En la fiesta este verano todo puede pasar,  
Ohohohoh..._

**CHICAS**

_A mi?_

**CHICOS**_  
Solo dame una señal y yo te saco a bailar_

**TODOS (otra vez lo mismo)**_  
Hoy quiero que me mires  
Hoy quiero que me vengas a buscar  
Yo quiero estar junto a ti y ya no te pido más  
Hoy quiero que me mires  
Yo Quiero ver tus ojos brillar  
Cuando te acercas así,_

**EDWARD**

_cuando te acercas a mi_

**TODOS**_  
Yo quiero ver el cielo y el mar. _

Al terminar todos el mundo estallo en aplausos, estábamos agitados, y nuestras sonrisas resplandecían, Alina estaba en los hombros de Seth y aplaudían como locos. Estábamos tan felices. Los chicos, nos levantaron y nos besaron en los labios, la gente estallo en silbidos. No lo podíamos creer cuando bajamos del escenario, lo habíamos logrado.

"Disculpen, pero ¿quien es el representante de uds?" Pregunto una voz masculina, al darnos vuelta un hombre rubio y musculoso nos miraba, tenia un pase VIP, era uno de los que habían preparado el concurso. Alina y Seth se acercaron corriendo a felicitarnos, mientras la quinta banda cantaban.

"Chicos estuvieron maravillo...sos" la voz de Nali se fue a pagando al ver al hombre que nos miraba.

"No tenemos un representante" dijo Alice. El hombre nos miro a los ocho y sonrió.

"En ese caso, ¿quién es el líder?" Todos nos miramos.

"Supongo que todos, ¿por qué? ¿Quién es ud?" Pregunto mi hermano.

"Yo soy James, tengo una compañía de CDS y me encantaría que sacaran su propio disco, esta es mi tarjeta" le entrego a mi hermano una tarjeta blanca. "Llaméenme cuando quieran si les apetece hacer un disco" dicho eso se fue. Todos nos volvimos a mirar y vimos la tarjeta que sostenía mi hermano. Todos sonreímos a la idea de un disco.

--

**paaaaf xD**

**Me duele la manoo!!**

**Pero por fin termine el capitulo, dios es el mas largo que escribí.**

**La canción es de la propaganda de Coca - Cola xD**

**Y me enganche y tenia un toque para ellos :P**

**Espero que les gustara :D**

**Bexiiis!!**

**Piqii (LL**

**Valee Te Extrañoo :(**


	16. Restaurante

**Holaaa!!**

**Bueno sinceramente, me alegra muchisimo que el cap 15 fue el favorito de muchisima gente ^^**

**El mio tambien es, xQ paso de Todo!!**

**I ke las canciones tambien les gusten me gusta mas :) es mi gusto de musica ^^ i me encanta compartirlo :)**

**En fiiin**

**Para hoy necesitan:**

**I Say a Little Prayed for you- my best friend Wedding****, busken ke la cante un hombre no mujer!!**

**Te clavo la sombrilla- tema del verano**

**Recomendación:**

**Yo voy a conquistarte- Belinda**

**En fiin vamos por el cap 16 :)**

**Bexiiis!!**

**Piqii **

**--**

**Edward POV**

Después de nuestra actuación, todos estábamos yendo a comer, Alina y Seth nos molestaban, porque la gente se nos acercaba y nos pedían un autógrafo. Para todos era una experiencia nueva, no lo podíamos creer.

"OH Seth acabas de escribir el hitazo del verano" dijo entre risas Alina, le caían lagrimones de tanto reírse. Mientras caminábamos a comer en un restaurante, escuchábamos a mucha gente cantar nuestro tema. Eso hacia que Seth y Alina se rieran más. Emmett estaba muy altanero, sonreía a la gente y firmaba autógrafos a cualquiera, Rose estaba enojada de tanta mirada a su chico y que los "idiotas" se le acercaran a ella. Alice estaba casi igual que Emm, Jazz ignoraba a todo el mundo, y Bella estaba mas roja que nunca y con timidez firmaba algunos autógrafos, pero de los 6 yo era el mas cansado, no sabia porque pero 2 chicas me seguían a todos lados, y no entendían mi falta de interés. Todos reíamos igual con los chistes de ellos.

"Nali, te olvidaste el que escribí el año pasado" dijo Emmett riéndose. Ella sonrío con maldad, y empezaron a bailar.

**(Pongan el tema del verano)**

**Emmett**

_Este es el tema del verano  
El que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados  
Te habla del sol, de la arena y de las olas  
Y tiene un estribillo  
Que se te pega, que se te pega y nunca despega..._

Todos nos golpeamos la cara con la mano y sentíamos vergüenza ajena, Emmett y Nali bailaban por la calle, no les importaba nada, Alice que era una desvergonzada como ellos, se sumo.

_Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Pero claro que te clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Ah! Que te clavo la sombrilla_

Empezaron a mover sus manos como si tuvieran una sombrilla y la giraban.

_Este es el tema, el hitazo del verano  
El que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados  
Y que siempre dice: "Abajo, arriba, abajo!"  
Y tiene un estribillo que se pega, que se pega y nunca despega..._

_Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Pero claro que te clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Ah! Que te clavo la sombrilla_

Al verlos bailar y cantar, la gente se acerco, nos detuvimos, porque no podíamos pasar, los tres seguían bailando como si nada. Alice arrastro a Bella y a Rose, y entre los cinco empezaron a bailar.

_Este es el tema, el hitazo del verano  
El que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados  
Y que siempre en una parte tiene un _

_**Los cinco**_

_¡PUNCHI PUNCHI PUNCHI PUNCHI! _

_**Emmett**__  
Que se te pega, que se te pega, que se te pega y nunca despega..._

_Este es el tema, el hitazo del verano  
El que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados  
Porque siempre en una parte pide _

_¡PALMAS PALMAS PALMAS PALMAS!  
Y que siempre tiene un meneo sensual..._

Emmett puso sus manos en su cadera y empezó a bajar moviéndose supuestamente sensual, a mi me estaba dando muchas ganas de reírme de el.

_**Las chicas**_

_¡SENSUAL!_

**Emmett**

_Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Pero claro que te clavo la sombrilla  
Que te clavo la sombrilla_

_(FadeOut)  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Pero claro que te clavo la sombrilla  
Que te clavo la sombrilla  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Pero claro que te clavo la sombrilla  
Que te clavo la sombrilla_

Terminaron el tema, con mucha gente bailando con ellos, se rieron mas, Bella toda roja, me abrazo y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, Alina y Emmett se abrazaron, mientras que Rose y Alice daban las gracias a su publico.

"esta bien, este es el hitazo del verano" dijo Nali palmeando el hombro de Emmett.

Entre mas risas, llegamos a un restaurante llamado "las Amazonas" al entrar era todo verde, con palmeras en las puntas, había poca gente y un televisor con las noticias, justamos 3 mesas otra vez y nos sentamos. Entre risas y emociones, una mujer de unos veinti tantos de extremidades largas y piel oscura se acerco.

"¿que desean ordenar?" nos pregunto y sonrío.

"mmm..., creo que probaremos, la paella" dijo mi padre sonriéndole y entregándole el menú.

"me parece bien, entonces, 15 paellas, ¿pagan separado o todo junto?" nos pregunto.

"todo junto" dijo Charlie. "esta bien, ya se los traigo" dijo y se retiro. Estábamos observando el lugar, parecíamos estar en la selva, hasta que un anuncio nos hizo ver el noticiero.

"_y bueno Tom, ¿Qué me cuentas del espectáculo de esta tarde, de los pequeños Twilighters?" _preguntaba el conductor.

"_sensacional Bill, 6 chicos entre 11 y 13 años hicieron furor en el escenario de Coca-cola. Mucha gente a estado cantando su tema "hoy quiero" es mas, cuando venia para aquí, me los encontré cantando a algunos y a otra chica mas. Lograron que la calle se abarrotara de gente, con su tema, al que ellos riéndose lo llamaron, el hitazo del verano" _continuación, se vio a mi novia, hermana y amigas con Emmett bailando.

"_sinceramente me sorprenden, tan jóvenes y con un talento descomunal, pero averiguando un poco, descubrimos que no tienen CD propio, eso deja a muchas disqueras con oportunidades de hacer brillar estos diamantes en bruto."_ Comento Tom.

"_realmente es una oport…"_ estaba diciendo Bill, cuando alguien apago la tele.

"perdonen que la haya apagado, es que no quiero que tengan multitud rodeándolos mientras comen" dijo nuestra mesera trayendo cinco platos de paella, atrás de ella había otras dos iguales a ella. "OH, no me eh presentado, soy Zafrina, estas son mis hermanas, Senna y Kachiri, somos trillizas" nos dijo alegremente. La gente al vernos empezó a entrar, todos suspiramos, la tranquilidad tal vez no la íbamos a conseguir esa noche.

Las tres trillizas pusieron los ojos en blanco, y empezaron a atender a la gente.

"puff, a este ritmo, serán famosos antes del disco" dijo Seth suspirando teatralmente.

"hablando del disco, ¿Qué van hacer?" nos pregunto Alina. Todos nos miramos y Emmett saco la tarjeta de James.

"supongo que llamar ¿no? Es una oportunidad única e irrepetible" dijo examinando la tarjeta.

"irrepetible no creo, ya has escuchado, nos buscaran, somos diamantes en bruto y la oportunidad de ganar dinero no se la pierde nadie" dijo Jasper con una mueca en la cara.

"yo digo que lo hagamos, ¿que podemos perder? Si no nos gusta, esperaremos a otra oportunidad así. Eso es lo que hace todo el mundo, ve sus opciones y se queda con la que le convence mas" dijo Alice y comiendo su paella.

"no se Ali, ¿y si es todo una farsa? o ¿aprovechan a usar el tema y después nos dejan tirados?" dijo mi amada mirando a mi hermana.

"opino igual que Alice, intentémoslo, estaremos aquí hasta que empiecen las clases, hay tiempo para grabar el disco, tenemos canciones, los que nos falta es el CD" dijo Rose.

"Rose, no se si te acuerdas que los temas no son nuestros, son de Nali y Seth, y no es justo que solo nosotros tengamos un disco y dejarlos fuera a ellos, gracias a los dos tenemos esta oportunidad." Dije.

"Edward, mis temas siempre los escribí para Uds., no tengo problema en escribir mas, me basta con que me mencionen" dijo Alina.

"para mi es igual, mis temas son sus temas" dijo Seth.

"entonces esta decidido, llamaremos a James" dijo Alice.

"pero ¿no necesitamos un líder?" pregunto Jazz.

"¿Para que? Si todos tomamos la decisión" replico Rose.

"porque en todas las bandas hay un líder" le respondió su gemelo.

"hagámoslo por votación, yo diré un nombre y Uds. levantaran la mano, si quieren que sea el líder ¿OK?" dijo mi hermana. "Emmett" nadie levanto la mano, solo el mismo.

"crueles" dijo y se cruzo de brazos. "Rosalie" antes de que alguien hiciera algo, ella replico "a mi no me metas, yo no quiero" Ali puso los ojos en blanco. "Bella" yo levante la mano, pero nadie mas lo hizo.

"sinceramente paso" dijo ella. "yo" dijo mi hermana y levanto su mano. "al cabo que ni quería" dijo al ver que nadie levantaba la mano y nos saco la lengua. "Edward" dijo mi nombre, nadie levanto su mano ya que miraban para todos lados, haciéndose los distraídos. "Jasper" dijo por ultimo ella. Rose y Bella levantaron sus manos. Jasper abrió sus ojos y empezó a negar.

"no, no no a mi me sacan de esto, no quiero" dijo el muy terco.

"OH vamos Jazz eres el único que nos tranquiliza y puede hacer que trabajemos unidos, aparte fue tu idea con eso de que tuviéramos un lider" dijo su novia haciéndole cara de cordero degollado.

El suspiro "esta bien" todos aplaudimos y lo felicitamos. Nuestros padres estaban en la suya, no nos prestaban atención.

Empezamos a comer, antes que se nos enfriara la comida. Mientras comíamos, Zafrina volvió a prender la televisión, ahora estaba el canal de la playa, sugiriendo lugares y películas en los cines. Cuando empezamos con el postre, que era flan, con crema y dulce de leche, 3 chicos de nuestra edad, se acercaron a la mesa.

"oye rubia, te llamas Rosalie ¿no?" le dijeron tratando de ¿seducirla?

"si ¿por?"Les dijo hoscamente. Ellos sonrieron.

"porque estas muy buena sabes y queríamos saber si no quieres salir con nosotros, en vez de ese idiota" dijo el mayor y el mas estupido a decir verdad.

"¿tienes un problema conmigo?" dijo Emmett, levantándose.

"no, solo quiero a la rubia, así que siéntate porque a ti nadie te hablo" dijo el mas pequeño y mas musculoso. Rose se paro y recorrió la mesa hasta llegar al mas pequeño.

"¿Así que me quieren a mi?" ella sonrío seductoramente, nosotros temblamos de miedo, excepto Seth que la miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo Rose, eso solo significaba una cosa…

"AHHHGGG MALDITA HIJA DE PU…" grito, cuando Rose le dio un rodillazo en su anatomía.

"salgamos de aquí esa esta loca" dijo el que estaba mas callado y el mas sensato

"vamos Alex" dijo el mayor tironeando del mas pequeño, que estaba en el suelo.

"COBARDES" les grito Rose, cuando salieron por la puerta y se volvió a sentar.

"esa es mi chica" dijo Emmett y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

"no puedo creerlo, esta mañana era todo perfecto pura tranquilidad y ahora los idiotas nos siguen" resoplo mi amiga.

"OH vamos Rose, ya se fueron." La tranquilizo Emm.

"creo que me arrepiento con eso del CD" susurro mirando a la mesa.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo mi hermana "Rose, todo tiene sus consecuencias, pero no dejes que esos, nos arruinen el sueño"

"pero piensa en esto Alice, muchas bandas que son amigos de años, se separan por simples peleas, no quiero que un CD arruine nuestra amistad" dijo apenada.

"pero Rose, nosotros estamos unidos por mas que amistad. Es como un círculo ¿entiendes?" trato de convencerla Alice, ella la miro confusa y mi hermana suspiro. "haber.. Tu eres hermana de Jasper, que es mi novio, eso nos une, Edward es mi hermano que es novio de Bella, estas unida a ellos tambien, y Bella es hermana de tu novio, es un circulo, si empezaras por Emmett, vuelves a Jasper"

"y nosotros que somos ¿la pared?" replico Alina ofendida, Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

"Uds. en parte pertenecen al circulo, Seth y tu son los mejores amigos de Edward, al igual que Jacob es el mejor amigo de Bella"

"yo creo que Jacob debería ser sacado, no merece estar con nosotros después de lo que hizo" mi enojo volvía. Mi amada me tomo la mano y me tranquilicé.

"Edward, sigue siendo mi amigo, no digo que fue brillante, sigo enojada con el, pero es un crío, no sabe lo que hace"

"si tratas de calmarme, con eso lo único que haces es que sea peor mi enojo" le dije.

"en fin, volviendo al tema de que pasaría si nos peleáramos, eso seria en un futuro lejano amor, vivamos el presente" dijo Emmett acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

"pero… tengo miedo…" ella bajo sus ojos otra vez y Emmett le levanto su mentón para mirarla y sonrío macabramente, _oh oh_. "Ni se te ocurra, lo único que te pido, es que aquí no" dijo desesperada al verle la sonrisa.

**Seth POV**

¿Qué tenían estos con las sonrisas? Primero Rose sonríe seductoramente y todos tiemblan, ahora Emmett sonríe macabramente y todos tratan de no reírse, mientras que Rose se asusta. Juro no volverme a ir nunca más por tanto tiempo.

"¿Qué les pasa con las sonrisas?" les pregunte, todos me miraron y se rieron. Genial, ahora era el amigo ignorante.

"bueno es fácil, cada uno tiene su sonrisa especial" me dijo Alina, riéndose. La mire con cara de pocos amigos, ella suspiro sin perder su sonrisa. "bueno, veamos, cuando Rose sonríe seductoramente o dulcemente empieza a asustarte, significa dolor, mucho dolor." Ah, eso explicaba porque todos habían temblado cuando le sonrío al chico, pobre. La aludida se río por lo bajo. "si es Alice que sonríe así exageradamente, quiere ir de compras, corre, como nunca hayas corrido en tu vida" dijo señalando a Alice, ella no dijo nada y solo le saco la lengua. "si Bella es la que sonríe macabramente, Emmett va a sufrir, eso no pasa muy seguido, pero cuando pasa, te caes de la risa." Bella se puso toda roja, mientras que Emmett se estremecía. "si Jasper sonríe, es porque se le quemaron las neuronas, nunca lo vi sonreír así" Jasper entrecerró los ojos y la miro con cara de pocos amigos, ella ensancho mas su sonrisa y le soplo un beso. "sin ofender Jazz, pero si es Edward el que sonríe, ten mucho pero muchísimo miedo, es señal de la APOCALIPSIS" dijo moviendo sus manos al aire, Edward le tiro un pedazo de pan en la cara. "oye, es la verdad, tu tienes una sonrisa torcida, pareces la mona lisa, oye" eso gano otro pedazo de pan en su cara.

"¿y si tu sonríes así…..?" le pregunte curioso.

"mmm... no creo que pase mucho, yo sonrío así solo por diversión." Me dijo sonriendo exageradamente, me reí de ella, se veía muy graciosa.

"espera.. ¿Y Emmett?" le pregunte, recordando que solo le faltaba el.

"bueno… cuando sonríe así es porque…"

**Rosalie POV**

Y ahí vamos de nuevo…

**(Pongan la canción, en negro la traducción)**

**Emmett**

_From the moment I wake up _**DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE ME DESPIERTO**_, __  
__Before I put on my makeup_**ANTES DE PONERME EL MAQUILLAJE,**

Todos se rieron, me quería morir, la gente empezó a mirar a Emmett, Alice y Alina que estaban sentadas juntas juntaron sus manos como si estuvieran rezando.

**Ali y Nali**

_I say a little prayer for you.. _**REZO UNA PEQUEÑA ORACIÓN POR TI.**

**Emmett**

_While combing my hair now_ **MIENTRAS ME PEINO,**  
_And wond'ring what dress to wear now_ **Y ME PREGUNTO QUÉ VESTIDO PONERME AHORA**

**Emmett, Alice y Alina**

_I say a little prayer for you.. _**REZO UNA PEQUEÑA ORACIÓN POR TI.**

Seth y yo estábamos en estado de Shock, nuestras familias, veían a mis locos amigos y ya lo veía venir…

**Todos, menos Rose y Seth.**

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it should be  
Living without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me...  
_**PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, TE QUEDARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN****  
****Y YO TE AMARÉ.****  
****PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, NUNCA NOS SEPARAREMOS.****  
****OH, CÓMO TE AMO.****  
****JUNTOS, PARA SIEMPRE, ASÍ ES CÓMO DEBE SER.****  
****VIVIR SIN TI****  
****SÓLO SIGNIFICARÍA UN CORAZÓN ROTO PARA MÍ.**

Cuando creía, que mis amigos no estaban mas locos, Edward tomo de la mano a Bella y se acercaron al piano que había en una esquina, los dos se sentaron, y el empezó a tocar el piano. La gente nos miraba, las meseras, sonreían y movían el pie al ritmo de la musica. Seth estaba resistiendo el impulso de reírse.

**Emmett**

_I run for the bus dear, while riding I think of us dear, _**CORRO AL ÓMNIBUS, QUERIDO,****MIENTRAS VIAJO PIENSO EN NOSOTROS, QUERIDO**

**Todos menos Rose**

_I say a little prayer for you.. _**REZO UNA PEQUEÑA ORACIÓN POR TI**

**Emmett**

_At work I just take time, and all through my coffee break time _**EN EL TRABAJO ME TOMO UN TIEMPO****Y DURANTE TODO MI DESCANSO PARA TOMAR CAFÉ,****  
****Todos menos Rose**

_I say a little prayer for you.. _**REZO UNA PEQUEÑA ORACIÓN POR TI**

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it should be  
Living without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me...  
_**PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, TE QUEDARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN****  
****Y YO TE AMARÉ.****  
****PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, NUNCA NOS SEPARAREMOS.****  
****OH, CÓMO TE AMO.****  
****JUNTOS, PARA SIEMPRE, ASÍ ES CÓMO DEBE SER.****  
****VIVIR SIN TI****  
****SÓLO SIGNIFICARÍA UN CORAZÓN ROTO PARA MÍ.**

_I say a little prayer for you.. _**REZO UNA PEQUEÑA ORACIÓN POR TI**

_I say a little prayer for you.. _**REZO UNA PEQUEÑA ORACIÓN POR TI**

**Emmett**

_My darling believe me  
For me there is no one but you  
Say you love me too...  
_**MI QUERIDO, CRÉEME,****  
****PARA MÍ NO EXISTE NADIE MÁS QUE TI!****  
****POR FAVOR ÁMAME TÚ TAMBIÉN.****  
****Y YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI.****  
****RESPONDE A MI RUEGO AHORA, CARIÑO**

Para cuando me quería dar cuenta, toda la gente del restaurante estaban aplaudiendo al ritmo de la canción y cantando. Me tape la cara con las manos, Emmett me las saco y sonrío. Lo quería matar pero a la vez besar. ¿Qué clase de chico te cantaba canciones cuando estas mal? Nadie, solo Emmett. Aunque quisiera negarlo, la canción era pegadiza, tuve que sumarme.

**Todos**

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it should be  
Living without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me...  
_**PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, TE QUEDARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN****  
****Y YO TE AMARÉ.****  
****PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, NUNCA NOS SEPARAREMOS.****  
****OH, CÓMO TE AMO.****  
****JUNTOS, PARA SIEMPRE, ASÍ ES CÓMO DEBE SER.****  
****VIVIR SIN TI****  
****SÓLO SIGNIFICARÍA UN CORAZÓN ROTO PARA MÍ.****  
**Cuando terminamos la condenada canción, toda la gente aplaudía y reía feliz. Edward y Bella se acercaron, sonriendo, mientras que Emmett estaba radiante. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

"no lo vuelvas hacer" le advertí. Bella se río "oh Rose, lo va hacer de nuevo, lo conoces" me dijo divertida, me tuve que reír, era verdad. ¿Cuántas veces Emmett cantaba esta canción por semana? ¿3, 4, 5 veces? Ya perdí la cuenta.

"vaya, mis pequeñas estrellas" dijo una voz masculina atrás mio. Al girarme vi a James, que sonreía falsamente. "veo, que en un solo día, no se conforman, ya van 3 canciones que cantan y la gente los ama. Lastima que desperdicien su talento"

"¿desperdiciar? Yo creo, que solo cantamos por diversión, no necesitamos tener un CD para cantar" dije enojada. ¿Qué se creía este para decirnos que podíamos hacer y que no?

"Rose no te enojes, pero la gente los ama, conciertos, fama, y cantar en todos lados ¿no es lo que quieren?" nos pregunto.

"si, pero hasta que no hayamos tomado una decisión, creo que podemos hacer lo que queramos" cada vez estaba mas enojada. Emmett me abrazo y froto mi espalda.

"enserio, tranquila, no vengo a pelear ni nada. Solo vi que la gente cantaba, y donde se canta están Uds." dijo sonriendo, no me fiaba para nada.

"disculpe Sr. Pero los chicos tuvieron un día muy agitado, y entiendo que quiera que le respondan lo mas rápido posible, pero si se dedica a discutir con Rose, lo único que lograra es aire puro" dijo Esme interviniendo.

"oh, perdone, mil disculpas chicos. Buenas noches" nos saludo con las manos y se fue a sentar a un rincón del restaurante. Mientras, íbamos recogiendo nuestras cosas para irnos, entraron dos personas más. Una mujer de pelo rojo, y unos ojos azules increíbles. Tenía un cuerpo muy felino, el otro sujeto era un hombre de piel cobriza y rastas. La ropa que usaban era increíble. Ella un vestido de satén negro y unos zapatos de taco aguja. El usaba pantalones de cuero, y una camisa blanca abierta en el pecho. Los dos usaban anteojos de sol. Los seguí con la mirada. Ellos se sentaron con James, este último les dijo algo y nos me devolvieron la mirada, la mirada de la mujer, era intensa. El hombre parecía aburrido, no me dio más que una simple mirada de reojo.

"hey Rose, vamos" dijo una voz lejana, todos estaban en la puerta. Recogí mi cartera y me fui con ellos, no sin antes de volver a mirar ese trío, que hablaban muy bajito.

**Bella POV**

Después de un día tan agitado como ese, todos nos fuimos al hotel a descansar. Seth, Emmett y yo entramos a nuestra habitación. Estábamos acostados cada uno en su cama.

"este… chicos" dijo Seth dudoso. No lo podía ver, ya que el dormía en la cama de arriba.

"¿Qué pasa Seth?" le pregunte. El se asomo, debajo de su piel cobriza parecía haberse ruborizado.

"Uds. saben ¿porque Alina fue tan fría conmigo el día que se vino para aquí?" nos pregunto, cruzamos miradas con mi hermano. Ninguno hablo. "vamos ¿Por qué me lo ocultan?" Emmett se dio vuelta y fingió dormir.

"¿no recuerdas que paso ese día?" le pregunte.

"ese día…" dijo y se metió en sus pensamientos.

_**Flash back**_

_**Seth POV**_

Estaba en la habitación de Edward, escuchábamos musica, y empezamos hablar. Su felicidad de que estaba de novio con Bella, era imparable.

"tu te quejas porque no estas de novio." Me había dicho. Si el supiera la verdad…

"no es eso, es que estas insoportable, Bella esto, Bella aquello, Bella mi vida no te caigas… ¿porque no le propones casamiento y te vas a vivir con ella?" el se sonrojo. Escuchamos un golpe detrás de la puerta. "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunte, acercándome a la puerta.

"Emmett seguro, tiene muchas ganas de escuchar conversaciones ajenas el MUY IDIOTA" dijo levantando la voz, escuchamos una risa y pasos alejándose.

"volviendo al tema, ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a Alina que te gusta?" me pregunto, me sonroje.

"no me gusta" susurre, no quería que nadie lo supiera, y menos Emmett que era el chismoso mas grande de la tierra. Odiaba mentirle a Edward, lo cierto es que ella me gustaba desde hace bastante tiempo, antes de conocerla personalmente. "la quiero como una amiga, una hermana" dije. Se escucho otro sonido, era distinto, no lo pude distinguir bien.

"vamos Seth, se nota a leguas que ella te gusta" me reprocho mi amigo.

"vamos Edward, ¿la viste? Es una amiga, nada mas" dije tratando de convencerme mas a mi que a el. El sonido aumento, parecía un llanto. "¿alguien esta llorando?" pregunte.

"debe ser Emmett, tiene esa costumbre, si escucha algo que le gusta grita de alegría como niña, si no finge que llora." Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"que tarado" refunfuñe.

"vamos admítelo, te gusta" seguía insistiendo mi amigo. Odiaba mentirle, pero tuve que mentir y ser convincente.

"NO-ME-GUS-TA no es mi tipo" mentira, eso era pura mentira, me dolía en el alma negar eso. El llanto aumento más. "aahgg le voy a pegar a ese idiota" dije acercándome a la puerta. Alguien empezó a correr, al abrir solo vi un destello blanco de unas zapatillas.

_**Fin flash back**_

**Bella POV**

"Seth, no fue Emmett el que los escucho" le dije. Emmett pateo la cama de arriba.

"¿Que me culpas a mi? Una vez que no escucho nada y me llaman idiota"

"espera si no fue este, ¿quien era?" pregunto. Emmett y yo lo miramos como si fuera obvia la respuesta. "Alina" dijo, y se recostó. "soy un idiota ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?" se empezó a pegar con la mano en la frente.

"vamos Seth ¿Cómo lo podías saber?" dije tratando de consolarlo.

"pero, es que si yo le hubiera dicho la verdad a Edward, ella no habría sido así conmigo, ¿te das cuenta que las cosas no son lo mismo entre nosotros?" me pregunto.

"sinceramente yo no le veo diferencia" dijo Emmett, le tire mi almohadón.

"se nota la diferencia, antes era mas dulce con el, ahora se calida pero hasta ahí, no es lo mismo, no están juntos como antes" le dije.

"pero no entiendo ¿Por qué se enojo?" dijo Seth.

"vamos Seth, hasta yo que soy despistado me doy cuenta, que se gustan los dos" dijo Emmett, Seth se volvió asomar, en sus ojos había esperanza.

"¿enserio? Pero a ella le gusta Jacob" dijo apenado, lo mire a los ojos.

"eso es historia vieja" dije la confusión estaba en sus ojos, si ya le había dicho que ella gustaba de el, tendría que decirle lo de Jacob, el tenia que saber que pasaba por la mente de mi amiga.

"y supongo que no me la contaras ¿verdad?" dijo triste. Hice una mueca y mire a mi hermano, el se encogió de hombros.

"te lo contare, pero no le digas nada ¿OK?" le advertí, el asintió y espero, suspire. "veras, en fin de año, Nali quería algo con Jake, eran amigos, ella jamás le había dicho algo a Jacob, el sin saberlo la molesto y la confundió, ella creyó que el la iba a besar, eso la humillo y empezó a llorar, yo tambien había empezado mal y la escuche, tuve que hablar con Jacob"

_**Flash back**_

Salí de la habitación, Alina estaba llorando todavía, al bajar las escaleras Jacob estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo una revistas de autos que había dejado Rosalie. El al verme sonrío, lo mire hoscamente y me senté con el.

"¿Cómo estas?" me pregunto.

"mal" dije, el me miro y entendió mi enojo.

"estas así por lo de Nali ¿no?"

"¿te parece poco? Ella gusta de ti" me tape inmediatamente la boca con las manos, había dicho el secreto de Nali.

"¿ella gusta de mi?" se quedo mirando sus manos pensando "esta confundida" susurro, lo mire sin poder creerlo.

"¿confundida?" repetí el me miro como si fuera algo Ovio.

"si, es Ovio quien le gusta, esta confundida, todos aquí están enamorados, ella tambien quería su chico y aunque lo tenia en la punta de la lengua no se dio cuenta y se distrajo conmigo" me explico, lo mire sorprendida.

"oh Jake, eso ni tu te lo crees" le dije, el me sonrío.

"es así, pero bueno hablare con ella, le debo una disculpa" dijo sonriendo había algo mas en sus ojos, no pude saber que era, pero esperaba que lo llevara por el camino correcto.

"me voy a ayudar a Esme" dije levantándome y yendo a la cocina.

"te quiero Bella" dijo, lo mire y le sonreí. "yo tambien" le dije. Lo quería no podía tener otro amigo como el.

_**Fin flash back**_

"espera Alina ¿no gustaba de Jacob?" me pregunto. Suspire otra vez.

"el dijo que ella no gustaba de el, porque gustaba de otra persona, solo una era verdad. Ella no gustaba de el, pero el le dijo que ella amaba a Edward" susurre recordando el dolor que le había causado esa confesión. Casi había logrado arruinar mi momento de felicidad con Edward y su amistad con nosotros.

"¡¿ella gusta de Edward?!" exclamo.

"shh, no, no gusta de el, el otro la confundió. ¿Ella como estaba cuando la conociste?" le pregunté.

"arrodillada, llorando y abrazada por Edward" me respondió.

"bueno, ella le había contado que no sabia que pasaba en su mente, el se enojo mucho con ella, ella a llorado por tres chicos, por Jacob que le hizo creer falsas ilusiones, Edward por miedo de perder su amistad y por ti, porque te quiere y tu la rechazaste" en sus ojos había tristeza, le hice una mueca. "buenas noches Seth, que descanses bien" dije y me dormí. Mi hermano ya estaba durmiendo, sus ronquidos eran insoportables.

Esperaba de todo corazón, que Seth le digiera sus sentimientos a Nali, hacían una pareja muy tierna.

**--**

**Wiii otro cap largo, no tan largo como el anterior, ya ke lo llena con las canciones :/**

**Pero buee todo no se puede xD**

**En fiin… ¿Qué es lo que oculta Seth? ¿Le dirá su amor hacia Alina? Todo esto y mucha mas e el prox capitulo de Creciendo Juntos!!**

**Bexiiis!!**

**Piqii (LL)**


	17. Canciones

**Holaaa!!!**

**Guaauu llegamos a los 81 reviews!! **

**Bueno Seth ya sabe ke Nali gusta de el, pero ella sabrá ke el gusta de ella? **

**Mmm... nuse nuse xD**

**Bueno veamos estuve discutiendo conmigo misma estos días, porque tenia 3 canciones para usar, decidí que las otras dos estarán en el prox capitulo :)**

**Para hoy necesitan:**

**You're The One That I Want- Jhon Travolta & Olivia Newton Jhon**

**Recomendación Personal:**

**Just want to you know- Backstreet Boys**

**Bexiiis!!**

**Piqii (LL)**

**--**

**Bella POV**

Después del agitado día de ayer, estábamos muy cansados, no salimos a la playa, ni al centro, estábamos en la recepción del hotel descansando. Emmett y Rose hablaban sobre los autos chocadores que iríamos a la noche, Alice, Jazz y Edward miraban "10 cosas que odio de ti", mientras que yo observaba a mis dos amigos, tratando de quemar papel, a las velocidad que escribían, no se que les pasaba a Alina y a Seth, pero desde que se habían levantado, se la pasaron escribiendo. Verlos era muy divertido, Nali levantaba la cabeza lo veía se ponía roja y escribía, Seth tenia una sonrisa en su cara, en ningún momento levanto la cabeza, pero la miraba. Parecía una competencia.

Edward tomo mi mano, y lo mire, era tan hermoso, ¿Cómo un chico como el se fijaba en mi? Me senté a su lado y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Estaban dando la parte en el que el actor cantaba "i love you, baby" sonreí para mi misma, ¿cuantas veces había imaginado a Edward bailar eso en mis sueños? Perdí la cuenta.

"¿Qué mirabas?" me pregunto sonriéndome, escuche el típico "shh" de Alice, era su película favorita.

"la competencia de quien escribe mas canciones entre Seth y Nali" le dije riéndome.

"eso pasa porque alguien y no quiero nombrar pero si mirar" dijo mirando a Emmett, este se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con Rose. "les dice que solo tenemos 7 canciones para el CD, cuando necesitamos mínimamente 12, y se lo tomaron muy a pecho y ahí los tienes escribiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello"

"pero, si la cita con James no es hasta pasado mañana. Encima no grabaremos el CD ya, tenemos que hacer unos arreglos y después lo empezaremos."

"tu sabes como son, son perfeccionistas cuando se tratan de canciones" dijo Edward suspirando. "bueno déjalos, entre mas juntos estén mejor para ellos, y quiero estar contigo un rato ¿es mucho pedir?" me dijo hipnotizándome con sus ojos esmeraldas

"no, yo también quiero estar contigo" dije abrazándolo, se sentía tan bien estar abrazada por el chico mas guapo del mundo.

"te quiero Bells" me dijo en mi oído y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Levante mi cara y lo bese en los labios.

"yo mas" le sonreí.

**Alina POV**

Puaj, soy un asco escribiendo canciones en ingles. ¿Quién me mando a escribir un tema en ingles? ¡Nadie! Pero no, yo quería competir con Don Yo Puedo Escribir Canciones En Ingles, alias Seth. Si suena infantil, pero ¿Qué? Tengo 11. Desde que el señorito dijo que escribía canciones en ingles en Hawai, y mis amigos se mostraron sorprendidos, quise intentarlo. Hablar ingles, me sale perfecto, pero ¿escribir? Era un desastre andante. Observe lo que llevaba escrito, bastante bien para ser la primera vez. Pero yo no estaría haciendo esto, si Emmett no me hubiera recordado que me olvide todos mis temas, excepto los que tenia Bella, los tenia ella porque era mas organizada que yo, y porque esos temas ya estaban practicados, los otros eran simples escrituras, no estaban terminados, pero con la llegada de Seth, las vacaciones y todo me los había olvidado, por suerte ella trajo los otros. Y por si fuera poco el beso de Seth, me había dejado inútil, no podía escribir sin pensar en ese segundo que nuestros labios se juntaron. Muy bien Alina, concéntrate, y hagas lo que hagas no mires al chico perfecto que tienes a tu lado, que escribe una canción. Pero era tan hermoso, se sonreía para el, ¿Por qué se sonreía? Me picaba la curiosidad, pero también envidiaba su habilidad para escribir. Sentí mi corazón agrandarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

"¿pasa algo?" dijo sonriendo. Me quede embobada con sus ojos marrones oscuros.

"_mi corazón crece mas fuerte cada día que estas a mi lado, mi amor_" dije. ¿Qué DIJE QUE? El me miro y se sonrío más.

"¿perdona?" me dijo mirándome, había algo en su mirada. Vamos Nali dile lo que sientes, no es tan difícil, _me gustas_. Son dos palabras y ya.

"¿Cómo seria en ingles?" le pregunte suspirando. Lo admito soy una cobarde. Pero después de lo de Jacob, no puedo permitirme abrir mi corazón, así porque si, me beso, si, pero fue porque estaba emocionado, nada mas. No me tengo que ilusionar.

"ah, es _My heart when your near me, my love, Grows stronger every day. _¿Estas escribiendo una canción en ingles?" me preguntó algo triste. ¿Por qué estaba triste?

"eh, si pero tengo algunos problemas." Dije sonriendo un poco.

"si necesitan ayuda, aquí estoy" dijo volviendo a sonreír, su sonrisa era hermosa, el era hermoso. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? Tal vez, con la canción el entendería que yo lo quería. Algo que aprendí de la música, es que es la mejor manera de expresar los sentimientos, bueno para mí. Siempre que estaba triste, escribía, nunca me salieron las canciones melancólicas, pero cuando estaba feliz, escribía unas hermosas canciones, mis mejores creaciones "lo haré por ti" y "yo te voy amar". Había ayudado un montón a Jazz y a Emm a escribirlas. Suspire y seguí escribiendo. Trate de que mi mente no divagara hacia Seth, pero como dije "trate" no quiere decir que lo haya logrado. Logre terminar la canción, el todavía estaba ahí sentado escribiendo. Si el se enteraba de que la había terminado, seria raro que me quedara ahí, me tendría que ir. No, finge pensar Alina, finges todo, fingir pensar no es tan difícil.

"¿terminaste?" me pregunto mirando la hoja. Soy patética, por dios, ni fingir pensar puedo. ¿Que me pasaba? Era un as en las mentiras, ¿Por qué con Seth no podía? Ni modo a decir la verdad.

"si" suspire.

"ah, ¿te molestaría quedarte aquí conmigo? Eres una fuente de inspiración"…

"…"

"¿Alina?"

"…"

"¡Alina!"

"…"

**Seth POV**

Moví mi mano enfrente de su cara, no había respuesta, estaba ahí quieta mirando la nada. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Me odie a mi mismo por lo que iba hacer, pero no era bueno que ella estuviera congelada así. Le di una pequeña cachetada, y nada. Troné mis dedos enfrente de ella y seguía sin respuesta. Me acerque mas a ella y con mi dedo índice le toque la mejilla. Ella lentamente se cayó, parecía estar de cera. Antes que su cuerpo tocara el piso, la ataje y mire sus ojos que miraban al infinito. Me acerque peligrosamente a su boca, respire profundo, estaba mal besarla cuando estaba así, pero quería sentir otra vez sus labios en los míos; suavemente pose mis labios en los de ella, apenas se rozaron, ella dio un respingo y me miro a los ojos, los abrió mas que de costumbre y los cerro, desmayándose. Genial.

"OH Alina vamos despierta" hacia 5 minutos que estaba desmayada. "despiértate o te vas mañana de compras con Alice" amenacé a su cuerpo tendido. No se si fue acto reflejo o que pero ella se sentó automáticamente.

"eso ni loca." Dijo mirándome, y sonrojándose. Le sonreí. Ahora que estaba despierta, estaba mas tranquilo. "¿Qué me paso?" me pregunto y mirando a su alrededor; ella estaba en el sillón donde los chicos estaban sentados, ellos se habían parado y estaban rodeándonos.

"a ver, Seth te dijo que eras su inspiración y te quedaste en estado de Shock, después de un rato Seth te beso, reaccionaste y te volviste a desmayar" le dijo Emmett, Rose bendita sea le pego en la nuca.

"¿me… me besaste?" me pregunto toda roja. Hice una mueca, no le gustaba y la había besado por segunda vez sin su permiso.

"En realidad era una respiración boca a boca, pero antes de que hiciera algo, reaccionaste" la excusa era patética, pero ¿que le iba a decir? ¿Alina te bese porque me gustas? Tal vez, si se lo debí haber dicho, pero están todos, creo que era mejor si estábamos solos.

"ah, bueno gracias Seth, estoy bien" me dijo sonriendo, suspiro y se paro yendo a la mesa donde estábamos escribiendo. Me acerque a ella, mientras que todos mis amigos volvían a lo suyo.

"perdón por besarte" le dije, apoyando mi mentón en su hombro. Ella se sobresalto.

"¿Qué? No, esta bien no importa, querías despertarme nada mas" dijo torpemente. Me senté otra vez y seguí en mi canción, ella se quedo mirando la suya y se dio vuelta para irse.

"no te vallas, quiero que te quedes" le dije, ella volteo para verme y se sentó. "como te dije antes, eres mi fuente de inspiración." Ella sonrío y empezó a dibujar, no pude ver lo que dibujaba, pero me concentre en mi canción. Le faltaba una parte, no sabia que podía ser, la mire pero no encontraba lo que faltaba, ella movió la hoja para poder dibujar mejor y vi un hada con las alas lastimadas, ¡eso era! La amaba, enserio era mi fuente de inspiración. _Dame tus alas, las voy a curar y ten mi mano, te invito a volar, _escribí. Volví a repetir el estribillo y logre terminar la canción. Debajo de la partitura escribí, en un corazón la A, esperaba que ella me pidiera ver la canción y podría ver que yo la quería, pero no lo hizo, siguió dibujando hadas, la primera era una lastimada, pero la otra había un chico que la ayudaba. No se que me paso, pero yo quería ser ese chico. Ella me miro y sonrío; guardo el dibujo y su canción.

"tengo ganas de ir a la plaza ¿tu no?" me pregunto sin mirarme.

"me gustaría, ¿quieres que le avise a los chicos?" sugerí, ella solo asintió.

"iré a decirle a Carlisle, Charlie y a mi madre que iremos, talvez Nico quiera venir" dijo yéndose y llevándose con ella su mochila donde guardaba las canciones y las hojas.

"chicos ¿vamos a la plaza?" les pregunte, había una a dos cuadras del centro. Alice se paro automáticamente y arrastro a Jasper con ella. Se iba a cambiar.

"bueno eso creo que es un si" dijo Edward sonriendo. Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Rose y Emmett se encogieron de hombros, no les importaba a donde ir, mientras fuéramos juntos.

Media hora, esperando a que el duende, digo Alice cambiara a las chicas para ir a una plaza, ¡por dios! Ni que fuéramos a ver al presidente, nos pudimos ir. Mientras caminábamos, Emmett nos ponía la traba en los pies para caernos, Edward se cayo dos veces, una por culpa de Emm y la otra por que Bella se tropezó con una grieta. Rosalie, se tropezó pero sin caer al suelo, después de eso Emmett estuvo sujetándose a sus amigos durante todo el viaje.

La plaza era tranquila, había un arenero grande con un trepador, con toboganes. Había hamacas y subí-bajas, una calesita. Me senté en una de las hamacas, con Emmett que seguía quejándose del dolor, y con Jasper que escapaba de su amada, ya que Alice, tenía el capricho de comprar todos los dulces del puesto.

Edward estaba con Bella y Nico, el hermano menor de Nali, bajando por los toboganes, Rose acompañaba a Alice a comprar algodones de azúcar, y Alina estaba sentada en la sima de uno de los toboganes, mirando la nada, pero de vez en cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los míos. Este era el lugar y el momento, se lo tenia que decir, pero ¿Cómo?

"chicos, ¿Cómo se confesaron a Alice y a Rose?" necesitaba inspirarme. Ellos me miraron y después a Nali. Creo que soy demasiado obvio.

"mmm..., tenia 4 años cuando se lo pedí a Rose" recordó Emmett.

_**Flash back**_

_**Emmett POV**_

Era año nuevo, cabía casi 9 meses que había conocido a la niña mas linda del mundo, Rosalie Lilian Hale. Estaba en su casa, Bella se sentía mal, y no había podido venir, era el único de mi familia. Ella estaba con su vestidito rojo y su pelo dorado suelto, estaba tan linda. Eran las 11:59 de la noche, me acerque a Rose, y le susurre.

"estas muy linda hoy" ella se sonrojo y me miro a los ojos, con sus ojazos de color azul casi violeta.

"gracias Emm, y gracias por venir también" dijo abrazándome. Dieron las doce y todos empezamos a ver los fuegos artificiales, los padres de Edward y Alice se besaron, me acerque a Rose y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió como solo ella sabia hacer.

"Rose ¿quieres ser mi novia?" le pregunte, me sorprendí a mi mismo preguntando eso. Era una persona directa, pero no sabia que lo era tanto.

"me encantaría" sonrió aun mas y me volvió a abrazar. No lo podía creer, Rosalie era mi novia. Era el niño más feliz del mundo.

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Seth POV**_

"¿a los 4 años le pediste que fuera tu novia?" le pregunte incrédulo.

"no se que me dices, si Jazz se lo pidió a Alice cuando ella tenia también 4" me replico Emmett, mire incrédulo a Jasper, este se encogió de hombros.

"no fue la gran cosa"

_**Flash back**_

_**Jasper POV**_

Ya eran las doce, Alice estaba en mi espalda, tratando de agarrar las estrellas, como todos los años. Ella suspiro y se bajo.

"nunca lo voy a lograr" susurro, me agache y la mire a los ojos.

"no necesitas una estrella, porque eres una Ali" le susurre, ella sabia que yo la quería, desde que estaba en la panza de Esme. La mire a los ojos y ella también. En esa mirada, estaba todo lo que yo quería, amor y cariño. "te quiero Ali" le dije. Ella me sonrió y tomo mi mano, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

"yo también te quiero Jazz" susurro. Me acerque y le puse un beso en su mejilla.

"¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia Alice?" no dijo que si, pues su silencio y su sonrisa, me hizo entender su afirmación. Me abrazo y nos quedamos un rato así, no quería por nada en el mundo separarme de ella.

_**Fin Flash back**_

_**Seth POV**_

"mmm" dije pensativo, así que Emmett, le dio un beso y después se lo pidió, Jazz y Ali tenían miradas que explicaban todo lo que sentían. Sabia como Edward se le había declarado a Bella, cantando "es por ti" y diciéndole que la quería. ¿Y yo que podía hacer? ¿Qué era lo que Alina amaba mas que todo en el mundo? La música, cantar, bailar y componer, vivía por la música, de eso no había duda. ¿Y si le escribía una canción? No, eso no era mi estilo. Recordé el mismo día que la conocí, como cantamos juntos "si no te hubiera conocido" éramos un dúo increíble para escribir, siempre nos ayudábamos. ¡Eso era tenia que cantar con ella!

"¿van a estar todo el día sentados ahí?" dijo Edward acercándose. Busque a Nali con la mirada. Ahí estaba ella, con nuestras amigas, sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Ella me miro y me sonrió, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, su mirada. Me pare y mis amigos me imitaron, pero tapándome la mirada de ella, los empuje. No se de donde pero de la nada se empezó a escuchar música.

**(Pongan la canción traducción en negro)**

Empuje a mis amigos y empecé a cantar, nunca antes había improvisado, pero parecía fluir en mi esa canción, como si la hubiera escrito y me la supiera de memoria.

**Alina POV**

Estaba hablando con mis amigas de los chicos y de las obsesivas compras de Ali, cuando una música salia de la nada, y Seth empieza a cantar. Lo mire confundida, se acercaba a mi.

_**Seth**_

_I got chills  
They're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power you're supplying  
It's electrifying!_

_**Siento escalofríos**_

_**Que se multiplican.**_

_**Y estoy perdiendo el control**_

_**Porque la fuerza que me entregas**_

_**¡Es electrificante!**_

Se arrodillo ante mi, esperando mi reacción, mire a mis amigas, ellas se encogieron de hombros y me hicieron señas de que cantara. Lo mire a Seth y sonreí, no sabia porque pero sabia la letra. Este era mi momento de decirle que lo quería.

_**Alina**__  
You better shape up  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be trae_

_**Más vale que te prepares,**_

_**Porque necesito un hombre.**_

_**Y mi corazón te quiere a ti.**_

_**Más vale que te prepares.**_

_**Mas vale que lo entiendas**_

_**Tengo que ser fiel a mi corazón**_

Lo levante y lo empecé a empujar, para después rodear su cuello con mis brazos y mirarlo a los ojos, el me sonrió pero sin dejar de cantar.

_**Seth**__  
Nothing left  
Nothing left for me to do  
__**¿Qué quieres que haga?**_

_**¿Qué me queda por hacer?**_

El empezó a caminar para atrás, pero sin quitar su mano de mi cintura y mi mano en su cuello, subimos por la escalera, que llevaba al puente, donde podías bajar a los toboganes. Y empezamos a cantar juntos, como si esa canción la hubiéramos echo hace mucho tiempo.

_**Los dos**__  
You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed  
__**Tu eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

_**Tú eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

_**Tú eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

_**Al que necesito**_

_**Si, desde luego**_

Bajamos por los toboganes y nos volvimos abrazar, me separe de el y me acerque a las hamacas, el me seguía, me dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

_**Alina**__  
If you're filled  
With affection  
You're to shy to convey  
Better take my direction  
Feel your way  
__**Si quieres mi afecto**_

_**Y eres demasiado tímido para mí**_

_**Medita bien mi dirección**_

_**Piénsalo**_

Empezamos a caminar por todos los juegos, nuestros amigos nos seguían y hacían los coros, pero abrazados a sus parejas. Se acerco peligrosamente a mí cortándome el paso, pero tomando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

_**Seth**__  
I better shape up  
'Cause you need a man_

_**Más vale que me prepare,**_

_**Porque necesitas un hombre**_

_**Alina**__  
I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied_

_**Necesito un hombre **_

_**Que me pueda satisfacer**_

Lo abrasé sin soltar su mano y empezamos a caminar por todos los juegos cantando, volvimos a subir al puente.

_**Seth**__  
I better shape up_

_If I'm gonna prove  
__**Mas vale que me prepare**_

_**Si lo tengo que demostrar**_

_**Alina**_

_You better prove  
That my faith is justified_

_**Más vale que me muestres**_

_**Que mi fe esta justificada**_

_**Seth**__  
Are you sure_

_**¿Estas segura?**_

_**Alina**__  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside  
__**si, estoy segura**_

Volvimos a bajar por los toboganes, y esta vez el me alzo por la cintura, rodee su cuellos con mis brazos y su cintura con mis piernas y empezamos a girar.

_**Los dos**__  
You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed_

_**Tú eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

_**Tú eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

_**Tú eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

_**Al que necesito**_

El me bajo y empezamos a bailar, pero sin soltar nuestras manos, era el mejor lugar para cantar y bailar.

_You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed_

_**Tú eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

_**Tú eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

_**Tú eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

_**Al que necesito**_

_You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed_

_**Tú eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

_**Tú eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

_**Tú eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

_**Al que necesito**_

_You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
__**Tu eres a quien quiero**_

_**A quien quiero**_

_**Oh, oh, oh cariño**_

Terminamos de cantar abrazados, sonreíamos hasta más no poder, volví a rodear su cuello con mis brazos pero esta vez para besarlo. Ese beso era lo que yo había esperado, dulce, suave y todo el amor del mundo. Escuchamos aplausos y silbidos por parte de nuestros amigos, pero no me quería separar. Seth me alzo otra vez por la cintura y me apretó mas a el. El momento era perfecto.

"bueno ya fue ¿no?" dijo Emmett separándonos. No saque mis brazos de su cuello y mire muy enojada a Emmett.

"¿Por qué tienes que arruinar MI momento?" le gruñí enojada. Seth se rió bajito y lo mire, era tan hermoso, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo dije, pero era así.

"porque Rose, no me quiere besar y todos se besaron" dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

"pues ve y besa tu trasero Emmett" dijo Seth, algo molesto. Le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abrasé inspirando su aroma.

La tarde paso tranquila, Seth y yo no nos despegamos por nada en el mundo. Estábamos tan felices.

Mientras esperábamos a nuestras familias en la heladería, los chicos fueron a pedir su helado, y me vi atrapada en las preguntas de mis amigas.

"¿Cómo sabias la letra?" pregunto Bella apretándome el brazo, sin llegar a lastimarme.

"¿la habían escrito y decidieron cantarla?" dijo Rose emocionada.

"¿la escucharon alguna vez?" pregunto Ali que saltaba de la silla.

"no, no y no. No se que paso, cuando empezó la música, la conocía y después el empezó a cantar, y sentí que la conocía la letra y no se porque me sabia la continuación" trate de explicar lo mejor que pude.

"eso es imposible, la habrás escuchado por ahí, eres amante de las canciones de los 80" dijo Rose, negué con la cabeza.

"no, jamás en mi vida la había escuchado, Bella te eh mostrado toda mi colección de canciones de los 80 y los 90, ¿esa canción estaba?" le pregunte, la única que había visto mi colección era Bella, y que ella tenia también una fascinación por l música, pero no tanto como yo.

"no, y me acuerdo todas" me miro y se quedo pensando.

"Tal vez…" empezó Alice sumida en sus pensamientos. Todas la miramos esperando que continuara. "talvez, sea su forma de conexión con Seth" dijo; la mire incrédula ¿conexión? ¿Que éramos computadoras?

"no entiendo" dijeron Rose y Bella a la vez.

"bueno entiéndanme, cada pareja tiene su conexión; Rose y Emm es lo físico, se besan para demostrar su amor, Bella y mi hermano con las palabras, Jazz y yo con miradas, como una vez alguien dijo, una mirada vale mas que mil palabras" nos explico.

"y yo con Seth ¿a través de la música? Ali ni tu te lo crees" le reproche.

"espera, su teoría puede ser acertada, cuando tu escribes música sola eres genial, al igual que el" dijo Rose tratando de convencerme de la locura que había dicho Alice.

"pero cuando escriben juntos, son un BOOM, ¿recuerdas "si no te hubiera conocido"? si lo escucha James, se muere de un infarto, es la mejor canción que escribiste, y la hiciste con Seth, y ahora esta… es su conexión" dijo Bella emocionándose.

"no se, no se. Yo vivo por la música, nací con la música y moriré con música. ¿Pero enamorarme con música? Cuando lo vi no había música, estaba llorando por si no te acuerdas" dije amargada, por ese recuerdo.

"pero ese mismo día escribiste una canción para el, si no te hubiera conocido, ¡la escribiste pensando en el! Admítelo, es tu conexión" dijo Alice desesperada.

"esta bien, lo admito, ya no se enojen" les sonreí.

Los chicos llegaron con nuestros helados, cuando alguien empujo a Edward, haciéndole que se le cayeran los helados en su camisa y así ese día tan perfecto se arruino por…

**--**

**Wu ajajá, Wu ajajá ajajá risa de Cerebro del Laboratorio de Dexter xD**

**Y ¿Quién habrá arruinado el perfecto día de Nali? **

**Bueno ahí va un concurso…**

_**Si Ud. quiere participar en Creciendo Juntos, tendrá que adivinar las canciones que se usaran en el próximo Capitulo.**_

**En el cap ya hay dos pistas las recuerdo:**

**Canción de Alina**

"_My heart when your near me, my love, Grows stronger every day"_

**Traducción; "mi corazón crece mas fuerte cada día que estas a mi lado, mi amor"**

**Canción de Seth**

"_Dame tus alas, las voy a curar y ten mi mano, te invito a volar"_

**Con una basta y sobra :P **

**¡Se me están acabando las canciones románticas! Si quieren recomendar, no hay drama, después yo las recomendare por Uds.!**

**Un Bexote!!**

**Piqii (LL)**

**Vale te extraño :( **


	18. preparativos para la audicion

**Hola!!**

**Perdón por tardar, pero empecé las clases y voy turno tarde y no tengo tiempo T.T**

**encima me pelie con Julian, ahora esta todo bien, creo :S  
**

**Bueno, como prometi en el Cap anterior**

**Si adivinaban las canciones aparecian :)**

**Iovs adivino "aquí estoy yo" aplausos para Iovs :)**

**Bueno niña apareceras :) te felicito (LL)**

**Y muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones**

_**Recomendaciones de Iovs: **_

_**Este Corazón- RBD**_

_**Abrázame- Camila**_

_**Coleccionista de Canciones- Camila**_

_**Cupido se apiado de mi- Remyl**_

**Valee Hermanita tu siempre me as recomendado canciones, no las pongo porque las usaremos en los Cap ;) **

**Ya les digo que se equivocaron todos. Jacob no fue :)**

_**Para hoy necesitan:**_

_**Aquí Estoy Yo- Luis Fonsi, David Bisbal, Alex no se cuanto y Noel de Sin Banderas.**_

_**Caught up in you- Cassie Thompson (es el video donde esta Tylor)**_

_**Recomendación Personal:**_

_**Everything I Do, (I Do It For You)- Brian Adams**_

**Bexiis!!**

**Piqii (LL)**

**--**

**Edward POV**

Estaba muy feliz, llevaba los helados para mí y para Bella, era de Coco con Dulce de Leche y Marroc. Me acerque a la mesa, donde mis amigas hablaban felices, no me había dado cuenta que en la heladería había alguien más, hasta que me empujaron y sentí los helados en mi pecho. Mire enojado a la persona, para mi desgracia era Jacob **(era un chiste lo de arriba xD)**.

"jajaja, que bien te vez Cullen" se burlo, Emmett me sujeto de los brazos, soltando los helados para el y Rose. Jazz se puso entre Jacob y yo, al ver que yo estaba listo para saltar y golpearlo.

"suéltame Emmett" dije forcejeando. Jazz empujo a Jacob contra una esquina. Seth confundido, me miro y después le propino una piña a Jacob en el estomago.

"¿Qué haces Seth?" dijo escupiendo sangre. Mi amigo lo miro con profundo odio, estuvo apunto de pegarle en la cara, pero Jasper le agarro las manos.

"Cálmate Seth" dijo desesperado. Escuchamos un llanto, venia de Bella. Mi hermana estaba aterrada, Rosalie estaba en estado de Shock. No vi a Alina por ninguna parte, pero la encontré tomando la mano de mi amigo.

"Seth, basta ¿por que lo golpeas?" preguntaba aterrorizada. El la miro a los ojos, su ira era mayor que la mía. Emmett estaba mirando asustado a Seth, jamás lo habíamos visto violento, eso me dio la oportunidad de zafarme y atacar a Jacob.

"¡Edward!" grito Bella, sollozando mas. Logre atizarle 3 golpes en la cara a Jacob, y habrían sido mas si el no me hubiera golpeado el estomago y dejándome tirado en el suelo. Me pateo la espalda y lo mire a los ojos. Había odio, dolor y arrepentimiento.

"te lo mereces Cullen" dijo escupiéndome la cara, era sangre. Me pare listo para atizarle otra vez la cara, pero un grito nos detuvo a todos.

"DEJEN DE PELEAR" grito mi amada y se desmayo. Muchos fuimos hacia ella, olvidándonos por completo la pelea.

"¿Bella?" susurre, ella estaba inconciente. Jacob se arrodillo en frente mío. Le clave mi mirada del mas profundo odio, pero el estaba triste. Los de la heladería, nos ayudaron a ponerla en los sillones. Todos la miramos, pero nada, seguía inconsciente. "aléjense, denle espacio" dije desesperado. Todos retrocedieron menos Jacob, que se le empezaba a hinchar el ojo.

"¿Seth, por que le pegaste?" escuche que preguntaba Alina.

"por lo que te hizo en año nuevo" respondió el otro con todo el odio del mundo. Me había olvidado por completo de eso. Mire otra vez a Jacob, pero este no estaba, estaba con Seth y Alina.

"¿y a ti que te importa lo que yo le hice?" le preguntaba Jacob, iban a pelear otra vez. Quise atizarlo de nuevo, pero Bella seguía inconsciente y no la quería dejar sola.

"Jacob, vete, no busques mas problemas" decía desesperada Alice.

"¿Por qué? Que fácil se olvidaron de mi, me voy de vacaciones y van y me reemplazan por este que abandona a su madre, cuando su padre acaba de morir" exclamo el chucho, mirando con odio a Seth.

"nadie se olvido de ti, tu no puedes lastimar a una persona y que te perdonen así como si nada" dijo Emmett sujetándolo del cuello. Estaba a punto de abandonar a Bella y ayudar a mi amigo, pero ella se empezó a mover.

"¿Edward?" susurro, me acerque más a ella.

"estoy aquí" dije tomando su mano. Ella me miro con sus ojos chocolate.

"no peleen mas" dijo y empezó a llorar de nuevo. La estreche en mis brazos, odiaba verla así.

"Bella, perdóname" dijo una voz estrangulada. Levante la cabeza para ver a Jacob, mirándola con todo el dolor del mundo. "no quería hacer lo que hice, pero yo quería que me amaras como yo a ti, y no que te siguieras fijando en el chupasangres, _te amo"_ susurro, me quede congelado. Nunca le había dicho a Bella que la amaba, por que no la quería presionar a que me digiera que si, pero que Jacob se me adelantara, mi corazón se achico, Bella me abandonaría por Jacob, porque el la amaba y yo nunca se lo había dicho. Me sentía fatal, en mis brazos Bella se tensó y miro a su amigo; lo sabía, ella también lo amaba. Me pare sin decir nada, la bese en la frente y me largue de la heladería; empecé a caminar sin rumbo, llegué a la playa y me senté, mirando el crepúsculo. No me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía; vi el destello dorado del pelo de Rosalie.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" pregunto, sentándose a mi lado. No quise mirarla, mis ojos se humedecieron y escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas. "¿Sabes que Bella esta mal porque te fuiste sin decir nada?" me pregunto tratando de sacar una respuesta de mi. Levante la vista al cielo y la mire a los ojos, ella estaba triste.

"no tiene porque estar mal" dije con una voz horrible, por las lagrimas, ella coloco su mano en mi mejilla, nunca había sido el favorito de Rose, pero éramos como hermanos, su tristeza también me afectaba como la mía a ella.

"¿Por qué estas así? ¿Por lo que le dijo Jacob?" quería ayudarme, pero no podía. Bella me dejaría.

"Rose, le dijo que la _amaba_, yo jamás se lo dije, aunque lo quería hacer, pero no quería que ella se sintiera obligada a decirme que ella también, si no lo sentía" trate de explicarle, ella negó con la cabeza.

"ella te ama, no te abandonara, solo porque Jacob se lo dijo primero" vi en sus ojos que decía la verdad, pero ¿y si se equivocaba?

"¿nunca escuchaste la frase, `nunca dejes a la persona que te ama, por la que te gusta'? ella si, estábamos leyendo frases y encontramos esa, me abandonara Rose, el la ama y ella no sabe que yo también" dicho eso, estalle en lagrimas, ella me abrazo, odiaba sentirme débil, pero no quería perder a Bella.

"dile que la amas" dijo como si fuera obvio, la observe, ella me sonreía. "díselo, ella te dirá que también te ama, por que es la verdad"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le pregunte, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"porque desde que tengo 5 años, hasta esta misma tarde, lo a dicho. ¿Cuántas pillamadas dijo: `me gusta Edward, pero el no se fija en mi', cuantas lagrimas a derrochado diciendo `Edward no me ama, como yo a él'? millones de veces, hasta Emmett, que la conoce mejor que nadie lo sabe. ¿Por qué crees que te dio su bendición? Porque sabe que se aman; no arruines todo, porque no le pudiste decir que la amas antes que Jake" busque la mentira en sus ojos, pero ahí encontré la exasperación, por no ver lo obvio; suspire y abrasé a Rose tirandola a la arena.

"gracias Rose, te debo mucho. Jamás creí que algún día me dieras un consejo, normalmente soy yo el que te los doy" dije sonriendo, y ayudándola a levantarse; se acomodo se pelo y me sonrió.

"por eso, siempre me ayudas; y eres como mi hermano, y la familia siempre se ayuda"

Nos paramos y empezamos a caminar hacia la heladería. Mi brazo estaba en su cuello, mientras que el suyo en mi cintura.

"¿Están bien todos?" le pregunté, recordando que habíamos dejado a todos mis amigos con Jacob y Seth parecía capaz de matar a Jacob.

"si, Emm y Jazz sujetaban a Jacob, mientras que Nali calmaba a Seth, Alice estaba con Bella" me dijo y me miro. "¿conoces a una tal `Lizzie'?" me preguntó.

"no, ¿Quién es?" ella se quedo en silencio. "¿Qué paso con esa tal Lizzie?"

"no lo se, pero Jacob le grito a Seth, que el no tenia ningún derecho a pegarle por lo que le hizo a Nali, cuando el había traicionado a Lizzie, el se quedo congelado, y en ese momento volvió la pelea, pero esta vez mas violenta que antes, Alina logro meterse en el medio a tiempo" me confío mi amiga.

"nunca me hablo de una Lizzie" me quede pensativo, sabia todo sobre Seth, desde la muerte de su padre, hasta su miedo a las cucarachas, pero jamás había mencionado a esa chica.

"no se, pero apenas la menciono salto sobre el" repitió mi amiga. Estábamos a dos cuadras de la heladería y pude ver a nuestros amigos ahí sentados. Corrimos hacia ellos, Alice estaba con Bella hablando, Emmett y Jasper tenían bolsas con hielo para Seth, que estaba en el medio de los dos.

"¿y Alina?" pregunte apenas los alcancé, pude ver un Chichón en el ojo de Seth y sangre en su mejilla de una pequeña cortada.

"con Jacob adentro" dijo Emmett mirándome preocupado. No sabía que hacer, tenia que ir con Bella, pero me preocupaba mi amiga. Suspire, me acerque a mi amada, ella me sonrió, mientras que Ali se alejaba para darnos intimidad.

"espérame" le dije mientras le besaba los labios. La mire a los ojos. "_te amo más que a_ _nada en el mundo_" su sonrisa se agrando y me abrazo.

"yo también Edward" no pude evitar sonreír, no estaba mintiendo ella me amaba al igual que yo. Me había gustado decírselo siendo algo romántico, pero no era el momento. La volví a besar y entre a la heladería. Ahí estaban los dos sentados hablando, no había nadie más que ellos. Me acerque, los podía escuchar discutir, no me habían visto.

"vamos Jake ¿de veras crees que voy a creer esa mentira?" decía mi amiga con tristeza.

"Alina es la verdad" ella lo miro enojada. "si se que te mentí antes, pero esto es verdad, el no te conviene" trato de convencerla, tomo su rostro en sus manos. "no quiero que el te lastime" ella sacudió su cabeza y alejo sus manos.

"no te creo, Seth no es así y aquí termino la discusión" se levanto y se retiro, Jacob estaba por seguirla, pero lo detuve.

"tenemos que hablar" le dije, el era un poco mas alto que yo a pesar de ser menor. El me miro con desprecio.

"¿de que?" dijo sentándose otra vez, se notaba que estaba cansado y estaba mucho peor que Seth, su ojo estaba morado, tenia el labio cortado y varios golpes en su cara y de algunos había sangre. Suspire y me senté enfrente.

"Bella y yo somos novios" le informe, el no pareció alterarse.

"lo sabia ¿y?" lo mire incrédulo.

"¿y sabiendo eso le dices que la amas?" me hizo una mueca de desprecio y suspiro.

"tenia que intentarlo, la amo y quiero que ella este conmigo no contigo. Tu también lo hubieras hecho si fuera al revés" iba a negarme, pero ¿para que? Era verdad, yo habría intentado todo hasta que ella me digiera que amaba a Jacob. "lo vez, pero era una batalla perdida ¿Qué tienes tu que no tengo yo?" me pregunto, aunque parecía que se lo auto cuestionaba.

"honestidad, siempre fui honesto con ella, no herí a sus amigos para quedarme con ella" le respondí, pero el negaba con la cabeza.

"no es eso, ella te ama pero ¿Por qué? Tú siempre fuiste inalcanzable para ella y yo estaba ahí para curarle las heridas ¿Por qué tenias que decirle que te gustaba? ¿Por qué eres guapo y caballeroso? ¿Por qué? Puedes tener a cualquier chica, Tanya es hermosa, ve con ella, pero Bella es mi media naranja y ella lo sabe, estaríamos juntos si tu no existieras" quería negarme, pero tenia razón. Ellos tenían una amistad que superaba muchas cosas, estarían juntos de no ser por mi.

"pero ella es a la que amo, ella también es mi media naranja, es algo involuntario, algún día encontraras esa chica que te hará olvidar a Bella" una lagrima cayo en su rostro.

"¿y si no quiero encontrarla? Déjala, dame la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, por favor" todo su odio se había ido, no podía odiarlo, el la amaba como yo.

"no puedo, te deseo suerte en encontrar a tu chica, pero déjala en paz" me levante para irme.

"tu sabes que peleare por ella ¿no?" me dijo arrogante en su asiento. Me voltee a verlo a la cara.

"lo se, y te aviso que no jugare limpio" le advertí y me fui. Mis padres ya estaban ahí, no fuimos a ningún lado, directamente al hotel, donde tuvimos un sermón más grande que una casa. No me queje, y nos fuimos a dormir. Esa noche tuve pesadillas en donde Bella besaba a Jacob y me decía que me fuera de su vida, todos mis amigos y familiares decían que preferían a Jacob.

Al otro día, estábamos todos muy cansados, pero teníamos que practicar. Alina estaba muy nerviosa, pero nos había repartido las canciones, ella y Seth nos mostraron las dos nuevas canciones, mas la canción que habían creado de la nada en el parque, esa canción la cantaríamos Bella y yo.

Las únicas tranquilas eran Alice y Rosalie ya que solo cantaban "hoy quiero" y "el tema del verano" así que ellas habían ido de compras para ver a James mañana. No había estado casi nada de tiempo con mi amada, solo para cantar y comer.

"lo logre, me escape" me dijo ella cuando practicaba "Bella's Lullaby" ella conocía su tema perfectamente, me sonrío y se sentó a mi lado.

"sabes que te matara ¿no?" le dije tocando las ultimas notas. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"si, pero tiene que practicar "enamorada de todos" así que no se puede quejar" aunque nos había costado convencerla a Nali y a James, ella haría solo ese tema, ya que Seth participaría en el de "aquí estoy yo"

"bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para nosotros?" le pregunte.

"mmm diría que 10 minutos" dijo fijándose la hora.

"¿tanto tiempo?" me extrañe, tardaba menos de 2 minutos en encontrarnos, cuando quería algo.

"se va a desmayar del estrés, ya lo hizo cuando vio a Emmett y a Jasper leyendo" abrí los ojos de sorpresa.

"Guo, Emmett leyendo, yo también me desmayaría" nos reímos. Tuve una idea genial, mire para todos lados y tome la mano de Bella. "vamos, escapémonos de la loca compositora" ella me miro sorprendida, pero me siguió con una gran sonrisa.

Subimos al ultimo piso, donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, estábamos tranquilos mirando las olas del mar, era fantastico, el sol pegaba en nuestras caras sin molestar, la abracé y la bese en la cabeza, era tranquilizador estar así, cerré mis ojos, por nada en el mundo quería moverme de ahí.

"¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?" grito alguien abriendo de un golpe la puerta que daba a la terraza. Asustados nos separamos y observamos a mi mejor amiga que nos quería asesinar con su mirada, tenia un aspecto de loca, estaba despeinada, respirando fuertemente y con un tic en el ojo. Bella y yo nos miramos y la volvimos a mirar.

"CORRE" gritamos y empezamos a ser perseguidos por Nali, bajamos las escaleras, casi Bella se cae, pero la logre atajar y seguimos bajando, en el ultimo escalón me resbale y caí al piso, Bella me miro aterrada, pues se escuchaban las corridas de Alina por la escalera.

"¿qué hacemos?" me pregunto asustada.

"escondámonos" le respondí y nos metimos detrás del mostrador. Respirábamos agitadamente, teníamos mucho miedo. Sentimos pasos ligeros cerca de nosotros y nos quedamos sin aire.

"¿qué hacen ahí?" Bella pego un grito y observamos a mi hermana, que nos miraba con curiosidad.

"¿no estabas de compras?" le pregunte, asome mi cabeza y no había nadie en el hotel.

"si, pero ya volví" dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"AAAAAAAAAH, ALICE VOLVIO DE LAS COMPRAS" grito Bella, y empezamos a correr otra vez por la escalera, donde nos chocamos con Alina.

"los voy a matar a los 2" dijo enojada, la empezamos a empujar para que subiera las escaleras.

"sube, Alice volvió" dije aterrado, ella empezó a temblar y subimos las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta, vimos a todos nuestros amigos escondidos.

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí?" pregunte, Seth señalo un costado y vi el ascensor. "¿se esconden de Alice?" volví a preguntar, sintiéndome idiota habíamos corrido hasta cansarnos, cuando podíamos tomarnos el ascensor. Ellos asintieron y nos quedamos tranquilos, Alice y Rose no sabían de la existencia de ese lugar.

"chicos tenemos que practicar, quiero que todo salga bien mañana" dijo Alina con un puchero. Seth le rodeo su hombro con su brazo y beso tiernamente su mejilla.

"tiene razón, no queremos que sean un desastre" Jasper suspiro.

"chicos como líder digo que…"

"deben probarse sus nuevos trajes para mañana" termino una voz atrás nuestro, y ahí estaba el demonio en persona.

"Alice… cariño… no podemos, tenemos que practicar" todos asentimos con la cabeza, preferíamos cantar antes que ser los muñecos de Alice y Rose"

"no, no, no, no Uds. practican después primero la ropa" dijo enfadándose, Jasper que era débil cuando se trataba de discutir contra Alice, suspiro rendido.

"no Alice, de veras necesitamos practicar, la ropa puede esperar" dije. Ella nos miro enojada, y suspiro.

"esta bien, practicaremos, pero después la ropa" dijo derrotada, no pudimos evitar sonreír.

Practicamos otra hora mas, estábamos cantando la ultima canción del día, "You're the one that i want" el tema que habían sacado de la nada Nali y Seth. Al terminar nos sentamos, tranquilizándonos, pero como no la duende bajo con la ropa.

"terminaron, ahora la ropa, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Seth Uds. solo usaran pantalón de traje y una camisa blanca, así que pueden seguir descansando, pero Uds. dos" dijo señalando a Bella y a Nali, que se encogieron en sus asientos "vienen conmigo" suspiraron y se fueron con ella, pidiéndonos ayuda con sus ojos, nos reímos de ellas y negamos con la cabeza, resignadas entraron al ascensor.

Pasó media hora, y no teníamos noticias de las chicas, y a Seth se le había ocurrido otro tema.

"Así que Alice no tiene muchos temas ¿no?" dijo mirándonos con maldad, revisando las canciones y miro a Jasper, Jasper se estremeció.

"por favor no me metas, lo veo en tu cara" suplicaba Jazz, como si hubiera leído la mente de Seth, sabia que iba hacer.

"OH si, tu, Alice y Rose tendrán un hermoso tema" dijo y empezó a escribir.

"¿Por qué me tenia que enamorar de tu hermana?" me pregunto Jasper, me reí de el.

"porque están hechos uno para el otro" le respondí. Nos pusimos a jugar al truco, los tres, al cabo de otros 15 minutos, Seth se sumo, diciendo que terminaría el tema con Alina.

Paso otra hora y nada, preocupados subimos las escaleras. Escuchamos risas detrás de nuestra habitación, pegamos las escaleras, las chicas hablaban de nosotros.

"¿no se pusieron de novios?" preguntaba Rosalie.

"no, pero esta bien, no lo voy a presionar, creo" respondía Alina y se reían.

"¿no deberíamos bajar?" preguntaba Bella "los chicos deben estar preocupados" decía, sentí que alguien negaba con la cabeza.

"ellos son tan tontos que no se dan cuenta que se que están atrás de la puerta" dijo mi hermana abriendo la puerta, donde caímos todos a sus pies. Estábamos rojos, las chicas estaban cambiadas, todas con vestidos negros y hermosos. "fuera" dijo y nos cerro otra vez la puerta.

No las vimos otra vez, por el resto del día, a la noche salieron de la habitación, pero sin los vestidos. Comimos afuera otra vez y salimos al centro, las chicas no nos hablaban, pero jugaban con nosotros y nos molestaban cuando perdíamos. Los autos chocadores jugamos por pareja, Bella me sonreía, pero no me hablaba; nos divertíamos demasiado, queríamos ir al samba pero como habíamos comido hace poco no nos dejaron.

Exhaustos llegamos al hotel, eran como las 11, teníamos que descansar mañana seria un gran día.

Esa mañana estábamos muy inquietos, nos bañamos y nos vestimos, la cita era a las 2, eran la 1 y las chicas no bajaban, estábamos apunto de irlas a buscar cuando bajaron con sus vestidos. Estaban hermosas, Bella tenia su pelo con unos rulos y su pelo lacio, Alice se había puesto brillo y había peinado un poco su pelo en punta, Rose lo tenia atado en un moño con unos bucles, Alina tenia su pelo largo lleno de rulos, se veían híper tiernas. Estaban maquilladas naturalmente, sin exagerar. Respiramos hondo y subimos a los autos. Nuestros padres nos llevarían, pero después ellos se irían a comer, y nos pasarían a buscar.

"hay estoy muy nerviosa" decía mi amada apretándome la mano, Alice estaba del otro lado de Bella, estaba enojada.

"no vale ¿Por qué no puedo ir con Jazz mami?" preguntaba, mi madre la miro.

"porque estas castigada, te dije que no saturaras otra vez la tarjeta, eran 4 vestidos y 4 camisas con 4 pantalones, ¡vas y te compras media playa! Hasta que no aprendas seguiré castigándote" dijo severa; era una persona muy cariñosa pero no se le discutía nada. Alice se cruzo de brazos y miro a la ventana.

"piensa en esto Alice, Jasper también esta sufriendo" dije riéndome, Jazz odiaba estar cerca de Rosalie y Emmett, eran más apasionados con sus besos. Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Llegamos al estudio, era enorme y tenía una cantidad de pósters con bandas famosas. Muchas las conocía, pero otras no. Por afuera estaba pintado de gris y el nombre del estudio "AMANECER, el comienzo de las grandes bandas" respiramos hondo y entramos, nuestros padres nos desearon suerte. Por dentro era todo rojo, con discos colgados en las paredes y algunos discos platinos y más pósters. Una chica de unos 14 años se nos acerco, era bastante linda, alta con pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones tambien oscuros **(Iovs perdóname, pero no se como eres; espero acertarle)** nos sonrió calidamente.

"hola, Uds. son los Twilighters ¿no?" todos asentimos y su sonrisa se ensancho "soy Iovannah pero díganme Iovs" dijo tendiéndonos una mano, Alice se acerco y tomo su mano.

"un gusto, soy Alice, y ellos mis amigos" nos presento y la seguimos por un pasillo. Nos detuvimos en un estudio de grabación, ahí estaban James, y sus dos amigos hablando.

"esperen un segundo, le avisare a James de su llegada" dijo y entro.

"es simpática ¿no?" dijo mi amada.

"si, pero ¿es la secretaria?" pregunto Emmett.

"no, su asistente, Victoria es su secretaria" dijo Iovs abriendo la puerta. "pasen" entramos había varias maquinas y en otra puerta había micrófonos, donde cantaríamos.

"Guo" dijimos todos mirando todo, nos sentíamos cómodos ahí.

"gracias Iovs, ¿puedes traerme una hamburguesa con papas fritas? y esta vez no te olvides del queso" dijo James, Iovs se puso roja y se retiro. "mis pequeñas estrellas, así que son Lina y Sean ¿no?" dijo señalando a Alina y a Seth.

"es Alina y Seth" dijo Rosalie molesta. Todos sabíamos que ella lo odiaba, todos estábamos incómodos con el, pero era el mejor productor.

"perdón, entonces son los que han creado sus canciones ¿no?" pregunto con una sonrisa falsa.

"si, aunque la mayoría las escribió Alina, yo hace poco que escribí algunas, me integre al grupo hace unos 20 días mas o menos" explico Seth.

"esta bien, entonces me presento soy James su productor yo me encargare de hacer el disco; este es Laurent el los grabara" dijo señalando al hombre con rastas y piel oscura. "y ella Victoria mi secretaria y la que les sacara las fotos para el CD" y señalo a la mujer. "bueno ¿les molesta que vean las canciones?" Alina se acerco y le tendió las hojas. Los tres empezaron a leer las canciones.

"Guo, Bella ¿alcanzas esta nota?" dijo Laurent a mi amada mostrándole la hoja de "si no te hubieras ido" ella asintió toda roja. "tenias razón son diamantes en bruto" dijo sorprendido.

"bueno, tenemos que hacer un ensayo ¿alguna canción que quieran empezar?" pregunto James.

"¿lo grabaremos hoy el CD?" pregunto Rosalie. James se carcajeo y negó con la cabeza.

"no, seria muy rápido, tenemos que arreglar unas cosas, preparar fotos, conseguir la banda, firmar el contrato y recién ahí grabar el CD, pero necesitamos ver como se escucha" nos explico.

"creo que deberíais empezar con "caught up in you" no la hemos escuchado, Bella y Alina son las únicas que conocen el tema" dijo Jasper mirándonos esperando que alguien se negara.

"Por mi esta bien" dijo Emmett.

"yo te quiero escuchar Bella" dijo Alice saltando.

"decidido, vas tu primera Bella" dijo James abriendo la puerta que daba a los micrófonos. Ella suspiro, tomo la hoja de la canción y entro.

Nos miro detrás del vidrio y se puso los auriculares, mientras que Laurent se sentaba en la maquina de grabaciones. Nali le entrego el CD donde habíamos grabado la música pero sin la letra.

"cuando quieras Bella" dijo Laurent por el micrófono, ella asintió.

**(Pongan el tema `Caught up in you" traducción en negro)**

_I'm so in love,  
And I can't fight the feeling.  
My heart is helpless and I can't resist.  
I still remember,  
When the world stood still babe.  
The first time we kissed.  
__**Estoy enamorada**_

_**Y no puedo combatir este sentimiento**_

_**Mi corazón esta necesitado y no puedo resistir**_

_**Todavía recuerdo**_

_**Cuando el mundo era el mismo.**_

_**La primera vez que nos besamos.**_

Mi amada empezó a cantar; el tema era muy lindo, Alina saltaba de la emoción y abrazaba a Seth con mucho cariño. Se notaba que era un tema para el.

_You're all I see,  
When I think of forever.  
Me minus you,  
Just wouldn't make much sense.  
Boy, I believe,  
We were meant for each other,  
So lets give it a chance.  
__**Tú eres al único que veo**_

_**Cuando pienso en la eternidad.**_

_**Yo sin ti,**_

_**No tendría mucho sentido**_

_**Chico, creo que deberíamos**_

_**Darnos una oportunidad.**__  
_Bella estaba muy concentrada, miraba la hoja toda roja. No nos miraba en ningún momento, pero estaba su sonrisa. De repente su mirada se encontró con la mía y me señalo.

_I'm caught up in you.  
I'm facing the truth.  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions, Cause I'm,  
I'm falling deeper in every way.  
__**Estoy cautivada por ti.**_

_**Estoy frente a la verdad**_

_**¿Qué es lo que voy hacer?**_

_**Con todas estas emociones**_

_**Porque estoy cayendo **_

_**Mas profundo a cada momento.**_

_I can't sleep at night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
That how when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day.  
__**No puedo dormir a la noche,**_

_**Porque nada parece estar bien.**_

_**No puedo negarlo,**_

_**Mi corazón crece más fuerte cada día**_

_**Cuando estas a mi lado, mi amor.**__  
_Todos estábamos sonriendo y escuchando el tema, Alina se merecía el oscar era el mejor tema que había compuesto.

_Ohh, ohh, yeah.  
Caught up in you.  
__**ohh, ohh, yeah**_

_**(Cautivada por ti)**_

Ella se volvió a mirar la hoja, mientras todos estábamos ahí parados escuchando su canción, observe a James que estaba realmente sorprendido.

_Before your love,  
My heart was broken.  
I didn't think that it would ever mend.  
And then you came, into my life,  
Boy, now I don't need to pretend.  
__**Antes de tu amor,**_

_**Mi corazón estaba roto.**_

_**Pensé que nunca se curaría**_

_**Y entonces apareciste en mi vida, chico**_

_**Ahora ya no necesito pretender.**_

Laurent miro a James y a Victoria, sabia lo que pensaban, Bella era fantástica.

_I'm caught up in you.  
I'm facing the truth.  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions, Cause I'm,  
I'm falling deeper in every way.  
__**Estoy cautivada por ti.**_

_**Estoy frente a la verdad**_

_**¿Qué es lo que voy hacer?**_

_**Con todas estas emociones**_

_**Porque estoy cayendo **_

_**Mas profundo a cada momento**__  
_

_I can't sleep at night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
That how when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day. [Every day]  
__**no puedo dormir a la noche,**_

_**Porque nada parece estar bien.**_

_**No puedo negarlo,**_

_**Mi corazón crece más fuerte cada día**_

_**Cuando estas a mi lado, mi amor (cada día)**__  
_

_  
Ohh, ohh, yeah.  
__**Ohh, ohh, yeah**_

Bells levanto su vista, en sus ojos estaba el amor y la ternura, la canción se había puesto muy tierna.

_Every time I look into your eyes,  
Every time I take your hand in mine,  
I know there's nothing else I need.  
__**Siempre que miro tus ojos,**_

_**Siempre que tomo tu mano con la mía**_

_**Se que hay algo mas que necesito**_

"te amo" le susurre.

_I'm caught up in you.  
I'm facing the truth.  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions, Cause I'm,  
I'm falling deeper in every way.  
(__**Estoy cautivada por ti.**_

_**Estoy frente a la verdad**_

_**¿Qué es lo que voy hacer?**_

_**Con todas estas emociones**_

_**Porque estoy cayendo **_

_**Mas profundo a cada momento)**__  
_

_I can't sleep at night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
That how when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day.  
__**No puedo dormir a la noche,**_

_**Porque nada parece estar bien.**_

_**No puedo negarlo,**_

_**Mi corazón crece más fuerte cada día**_

_**Cuando estas a mi lado, mi amor**_

Iovs entro a la habitación con la comida de James, y se quedo sorprendida.

_I'm caught up in you.  
I'm facing the truth.  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions, Cause I'm,  
I'm falling deeper in every way.  
__**Estoy cautivada por ti.**_

_**Estoy frente a la verdad**_

_**¿Qué es lo que voy hacer?**_

_**Con todas estas emociones**_

_**Porque estoy cayendo **_

_**Mas profundo a cada momento**_

_  
I can't sleep at night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
That how when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day.  
__**No puedo dormir a la noche,**_

_**Porque nada parece estar bien.**_

_**No puedo negarlo,**_

_**Mi corazón crece más fuerte cada día**_

_**Cuando estas a mi lado, mi amor**_

_  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
__**cautivada por ti**_

_**Cautivada por ti**_

_**Cautivada por ti**_

_**Cautivada por ti**_

_**Cautivada por ti**_

_**Cautivada por ti**_

"muchos Caught up in you amor" dijo Seth besando la mejilla de Nali._  
Yeah_

_**Yeah**_

"es que estoy muy cautivada por ti" dijo ella besando a mi amigo_  
Caught up in you [[x6]]_

_**Cautivada por ti [[x6]]**_

Bella termino el tema y salio del estudio. Salto a mis brazos y la bese.

"te amo" le dije y la volví a besar. Todos estallaron en aplausos.

"enserio Bella, eres genial, deberías ser solista" dijo James.

"creo que prefiero cantar con ellos" dijo mi amada, abrazándome aun mas.

"bueno ahora deberíamos cantar "aquí estoy yo" así cantamos las canciones mas actuales" dijo Emmett. Todos asentimos y entramos al estudio.

Estábamos nerviosos. Nos pusimos los auriculares y empezó la música.

**(Pongan "aquí estoy yo")**

_**Jasper**__  
Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más,  
confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás.  
_Cuando empezó Jasper, todos nos tranquilizamos, no pude evitar mirar a Bella que sonreía.

_**Emmett**__  
Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,  
es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar.  
_

_**Seth**__  
Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,  
viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz.  
_Respire hondo y empecé a cantar.

_**{Edward y todos)**__  
aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón llenando tu falta de amor cerrándole el paso al dolor no temas yo te cuidare solo acéptame  
_

las chicas se abrazan y se mecían de un lado a otro. Victoria hablaba con James, mientras que Laurent, trabajaba en el sonido. Iovs estaba contra la puerta y nos sonreía estaban todos impresionados.

_**Jasper**__  
Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,  
y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad._

_**Emmett**__  
Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,  
y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos que des._

_**Edward**__  
Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración  
para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí.  
_

Realmente estábamos conectados con el tema, nos esforzábamos al máximo.

_**Edward todos**__  
Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,  
llenando tú falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,  
no temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame._

_**Seth**__  
Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…  
__**Edward**__  
y de mi mano te invito a volar…  
_

las chicas estaban con los ojos abiertos, y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

_**Edward todos**__  
Aquí estoy yo, (aquí estoy yo)  
abriéndote mi corazón, (ay, mi corazón)  
llenando tu falta de amor, (tu falta de amor)  
cerrándole el paso al dolor, (al dolor)  
no temas yo te cuidaré, (te cuidaré)  
siempre te amaré. _

Terminamos la canción y salimos todos abrazados.

Ellos estallaron en aplausos. Bella me abrazo.

"¿Quién escribió este tema?" pregunto Laurent.

"yo" dijo Seth que abrazaba a Nali con mucho entusiasmo.

"te aseguro que este va a ser el favorito de muchos" dijo devolviéndonos el CD. "hicieron bien en aceptar esta oportunidad, tienen un talento increíble" dijo Victoria.

"les dije, yo nunca me equivoco" James estaba muy arrogante. "OH Iovs, volviste" exclamo cuando la vio, ella le tendió su hamburguesa. El sin abrirla la miro exasperadamente. "¿te olvidaste el queso?" le pregunto.

Ella toda roja tomo la hamburguesa y se retiro. Los tres pusieron los ojos en blanco. "que mala memoria" dijeron y se rieron.

"pero es la mejor asistente que puedes conseguir, su opinión nunca es errónea, los mejores discos son gracias a ella, ella metió las ideas" dijo Victoria en su defensa.

"lo dices porque es tu sobrina" dijo Laurent.

"creo que no es el momento de discutir" les recordó James. "¿quieren ver el contrato?" Nos pregunto.

**--**

**Y ahí se los dejo wajaja ajaja **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Qué tema sera el que escribio Seth? **

**No doy pistas, pero sabes que es un hombre con 2 mujeres.**

**Lalala que mala soy.**

**Los veo pronto ^^**

**Espero llegar a los 100 reviews.**

**Aquí les dejo mi msn:**

**Enana 1712 Hotmail . com **

**Sin el tremendo espacio que puse xD no hay guion bajo ni nada es todo junto.**

**Bexiis!!**

**Piqii (LL)**


	19. ¿Borrachos?

**Holaaa!!!**

**Buenoo aca vamos con el cap 19 wiii**

**Bueno me alegro ke la historia les gutee ^^**

**No puedo creerlo, LLEGE A LOS 100 REVIEWS!!!!! :D**

**Perdon por la tardanza, pero el cole me tiene agotada -.-' encima corte con Julian :( igual entraron dos nuevos chicos a mi vida en reemplazo de July y Maty :P Cristian y Ale, aunque Ale me dijo que me ama, no puedo T.T es muy superficial el chiko, y tiene 14!! Y yo 16… si ya se la edad no importa pero…. T.T**

**Muchisisisisisimas gracias por sus canciones ke me recomiendan, usare las que creo mas apropiadas, si alguna es en ingles si no es mucha molestia ponganme la traducción si? Haii no saben lo feliz ke soy saber ke la historia les gusta, y ke las canciones tambien, la musica es mi vida es mas una compañera lee cartas manos y esas cosas Kutral se llama, y dijo ke tengo el camino de la actuación :D Mekuu Alice :P sabes lo ke significa no?? **

**Para los ke no, tengo planeado viajar a los 19 para hacer una audición para Amanecer, no creo ke kede, perooo vale la pena intentar no? y como les dije a mi Mekuu Alicee y a mi Daii Rose las pienso llevar si quedo, no creo pero bue vale soñar xD obiamente tmb a mi hermanita Valee llevo :)  
**

**Bueno a pedido de mi amiga Mekuu Alice después de este cap creceran asi x arte de magia xD**

**Bueno para hoy necesitan:**

**El Regalo mas Grande- Tiziano Ferro, Anahi y Dulce.**

**Recomendación personal:**

**Nothing but a good time- poison**

**Recomendación de Libros:**

**Como Agua para chocolate de Laura Esquivel.**

**Buee ahii vamos con el cap.**

**Bexiis (LL)**

**Piqii (LL)**

**--**

**Rosalie POV**

"¿quieren ver el contrato?" Nos pregunto. Todos nos miramos sin saber que decir.

"¿ok?" dijo Jasper dudoso. James sonrió y nos entrego una carpeta con unas cuantas hojas.

Entre los ocho la leíamos, no estaba nada mal.

"no y no" dijo Alice cerrando la carpeta. La observamos confundidos. "¿Cómo que nos tenemos que poner lo que uds digan, cantar donde nos manden y estar a su disposición cuando sea? Yo no aceptare eso" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"y con respecto a cantar sus temas, seguiremos cantando los de Seth y Alina, nadie hace temas que nos representen mejor que ellos" dijo Edward también cruzándose de brazos.

"chicos, son menores no saben lo que dicen, solo firmen el contrato" trataba de convencernos James.

"solo si cambiamos los que no nos gusta" dijo Bella. James la miro ceñudo.

"no cambiaran nada. O lo aceptan o desperdician su talento" exclamo enojado, genial habíamos acabado con su paciencia. Asi que este era el James que yo quería ver, el idiota productor.

"entonces nos vamos" dije, mirando a los ojos a James. Su cara se relajo toda, y ebozo una sonrisa falsa, la mas falsa que había visto.

"esta bien, no los obligare discúlpenme, pero odio perder a diamantes en bruto como uds, en fin ¿quieren algo para beber?" nos pregunto dulcemente. No me gustaba nada.

"creo que deberíamos llamar a Esme" dijo mi hermano asustado, a el tampoco le gustaba.

"es solo una bebida que los cantantes beben para que sus cuerdas vocales se afinen" dijo Victoria. "Iovs cariño, ¿podrías traer nuestra bebida especial?" su sobrina la miro tristemente y suspirando fue a buscar la bebida esa. En menos de un minuto incomodo de silencio regreso con 12 vasos para todos; los fue repartiendo y nos sirvió. La cosa esa era marrón claro, tenía gas al parecer. Me recordaba a algo pero no recordaba a que.

"beban, no les hará nada malo" dijo Laurent. Mire a mi alrededor, todos mis amigos miraban sus vasos con desconfianza.

"iré yo primero" dijo Emmett. Cuando caí en la cuenta de que bebería la cosa esa, trate de detenerlo pero ya era tarde.

"¿Emmett?" pregunte acercándome, estaba quieto con los ojos desenfocados, me miro a los ojos y sonrió; volví a respirar y lo abrasé.

"es la bebida mas deliciosa que probé en mi vida, quiero mas" dijo muy hiperactivo. Todos mis amigos imitaron a Emmett, volví a mirar mi vaso y cerrando los ojos lo vacié completamente de un trago. Sentí que mi Garganta se quemaba, pero era raro; abrí mis ojos y había muchos colores, sentí mi vista desenfocarse y enfocarse. Era deliciosa, quería mas.

"mas por favor" le dije a los trillizos de James, ellos sonrieron con malicia y nos sirvieron mas. No sabia por que pero mi vista se empezó a nublar y todo se volvió oscuro……  
"mi cabeza" grito alguien, ahg tenia un dolor de cabeza tremendo, y ese grito lo empeoraba. Abrí mis ojos, pero todo daba vueltas, tenia mareos y mi boca sabia a vomito.

"sh, me duele la cabeza" grito otra voz, no las podía reconocer, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando.

"eso chicos se llama resaca" grito alguien mas fuerte que todos los demás, estaba mirando el techo como giraba y giraba, pero una sombra me tapo la vista.

"¿se puede saber en que pensaban cuando decidieron beber alcohol?" pregunto una voz realmente enojada, parecía a la de Carlisle, iba a preguntarle de que hablaba pero mi estomago hizo un gran revoltijo; trate de incorporarme, pero mis pies no me sostuvieron por mucho tiempo, espere sentir el piso, pero unas manos me atajaron justo cuando el vomito salía de mi boca.

"creo que Rose fue la que mas ingirió alcohol" exclamo ¿Esme? Creo que ella había sido. Volvi a vomitar, me sentía realmente mal y mi estomago me empezó a doler mas que antes.

"vamos levántense, tienen que irse a dormir" dijo Charlie estaba segura. La habitación seguía dando vueltas.

"creo que los tendremos que llevar nosotros" dijo Carlisle mientras me levantaba. Escuche los ruidos mas escandalosos de mi vida, la cabeza me dolía terriblemente.

Cerré los ojos, ver todo dar vueltas era mucho peor, pero sentí algo frío que me caía en la cara, agua.

Escupiendo el agua que había entrado en mi boca mire a Carlisle, mi vista había mejorado un poco.

"¿Por qué hicieron eso?" escuche salpicar mas agua y mis amigos se quejaron.

"porque se emborracharon" dijo muy enojado. ¿Emborracharnos? ¿Nosotros? No tenía lógica.

"no lo hicimos" dije limpiándome la cara con la mano, no me había dado cuenta que estaba en mi cama.

"si, por eso les duele la cabeza y vomitan, se llama resaca" nos explico Esme.

"¿en que momento si no tomamos alcohol?" pregunto Edward muy enojado.

"la amnesia es otro síntoma, según James nos contó que se fueron después de firmar el contrato y se encontraron con una tal Bree, o era lo que el les entendía cada vez que les preguntaba con quien habían bebido alcohol, y empezaron a vomitar violentamente, y se desmayaron uno por uno, y el tomo tu celular Edward y nos llamo muy preocupado por sus `diamantes en bruto´" nos explico Renée

"¿Quién demonios en Bree?" dijo Emmett.

"la boca Emmett" lo reprendió su madre. "eso mismo le íbamos a preguntar"

"no se quien es" dijo Alice sujetándose la cabeza. Mire a mis amigos todos estaban sentados, me senté yo tambien y los mire fijamente.

"¿alguien se acuerda de algo?" pregunto Bella, todos negamos con la cabeza.

"ya es tarde, duerman todos aquí" dijo Charlie, abriendo la puerta. "Alina, tu madre me pidió que te digiera que estas castigada"

"gracias Charlie" dijo secamente y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Seth.

Ellos salieron y apagaron la luz, esperamos a oír que la habitación de al lado se cerrara para prender otra vez la luz.

"ok, se fueron, ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Alice desde la puerta.

"recuerdo que nos negamos a firmar el contra… ¿dijeron que firmamos el contrato?" pregunto Edward abriendo muchos los ojos.

"si, lo dijeron, pero ¿como? Si nos negamos. ¿Tu crees que cuando estábamos borrachos lo firmamos?" pregunto Seth, mirando a Edward. Este último hizo una mueca.

"no lo se, no lo recuerdo" dijo suspirando.

"pero James entenderá que no éramos nosotros, tal vez lo anule" dijo Bella, todos la miramos como si estuviera loca.

"no creo, pondrá una escusa muy tonta, somos sus diamantes ¿recuerdas? Mataría por tenernos en sus manos y lo logro, maldigo a esa tal Bree" dije enojada.

"esperen un minuto, Bree me suena" dijo Jasper mirándonos asustado. Todos lo miramos.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Alice celosa.

"estaba en unos de los pósters" dijo recordando. "uno rojo con luces amarillas de fondo, decía bien en grande Bree, pero cuando entramos al estudio de grabación había una carpeta en la mesa, era una demanda por parte de Bree Smith por suspender su gira"

"¿revisaste la carpeta?" pregunto Nali tratando de no sonreír. Mi hermano se encogió de hombros.

"estaba abierta, y no confío en James ¿Qué quieres? Es mejor saber mas de el" dijo mi hermano.

"¿y si James nos emborracho y la culpo a ella por demandarlo?" pregunto Bella.

"es lo mas seguro, pero ¿como lo hizo?" dijo mi Emmett abrazándome.

"es obvio con su 'bebida especial', somos unos tontos caímos en la trampa" exclame tapándome la cara.

"vayámonos a dormir, estoy muy cansado, hablaremos con Charlie en la mañana" dijo Seth bostezando.

"¿Por qué con Charlie?" pregunto Nali.

"porque lo escuche decir que buscaría a la tal Bree, la culparan de algo que no hizo" explico. Alice volvió a apagar la luz y todos muy cansados nos dormimos, no fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

"AAAAAAAAAAH ROSALIE DESPIERTA" grito Emmett sacudiéndome. Lo mire enojada, pero el estaba pálido eso hizo que me preocupara.

"¿que pasa Emm?" le pregunté, el mudo señalo mi trasero, estaba apunto de decirle groserías cuando lo vi, había sangre. Mi respiración se empezó a agitar y llenando mis pulmones de aire grite

"ESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" al segundo ella cruzo la puerta preocupada.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto acercándose. Le señale la sangre de las sabanas y la que estaba en mi ropa. Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, cuando vi a Esme reírse. Estaba feliz de que me desangraba.

"Rose, eres una señorita" dijo acariciando mi pelo. La mire confusa. "no te desangras es la menstruación" y mi mundo se vino abajo. No podía creerlo después del agitado día de ayer hoy, justo hoy me venia.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Alice. Esme estaba apunto de responder cuando le tape la boca con mi mano.

"hoy no, por favor" le pedí, ella asintió con la cabeza

"te traeré una toallitas" dijo, la mire confusa y me explico "es para que no te manches la ropa" y se retiro. Mis amigos se miraron y la siguieron a Esme, diciendo que tenían hambre, y me quede sola con mis amigas.

"¿Qué es?" repitió Alice impaciente. Suspire y empecé a contarles que era, cuando termine tenían una cara de asco.

"ojala nunca me pase" dijo Bella sentándose.

"si que nos pasara, somos mujeres, mi mama lo llama 'Andrés' no lo conocía como la menstruación" dijo Nali apoyando su cara en su mano. "¿duele?" me pregunto.

"Un poco" dije con una mueca, suspirando tome mi ropa y entre a bañarme hoy no era mi día.

**Bella POV**

Después de desayunar, le contamos nuestras sospechas a Charlie, el no lo dudo ni un segundo y fue a la comisaría de la playa, no podíamos salir ya que estábamos castigados, estábamos muy aburridos, no podíamos hacer nada, solo mirarnos y jugar a las cartas. Después de la 10º partida de Póker, empezamos a aburrirnos.

"¡ah me aburro!" grito mi hermano, desparramando las cartas por toda la mesa, Rosalie que estaba a su lado, lo miro enojada, desde que había bajado a desayunar ni una sonrisa había aparecido, habíamos intentado ponerla feliz cantando "a little prayer for you" pero su amenaza con el cuchillo de cortar pan nos hizo desistir.

"¿Qué podemos hacer ni no podemos mirar la tele ni escuchar la radio?" pregunto Rosalie enojada.

"¿cantar?" pregunte debutativa. Ella me taladro con su mirada. "no dije nada" susurre retirando mi vista de la cara de Rosalie.

"es buena idea, escribí una canción hace 2 días es para Alice, Rose y Jazz ¿quieren cantarla?" pregunto Seth sonriendo.

"no" dijo Rose

"si" dijeron Alice y Jasper.

"decidido la cantaran" dijo Alina contenta. "esta noche hay micrófono abierto en la cena, pueden cantarla"

"¿estas loca? Dije que no y punto" refunfuño Rosalie.

"amor, no seas así, la hicieron especialmente para los tres" intentaba convencerla Emmett, ella puso los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazo dijo

"esta bien, pero nunca mas ¿ok?" Nali resoplo y también se cruzo de brazos

"espero que solo dure 3 días, le llega a durar 6 días y me convierto en una asesina serial" refunfuño, todos nos reímos incluso Rosalie levanto las comisuras de sus labios.

"perdón, se los estoy haciendo difícil ¿no?" todos asentimos con la cabeza, ella sonrió como muestra de disculpa "Es que no ese justo yo no quería esto" dijo tristemente.

"nadie quería que te pasara Rose, si lo ibas a tomar así" dijo Jasper riéndose.

Y así paso la tarde, mirándonos a las caras, ni siquiera podíamos besarnos, otros de nuestros castigos ni un abrazo, hoy no era nuestro día, pero por los menos el mal humor de Rosalie se había esfumado. Ella, con Alice y Jasper estaban encerrados practicando con Alina y Seth, ellos ya los habían inscriptos al micrófono abierto de esta noche. Estaba en el sillón de la recepción esperando a mi padre quería saber que había pasado con Bree, miraba la ventana con aburrimiento hasta que una flor roja apareció en mi cara, mire arriba para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes esmeralda los de mi amado Edward.

"hola" dijo sonriendo de costado. "mira lo que encontré, no estaba en la lista del castigo así que te la puedo regalar" nos reímos, tome la rosa y la olisqueé, su olor era hermoso.

"gracias" le dije mientras le daba un pico, el se sentó a mi lado y empezó a tararear mi nana. Me deje llevar a los brazos de Morfeo un rato, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, o eso creí, cuando me desperté y ver la oscuridad que había en la ventana, mire mi reloj eran casi las 9. Salí corriendo a mi habitación tenia que cambiarme, después de una ducha rápida y de vestirme con ropa que Alice tenia guardada en su valija. Bajamos todos, era la hora de la cena, mientras esperábamos la comida, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper practicaban en bajito. No podía escuchar la letra pero era muy dulce la melodía, no me había dado cuenta que mi padre estaba al otro lado de la mesa, creo que ninguno se había dado cuenta.

"Charlie ¿Cuándo volviste?" pregunto Alina cuando miraba a su tía. Todos giramos la cabeza para verlo sentado comiendo un pedazo de pan.

"hace 2 horas, pero ninguno me recibió, uds 5" señalo a Jazz, Ali, Rose, Nali y Seth "estaban practicando en la habitación de Alina, después Edward y Bella estaban dormidos en el sillón y Emmett estaba tirado en su cama con un comic en la cara."

Eso me hizo acordar que Edward no estaba cuando yo me desperté.

"¿Por qué no estabas cuando yo me desperté?" le pregunte con un puchero a mi novio.

"me desperté 5 minutos antes que tu, y no te quería despertar subí las escaleras para bañarme y cuando entre, escuche tus pasos subiendo la escalera" dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"bueno basta de cháchara ¿Qué paso con Bree?" preguntó Alice, desesperada. Todos miramos a Charlie, el termino su pedazo de pan y nos miro seriamente.

"esta en la cárcel" dijo tristemente. Todos lo miramos asustados. "James la demando por alcoholizar a menores, hable con el comisario de aquí y les explique todo lo que me contaron, pero no tenemos pruebas"

"pero es la verdad" dijo Edward, todos asentimos.

"no tienen pruebas, chicos lo siento mucho, si quieren mañana iremos a hablar con ella para que la conozcan, es una chica muy dulce." Estábamos muy tristes, llego la comida, y en ellos empezó el micrófono abierto, mucha gente subía y cantaba, el mas gracioso fue que subió un borracho, todos lo aplaudimos porque a pesar de estar así cantaba bastante bien, pero seguíamos tristes por Bree.

Faltaban 3 personas más y subirían mis amigos, mientras cantaban "fotografía" una pareja de 28 años, una voz nos hablo.

"Bree no fue" dijo y todos la miramos, estaba encapuchada y no se le veía la cara, solos sus ojos verdes, me eran familiares. Nos tendió un video, Charlie lo tomo y la miro confundido. Ella trato de irse, pero Alice la tomo de la capucha y se la bajo, dejando a Iovs roja como un tomate y avergonzada. "no le digan a James que fui yo, me despediría"

"¿Cómo quieres seguir trabajando ahí después de lo que hizo?" pregunte.

"le tengo miedo, mi tía Victoria lo ama, a ella no le importara si me hace algo, por favor a nadie, yo renunciare la semana que viene cuando me mude con mis padres otra vez, puede que consiga un nuevo trabajo, hay muchas productoras por aquí mandare mi curriculum, pero por ahora a nadie, ¿si?" dicho eso se fue. No sabíamos que hacer.

"y ahora con uds los famosos Rosalie, Jasper y Alice de los Twilighters" dijo el dueño del hotel, todos aplaudieron con energía, y ellos subieron al escenario muy asustados, la música empezó a sonar, ellos parecían relajarse. **(Pongan la canción ahora)**

_**Jasper**__:  
Quiero hacerte un regalo  
Algo dulce, algo raro eee  
No un regalo común  
De los que perdiste y nunca abriste  
Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste eee_

_De los que abres y lloras  
Que estas feliz, y no finges  
Y en este día de septiembre  
Te dedicaré...  
Mi regalo más grande_

Sonreí, recordaba por que Seth había escrito "y en este día de septiembre" septiembre empieza la primavera, estación del año del amor.

_Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que  
De noche, quien la mire, pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante,  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente  
Porque,  
Aun con celos se que me protegías y se  
Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía  
Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare- tu presencia  
Para que  
Sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta  
Mi regalo más grande...  
_Rosalie suspiro y tomo aire. Toda la gente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la música, la voz de Jasper era la más tierna.

_**Rosalie**__:  
Mi regalo más grande... eee eee eee...  
Quisiera me regalaras  
Un sueño escondido  
O nunca entregado eee_

_De esos que no se abrir  
Delante de mucha gente  
_si la voz de Jasper era tierna la de Rose no se quedaba atrás.

_**Rose y Jazz**__:  
Porque el regalo más grande es  
Sólo nuestro para siempre_

_**Alice**__:  
Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que  
De noche, quien la mire, pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente  
Porque  
_cuando Alice empezó a cantar, todos sonrieron su voz algo infantil era lo que necesitaba esta canción.

_**Ali y Rose**__:  
Aun con celos se que me protegías y se  
Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía_

_**Rosalie**__:  
Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia  
Para que,  
Sea nunca ida y siempre...  
_la imagen que daban los tres era la mejor, Alice estaba en el medio de Jasper y Rosalie, tomada de la mano de su novio.

_**Jasper**__:  
Y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo  
__**Alice**__:  
no para odiarme sino para intentar volar y...  
__**Jasper**__:  
y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía_

_**Rosalie**__:  
si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía_

_  
__**Jasper**__:  
y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte_

_**Rosalie**__:  
y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba_

_**Alice y Jasper**__:  
no quiero lastimarme más amor, amor, amor..._

_Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que  
De noche, quien la mire, pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente  
Y tu...  
_

Jasper y Alice se miraban con tanto amor.

_  
__**Jasper**__:  
amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto_

_**Rosalie**__:  
mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, en ti me pierdo_

_**Jasper**__:  
amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente  
y eres tú_

_**Rosalie**__:  
Eres tú_

_**Jasper**__:  
Eres tú  
El regalo..._

_**Jasper, Alice y Rosalie**__:  
Más grande_

Cuando termino la canción hicieron una reverencia antes de abrazarse, mientras que todos se ponían de pie y los aplaudían. Bajaron y nos abrazaron.

"son lo mas" dijimos y empezamos a reírnos como locos.

"disculpen ¿uds son los Twilighters?" dijo una voz masculina, nos dimos vuelta, para ver a un hombre de pelo oscuro, era muy guapo. Todos asentimos. "yo soy Aro un productor de música, ¿quieren hacer un CD?" Nos pregunto mientras nos daba una tarjeta. Nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos más fuerte, mientras que rechazábamos la tarjeta.

"creo que no estamos listos" dijo Alice con lagrimones en la cara de tanto reír. El señor frunció se ceño y se retiro muy ufano.

Y así terminaron nuestras vacaciones…

Con el cumpleaños de Emmett en la playa un día muy hermoso surfeando, yo no por supuesto, pero era divertido verlos. James fue arrestado, mientras que Bree salio en libertad, nos agradeció y nos ofreció su nueva productora, la misma que nos había ofrecido el hombre llamado Aro, pero como le dijimos no estábamos listos, se sintió mal pero nos dijo que cuando lo estuviéramos la llamáramos.

Iovs se mudo sin que nadie supiera que ella había sido la del video, donde consiguió su nuevo trabajo en una escuela de arte. Estaba muy feliz mientras volvía a casa, con Rosalie y Alice en el auto de mi papa, en el continuo estaban mi hermano, Jazz y mi hermoso novio durmiendo. Y en el de adelante, Nali con Seth, su hermanito Nico y su mama y su tía. Habían sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida de eso estaba segura. Apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Rosalie y descansé profundamente, feliz de la vida que me había tocado.

**--**

**Eeaaa alto final :P**

**A mi me gusto xD**

**así no termina la historia eh ;)**

**Ahora viene lo que todos esperan sus 18 :o**

**En algun capitulo proximos pondre las fiestas de 16 de las chicas para que no se queden con las ganas de unos verdaderos Super Dulces 16 :)**

**Bexiiis!!**

**Piqii (LL**_  
_


	20. 7 años despues, que es de su vida ahora

**Holaaaa Bueno primero y principal me parece mejor empezar con lo más importante, cuídense, a los Argentinos con el dengue; no dejen agua estancada, usen repelente y presten atención, para los de México uds cuídense mas por lo de la gripe, sinceramente tengo mucho miedo, hay demasiadas enfermedades letales y todas juntas :S y para colmo hay mononucleosis en mi colegio, y la bebe de un compañero que nació el 25 de abril, la tienen que operar del deudeno, ósea que el mundo este año es una mierda :( y yo ke le tengo miedo a la muerte ni les digo, cuídense y sigan las instrucciones porfis.**

**Encima la muerte de una escritora bastante talentosa; conocida por sus fic, Imagination Land y Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Daddy's Little Cannibal, Stephanie espero que descanses en paz, realmente tu muerte a afectado a muchos, incluyéndome.**

**Ahora algo feliz, Leí The Host! Esta muy bueno, me encanto! Nada que ver con Crepúsculo. Igual la historia es genial! Si quieren saber algo manden un review o un mp y les diré lo que quieran :)**

**Bueno como uds querian hoy creceran 7 años, es decir que... Bella, Edward, Alice, Alina y Seth tienen 18 y Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper 20 :D**

**Por ahora no va a ver lemmon, en unos cuantos capitulos mas si, no se cuantos porque cuando yo subo el capitulo nuevo, esta recien salido del horno, los escribo en el momento xD aunke ya se que pasa de ante mano :P**

**Este Capitulo esta dedicado a… Meku Ali ke cumplio años el 20 de mayo, a Daddy's Little Cannibal, a nuestros amigos mexicanos que no ****están en su mejor momento y a todas las que tienen un tiempito para leer mi historia ;)**

**Bueno hoy no necesitan canción porque no se me ocurrio ninguna xD**

**Recomendación Personal:**

**Provócame****- Chayanne**

**Numb- Likin Park**

**Recomendación de Libro:**

**The Host- Stephenie Meyer**

**Recomendación de Película:**

**Big Stan.... actua Jackson Rathbone!!!**

**Bexiiis!!**

**Piqii (LL)**

**--**

**Bella POV**

El sol me daba en la cabeza, se sentía tan bien. Mi vida era completa, tenia el novio más hermoso y tierno del mundo, unos padres increíbles, un hermano tonto pero era el mejor y tenia los mejores amigos que podía pedir.

Sonreí para mi misma mientras colgaba las sabanas de Edward y mía. Si, dormíamos juntos... aunque todavía no llegáramos a esa parte. Ya no vivía en mi casa, desde los 13 que venimos ahorrando con mis amigos para tener una casa para los 8, y hacia 3 meses que nos mudamos, Esme amablemente la restauro para nosotros y nos la vendió a mitad de precio, con lo que sobro llenamos la casa de lujos.

Amaba los jueves; era el día en que menos trabajo tenía, trabajaba hacia un año en una librería, Edward en el hospital a dos cuadras de ahí, como ayudante de Carlisle mientras estudiaba para ser medico. Mi hermano desde los 17 trabaja en el gimnasio a donde iba, ahora es instructor de aeróbic, un paraíso según él. Jasper estaba en un anticuario de guerra, donde con su mejor amigo Peter estudiaban historia, mientras que Alice era diseñadora de modas desde los 16, si antes era compradora compulsiva de ropa, ahora era de tela, ninguno de los 8 comprábamos ropa, todo nos lo hacia Alice, Rosalie era su modelo y en las dos ultimas pasarelas Rosalie había captado la mirada de muchos representantes de agencia de modelos, aunque ella prefería trabajar para Alice. Seth y Alina desde los 12 que trabajaban para Aro, el señor que habíamos conocido en la playa, escribían canciones para famosos, aunque sus mejores canciones las guardaban por si un día volvían los Twilighters.

Lo mejor de todo es que vivíamos en perfecta armonía, en el 2° piso estábamos Edward y yo, un baño, una biblioteca y donde lavábamos la ropa, que daba a la terraza donde en este momento me encontraba, colgando las sabanas, en el 1° piso estaban Alice y Jasper, la habitación donde Alice cose la ropa, la de Seth y Nali, y dos baños. Y en la planta baja, estaba el hall y el piano de Edward, la cocina, el garaje, otro baño, la habitación de música donde mis amigos componían sus canciones y la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie. ¿Por qué dormían ahí? Por que si dormían en algún piso, destrozarían todo en su intento de llegar a la habitación para... este... Bueno para eso.

Termine de colgar la ropa y sentí dos brazos rodeándome la cintura.

"Té vez hermosa a la luz del sol" dijo esa voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba, lo mire a los ojos y lo bese tiernamente. "¿Sabes en que pienso cuando te veo así?" Negué con la cabeza. "Me imagino cuando estemos casados, con hijos y una casa para nosotros solos" me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y lo volví a besar.

Bajamos al patio trasero, que estaba lleno de flores, parecía al prado que habíamos encontrado cuando éramos más chicos. Nos recostamos sobre el pasto y lo empecé a besar. Su mano me recorrió desde la mejilla hasta mi cintura, donde me subió a su pecho, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente, dejando fuego en donde sus dedos tocaban, sujeto mis muñecas que estaban en su pecho y las coloco en su cara. Suavemente dio media vuelta para que quedáramos de costado pero sin separarnos, sus manos tomaron mi muslo y encerró su cintura con él. Separamos nuestras caras para poder respirar, apoyo su frente a la mía y me miro con sus ojos ardientes.

"te amo Bella"

"Yo también Edward" froto su nariz con la mía, para volverme a besar con pasión, pero sentí que algo golpeaba la cabeza de Edward y nos separamos bruscamente. Entre nosotros había una zapatilla.

"Exhibicionistas" grito mi hermano desde la puerta. Edward tomo la zapatilla y la tiro hacia la cabeza de Emmett que la atajo limpiamente. "Vamos chicos, no profanen el pasto, si están tan calientes puedo hacer que prendan los rociadores" dijo riéndose y entrando a la casa.

"Lo siento" me disculpe, mientras tocaba su cabeza.

"¿De que te disculpas? ¿De tener un idiota de hermano?" Dijo sonriendo, nos paramos lentamente, y tomando mi mano entramos a la casa, ahí estaban casi todos. Jasper limpiaba un casco de guerra para la colección de antigüedades, Rosalie comía una manzana abrazada de Emmett que miraba algún partido.

"¿Ya tan rápido terminaron? Edward ¿eres precoz?" Pregunto Rosalie riéndose. Emmett estallo de la risa y besando a su novia nos miro con malicia.

"Siguen igual de virgen, pobre de mi hermana se va a morir virgen" dijo riéndose.

"OH cállate Emm" dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón con Edward. "¿Y Alice?" Le pregunte a Jasper mientras me sentaba en el regazo de mi novio.

"Dijo esta mañana que un comprador le haría la vida imposible por su vestido sin tirantes cuando él quiere con mangas" explico su novio guardando el casco.

Hice una mueca y apoya mi cabeza en el hombro de mi novio, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de un golpe, dejando entrar a una enojada Alina y un triste Seth.

"¿Qué paso que tienen esas caras?" Pregunto Edward mirándolos, Nali le saco la manzana a Rose y se sentó al otro lado de Emmett, mientras que Seth se sentaba en el apoyabrazos al lado de su novia.

"tamaginni eso pasa" dijo enojada y mordiendo la manzana, Rose levanto una ceja y le saco su manzana. Seth suspiro.

"Es que quiere cumbia cuando su representante dijo claramente cuarteto" explico rodeando el hombro de Nali con su brazo. Tamaginni era un cantante de operación triunfo, hacia meses que venia insistiendo con la cumbia cuando no podían y eso sacaba de sus casillas a mi amiga.

"Yo le dije a Aro que Heidi y Demetri podían con él, pero no, él quería que fuéramos nosotros" dijo cruzándose de brazos. "Y para colmo empezó otro operación triunfo y dentro de un mes sacaran un CD y quieren que escribamos canciones" puso los ojos en blanco y miro a Seth. Él le sonrió y la beso tiernamente.

"Bueno pero sacando algo positivo, Bree les manda un beso a todos y nos quiere en su gira de invierno, quiere que sean sus teloneros" nos informo Seth sonriendo aun más.

"¿Teloneros?" Pregunto una voz de soprano. Todos miramos a Alice que entraba por la puerta mirándonos radiante. "es una gran oportunidad yo digo que sí"

"Otra vez no, recuerda que la ultima vez conseguimos un productor que nos emborracho" dijo Rosalie estremeciéndose de solo pensar en James.

"Vamos Rose, estamos con Aro, el acepto que lo sean, el mas que cualquiera nos quiere representar y no nos alcoholizaría para eso" dijo Nali mirándola.

"Eso crees tu amor, pero él es más ambicioso que James aunque nunca se le ocurriría eso, sabes que usa a Jane y a Alec para convencer a sus cantantes favoritos" Jane y Alec eran los gemelos de Aro, tenían gran influencia para mucha gente, con solo mirarlos no podías negarles nada.

"Estaría bueno ser teloneros, yo me apunto" dijo Emmett entusiasmado. Rose le frunció el ceño y le pego en la nuca.

"No, estoy harta, suficiente fama tenemos Alice y yo con lo de la moda, ¿sumarle música? Nos fastidiaran los paparazzis" dijo enfadada.

"Bueno...hablando de eso, nos tomamos las molestias de decir que si por uds, y este... mañana iran a un programa para hablar" dijo Nali en un susurro. Todos la miramos incrédulos.

"¿Qué mañana que?"Exclamo mi novio.

"Vamos chicos, Bree viene insistiendo en esto hace años, por favor ¿sí?" Suplico Seth, puse los ojos en blanco.

"Esta bien, pero solo eso ¿ok?" Los dos asintieron muy felices.

La tarde paso muy tranquila, Alice y Rose se encerraron a probar nuevos trajes, mientras que Emmett y Jasper limpiaban el gimnasio.

Seth y Nali se sentían un poco culpables por obligarnos a cantar que empezaron a cocinar para nosotros.

Mientras que Edward y yo estábamos recostados en el sillón abrazados y besándonos, hasta que sonó el teléfono.

"Chicos teléfono" grite, acomodándome en el pecho de Edward.

"Ya voy yo, uds no se muevan eh" dijo Emmett cruzando la sala para atender. "residencia de los vírgenes de Edward y Bella, que están besándose apasionadamente en el sillón pero sin llegar a mas, no como las otras 3 parejas que a la noche se escuchan cosas"

"Emmett" gritamos los que lo habíamos oído, y un vaso de plástico le rozo la oreja, hasta caer al piso con un fuerte ruido. Este nos saco la lengua.

"hey hola, hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ti ¿qué cuentas?" Dijo entusiasmado, la curiosidad nos sobrepaso y lo miramos fijamente preguntándole quien era.

"Si son vírgenes" dijo con malicia, me puse roja y le fruncí el seño. "es raro, 18 años y se aguantan, yo no podría"

"Ya Emmett" dijo Edward colorado.

"Amargo, no tu Jake, Edward que le molesta que cuente su vida sexual, que es nula" ¿Jake? Edward y yo nos sentamos automáticamente y lo miramos fijamente, Nali asomo la cabeza desde la cocina y miraba atentamente a Emmett.

"Oye ¿por qué no té pasas por aquí? Hace 2 años que no te vemos. Ok, vale, chau" y colgó. "¿Por qué me miran así?"

"OH, no lo sé, ¿será por que invitaste a Jacob a nuestra casa?" Dijo sarcástico mi novio.

"¿Siguen molestos por lo de ese día?" Pregunto mi hermanito. Jake y nosotros habíamos arreglados las cosas por bastante tiempo, hasta que días después de los 16 de Alina, dio a luz el secreto de Seth, que logro pelearse con todos por su vil mentira.

"Emmett, que digan que utilizaste a una chica y engañarla, cortar con ella, volver a salir con ella solo para que te vea como te besas con otra, no es algo que se pueda perdonar" le dije cortante. "encima, no solo quiso separarlos a ellos, si no que también dijo que Edward se había besado con Tanya en los 16 de ella, el no cambiara, es así nuestra vida, no peleamos, nos reconciliamos y nos volvemos a pelear, es un circulo vicioso"

"¿Cuándo va a venir?" Pregunto Alice bajando las escaleras.

"Pasado mañana" respondió.

"Ok, después nos fijaremos que haremos con él, mientras tenemos que prepararnos para mañana. ¿Jazz amor?" Él salió del gimnasio con una franela toda engrasada.

"Gracias Emmett por ayudar" entrecerrando los ojos dijo fríamente. "¿Qué pasa amor?"

"Me llevas al súper, necesito modal rosa" dijo con sus ojos de cachorrito. Jasper suspiro y tomo las llaves de su Eclipse negro.

"bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo para nuestra habitación, tenemos que escribir para el idiota de Tamaginni" dijo Nali poniendo los ojos en blanco. Seth la siguió despidiéndose con la mano.

"Rosie ¿sabes que tengo ganas de hacer? Edward y Bella me dieron una gran idea" dijo mi hermano besando el cuello de mi cuñada, yo alcé las cejas cuando dijo que le habíamos dado una gran idea.

"y ¿Cuál es amor?" dio ella ruborizándose. Emmett se rió.

"profanemos el patio" dijo y alzándola en vilo, la llevo al patio. Edward y yo nos quedamos pasmados, al golpear la puerta reaccionamos.

"no, ¡Esme los matara! En el patio no" grito Edward abriendo la puerta de par en par. "aaahgg mis ojos, mis ojos" dijo y se acerco a mi. "tirame aguarrás en los ojos mi amor acabo de ver a tu hermano desnudo" arrugué la nariz pero abrasé a mi novio que estaba traumado. Levante su cara y lo bese tiernamente, el respondió a mi beso, dulcemente. Nos quedamos ahí en el sillón bastante tiempo, hasta quedarnos dormidos, cuando una luz cegadora nos despertó. Ahí estaba mi mejor amiga con su cámara digital.

"Alice, si no empiezas a correr te mato" amenacé. Ella se rió y salio corriendo. Negué con la cabeza y trate de volver a dormir pero una mano acariciaba mi cara, mire al hermoso chico de ojos esmeraldas que era mi novio y lo bese.

"¿sigues con sueño?" me pregunto, negué con la cabeza. "entonces vayamos al cine, quiero ver algo contigo hace meses que no vamos" dijo sonriendo.

"llévame a donde tu quieras amor que junto a ti yo soy feliz" le dije.

"¡esa es mi canción Bella!" grito Alice.

"hace años que no la cantas así que sh" grite y me reí. "vámonos" me peine y me arregle un poco y ahí en la puerta estaba el, lo tome de la mano y salimos hacia su volvo plateado hacia el cine.

**--**

**Ya se ya se cortito ¬¬**

**Pero bueee sin canción no hay mucho que hacer xD**

**Es mas una introducción de lo ke es su vida ahora :)**

**La canción que canta Bella se llama: Perdidos – monchi y Alexandra**

**Me la acorde justo en este momento y lo puse xD**

**No me acuerdo bien quien me propuso Para mi de Isa TKM pero la usare, es mas esa canción me esta haciendo llorar mucho por que kiero demaciado a alguien y no lo puedo tener xQ no kiero arruinar nuestra amistad :(**

**En fin….**

**Bexiis ^^**

**Piqii (LL**


	21. ¿una luz blanca?

**Holaaaa!!!**

**Pido mil disculpas x tanto tardar!!**

**Pero pasaron muchisimas cosas!!**

**Primero encontre a mi mama biologica, que nunca conoci, xQ ni idea :/ ii resulta ke tengo una hermana menor de 15 años!!**

**Después el colegio, tuvimos las mil y un pruebas!! -.-' y bueno tmb xQ tuve un bloqueo de autor :S**

**Pero ya volvio la inspiración :)**

**Asi que para hoy necesitan:**

**Para mi- Isa TKM**

**Sera de dios- Erreway**

**Empezar desde cero- RBD**

**Recomendación personal:**

**Brian Adams- I Will be right here waiting for you**

**Se mencionan temas pero no es necesario que los pongan **

**Bue ahí vamos con el Cap 21**

**Bexoos!!**

**Piqii (LL**

**--**

**Bella POV**

Llegamos con Edward del cine muy tarde, la casa estaba a oscuras, solo la luz del televisor iluminaba a mis amigos, aunque faltaban Alina y Seth, seguro que estaban trabajando en canciones como siempre. Nos sentamos en el sillón y veíamos la película que habían puesto, "la maldición de las hermanas".

"¿qué vieron en el cine?" pregunto sin mirarnos Alice.

"una noche en el museo 2" respondí.

"que romántico Edward" dijo sarcásticamente mi hermano. Mi novio lo fulmino con la mirada pero Emmett no lo vio. Empezó la película con una chica y un chico besándose. El chico le decía que tenía un condón y ella lo rechazaba.

"mira Edward, ese eres tu, igual de virgen que el de la peli" dijo mi hermano riéndose.

"vete a la mierda Emmett" respondió enojado, lo bese a mi novio para tranquilizarlo, este me sonrió y me devolvió el beso.

Y así con algunos comentarios de mi hermano veíamos la película, hasta que en un momento cuando la muerta señalaba hacia la ventana y decía "asesina" una luz blanca paso por encima del televisor hacia la habitación de Emmett y Rose. Los 6 nos miramos.

"¿vieron eso?" pregunto Jasper. Yo asentí con la cabeza. "¿qué era?"

"una luz blanca" dijo su gemela. "y fue para nuestra habitación amor"

"ni en pedo que duermo ahí hoy" dijo mi hermano asustado.

"OH ¿el gran Emmett tiene miedo?" dijo mi novio mofándose de el. Mi hermano entrecerró los ojos y se levanto acercándose a la puerta de su habitación. Apoyo la mano en la perilla, me hizo acordar a los idiotas que siempre iban a ver si el asesino se había ido y lo mataban. Giro lentamente la perilla y antes de abrir se escucho un golpe en la cocina. Gritamos muy fuerte con Alice y me escondí en el pecho de Edward. Emmett saco la mano de la puerta y se puso blanco y señalo hacia la cocina, asustados todos miramos hacia donde el señalaba y una luz blanca se movía por toda la cocina. Emmett asustado se acerco a la cocina.

"¿qué haces idiota? Ven aquí" grito Rosalie toda asustada. Emmett la ignoro miraba hacia la cocina como hipnotizado, no pestañaba, entro a la cocina y cerro la puerta de un golpe, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos y gritos de Emmett. Estábamos todos asustados, no podíamos movernos del miedo. Rose empezó a llorar, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a un Emmett desmayado, tenia la remera toda rota y sangre en la cara. Todos nos levantamos y fuimos en su ayuda, estaba inconsciente, y Rosalie lloraba desconsolada.

"¿qué paso?" pregunto Alina bajando las escaleras, al ver a Emmett se tapo la boca con las manos y se acerco a el. "¿Emmett? Dios ¿que le paso?" antes que alguno le respondiera, Emmett empezó a convulsionarse y sacar espuma por la boca, gritaba incoherencias, empezó a moverse de un lado para el otro hasta que se detuvo bruscamente. Arrime la cabeza para ver y abrió los ojos derepente, estaban dados vuelta. Giro su cabeza y me miro.

"es tu hora Isabella" dijo con una voz de exorcista que daba mucho miedo. Sentí algo frío que subía por mi espalda, como si fuera una mano. "llego la hora... de que dejes de ser virgen" y se empezó a reír como idiota.

Y esa mano fría me despeino, mire a Nali que se carcajeaba y sacaba su mano de mi cabeza, Seth salio de la cocina llorando de la risa. Todos estábamos perplejos.

"por dios tenían que ver sus caras" dijo Emmett chocando las manos con Alina y Seth. "hay que hacer esto mas seguido" se saco la sangre de la cara con un papel que le dio Alina y con la manga se saco la espuma.

"¿qué carajo significa esto Emmett?" pregunto Rosalie enojada, estaba toda roja y sus ojos hinchados por llorar. Mi hermano se encogió del miedo al ver a su novia así.

"fue idea de ellos" dijo el muy cobarde señalando a Seth y a Nali. Los miramos y ellos intercambiaron una mirada y salieron corriendo a su habitación. "cobardes" susurro, Rosalie crujió sus dedos.

"cobardes no, inteligentes, ahora tu sufrirás las consecuencias por hacer que nos llevemos un susto de muerte" Emmett se puso blanco de verdad.

"amor, fue una bromita, no te lo tomaras enserio ¿no?" intento tranquilizarla mi hermano.

"Ya que tanto te gusta asustar dormirás afuera de la casa, a ver que haces con los animales" dijo y abrió la puerta principal y señalo hacia el patio.

"Rose no lo dirás enserio ¿no?" pregunto.

"¿desde cuando yo hago bromas?" dijo enojada, Emmett nos miro suplicante a todos, todos nos paramos y nos fuimos cada uno hacia las escaleras, suspirando Emmett salio hacia el patio delantero.

"pero Rose.." antes que terminara la frase ella le cerro la puerta en la cara.

"ahora ¿que hacemos con los otros dos?" pregunto Alice.

"tengo una idea" dijo Rosalie, ella era la mejor vengándose. Nos explico su idea, todos sonreímos, la venganza iba a ser muy dulce.

Esperamos a que ellos se durmieran, para empezar el plan. Edward y yo fuimos a la sala de música a buscar sus canciones, mientras que Alice y Jasper hacían un hermoso collage con los intentos de escribir una canción de Seth y Alina, habían cortado todas las hojas, parecían las que estaban listas. Edward y yo escondimos debajo del horno las originales. Mientras que Rosalie pegaba por toda la habitación de ellos los collage que había echo Alice y Jasper, pero antes lleno de miel y salsa de chocolate, el cuaderno donde tenían las copias, la tinta se corrió y no se entendía nada las letras, sonriente, salio de ahí, entre los cinco chocamos las manos y nos fuimos a dormir. A la mañana, nos despertó un grito.

"música para mis oídos" dijo Edward riéndose, no pude evitar reírme yo también. Bajamos haciéndonos los inocentes, Alina sostenía el cuaderno de copias, Seth despegaba los carteles con el collage de canciones.

"¿qué hicieron?" nos pregunto desesperada. Alice y Jazz salieron de su habitación y empezaron a reírse cuando un poco de salsa de chocolate cayó en el pie de Alina.

"¿uds se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron? Estas canciones eran nuevas, NUEVAS" dijo Seth con un pequeño tic en el ojo.  
"Bueno creo que es justo, un susto de muerte por canciones nuevas" dijo Rosalie subiendo las escaleras. Ellos la miraron, Nali se acerco a ella y salto sobre ella.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te das cuenta que lo nuestro fue una bromita?, rompieron canciones. ¡No es un cambio justo!" dijo zarandeándola.

"Nali quítate de encima mío, broma por broma es justo" dijo sacándola de encima y levantándose, se acerco a Edward y nos empezamos a reír por la cara de Seth y Nali.

"¿esto te parece una broma?" pregunto Seth enojado.

"si, porque no rompimos sus canciones, están bajo el horno, esas son sus intentos que tiraron al tacho, pero si el cuaderno fue apropósito" dije riéndome tanto que me caían lagrimas.

"los odio" dijo Alina suspirando, y recostándose en el piso cerro sus ojos. "¿las canciones están bien?" pregunto abriendo los ojos para ver nuestra respuesta, no podíamos hablar de tanto reírnos pero asentimos con la cabeza. Ella se levanto y salio corriendo hacia la cocina. Ella volvio, con las canciones pegadas al pecho. "nunca mas vuelvan a joder con esto ¿ok?"

"si tu no jodes mas con la bromita de terror" dijo Jasper tendiéndole la mano. Ella hizo una mueca, pero el tomo. "y ahora, hablando de la bromita de terror ¿cómo hicieron lo de la luz? No parecía de una linterna".

"¿que luz? Solo hice un ruido en la cocina, era la señal para que Emmett se levantara y fuera a ver y ahí empezara la broma" dijo Seth. Todos nos miramos, Emmett empezó a subir la escalera y nos miro a todos perplejos.

"¿qué les pasa que tienen esa cara?" nos pregunto.

"Emmett ¿tu hiciste la luz blanca?" le pregunte, el negó con la cabeza.

"creí que la había hecho Seth, ¿no fuiste tu?" este negó con la cabeza.

"OH vamos dejen de joder ya fue la broma" dijo Rosalie.

"Rose te lo juro, no se de que hablas" dijo Alina. "¿cómo era la luz?" pregunto.

"blanca, pero no como las de las linternas, si no mas fantasmal primero fue a la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie y después se escucho el ruido y vimos la luz moviéndose por toda la cocina" explique.

"yo no vi nada y estaba en la cocina" comento Seth.

"¿entonces fue nuestra imaginación? Seis personas no pueden tener la misma alucinación" dijo enojada Alice.

"¿y si mejor dejamos el tema aquí? Son las 10 de la mañana y a las 14 hs empieza la entrevista, así que vístanse vamos vamos" dijo Alina empujándonos a los baños. Edward y yo subimos a nuestra habitación y empezamos a buscar la ropa que Alice nos había preparado. Cuando termine de acomodar la ropa para ponerme, Edward me abrazo por la espalda y me beso la mejilla.

"¿te dije hoy, lo mucho que te amo?" me pregunto, me di vuelta y rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

"creo que no, pero te amo mas que a nada en el mundo" susurre besándolo, el me levanto hacia el escritorio, donde normalmente estaba la notebook, enrede su cintura con mis piernas y mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo musculoso y empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

"Bella" susurro y me miro. Respirábamos agitadamente. "¿estas segura?" me pregunto, mire sus ojos verdes que ardían con pasión, y asentí con la cabeza. El empezó a besar mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca; logre sacarle la camisa, ahora era el turno de el sacarme la blusa que tenia, pero antes de lograr desabrochar un botón, Alice entro en la habitación.

"no hay tiempo para nada, eso lo dejan para la noche, ahora a bañarse" dijo y salio de la habitación, rojos como estábamos nos separamos.

"perdóname Bella, no se que me paso" dijo Edward y sin esperar mi replica me beso y entro al baño. Suspirando me recosté en mi cama. No podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, mi mente recordaba cada segundo hasta llegue a odiar a Alice por interrumpirnos. Realmente ¿estaba lista para que nuestra relación llegara al siguiente nivel? Llevábamos 7 años juntos, y 13 años de que nos conocíamos, me lo había dicho todo el mundo, como era posible que todavía no pasara nada. Edward no era de los que piensan en eso todo el día, o tal vez yo no le atraía de esa forma, pero si yo no le atraía ¿por qué casi pasaba? Amaba a Edward mas que a nada y sabia que el también me amaba de esa forma, entonces yo debía estar lista. Realmente estoy confundida. "¿Bells estas bien?" me pregunto esa voz que tanto adoraba.

"si, solo pensaba" dije mirándolo, solo una toalla cubría de su cintura para abajo, había todavía un poco de gotas en su pecho musculoso y su hermoso cabello cobrizo caían gotas. Ahora si que no sabia que hacer, el estaba ahí como un dios griego desnudo con una toalla y yo sentada en nuestra cama vestida mirándolo con la boca abierta. ¿El esperaba que yo dijera algo sobre lo de antes o que solo entrara a la ducha? ¿O quería que yo lo besara y terminar lo de antes? ¿Por qué nunca nos habíamos bañado juntos? ¿Por qué nunca hablábamos de eso? ¿Por qué sigo haciéndome preguntas que nadie puede responder?

"¿Bella?" el paso una mano por mi cara, pestañeé y lo mire a los ojos.

"este mejor me meto a bañar" dije toda roja y entre a la ducha, el no dijo nada solo me siguió con la mirada. ¡Era una estupida! Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha tibia que me ayudara a pensar mejor.

Edward POV

¡Soy un estupido! Era obvio que Bella no estaba lista, y yo ahí presionándola, entro a la ducha después de verme así, dios no tenia cerebro. Me vestí y espere a que ella saliera, pero se tendría que cambiar aquí ya que la ropa no se la había llevado y yo tenia la toalla, tendría que alcanzársela y verla desnuda y eso arruinaría mi autocontrol. Tome la toalla y golpee la puerta del baño. Se escucho un respingo de adentro.

"¿Edward paso algo?" pregunto con su dulce voz.

"no nada, te quería dejar la toalla nada mas"dije, se escucho un suspiro. Ven, no estaba lista. Tenia que disculparme si o si.

"déjala en la puerta" dijo con un pequeño "ok" la deje ahí colgada en la perilla. "gracias amor" dijo un poco mas alto.

"de nada hermosa" le dije y baje las escaleras, sentada estaba Alice cociendo lo que parecía un vestido lila bastante corto para una persona alta o bastante largo para alguien pequeño.

"¿y para alguien que tiene estatura media no le iría perfecto?" dijo ella sin mirarme. ¿Cómo sabia ella lo que pensaba? "se como piensas Edward, eres muy predecible" me senté a su lado, viéndola cocer unos canutillos en el cuello. "perdón por interrumpir antes" se disculpo mirándome a los ojos.

"OH, no te preocupes Ali, creo que todavía no estamos listos para eso" susurre mirando mis manos. Ella levanto mi barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

"están listos, solo que todavía no es el momento indicado" me confió.

"¿y cuando será?" le pregunte, no por que estaba desesperado, si no por simple curiosidad y no presionar a la mujer de mi vida.

"pronto, Ed, pronto. La espera siempre vale la pena"

"pues tendrá que valer bastante la pena, porque al ritmo que van tu y Bella dios, la romperás toda" dijo el idiota de mi cuñado.

"¿y no te molesta que tu hermana deje de ser virgen?" preguntó Alice sonriendo con maldad, Emmett la miro y después frunció el ceño.

"no lo había pensado así, pero si ella es feliz, no me molesta nada" dijo Emmett sonriendo y dándome unas palmadas en la cabeza.

"ya estamos todos ¿no? ¡Bella estas hermosa!" dijo Nali sonriendo a mi novia que llevaba un escotado vestido azul y su pelo con algunos rulos, su maquillaje era suave y natural, estaba mas que hermosa. "muy bien todos a los autos" dijo mi amiga, todos se fueron al garaje, Bella me miro y sonriendo me acerque a ella.

"estas mas que hermosa amor" le susurre en el oído, ella sonrió y me dio un beso corto, pero dulce y seguimos a nuestros amigos al garaje.

Fuimos por parejas hasta el canal de televisión, Bella y yo estuvimos charlando todo el viaje sobre lo que nos podían llegar a preguntar, parecía que lo ocurrido a la tarde no existía. No tuvimos que esperar mucho, nos entrevistarían a nosotros 6, mientras que Alina y Seth estarían detrás de cámara.

"uds son los Twilighters ¿no? Pueden ir sentándose, ya viene Griselda a entrevistarlos." Nos dijo el productor, el set era común y corriente, un gran sillón para los seis, con otro sillón para Griselda la conductora, había una pequeña mesa ratona en el medio con 7 copas de vidrio con agua. Nos sentamos a la espera de que empezara.

"hola, soy Griselda" dijo una voz femenina, una mujer de unos veintitantos con ojos azules y un pelo negro lacio y largo hasta la cintura, era bajita pero tenia muchas curvas, era bastante hermosa. "es un gusto conocerlos, no creo que me recuerden fue hace mucho, pero yo estuve en el concierto de coca cola que hicieron en la playa hace 7 años" nos quedamos sorprendidos, de todas las cosas no nos esperábamos encontrar a alguien que nos hubiera visto en vivo.

"Gri empezamos en 3, 2 , 1" dijo el productor y se prendió la luz roja del a cámara.

Bella POV

"bienvenidos a 'Una Tarde con Griselda' ¡que tarde que tenemos hoy! Tal vez los recuerden, pues se hicieron conocidos por varios motivos, un hit en el verano del 2004 sin ser conocidos, ser emborrachados por James Gigandet, su hermosa amistad con Bree Smith y una de ellos es una diseñadora de ropa famosa con una modelo que sobrepasa a todas las modelos del país. ¿Ya saben de quienes les hablo? De ¡los Twilighters!" empezaron los aplausos y la cámara nos enfoco a los 6. "vaya, es un placer tenerlos aquí, ahora que van a empezar su gira con Bree, van a volver a ser conocidos, pero por favor preséntense" nos dijo con una sonrisa.

"bueno yo soy Alice Cullen" dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

"todos te conocemos Alice, con solo 16 años abriste tu propia marca de ropa Alice Mística, que debo admitir uso bastante de tu ropa, pero jamás me podría comparar con Rosalie Hale" dijo Griselda señalando a Rose, que sonrió dulcemente.

"yo soy Emmett Swan novio de Rosalie" se presento mi hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rose.

"vaya si sabia que estaban en pareja entre los 6, Jasper Hale supongo que tu estas con Alice ¿no?" pregunto la conductora a mi amigo.

"si, y estoy muy feliz de estar con ella" dijo abrazándola.

"que dulces" dijo sonriendo tiernamente. "bueno y me faltan uds, el mas codiciado me acuerdo Edward Cullen"

"no creo que sea el mas codiciado" susurro mi novio. "pero soy el mas feliz estando con Bella" dijo besándome dulcemente.

"uoooh eso si que es amor, Isabella Swan, realmente te envidio" me dijo a conductora, me sonroje y sonreí.

"bueno cuéntenme como empezó todo esto de la música, ¿cuando se dieron cuenta que lo suyo era la música?" dijo empezando la entrevista.

"empezó todo mas como un juego, cuando teníamos 11 años, yo tocaba el piano de hace mucho y Emmett empezó la batería y Jazz la guitarra, y bueno Bella con canto, algunas veces cantábamos en la casa de mis padres, pero siempre eran temas de Alina, mi mejor amiga, hasta que llego Seth mi otro mejor amigo y entre ellos empezaron a escribir en conjunto y así seguimos cantando sus canciones, hasta que nos presentamos en el concierto de coca cola y nos hicimos conocidos, pero después de lo de James no volvimos a saber nada de la música, tocamos de vez en cuando por pura diversión, pero no es nuestra vocación" explicaba mi novio.

"Es decir, ¿qué no sacaran un disco? Normalmente las bandas que son teloneras son para promocionar su disco, ¿porque uds no?"

"si sacaremos o no un disco es un tema que no discutimos, después de lo de James, digamos que desconfiamos de los productores, hacemos la gira por que Bree nos lo pidió y bueno porque Seth y Nali nos metieron sin consultarnos, así que no podemos echarnos para atrás" dijo Alice riéndose.

"Nali es Alina ¿no?" todos asentimos. "sin Alina y sin Seth ¿los Twilighters no existirían? Por que los mencionan mucho"

"en lo musical si, por que ellos escriben por pasión, tienen una habilidad tremenda, y ellos son los que nos organizaron esto, si es por nosotros seguiríamos con nuestras vidas, pero así como amigos no tanto, pero no porque nos llevemos mal ni nada, al contrario somos muy unidos a ellos, es mas vivimos todos juntos, pero ellos mismos se excluyen de los Twilighters es como si fueran los mejores amigos de nosotros pero sin pertenecer al grupo, ¿por que? Realmente no lo sabemos" explicaba Jasper.

"¿no era porque nos conocemos desde los 4 y a ellos los conocemos desde los 5? No se muy bien, pero nosotros ya éramos los Twilighters antes de conocerlos, ellos se sumaron pero jamás como parte de los Twilighters, es confuso ahora que lo pienso" dijo Rosalie riéndose.

"Así que viven juntos, ¿hay problemas con la convivencia?"

"nos mudamos hace tres meses juntos, así que todavía no hay muchas peleas, que las hay, hay; pero por culpa de mi hermano, el genera todo el drama, es mas anoche tuvimos una noche de terror por una bromita de el y de nuestros hermosos amigos que se ríen halla" dije señalándolos, las cámara los filmo como se destornillaban de la risa.

"¿qué bromita fue?" pregunto curiosa Griselda.

"antes de ver la película de terror que Seth y Alina ya la habían visto, nos sugirieron hacer una broma, en una parte de la peli Seth haría un ruido en la cocina y yo iría a ver, supuestamente me atacarían y después tendría una convulsión y le diría algo a mi hermana que no diré en publico, la broma fue un éxito, pero hay un misterio sin resolver una luz blanca que hay en la casa que paso por encima del televisor y estaba en la cocina, al principio pensé que era Seth, pero esta mañana me entere que no, así que puede que haya un fantasma en la casa" conto mi hermano.

"un fantasma ¿y tienen miedo? ¿Se vengaron?"

"miedo no, creo no se, ayer si por la broma pero si vemos la luz hoy ni idea que pasara tal vez llamemos a un cura" dijo mi novio riéndose. "que nos vengamos si, solo de Seth y Nali, Emmett durmió afuera"

"y debo decir que el Jeep es bastante incomodo" agrego Emmett.

"veo que se divierten bastante juntos, ahora háblennos de la gira, tengo entendido que los teloneros no pueden cantar mas de 5 canciones ¿o me equivoco?"

"sinceramente nos enteramos ayer lo de la gira, así que por ahora nada, de los temas mucho no sabemos, todavía no vimos a Bree y a Aro, su productor, para hablar el tema de la gira y todo eso" contaba Alice.

"¿y hoy piensan cantar algo?"

"si cantaremos 2 temas que escribieron Alina y Seth uno para Edward y Bella, sus interpretadores favoritos y otro que cantaremos los cuatros, mas el de 'hoy quiero' " respondió Jazz

"¿sabían que también hoy viene Bree después de uds?" todos negamos con la cabeza. "pues vendrá, no quería perderme algo así"

"siempre nos alegra verla, es una gran amiga y le debemos mucho" dijo Rosalie con ternura.

"obviamente, cada vez que nos ve nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de tratar de convencerlos por el disco, pero antes éramos muy jóvenes recién el año pasado terminamos la escuela nosotros, ellos 3 la terminaron hace 2 años"dije señalando a mi hermano a su novia y a su gemelo.

"y ahora que todos tienen mas de 18 años ¿lo harán?"

"como dijo antes Alice ni idea, es algo que tenemos que discutir, porque cada uno tiene su sueño, hacer el disco estaría bueno pero estaríamos mas pendiente que eso que de nuestros sueños y realmente creo que si solo lo hacemos por diversión, deberíamos darle la oportunidad a otro que pueda grabar el disco, en vez de nosotros que es solo para divertirnos"

"¿cuáles son sus sueños?"

"el mío ya se cumplió al igual que el de Rose, siempre quise ser diseñadora de ropa y Rose modelo, Bella quiere ser escritora, esta escribiendo un libro de vampiros, mientras que Edward esta entre director e instructor de piano, mi Jazz quiere ser profesor de historia y Emmett ... ¿Emm cual es tu sueño?" pregunto Alice.

"OH el mío también esta cumplido, ser profesor de aeróbic en el gimnasio en donde entreno, todas las mujeres con ropa ajustada, es el paraíso"dijo el baboso de mi hermano.

"perdónalo, es un sin vergüenza" dijo Rosalie fulminándolo con la mirada.

"vaya hay celos en el aire" dijo riéndose Griselda. "bueno chicos para calmar la tensión y todos quieren escuchar, ¿podrían cantar un tema?"

"seguro, Edward, Bella ¿uds primero?" pregunto Jasper.

"claro" dijimos y nos levantamos hacia el centro del set.

"con Uds Edward y Bella de los Twilighters con 'Para Mi' "

**(Pongan Para Mí ahora)**

**Bella**

Para mi eres un ángel

_Que me viene acompañar_

_Que bajo del cielo y su amor_

_Me quiso regalar_

El tema era bastante tierno y reflejaba todo lo que sentía por Edward.

_Para mi eres un día_

_Lleno de sol_

_Que le puso letra a mi vida_

_Con su corazón_

Tome la mano de Edward y lo mire a los ojos

_Y esta canción puedo_

_Ser mejor pero _

_No tengo palabras_

_Para poder decir_

"_te quiero"_

_Te quiero es mejor _

_Decir te quiero_

_Que nada_

_No habrá otro amor_

_Porque tu amor es el que solo quiero_

_No habrá otro amor_

_Porque ya no te iras_

_No habrá otro amor_

_Este es el verdadero_

_No habrá otro amor_

_En ningún lugar_

Edward Para mi eres el sueño Que no esperaba soñar

_Que toda mi vida cambio_

_Sin preguntar_

Su mirada había solo amor y era toda para mi, nunca fui egoísta, pero solo quería que me mirara a mi y a nadie mas.

Para mi eres la alegría

_Y la razón_

_Que lleno de amor mis días_

_Y mi corazón_

Me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida antes de seguir cantando

_Y esta canción puedo_

_Ser mejor pero _

_No tengo palabras_

_Para poder decir_

"_te quiero"_

_Te quiero es mejor _

_Decir te quiero_

_Que nada_

_No habrá otro amor_

_Porque tu amor es el que solo quiero_

_No habrá otro amor_

_Porque ya no te iras_

_No habrá otro amor_

_Este es el verdadero_

_No habrá otro amor_

_En ningún lugar_

Al terminar la canción nos besamos y la multitud nos aplaudía.

"vaya ahora entiendo porque son los interpretes favoritos, la conexión que hay entre uds, guau se me puso la piel de gallina" decía Griselda, Edward y yo nos reíamos tímidamente. "por favor vuelvan a sentarse" nos sentamos otra vez con nuestros amigos.

"mientras cantaban, los hicos me decían que ese tema es inédito hasta para ellos, ¿son de practicar separados para que sea una sorpresa para todos?"

"Por lo general si, es un poco vergonzoso pifiarla enfrente de Emmett, es del típico que te molesta hasta lo incansable, pero es mas para que nos conectemos entre nosotros y no estemos mirando a la gente y distraernos y olvidar la letra" contaba mi novio.

"¿se distraen con frecuencia?"

"con la gente no, simplemente tratamos de olvidar que están ahí para no ponernos nerviosos, pero entre nosotros si, me da un poco de vergüenza cantar para el, porque el tiene esa mirada que te deslumbra y te dan ganas de besarlo y hay que resistirse todo el tiempo" confesé toda roja.

"eso si que es una confesión, ¿Edward te pasa lo mismo?"

"la verdad que si, pero no solo cuando canta, para todo, es demasiado tierna y hermosa que a veces ni yo me lo creo de que este conmigo"me dio un beso bastante corto pero sin quitarle la dulzura que solo el podía trasmitir.

"enserio que te tengo envidia Bella, si hay chicos que están viendo el programa, aquí tienen un modelo a seguir Edward Cullen" Edward se puso colorado. "bueno tengo mucha curiosidad por el otro tema que se llama 'Sera de Dios' ¿están listos?" mis amigos asintieron con la cabeza. "y ahora con uds, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Emmett con 'Sera de Dios' "

**(Pongan Sera de Dios)**

**Rosalie**

_Dije no voy a volver_

_No voy a sentir, no voy a pensar_

**Emmett**

_Y te vi, y todo cambio_

_No pude negarme a tu mirada_

**Alice y Rosalie**

_Uuh será de dios, que no te puedo olvidar más_

_Uuh será de dios, que sea tuya hasta el final_

_Sera que al fin... tu corazón se despertó_

**Los cuatro**

_Sera de dios, será mejor_

_Ya no te alejes no digas adiós_

_Sera de dios, será mejor_

_Ya no te alejes no digas adiós_

**Jasper**

_Mírame así, que en ese brillo_

_Puede ver toda la fuerza_

_De tu amor, de tu amor_

_Que entre tus besos_

_Llegue ya la primavera _

**Alice y Rosalie**

_Uuh será de dios, que no te puedo olvidar más_

_Uuh será de dios, que sea tuya hasta el final_

_Sera que al fin... tu corazón se despertó_

**Los cuatro**

_Sera de dios, será mejor_

_Ya no te alejes no digas adiós_

_Sera de dios, será mejor_

_Ya no te alejes no digas adiós_

**Rosalie**

_No se si pueda perdonar_

**Jasper**

_No se si deba regresar_

**Emmett**

_Para perderte una vez más_

**Alice**

_Sera que al fin _

_Me ames de verdad_

**Los cuatros**

_Sera de dios, será mejor_

_Ya no te alejes no digas adiós_

_Sera de dios, será mejor_

_Ya no te alejes no digas adiós_

_Sera de dios, será mejor_

_Ya no te alejes no digas adiós_

_Sera de dios, será mejor_

_Ya no te alejes no digas adiós_

_Sera de dios, será mejor_

_Ya no te alejes no digas adiós_

_Sera de dios, será mejor_

_Ya no te alejes no digas adiós_

Los cuatro terminaron abrazados, ese tema lo había escrito Alina pensando en el dolor que Jake le había echo sentir hasta que llego Seth, al principio no era así, pero al irse conociendo agregaron cosas, para que quedara así, les encantaba el tema porque representaba bastante a Nali

"es increíble, deberían hacer un CD, me fascinan, desde hoy son mi banda favorita" exclamaba Griselda abrazando a mis amigos.

"mucho no nos gusta el tema, porque es mas de alguien que rompe tu corazón y conoces a otra persona y no quieres que se vaya, yo por suerte no viví eso, pero Nali si y por eso que tratamos de trasmitir lo mejor que podemos el tema" decía Alice.

"¿muchas de las canciones son experiencias personales de los compositores?"

"ummm... la mayoría si, muchas veces por la canción y quien quieren que la interprete se guían en la experiencia del otro, pero normalmente es de ellos" explicaba mi novio.

"su inspiración a veces viene de la nada, en una tienda, en una plaza, hasta yendo a la panadería se inspiran" dijo Rosalie riéndose.

"Chicos realmente fue un gusto conocerlos, pero me dicen que su tiempo se acabo, así que para los afortunados que quieran verlos, estarán en la gira de invierno de Bree como teloneros, muchas gracias"

"Gracias a vos por invitarnos" dije abrazándola, nos levantamos todos a abrazarla.

"Antes de irse cantaran 'Hoy quiero' ¿no?" nos pregunto

"Por supuesto" dijimos todos y nos pusimos en el centro del set para cantar.

**Alina POV**

Mientras mis amigos cantaban 'hoy quiero' sonreía para mi misma, la entrevista había sido un éxito.

"¿sabes a que me recuerda esta canción?" me pregunto Seth colocándose al lado mío.

"no, ¿a que?" dije sonriendo recordando ese hermoso día.

"nuestro primer beso, o como tu lo llamabas "el beso de la victoria" Nali te amaba en ese momento y no fue un beso de victoria, fue un poco de eso y a propósito, quería sentir tus labios en los míos" dijo tomándome de la cintura, puse mis manos en su cara.

"no me acuerdo de ese eso, ¿me ayudas a recordar?" pregunte sonriendo, el me devolvió esa sonrisa tan calida que tenia y me dio un pequeño pico. "oye ¿qué fue eso? ¿Un pico? Yo quería un beso, beso"

"si te di un pico, no fue un beso beso, eso fue al otro día" me dijo riéndose de mi cara.

"entonces acuérdame el beso del otro día a nuestro primer pico" dije enfurruñada, se volvio a reír de mi, pero me beso como solo el sabia hacerlo.

"por dios, siempre que los veo ¿tienen que estar besándose?" nos pregunto una voz atrás nuestro y ahí vimos a nuestra amiga Bree, una mujer de 25 años **(cuando al encarcelan tiene 18, si es mas chica no la meterían en la cárcel)** curvilínea, un pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos marrones claros con un matiz verdoso.

"envidia que Riley no te besa así" dije sacándole la lengua.

"respeta a tus mayores niña" me dijo en broma y nos saludo con un beso en la mejilla. "vaya si que saben cantar esos 6" dijo mirando a mis amigos que casi terminaban la canción.

"¿que canción cantaras hoy?" le pregunto mi novio

"La que me escribieron uds obvio, 'Empezar desde Cero' es el mejor tema que me han escrito en toda mi carrera como cantante"nos halago, sonreímos los dos.

"¡Bree!" gritaron mis amigos saltando encima de ella.

"hey Twilighters" dijo ella abrazando a los seis. "no puedo creer que sean mis teloneros, creo que la gente va a ir mas por uds que por mi, tienen que ver la entrada del estudio, esta lleno de gente, y mucha estuvo en la playa hace 7 años cuando se presentaron y juran haberles tocado la mano en ese show, es un caos, tendrán que salir por el estacionamiento"

"¿tan famosos somos?" pregunto Bella. Bree asintió con la cabeza. "pero si hace 7 años que no se sabe de nosotros"

"se nota que no ven el noticiero, James salio de la cárcel hace unos años y la gente lo vigila y lo mencionan cada dos pro tres en el diario en partes de espectáculos y siempre los mencionan" explico Bree.

"eso si que no lo sabia" dijo Edward. Bree se encogió de hombros y antes de poder decir nada, la llamaron para empezar la entrevista.

"¿y que les pareció la entrevista?" pregunte con curiosidad.

"no fue tan mala como yo creía" me respondió Rosalie

"eso si, mañana no voy a trabajar y tu mejor ni salgas" dijo Alice a Rosalie.

"¿Por qué? Ya te tomaste el día hoy y ¿por qué no puedo salir?" pregunto medio enojada

"porque después de lo de hoy mucha gente va a ir a nuestra tienda de ropa solo para verme, si ya era famosa por mi ropa, imagínate ahora y tu ni te digo, los paparazzis quieren que seas la típica modelo rubia hueca y eres la única que no es así, te perseguirán todo el día" Rosalie resoplo y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Emmett.

"no se pueden esconder todo el día, pero me encanta saber que mañana estarás todo el día para estar conmigo" dijo Jazz besando a Alice con pasión.

"¿y ahora que hacemos?" pregunto Emmett que abrazaba a Rose.

"yo quiero escuchar a Bree, así que me quedo, si uds quieren ir yendo no hay problema después pediré un taxi" dijo Bella sonriendo. Edward negó con la cabeza.

"yo también me quedo porque quiero también ver a Bree y porque no te dejare sola"  
"nosotros también nos quedamos" dije, señalando a Seth y a mi.

"fue nos quedamos todos" dijo Emmett sonriendo.

"amor, hoy nada de trabajo, hoy solo tu y yo ¿ok?" me susurro Seth en mi oído. Le sonreí.

"solo tu y yo" dije mirándolo y volviéndolo a besar.

Nos quedamos mirando la entrevista de Bree, era un poco mas distinta a la de mis amigos, pero Bree era reconocida era obvio que le preguntaran mas cosas, no para conocerla si no de sus canciones y de la gira, ella contó lo que había pasado con James, como había sido estar en la cárcel 3 noches y de cómo le debíamos su libertad, también un poco de su intimidad con Riley su novio de hace 3 años y así hasta que llego lo que todos esperábamos, que ella cantara el tema.

"y aquí con uds después de una tarde llena de emoción, para terminar el programa Bree con 'Empezar desde Cero' escrita por los mismos autores de las canciones de los Twilighters"

**(Pongan Empezar desde Cero)**

**Bree**

_Toda mi vida _

_Había soñado alguien como tu_

_Pedí noche y día_

_Que el cielo nublado se hiciera azul_

_No puedo explicarlo_

_Me llenas con tus besos y tu luz_

_No quiero negarlo_

_Estoy perdiendo por tu amor_

_Todos mis sentidos_

_Y mi forma de pensar_

_Están contigo_

_Y nada me puede parar_

Ella nos señalo a mi y a mis amigas, me negué al igual que Bella, pero Alice y Rose fueron con ella a cantar el coro

**Bree, Rose y Alice**

_Empezar desde cero_

_Encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar_

_Comenzando de nuevo_

_Convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar_

_Uno a uno tus besos_

_Van brincando el cerco y te quiero más y más_

**Bree**

_Cuanto daría_

_Por ya no alejarme más de ti_

_Por ti cambiaria_

_Todo lo que soy y lo que fui_

_Todos mis sentidos_

_Y mi forma de pensar_

_Están contigo_

_Y nada me puede parar_

**Bree, Rose y Alice**

_Empezar desde cero_

_Encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar_

_Comenzando de nuevo_

_Convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar_

_Uno a uno tus besos_

_Van brincando el cerco y te quiero más y más_

**Bree**

_Bañarme en tus sueños_

_Liberando el aire que me impide respirar_

_Cumplir mi deseo_

_Que me están quemando en el corazón_

**Rosalie y Alice**

_Empezar desde Cero_

_Comenzando de nuevo_

**Bree, Rose y Alice**

_Empezar desde cero_

_Encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar_

_Comenzando de nuevo_

_Convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar_

_Uno a uno tus besos_

_Van brincando el cerco y te quiero más y más_

Al terminar de cantar, todos estallamos en aplausos, Bree, Rose y Alice hicieron una reverencia y así termino el programa, al salir todos nos abrazamos fuertemente.

Después de ir a tomar un capuchino en una cafetería cerca del estudio, logrando evitar a la multitud que había en la puerta, fuimos a la casa, el día había sido perfecto.

Pero al llegar, la luz blanca que había visto mis amigos estaba ahí, como si nos estuviera esperando. Empecé a temblar y mis manos sudaban, Seth que me abrazaba estaba duro como una piedra.

"e-es l-la-a lu-uz" dijo Emmett asustado. Ninguno se podía mover, estábamos shockeados, la luz esa abrió la puerta y desapareció. "enserio yo no entro" dijo el muy cobarde, pero a decir verdad yo tampoco quería entrar.

"entremos y llamemos a un exorcista, yo no pienso mancarme a la lucecita esa" dijo Rosalie entrando a la casa, todos las seguimos, pero agarrandonos uno del otro.

Y la luz estaba ahí en la escalera.

"ya me harte, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros luz?" pregunto enojada Rosalie sin miedo. La cosa esa voló por encima de su cabeza y fue hacia la puerta donde desapareció. "ven, solo había que gritarle"

Aunque todos hicimos una mueca no dijimos nada, la tarde paso tranquila al igual que la noche y nos fuimos a dormir, aunque juraría que al apagar la luz, la cosa blanca entro a la habitación de Rose, pero no se, a veces la oscuridad te juega una mala pasada, pero si sabia, la casa tenia un fantasma.

**--**

**Uhhhhh muy fantasioso el capitulo xD**

**Lo de la luz blanca me inspire en lo ke paso cuando fui a la casa de Karen viendo esa misma pelicula, pero en su casa si hay un fantasma se caían cosas y veíamos la puta luz xD ya veran ke pasa con la lucecita :P espero que este cap recupere mi ausencia :)**

**Bexiiiiis!!!**

**Las amoo (LL**

**Piqii**


	22. Que harias por el amor de tu vida?

**HOLAAAA!!  
****Como estan?  
****Perdon por tardar!!!  
****Esta vez no tengo excusa :P  
En fiin..**

**Sus ideas x lo que puede ser la luz blanca solo una se acerco =) **

**Todavía no se sabe ke es =)**

_**Para Hoy Necesitan**_

_**Tu Corazon****- Cristian Castro**_

**No se si la canta con Luis Miguel porque a veces me salta que si, asi que va a ser un duo.**

_**Recomendación Personal**_

_**When You Love Someone – Bethany Dilon (BSO Bridge to Terabithia)**_

**Si alguien me consigue la traducción de esta cancion se lo agradezco=)**

**Bue ahii va el cap 22**

**Bexiis**

**Piqii (LL**

**--**

**Edward POV**

Me desperte ese sabado tipo 9 de la mañana, al lado mio estaba mi angel, acurrucada en mi pecho. No podia ser mas perfecta, sonrei y la bese en la frente. Aprovecharia este dia libre. Primero iria de compras, un hermoso regalo para mi angel, y algo para el almuerzo ya que hot me tocaba hacer el almuerzo. Me duche en menos de 15 minutos, me puse una camisa blanca con unos jeans oscuros, trate de peinar mi pelo, pero como siempre era un caso perdido, antes de irme fui a recoger una manzana para el camino, no contaba con que Alice estuviera despierta tan temprano, miraba con asco una mandarina que acababa de comer.

"¿estaba podrida?" le pregunte mirandola. Ella se sobresalto y nego con la cabeza pero seguia mirando con asco la fruta. Tome una manzana de la fuente que estaba encima de la mesa y mordiendo la manzana me sente al lado de mi hermana. "¿estas bien?"

"si, solo que estoy un poco asqueada, tenia hambre pero cuando pobre la mandarina me dieron ganas de vomitar" hizo una mueca y tiro la mandarina al tacho. Jamas habia visto a Alice tan asqueada, bueno eso después de que vio la colección otoño-invierno 2007. "creo que me ire a dormir" me miro por primera vez y levanto una ceja. "¿A dónde vas?"

"ire a comprar la comida y un regalo para Bella" dije sonriendo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, dandome un beso en la mejilla se fue a su habitación. Volvi a morder la manzana y me levante a buscar mis llaves. El ronroneo del motor de mi volvo me encantaba, me permitia pensar tranquilamente. ¿Qué le regalaria a Bella? ¿Ropa? no le gustaba, es mas Alice me odiaria. ¿Chocolates o flores? muy flojo. ¿Un peluche? muy infantil. Llegue al hiper mercado, tome un carrito y empeze a caminar hacia la comida. ¿Un celular nuevo? Odiaba los aparatos electronicos. Tendria que dejar el regalo de Bella para lo ultimo, ya que todavía no sabia que cocinar. Pasie entre los pasillos y nada me llamaba la atención. Dude un poco con la falda **(carne que se come asada)**, empezar un sabado con un asado siempre es bueno, pero llevaria mucho tiempo. Llegue a la parte de las pastas, ninguna me llamo la atención. Terminariamos llamando a una pizzeria, cuando un mensaje de texto me llego.

_Trae 3 kilos de papa, y hacemos ñoquis. Bella esta enoj__ada porque te fuiste sin ella. Te recomiendo que después vallas a Papillon y en el lado izquierdo arriba del todo, se encuentra lo que le regalaras._

_Te quiero Alice. _

Amo a mi hermanita y sus poderes psiquicos_. _fui a la parte de las verduras y compre como habia dicho mi hermana 3 kilos de papa_. _Decidi que como postre tendriamos flan con dulce de leche y crema, postre preferido de mi hermana, se lo debia. Volvio a sonar mi celular, no hace falta decir que era Alice diciendome gracias.

Después de pagar, fui a la librería "Papillon"**(es una librería que esta en San Justo, ahí compre todos mis libros de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de Harry Potter)** como me indico Ali, en el lado izquierdo estaban los libros del tipo que leia Bella, Cumbres Borrascosas, el libro mas odiado por mi, todos los dias lo veia en la mesa de luz de mi amada, si no fuera porque la hace feliz leerlo lo romperia y lo quemaria. Algunos era recompilados de las obras de Jane Austen, Romeo y Julieta ¿acaso Bella compraba sus libros en esta parte de la librería o que? Segui mirando unos libros de Shakespeare, hasta que vi 2 pequeños libros que no llamaban la atención a nadie y por eso me atraian, uno era de Alejandro Casona, "La Tercera Palabra", una obra teatral y otro un poco mas viejo "Como Agua Para Chocolate" de Laura Esquivel. Sin dudarlo fui a la caja a pagarlos. Una joven me miro soñolienta apenas abrio los ojos cuando me vio y tartamudeando me dijo cuanto costaban los dos libros, pague y pedi que los envolviera para regalo. Sonrio dormida y lo hizo bastante bien para estar cansada, era sabado no la culpaba. Al llegar a casa no me habia dado cuenta que ya eran las 11:45, al entrar escondi el regalo de Bella en el sillon, Alina estaba con la cabeza en el sillon y los pies al aire dada vuelta leyendo una revista de adolescentes, sonrio al ver el regalo. Seth, Emmett y Jasper tenian una bola de béisbol y un bate, al verlos me guiñaron un ojo, hoy habia partido. Alice estaba en la escalera pintandose las uñas la cara de asco todavía la tenia, el olor a quitaesmalte talvez le habia afectado. Y llegue a la cocina puse las papas en la mesa, Rosalie cortaba cebollas y hablaba del dia libre que hoy teniamos, mientras que mi angel que estaba al lado estaba callada, me preocupe y al acercarme ella estaba llorando.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué paso? ¿por que lloras?" le dije abrazandola, ella me miro y se paso la mano por los ojos aunque eso produjo que llorara mas. "Bella, dime que te pasa, por favor"

"hay Edward, esta cortando cebolla y la muy tonta se pasa las manos con el acido de la cebolla en los ojos, para no llorar" y ahí vi algunos restos de cebolla en sus manos y otro cuchillo en la mesada. La abraze mas fuerte y me rei. Hasta con cebolla en los ojos era hermosa.

"estoy muy enojada contigo" pudo decir cuando se lavo la cara unos minutos después. Estaba haciendo el pure para hacer los ñoquis, cuando ella se acerco a la cocina.

"estabas durmiendo, no te queria depertar, ¿sabes que eres hermosa hasta cuando duermes?"

"si no, y mas si estoy despeinada y babeando toda la cama, toda una hermosura" dijo con un mohin, le sople un beso y segui haciendo el pure, ella me ayudo hacer los ñoquis y ya para la 1 pudimos comer, el flan que lo habia echo Rosalie, porque si no no llegariamos ahora estaba en la heladera enfriandose. Mientras mis cuñados lavaban los platos, le di mi regalo a Bella.

"para tu colección de libros" dije sonriendo, ella me la devolvió la sonrisa y me beso. Al ver los libros, sus ojos brillaron. Me volvio a besar, pero esta vez mas largo y profundo el beso.

"los empezare a leer ahora, primero "como Agua Para Chocolate"" dijo y se quedo mirando el libro con el ceño fruncido "¿Qué significa como agua para chocolate?" esa pregunta me petrifico, no tenia ni idea.

"no lo se, tal vez el libro lo diga" me encogí de hombros, ella hizo lo mismo y volvio a besarme y salio corriendo hacia nuestra habitación para leer. "¿y ahora que hago?" no me habia dado cuenta que me habia quedado solo. O eso creia, la maldita luz aparecio. "dije que iba hacer, no que queria tener alucinaciones" la luz siguió ahí , era terrorifico como si me estuviera mirando.

"Edward, sabes que hablarle a una luz es de loco ¿no?" dijo Seth sentandose en el sillon conmigo.

"sep, pero aparecio ahí cuando dije que no sabia que hacer" me excuse.

"claro, Eddie lo que tu digas, ya que no saben que hacer, Alice y Rose se van a no se donde, Alina piensa ver todo el dia la maraton de "Isla Del Drama" y Bella va a leer, tengamos un dia de chicos" propuso Emmett, la idea no era tan mala, hace cuanto que no saliamos nosotros solos.

"¿y adonde iriamos?" pregunto Jasper con las llaves del Jeep en sus manos.

"un bar, cerveza y chicas" dijo Emmett con aspecto soñador.

"Emmett, no se si te diste cuenta que estas de novio hace 17 años mas o menos" dijo Seth recogiendo la revista que habia dejado Alina en la mesa ratona.

"¿tanto dure?" pregunto, de la nada saco su billetera y saco una foto de el y Rosalie en el verano. "tengo suerte de que alguien como Rose me ame ¿no? Fue la primera y la unica en mi vida…." Sonrio con ternura, daba miedo y sus ojos brillaron mas de lo normal "ya se que vamos hacer"

Jasper lo miro y suspirando dejo las llaves del Jeep, para tomar las del Eclipse negro, su auto.

"¿Qué vamos hacer?" pregunto Seth ojeando la revista, la luz blanca se le acerco y levantando la cabeza soplo y la luz desaparecio. "me tiene cansado esa luz; ya no da miedo, da fastidio" siguió ojeando hasta que abrio los ojos. "mira esto" me dijo y me paso la revista, Jasper y Emmett se acercaron para ver, ahí habia una foto de Jacob posando ropa; el articulo se titulaba _Jacob Black, el nuevo sex symbol. _Hablaba todo sobre Jacob y su trabajo como modelo de trajes de baño de hombres, me asqueo la idea de Jacob en slip, mencionaba su visita a la ciudad para saludar a su mejor amiga… "¿el muy hipocrita menciono a mi novia en una entrevista?" dije sorprendido. "desde cuando son mejores amigos eh, ¿desde que el gusta de ella?"

"espera Edward, aca dice que esta de novio con una tal Elizabeth Lewis hace 2 años mas o menos, son amigos de hace bastante y al volver a Hawai y encontrarsela de nuevo hizo que se enamorara de 'la nueva Lizzie'" dijo Jasper leyendo la revista.

"¿dijiste Elizabeth Lewis?" pregunto Seth mirando a mi amigo, los tres lo miramos y su cara se ensombreció.

"si, ¿tu sabes quien es?" pregunto Jazz curioso, mi amigo asintió con la cabeza pero se notaba que no iba a decir nada.

"este… al final Emmett no dijiste que ibamos hacer" dije para cortar la tension. Emm me miro confundido pero después cayo en la cuenta de lo que le habia dicho.

"asi, este.. le quiero proponer casamiento" susurro, con sus ojos brillosos.

"Emmett, entiendo tu postura pero… no ¿son jóvenes? Apenas tenemos 21" dijo su cuñado.

"lo se Jazz, pero ¿Por qué esperar? Digo no… llevamos 17 años de novios, nos concemos desde pequeños y fue amor a primera vista, jamas hemos tenido una pelea que haya llegado a cortar y volver, ella es mi media naranja, la que me hace sentir completo cuando estoy con ella, es mi mundo, y la amo. Y quiero hacerla feliz como ella ami, y se.. que esta es la mejor decisión que eh tendio en estos 21 años de mi vida, aparte de pedirle que sea mi novia" entendia a la perfeccion a Emmett, me pasaba lo mismo con Bella. Miramos a Jasper que pensaba, no me habia dado cuenta de que Rose, era su unico familiar vivo, la que el habia protegido, habia consolado en noches oscuras, era su gemela. Desde pequeños Jazz odiaba ver la idea de que Rose se separara de el.

"Emmett, Rose es mi unico familiar vivo y es mi gemela, como la amo y quiero que sea feliz, te doy mi bendición para que se casen" dijo sonriendo. Emmett abrazo a Jasper y le saco als llaves del auto.

"vamos quiero el mejor anillo para mi novia" sonriendo todos, fuimos al auto. Emmett sabia donde podia encontrar el mejor anillo para Rosalie, en Tiffany's. manejo un buen rato, ya que estaba un poco lejos de nuestra casa, pero en 10 minutos llegamos. La joyeria era muy lujosa, y mientras miraba anillos para el dia que le propusiera a Bella, me di cuenta de los precios, aunque tuvieramos una mansion llena de lujos, no teniamos mucho dinero. Seth, me miro preocupado por los precios, pensaba lo mismo que yo.

"lo encontre" dijo Emmett al rato. Al acercarnos el señalaba un hermoso anillo dorado, con un diamante mediano brilloso y un toque rosa muy claro, casi ni se notaba era hermoso. No tenia etiqueta asi que no sabiamos el precio.

"oh vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, asi al mastodonte de Swan" dijo una voz fria, ahí estaba Royce King II, el iba al gimnacio de Emmett y cuando Rose habia ido a una de sus clases de aerobics para vigilar a Emmett, este la vio y se enamoro de ella, casi todos los dias le envia flores y la invita a salir cada vez que la ve. Era apuesto, rubio, ojos azules, alto y musculoso, solo que era muy engreido.

"King, no vengo a discutir contigo, asi que dime, cuanto vale este anillo" dijo Emmett sin dejarse intimidar por ese idiota.

"$50,000, es un anillo geninuo y es mas Rosie lo ha deseado" dijo King sonriendo maléficamente.

"¿Qué hacia Rosalie aquí y por que la llamas Rosie?"pregunto Emmett enojado.

"me vino ver a mi, te va a dejar pronto" dijo riendose. Emmett salto sobre el estante y agarro por la camisa a Royce para tenerlo cara a cara.

"Rosalie es mia, y ahora dime como sabes que ella quiere ese anillo antes de que te arranque la cabeza" dijo amenazante.

"mmm.. Emmett …. Rose vino aquí, por que Riley vino con ella, Alina y conmigo, queria comprarle un regalo a Bree por su gira" dijo Seth titubeante. Emmett lo miro enojado y se fue relajando, pero no solto a Royce.

"no vuelvas a llamarla Rosie ¿entendiste idiota?"dijo soltandolo. Este solo sonrio y se plancho la camisa con las manos.

"esta bien, te dare el anillo. Son $50,000" Emmett abrio los ojos. Nos miro desesperado, no llegabamos ni a la mitad. "lo sabia, no tienes la plata suficiente para este anillo, pero mira te propongo un trato" sujetamos a Emmett, antes de que cometiera una locura.

"solo di el trato King" dijo Jasper enojado.

"si Swan, me deja una noche a solas con Rosalie yo les hare un descuento del 75%, tan sofisticado anillo solo lo merece una persona hermosa como Rosalie, pero solo si me deja una noche con ella… en un hotel"

después de decir un hotel, es obvio saber que paso. King termino en el hospital con unas pequeñas heridas por cristales, Emmett, Seth, Jasper y yo en la carcel, explicando nuestra "falta de conducta en un lugar publico" tuvimos que quedarnos toda una noche ahí. Fue horrible, todos esos delincuentes mirandonos como si fueramos carne fresca, creo que es verdad que en la carcel los hace gays.

Nos dejaron en libertad a la mañana siguiente. Pero tuvimos que volver a pie, ya que teniamos que pagar una multa por el auto. Al llegar a casa, las chicas nos esperaban desesperadas.

"Edward" dijo Bella, apenas entre y salto a mis brazos. La estreche fuertemente, no queria tenerla nunca mas lejos. "estaba muy preocupada, cuando llamo la policia que estabas alla por una pelea en una joyeria, queriamos ir inmediatamente, pero tuvimos un pequeño problema." Me contaba Bella, mire a mis amigos, Rosalie y Emmett se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Alice abrazaba a Jasper y le pegaba por el susto que le dio. Mientras que Alina le decia de todo a Seth, porque en esa pelea pudo haberle pasado algo, cuando en realidad al unico que le paso algo fue a Royce, eramos 4 contra 1, bastante injusto.

"¿Qué problema hubo?" pregunte cuando cai en la cuenta de lo que habia dicho Bella.

"emm… bueno Alice decidio vomitar todo el flan y los ñoquis que comimos ayer. Tuvo que hacerce unos estudios, Carlisle dice que en unos dias nos daran los resultados"

"¿te sientes mejor Ali?" le pregunte preocupado.

"si, pero por favor no mas lios, casi ni pude dormir" dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Nos mandaron a dormir despues de que nos sirvieran una rica sopa de verduras. Estaban muy preocupadas. Estabamos tan cansados que nos dormimos al toque.

**Bella POV**

Ya era mas de media noche del domingo y Edward no despertaba, se habia quedado en vela toda la noche en la carcel. Logre terminar "Como agua para chocolate" una historia muy hermosa, al final significaba esa frase a punto de explotar de rabia o de pasion amorosa. Estaba bastante cansada, asi que me acoste y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

A las 8 sono el despertador como siempre. Edward ya estaba levantado bañandose, al salir me beso apasionadamente y me dejo el baño libre para mi. Me bañe en 15 minutos y me vesti para irme a trabajar. A las casi no habia nadie en casa, Alice iba a las 10 a trabajar, Edward ya se habia ido, Rosalie hoy tenia entrenamiento asi que se habia ido con Emmett, Jazz abria temprano el anticuario, Nali y Seth ya se estaban llendo y después quedaba yo que no terminaba mas mi cuenco de cereales.

"Bueno nosotros nos vamos. Chau chicas" dijo Seth tomando las llaves de su auto. Lo saludamos con la mano con Alice.

"Bella depues dile a Emm y a Jazz que tengo una cancion para ellos, hoy es lunes" dijo sonriendo y se fue con Seth a trabajar. Todos los lunes alguno cantaba una cancion nueva que habian escrito, nunca sabiamos quienes cantabamos. La semana anterior le habia tocado a Edward y a Alice cantando "Baila Morena" era un estilo reggeton para un cantante Tito El Bambino creo que era.

La tarde paso tranquila, no hubo mucho trabajo en la librería, a la hora del almuerzo Edward me vino a buscar.

"hola hermosa" dijo dandome un beso.

"hola Edward" dijo abrazandolo. El me abrio la puerta del auto apenas lo solte. Nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante que estaba ahí cerca.

"¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo?" me pregunto después de que nos trajeran los ravioles.

"tranquilo, los lunes no viene mucha gente, excepto los que estan en el colegio que compran manuales para la escuela" suspire, era muy vergonzoso porque no venian de a uno, venian de a 20 para comprar un libro. "¿y a ti? ¿Carlisle te hace trabajar mucho?"

"un poco, me tiene de mensajero, y me va explicando todo, hoy llego tarde tengo facultad" me dijo triste.

"oh… te vas a perder el show de Emmett y Jasper" dije triste, cada dos lunes y todos los martes y miércoles tenia facultad de medicina a la noche, y los jueves a la mañana.

"¿les toca a ellos? Grabalos, quiero ver que cancion inventaron ahora" dijo sonriendo. Lo tome de la mano y le sonrei calidamente, lo amaba. "te extrañare mucho, te prometo llamarte" dijo besando mi mano. Antes de que yo dijera algo, una vos nos llamo.

"¡Edward, Bella! ¿Cómo estan?" levantamos nuestra vista para ver a Jacob, que estaba mas alto y mas guapo, tomado de la mano de una hermosa chica, peliroja con ojos almendra y pecas en la nariz.

"Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí?" dije atonita de verlo.

"vine a comer con mi novia, ella es Lizzie" dijo presentandola, los dos le dimos la mano, ella sonrio timidamente, Edward estaba medio enojado. "perdona por no ir el sabado como prometi, pero Lizzie y yo cumpliamos 2 años y me olvide completamente de avisarte, espero que no me hayas esperado y defraudado" y recien ahí me acorde de la llamada que habia tenido el con mi hermano.

"sinceramente me habia olvidado Jake" el me miro ceñudo y volvio a sonreir.

"no me extraña, bueno chicos los dejo comer en paz, adios" dijo sonriendo, Lizzie nos sonrio y se fue con Jacob.

"no sabia que estaba de novio" dije mirandolos. Edward resoplo.

"yo si, habia una nota en una revista de Alina" lo mire y el solo se quedo viendo a la novia de Jacob. "esa chica se me hace familiar" levante una ceja y no dije nada. El me miro y sonrio. "es guapa, pero las prefiero morenas, aparte ella vivia en Hawaii lo decia la nota y fui muchas veces ahí para ver a Seth antes de que se mudara con nosotros tal vez me la cruze alguna vez"

"esta bien, no importa" le sonrei y seguimos comiendo. El me dejo en el trabajo pero antes de irse me beso apasionadamente, tenia unas ganas de no ir a trabajar y quedarme con Edward pero su celular sono, Carlisle lo necesitaba.

La tarde paso tranquila, al llegar a casa prepare milanesas con pure, mientras que Alice y Rosalie preparaban la sala de musica para el show de mi hermano y de Jazz. Edward como prometio me llamo mientras aplastaba el pure. Comimos tranquilos, contando lo aburrido que habia sido el trabajo. Hoy le tocaba a Alice y a Rose lavar los platos. Asi que aprobeche a estar un rato con mi hermano. Emmett estaba sentado mirando el techo con cara de preocupación.

"¿Qué te pasa Emm?" el me miro y suspiro. Me conto que le queria proponer casamiento a Rose y la propuesta de Royce. "Emmett no estaras pensando en aceptar esa propuesta ¿verdad?" el hizo una mueca. "Emmett ¡no! Se que la amas, pero no puedes dejar que Royce se salga con la suya. Le puedes pedir a papa que te preste el dinero, mama y el aman a Rose, te lo daran"

"Bella, no puedo, ya les pedi dinero para el Jeep, no puedo siempre pedirles dinero"

"pero tampoco puedes ofrecerla asi como si fuera una cosa" suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

"no se que hacer Bella, quiero casarme con ella, y para eso necesito ese anillo, y para comprarlo necesito dinero, que no tengo, y King me ofrecio eso a cambio del anillo"

"hay Emm tu solo sabes que hacer, pero yo no lo haria, ya juntaras la plata" Emmett me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

"pareciera que la mayor eres tu" dijo sonriendo y me despeino. "ire por mi amada la necesito ahora" lo mire irse a buscar a Rose y prendi un rato la tele, no habia nada que ver, asi que deje Dr. House. Al terminar el programa, Nali nos llamo para el show de Emmett y Jazz.

Al entrar ahí estaban mi hermano con Jazz, en el mini escenario con dos micrófonos.

**(pongan la cancion)**

**Emmett**

_Supe que tu eras mia desde que te vi _

_dentro de mi alma sé que estás junto a mi _

_No pienses más_

_seguro estoy_

_no sufras más _

_tu corazon dirá_

_Siento que tu futuro esta ligado a mi _

_buscas una señal y no ha llegado a ti _

_No insistas más _

_ya llegará _

_no temas más _

_tu corazon dirá_

_**Los Dos**_

_Tu corazón _

_escucha tu corazón _

_el cielo se partirá _

_y espero que mi amor te bañe _

_Óyeme me bien _

_no miente tu corazón _

_y si eres fiel a tu voz _

_yo sé que te guiará directo a mi_

_(tu corazón es verdad)_

_**Jasper**_

_Alguien te ayudará que está muy junto a ti _

_yo podría hacerlo todo si confias en mi _

_por qué dudar _

_hay que aceptar _

_no desconfiar _

_y así verás la luz_

_**Los Dos**_

_Tu corazón _

_sé fiel a tu corazón_

_el cielo se partirá _

_y espero que mi amor te inunde _

_Óyeme me bien _

_no miente tu corazón _

_y si eres fiel a su voz _

_yo sé que pronto te traerá a mi_

_**Jasper**_

_(Y es verdad) _

_el sabe lo que es bueno _

_(está en ti)_

_dejate llevar por él _

_(y es verdad)_

_él te enseñará_

_(tu corazón es verdad)_

_**Emmett**_

_Mi corazón me lleva a donde tu estás _

_el llegará sin duda a donde tu estarás_

_no hay que dejar de disfrutar_

_ni hay que perder la oportunidad_

_**Los Dos**_

_Tu corazón _

_escucha tu corazón _

_el cielo se partirá _

_y espero que mi amor te bañe _

_Óyeme me bien _

_no miente tu corazón _

_y si eres fiel a su voz _

_yo sé que te guiará directo a mi_

_Tu corazón _

_sé fiel a tu corazón_

_el cielo se partirá _

_y espero que mi amor te inunde _

_Óyeme me bien _

_no miente tu corazón _

_y si eres fiel a su voz _

_yo se que pronto te traerá a mi_

_(tu corazón__ es verdad)_

_(la situación es loca _

_no hay por dónde empezar_

_la cosa no es tan fácil_

_mas escucha tu corazón_

_dentro de ti ya sientes_

_que pronto él llegará_

_la cosa no es tan fácil_

_mas escucha tu corazón)_

_(es verdad tu corazón _

_es verdad tu corazón)_

terminaron la cancion sonriendo y abrazando a sus novias, todos abrazaban a sus parejas, mientras que yo estaba ahí sola, pero senti unos brazos calidos detrás de mi.

"llegue a tiempo" dijo la voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba, me di vuelta y lo bese apasionadamente.

**--**

**Perdón por tardar!!!**

**Espero no tardar tanto!!!**

**=) LAS KIEROOOO!!!**

**Piqii (LL**


End file.
